


Blue Eyes

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 82,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: Louis' ass brings all the boys to the yard. Styles triplets and A/B/O.





	1. Chapter 1

Niall found it entertaining.  
He had recently opened a small coffee shop, and things weren't going to plan. The blonde Beta had not been making much profit, barely any at all; he was lucky to receive five customers a day. However, this all changed when his best friend, Louis Tomlinson, a beautiful Omega began working as the barista. Alphas seemed to be attracted to the beauties scent, flocking in from far wide just to be served by the caramel haired boy. He was truly a picture perfect Omega; light hair, a short and petite figure, amazing ass, blue eyes, and the sweetest, most fertile scent. It was like he was begging to be filled up with a strong masculine Alpha's seeds and impregnated with their pups.  
And Louis knew he was beautiful, when he walked into a room all eyes from Betas, Omegas and Alphas would turn to towards him. Alphas, even mated Alphas would hit on him daily - because of this, Louis had to learn resilience. Resilience to an Alphas touch, resistance to an Alphas words, even to their knots - otherwise he would be submitting to 'oh so many wolves.  
So when Louis started working for Niall, the blonde boy could not stop laughing as Alpha after Alpha entered the cafe to hit on Louis, only to be rejected in a sassy way by the little Omega.... that is until the Styles triplets.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously Harry? You dragged me away from work for this?" Edward complained, from his seat in the front of the car, watching Harry drive around the streets of Doncaster aimlessly.  
"I'm sorry if I wanted to bond with my brothers, who I plan to mate with when we find an Omega." Harry snapped at his workaholic brother. Marcel sat in the back seat watching the scene play out.  
Edward was the CEO of Harrods, a clothing line that he put his soul into; his paycheck would prove that his hard work certainly paid off. However, his relationship with his brothers suffered. Edward was a workaholic; he never took a day off and worked from 7 am to 8 pm, sometimes even later. Even if the Alpha were sick, he would still drag himself out of bed and to work, claiming that every day he wasn't there his multi-billion dollar company lost 10 million dollars in revenue.  
Harry, who Edward had labelled the 'hippie' of the family was tired of his brother's uncaring attitude and had pulled the Alpha away from his company in the city of Doncaster, and driven him into the outskirts. Harry, was the only unemployed Alpha out of all three brothers and always found the periphery suburbs a calming place. There was a very different aura around the sparsely populated suburbs compared to the densely inhabited central business district.  
It was this attitude that caused Edward to specify him as a hippie. In the CEO's opinion, Harry had too many feelings and took 'long hair don't care' too far by pushing his thick locks back with a headband. Likewise, Edward wasn't too fond of his brother's loud Gucci shirts with floral patterns.  
"Look, Harry, you're lost admit it," Edward growled, his voice was cold.  
"That's the point brother." Harry rolled his green eyes. "Getting lost, you never know what you might find."  
Another reason why Edward found it hard to like Harry, he was a 'feeler' and Edward struggled with emotions, even when it came to his brothers.  
Marcel took a deep breath before speaking up, "well I think that what Harry is doing is wonderful. We need to bond more, after all, we are 27 years old and will be wanting to settle down with an Omega soon. I don't think I can stand many more ruts without an Omega."  
Edward sighed. Marcel, the brains of the family. Always thinking ahead. Edward could never speak harshly towards him, maybe because he saw him as weak and fragile for an Alpha, perhaps because he was the runt of their mother's litter. Either way, Edward was fond of the level-headed brother.  
"But Marcel, you know I always fuck you during your ruts." He fought against the idea of having to settle down. Settling down meant he would have to put more time than necessary aside for an Omega, which led to less time for his company.  
Marcel rolled his eyes, the same eyes of Harry and Edward. The latter always was stubborn. Marcel was the 'nerd' of the group, with his thick-rimmed glasses and gelled back hair. He preferred to wear button up brown shirts and slacks than Gucci floral shirts like Harry or Armani suits like Edward. The CEO had tried to no avail to change his brother's sense of style, but Marcel was who he was. The runt of the litter worked as a Maths, Science and English teacher at a high-end private school in the central business district. He was very popular amongst staff and students, especially when Harry tagged along.  
Sometimes, Harry, the middle triplet, found himself bored in their large home so he would go to work with Marcel, and sit in on his classes. The girl and boys, both staff and student, would become excited upon his arrival. Although they were identical triplets, Harry seemed to spark people's interest more than the other brothers. Most likely because of his loose curls and carefree attitude.  
"Edward, you can't put off the inevitable," Marcel argued, and when the dominant Alpha didn't respond, he knew he agreed; whether he liked it or not.  
"Fine, if your fucking dragging me out into the middle of nowhere you can at least feed me," Edward grumbled, turning to stare at Harry. Edward knew he was high maintenance, but he didn't care, he was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it.  
"Okay then, Haz stop at the next cafe or shop you see," Marcel announced, happy his brother was opening up to their day of bonding.  
Harry drove slowly for another thirty minutes, all three pairs of eyes on alert for any shop, sadly there didn't seem to be anything near by until they approached a small cafe.  
"There!" Edward shouted, pointing at the sign 'Horan's Cafe.' It didn't look too special, in fact, it looked rather run down, but there was a small crowd of people outside.  
"Well, park." The demanding CEO proclaimed.  
Harry listened to his brother pulling over, before locking the expensive BMW, he turned to the shop to notice all eyes were on them. The triplets were the odd ones out. While they each, even Marcel, wore designer clothing and smelt of expensive deodorants the Alpha's and Beta's outside the shop represented the margins of 'average working class' with their jeans and t-shirts.  
The three confidant Alpha's made their way towards the shop.  
"Why are there so many Alpha's and Beta's and no Omega's?" Harry asked in his slow, thoughtful tone.  
"Don't know, don't care." Edward answered nonchalantly, using his long legs to stride into 'Horan's Cafe'.  
All three Alpha's stopped in the doorway when they smelt the sweetest scent they had ever smelt. Harry was hard, Marcel was hard, even the heartless CEO was hard at the delicious smelling Omega, that they hadn't even seen.


	3. Chapter 3

It was times like this when Edward hated his inner wolf. The need to track the smell to its source and fuck whichever Omega was producing the odour until they were thoroughly bred, full of puppies. That is not what Edward wanted; he didn't want to start a family; he wanted to go back to work and make himself a multi-billionaire instead of a multi-millionaire. But nonetheless, there Edward was giving into his inner wolf, growling.  
"Do you smell that?" Marcel whimpered at the strong scent.  
"Yes, and I think everyone in this shop does too," Edward snarled, trying his best to resist the need to find the Omega. Looking over to the middle brother Edward was not surprised to find Harry sniffing the air, palming himself.  
Attempting to regain some control over his body Edward stood up straighter, rolling his shoulders back.  
"Harry snap out of it, we are here to order food. Not to breed an Omega."  
The look in his brother's eye was enough for Edward almost to feel guilty. Harry looked devasted, like a puppy whose favourite chew toy was taken away.  
"But Eddie." He whimpered, eyebrows scrunching up in objection.  
Both Harry and Marcel were much more domestic than Edward. The two wanted nothing more than to find a comely Omega to mate and live the rest of their life with. They wanted an Omega to fill up with puppies and have romantic dates with. Sadly, since high school Edward had an ambitious business attitude that left no time for dating and Marcel and Harry would never court an Omega without the eldest triplets' approval; especially since they had chosen to mate together.  
"Come along," Edward spoke confidently as he strode towards the line of wolves waiting to be served.  
Marcel followed his elder twin, waiting in line with him. Harry, on the other hand, gave into his Alpha instincts. The lighthearted Alpha sniffed the air as he floundered to the front of the line, stumbling over his own feet in need. His inner wolf was screaming at him to breed the Omega who gave off the sweet scent, and that was what he planned to do. Daring to push in front of the Beta who stood first in line, Harry noticed the little wolf standing behind the counter, taking an Alpha's order.  
Harry thought the Omega was beautiful, and seemingly the source of the delicious scent. The Omega couldn't be taller than 5'2" and looked to be nineteen years of age. He had a caramel brown fringe, golden tan skin and stunning blue eyes.  
Harry was knocked out of his trance when the Beta he had pushed in front of lightly shoved him.  
"Oi wait your turn." The unnamed Beta declared, Harry merely growled, turning back to gawk at the blue eyed beauty; now noticing that the Omega was staring at him.  
"Excuse me, Sir; I'm going to have to ask you to return the back of the line and wait accordingly."  
Harry nearly died. The dainty little Omega was addressing him. He had a rather high voice, particularly for a male. Nonetheless, the curly haired triplet thought it was the most angelic thing he had ever heard.  
"You're so pretty." Was his only reply, walking forward to lean on the counter, pushing the Alpha who was ordering out of his way.  
Before the fertile Omega could respond Edward was stamping forward with Marcel in tow and taking ahold of his needy brother's arm.  
"I apologise for his actions, have a very nice day." Edward turned, nodding farewell to the shocked Omega behind the counter. With that said, Edward hauled Harry back to the car, pushing him into the backseat.  
"Keys," Edward ordered coldly.  
Harry handed the keys to the car to his brother, "Eddie, he is so pretty." The said man didn't respond, merely buckled an awestruck Harry into the car, slamming his door shut before getting into the car himself and driving off after Marcel was buckled.  
There was a moment of silence before Marcel spoke up.  
"He was really pretty Edward."  
Edward snarled at his brother.  
"We are not mating an Omega from the poor suburbs; if you insist we start a family, then choose an Omega with class." With that one sentence, both Harry and Marcel knew the discussion was over.  
\---  
The following day began normally.  
Edward left for work at 7.30 am to be at the companies office by 8 am, and Marcel left not long after, leaving a lecherous Harry alone. The only difference between today and a typical weekday was that the middle triplet was planning an extraordinary drive to the outskirts of Doncaster to a small cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry always felt like the odd brother out. Where Marcel and Edward achieved academically, he struggled. It was Edward who encouraged Harry not to work; he claimed that Harry shouldn't 'hurt his pretty little head thinking'. It was evident that the eldest triplet thought of his brother as simple-minded. At first, Harry was unhappy; nevertheless, he decided to take Edward's advice. After all, the Eldest triplet made enough money to support the family. When Marcel and Edward would discuss statistics, Harry would merely sit watching the two converse; he had learnt not to complain.  
That's how Harry came to be unemployed, and at the moment; he was very glad. The middle triplet was not ordinarily one to disobey Edward; he might have been an Alpha, but both he and Marcel knew to listen to their brother. However, Harry was craving the Omega he had smelt yesterday, the beautiful blue-eyed boy; so he had chosen to go against Edward's request and drive to the poorer neighbourhoods of Doncaster.  
Parking the expensive BMW in the same place as yesterday Harry was surprised that unlike Sunday, there was no crowd. Walking into the shop, he was let down when he couldn't smell the delicious fertile wolf.  
"Hi, can I help you?" An Irish voice spoke.  
Harry realised that he had been sniffing the air, searching for any sign of the Omega.  
"Where is the pretty Omega?" Harry asked wide eyes turning towards the counter to face the Irishman who had spoken to him. The waiter smiled, releasing a small chuckle.  
"You must not be from around here; everyone knows Louis doesn't work on Mondays."  
The Irish Beta looked at the Alpha. He was wearing a gold plated watch, at least six rings, some with diamonds, some without. His jeans alone must have cost over a thousand dollars; his floral half buttoned Hawaiian style shirt looked expensive too.  
Certainly not from around here.  
"Um no, I'm from the city." Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. The Beta looked at the curly haired Alpha.  
"Well the least I can do is get you a coffee, on the house. I usually don't have many customers on a Monday."  
Harry smiled, his mood picking up. "That is very sweet of you. However, I assure you I can pay."  
In Harry's opinion the waiter needed the money, his shop was run down, and he looked like he could do with a new pair of pants, seeing as his had a variety of stains on them. Plus, it wasn't as if Harry was short of money.  
The curly haired man whose hair was pushed back with his signature headband eventually ordered his coffee and sat talking with the blonde Beta, who he had learnt was named Niall.  
"Well thank you very much for your hospitality Niall, it was lovely meeting you."  
"You too Harry, you have my number." The Beta winked, not in a seductive way; but a friendly nature as he hugged Harry.  
Just as Harry was about to exit the empty shop he turned around and called out.  
"Hey, Niall."  
"Yeah mate?"  
"Is Louis working tomorrow?" Harry asked, his eyes filled with hope. Niall chuckled at the persistent Alpha.  
"Yes, the shop opens at 9 am, but Louis gets here at 8 am to open up. Don't tell him I told you." Niall laughed when Harry's face lit up, a bright smile finding its way onto his face.  
\---  
"Hey Darcy, such a fluffy kitty, aren't you?" Harry arrived home to his pet cat on the kitchen table. The middle triplet and Darcy were very close, surprisingly close for a cat.  
"Wanna come see Eddie with me Darce?" Harry asked in a baby voice. This was a common occurrence; Harry would buckle Darcy into a cat seat and drive to Edward's office to visit the CEO if he was bored at home alone.  
\---  
Harry arrived at Edward's office in a little under half an hour, entering the lift with Darcy standing at his feet; the cat would follow him anywhere.  
"Up to the top floor hey Darcy?" Harry spoke rhetorically, looking down at the fluffy cat.  
As soon as they arrived at the top floor, Darcy jogged ahead of Harry and towards Edward's office, she was very smart for a cat. Harry giggled at his pet; she was truly a sweetheart. It wasn't long until Harry heard a loud shout from his brother.  
"Harry get your fucking cat out of my office!" Did Harry mention that Edward hated Darcy?  
The CEO walked outside, noticing Harry was a few paces away from his open office door.  
"Hey Eddie-" Harry began but was cut off by his frowning brother.  
"Why do you smell like a foreign Beta?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was torn between telling Edward the truth or lying. The man had made it clear he didn't want Harry or Marcel to see the blue-eyed Omega, for this reason, the middle triplet considered lying, so he wouldn't disappoint his older brother. However; he felt that Edward was too controlling. Thus he desired, to tell the truth, to prove that he was his own person and didn't have to listen to his brother. Harry eventually made a decision.  
Edward growled, pulling his brother towards him, sniffing his neck, inhaling the scent of the unfamiliar Beta.  
"Harry. Answer me." The older triplet demanded, pulling Harry into his office as a worker walked past, slamming the large wooden door.  
"Edward! You will scare Darcy." The cat was curled into a ball on man's desk. The long haired triplet turned to his desk, shooing the cat off his furniture.  
"Answer me, Harry," Edward demanded, pushing Harry to sit on his office desk as he sat in front of him on his leather desk chair.  
"It's embarrassing Eddie," Harry whined.  
"Tell me."  
So Harry put on a pouty face before lying to his brother, and for once he didn't feel guilty. Louis was going to be his little secret.  
"Well, you know how I like walking around naked? Well, I was nude, cleaning up the house when Darcy bolted towards the front door, and I realised the door was open. I think Marcel forgot to close it when he left. So I chased after her, but um I ran into the mailman, who was about to deliver a parcel. That's the Beta you smell on me."  
Harry listened to himself as he spoke, it was a ridiculous story. Nonetheless, Edward chuckled, ruffling his hair.  
"Good, I don't want you whoring yourself around while Marcel and I are making money to support the family." Harry sighed, money was everything to Edward.  
"Edward we have enough money."  
"Well, what happen's when you want another fancy car hey? Someone has to earn money to afford a $300,000 car." The CEO snapped.  
Harry looked down guilty. He must admit, he had a slight car fetish, he knew nothing about cars, but he loved owning the expensive, luxurious models, and Edward always gave in buying him the latest versions. Harry is usually a very down-to-earth Alpha, however, put the latest Ferrari in front of him and he caves.  
"Sowwy."  
Harry watched as Edward's cold face contoured into a warmer expression.  
"Don't worry Harry you know I would always buy you anything you wanted. Plus, my money is your money. We're a family." Edward ended his sentence with a kind smile. Harry appreciated this; he knew Edward wasn't always too fond of him, and that the man struggled to expression emotions. It meant a lot to the middle triplet that he was trying.  
"Love you."  
"Love you too Harry, now fuck off and take your cat away." Edward proclaimed gently kicking Darcy before turning his attention back to his computer.  
"Fine, you're boring. Come on Darcy."  
\---  
Three days later and it was Thursday, Harry was very excited. He needed to leave the house just past 7 am to get to the cafe by 8 am, the time Niall had told him Louis began setting up. However, on an average day Edward or Marcel left the house at 7.30 am, or later, consequently Harry couldn't visit Louis.  
Luckily today both of his brothers had meetings scheduled for 6 am; Harry was planning on using that as an opportunity to make another visit to the small cafe, this time to see the little blue eyed Omega.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. Edward and Marcel had left, giving Harry time to get ready to see Louis. The Alpha tilted his head to the side staring at his outfit. He didn't know what Louis liked, so he had gone for a classy, expensive look. He wanted to come across as a dominant, powerful and strong Alpha who could support an Omega and provide anything that Louis' heart desired.  
"What do you think Darcy? Is the hair too out of control?" Harry turned to his cat or a second, before returning his gaze to the mirror, adjusting the head scarf he was wearing.

Marcel's signature style was wearing high waisted pants, blazers and thick rimmed glasses. Edward's signature style was looking like a rich dick with long hair... in Harry's opinion. While his own signature look was wearing headscarves pushing back his hair, which was just short of his shoulder.  
The fluffy cat meowed in reply. "Is that a yes or a no?" Harry sighed, before flattening the GUCCI jacket he was wearing.

"Okay pretty kitty, I'm going now. Don't tell Eddie where I am. Be a good girl." Harry smiled, rufflling Darcy's soft hair. Unfortunately, Darcy was getting old; it was only a matter of time before she would fall sick. Marcel hated the thought of Darcy passing; Harry would be distraught. Edward, on the other hand; would most likely throw a party that the 'flee bag', as he calls her, was gone.

"Okay," Harry whispered to himself checking that he had everything one last time.  
"Wallet, check." He looked inside making sure he had his black invite only American Express credit card. Technically it was Edward's, but Harry had full access to it.  
"Good looks, check." Harry laughed at his own poor joke.  
"Nice smelling man perfume. Check."  
"Phone. Check."  
"Car keys. Check."  
With that he walked out the door, ready to make his special visit to an unexpecting blue eyed Omega.  
\---  
Harry slowly pulled up outside the small cafe. He frowned noticing that he was ten minutes early. Niall had said that Louis arrived at 8 am to prepare the shop for a 9 am start. Harry bit his lip, growling to himself, not liking that he had to wait to see his future mate.  
"Fuck," Harry swore under his breath when the curvy Omega finally approached the cafe front door. The Alpha watched as he began to open the cafe door. Harry then decided to exit his expensive car and walk towards the Omega who had entered the shop.  
Harry jogged forward, catching the door to the cafe before it swing shut, quietly entering the dimly lit area. Harry watched on as the beautiful Omega began to wipe down the counter and prepare the register. A few moments later Louis sniffed the air; Harry stared as the boy's button nose crunched up in curiosity. The small boy looked up, now for the first time noticing Harry who was standing near the doorway, the shop door now closed behind him.  
"Fuck!" Louis screamed at the intruder.  
It was then Harry realised that he probably looked like a stalker.  
"Oh no, Louis don't be scared." Harry walked forward towards the distressed boy, who was visibly shaking, searching through a draw.  
"How do you fucking know my name you fucking creep." Louis proclaimed as he pulled at a red whistle. Most commonly known as a rape whistle. Many Omega's carried them with them if they felt endangered they would blow on them to attract help.  
"No!" Harry quickly jumped towards the little Omega, covering his thin lips with his much larger, ring-clad hand.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to meet like this. Just-just Niall told me you open at 8 am, and I wanted to meet you." Harry watched as Louis cautiously lowered the whistle from his hand, dropping it back into the draw. Harry then smiled, removing his hand from the boy's mouth.  
"You're that Alpha that pushed in line."  
Harry blushed, chuckling nervously. "Yeah, this isn't really how I wanted to meet the future mother of my pups," Harry spoke in a slow, deep voice. It was beautiful in Louis' opinion.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Mr Stalker." Louis sassed, he was used to being hit on by Alpha after Alpha. He wasn't going to submit to some curly haired, gorgeous rich man.  
"It's Styles, Mr Styles. But you can call me Harry. Or Daddy." Harry smirked, flirting. Now feeling much more confident around the small Omega, who is a good head and a half shorter than him  
Louis merely stared at the man who was leaning against the counter; he had never met an Alpha more confident before.  
"You seem like an egotistical rich jerk." Loui raised his eyebrows, eyeing Harry's attire before continuing to prepare the cafe for its 9 am open. Harry smiled, sitting on the counter watching as the little Omega prepared the coffee machine.  
"Oh no darling, the jerk is my brother Edward. I, on the other hand, am merely looking to court a beautiful blue eyed Omega."  
And if Louis' sassy facade slightly broke at the Alpha's words, nobody had to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis was shocked. Although Niall found it hilarious how addicted most Alpha's were to the Omega, he had never once allowed a wolf to come this close to Louis. The latter imagines that Harry must have impressed the blonde Beta for him to tell Harry the time that he arrives at the cafe to open up.  
Louis must admit, although he thought the curly haired man was stunning physically, he was scared of the buff Alpha. Harry was at least 30cm taller than him and had powerful muscles. The little Omega was anxious being alone with Harry because the man could solely use his Alpha voice to command Lou to do near anything. However, Louis refused to let his insecurities show.  
"Are you just going to sit there?" Louis had finished setting up the cafe, which opened in half an hour; the entire time Harry had merely sat on the counter watching Louis work with an awestruck expression.  
Harry's eyes lit up like a pup on Christmas day when Louis acknowledged him. "Yes." Was his simple answer. The little Omega sighed. He would have to put up with the lanky Alpha for another 30 minutes. Eventually, the Omega decided he would at least offer Harry a drink.  
"Well if you're going to stalk me, the least I can do is get you a drink. Coffee? Tea?"  
Harry smiled at the Omega's manors. All the Alpha could think was that Louis would make a fantastic mate one day.  
"Tea would be lovely," Harry answered, watching as Louis made the beverage. The Alpha was happy that he was able to control himself around the Omega, however, when Louis was waiting for Harry's tea to boil, he ran his fingers through his caramel locks, shaking his hair; successfully spreading his scent. The Alpha immediately noticed the strong, sweet fertile fragrance, as much as he resisted his instincts a low growl escaped his lips; he concealed it with a cough, placing his hand on his groin to hide his growing erection.  
Louis eventually passed Harry his tea, smiling at the Alpha as he went to sit on the counter opposite to the man. Harry watched as Louis looked down, swinging his legs quietly. The taller of the two eventually took a sip of his tea and was stunned by how good it was.  
"Fuck this is amazing. You're going to be the perfect little housewife." Louis looked up at Harry upon hearing his comment. The Omega bit his tongue.  
The two sat opposite each other for the next ten minutes as Harry finished his tea. Harry continued to sniff the air, taking in the delicious scent that was Louis. Within that ten minutes, Harry continued to make small comments periodically.  
"Do you know how fertile you smell? Would love to fill you up full of my baby."  
"My brother's will love you eventually. Even Edward."  
"We will all mate together, and then we can spoil you like the Princess you are."  
"I have a cat, do you like cats?"  
"Do you know how hard it is for me not to take you right now and fill you up with my pups?"  
"Do you like cars? I have the latest Ferrari; I can bring you for a ride."  
"God I think my rut might come early because of you."  
"You're pretty."  
Louis never responded to Harry; he didn't know what to say to the overly confident Alpha who seemed sure he would mate with him. The idea of mating with both Harry and his two brothers seemed both scary and hot.  
"Are you finished?" Louis' small voice spoke up, noticing Harry was now loosely holding his cup. The curly haired Alpha nodded, and just as Louis was about to take the cup from him Harry stopped him.  
"Wait, I want to read you the tea leaves." Harry smiled brightly.  
"You believe in that?" Louis asked quietly; Harry merely shrugged as he pulled Louis towards him before effortlessly picking the small boy up and onto his lap. Harry was now sitting on the counter, with Louis in his lap as he held the cup.  
"Harry!" Louis squeaked. "Are you hard?" Louis proclaimed wide eyes. Harry flushed red, forgetting that Louis would feel erection on when he sat in his lap. The Alpha decided to act cocky.  
"It's all because of you beautiful, now let me read you the tea leaves."  
What had Louis gotten into?


	8. Chapter 8

Louis was surprised, not by the Alpha's actions, but by his own. Harry's instant obsession with him was expected, Louis knew he attracted Alpha's and Beta's with his delicious scent, curvy body and good looks. However, he never in a million years would have let an Alpha manhandle and speak to him the way Harry had. Usually, if a wolf hit on the small boy, before they could even shake his hand Louis had shot them down with a sassy remark. Yet, here he sat on a curly haired Alpha's lap, giving into his inner Omega's need to be adored.  
"Okay see this? The line of leaves to the right of the cup?" Harry's voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah?" He replied quietly.  
"This is my lifeline; I'm going to live around ninety-two years according to this." Louis remained silent, listening to Harry's slow deep tone as he spoke.  
"At around twenty-seven years old I'm going to meet the beautiful Omega I will mate with." Harry continued pointing to what he labelled a 'heart of tea leaves' to Louis it merely looked like a blob of wet blades. The Alpha suddenly perked up claiming, "Oh would you look at that, I turned twenty- eight in February." It was now January.  
Louis' breath hitched at what the Alpha was implying. Harry snuggled further into his back, placing his head on the Omega's shoulder so he could see the cup for himself.  
"Oh and here is my mate all full of puppies, two to be exact." Harry continued, pointing to another blob of leaves. The Alpha continued to go through his 'lifeline', and Louis found his walls collapsing, imagining himself as Harry's mate.  
"And here is my death, but that is many years away." Harry smiled as he placed the cup on the counter, and gently lifted the beautiful Omega off his lap, so he was standing once more. Harry could tell that he had affected Louis' inner Omega, every wolf found it hard to resist their primal instincts - Louis was no exception.  
Both the Alpha and Omega stared at one another for some time, until Louis' small voice spoke up.  
"I'm going to have to start working soon. It's nearly opening time."  
Harry merely smiled, "well when does your shift end? We could go somewhere." He wanted to spend more time with the Omega. Louis sighed, considered telling Harry. He could lie to the Alpha, claiming to have plans or he could allow Harry to take him out. In the end, Louis' inner wolf won.  
"I finish at four." He all but purred. With that one sentence, Harry's expression had changed into a giant grin, dimples prominent. Louis smiled upon seeing the Alpha happy, knowing he had caused the emotion.  
"I will see you at four then sweetheart." With that, Harry had left the small boy with a chaste kiss on his forehead and a wink.  
\---  
Harry might have been physically beautiful and a kind soul; however, he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. After all, every wolf had some flaw. So when Harry decided to take the little Omega back to the house he shares with his brothers, he didn't think about the repercussions that he might face.  
He assumed that he could pick Louis up at four, drive him back to his house and watch a movie with the pretty wolf before taking him home, all without his brothers knowing.   
What he didn't realise is that Louis's strong scent would linger in the house, even when he left.


	9. Chapter 9

The middle triplet had been giddy all day, waiting to meet the young Omega. Time could not pass by any slower. Sadly for Harry no matter how many times he attempted to wank, without the presence or smell of the comely Omega he couldn't reach his high. Harry had resorted to cleaning the large house, making sure it was immaculate upon Louis' arrival. He planned to watch a movie, and cuddle Louis. Harry wanted any excuse to touch the boy who had already planned to mate.  
It was currently 3,50pm, and the curly haired Alpha was waiting outside the door of the small cafe, counting down the minutes until 4 pm. He had purchased a bouquet of flowers for the little Omega. He also had a to-go-cup of tea and a biscuit for the boy in case he was thirsty or hungry after his shift.  
Harry looked at his watch.  
3:59:56...  
3:59:57...  
3:59:58...  
3:59:59...  
4:00:00  
The Alpha immediately smiled, stepping into the cafe that was full of Betas and Alphas. Harry growled possessively, knowing the other wolves were interested in his Louis.  
"Hey, Harry!" Niall's Irish voice broke Harry out of his trance, turning to look at the bubbly blonde.  
"Hello Niall, is Louis about?" Harry smiled kindly, trying not to seem over enthusiastic, he didn't do a very good job as Niall chuckled. "Calm down Mr Big Bad Alpha, Louis is just getting is stuff together. I hear you two have a date-"  
The Beta was cut off by a high-pitched voice. "It's not a date Niall."  
Both Harry and Niall turned to look at the lovely Omega who had just spoken. "Hi, Louis," Harry whispered, awestruck at the boy's beauty. He received a small smile in return. "These are for you." The Alpha passed the flowers over to the small boy. Before Louis could thank the taller man, Harry began rambling.

"And, I didn't know if you would be hungry or thirsty. But I got you some tea and a biscuit. I left them in the car, sorry if you wanted them now. I hope you like the tea, it's English breakfast tea, and the biscuit is chocolate. I can get you something else if you don't like those flavours." Harry looked at the small boy with a hopeful glint in his eye.  
Louis sighed, the Alpha was out to please. He looked so vulnerable in his love-struck state, like a little puppy, Louis nearly cooed.  
"That's very kind of you Harry, thank you. I'm sure I will enjoy it." Louis smiled before adding. "The flowers are really pretty, thanks."  
"Not as pretty as you Lou." Harry breathed out before taking the Omega's hand cautiously, not sure if Louis was okay with him doing so.  
"Can we get going?" Harry smiled when Louis nodded; the two wished the Beta farewell before exiting the cafe. Harry grinned knowing that all the Alpha's and Betas were watching him as he walked out hand in hand with the innocent Omega.  
\---  
"Wow." Louis breathed as Harry drove into the driveway of his house. It was large, especially considering it was located in the CBD. The house, looked modern yet still fit in with London's style architecture.

"You like?" Harry couldn't stop smiling; he had the prettiest Omega in the world sitting in his car.  
"It's so extravagant," Louis replied, not sure he had ever seen something so... over the top? He assumed that Harry's riches exceeded six figures.  
"I'm glad you like it. This is where we will raise our puppies." Louis' inner Omega keened at the image.  
\---  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Harry asked wide eyes as he looked through rentable movies on the Apple TV. "Um, what is there to watch?" Louis asked, munching on the biscuit Harry had bought him.  
The Alpha had helped the small boy place his flowers into a vase before settling down into the theatre room. Yes, theatre room. That's how big the house was.  
"Anything you want." Harry immediately replied.  
"Finding Dory?" Louis asked hopefully, and of course, Harry smiled because Louis was just too cute. "Of course pretty boy."  
With that said Harry rented the movie from iTunes before sitting back next to Louis on the love seat recliner. Louis squeaked as Harry unexpectantly pressed a button on the chair, which prompted it to change into a lying position. Harry laughed, playfully hitting Louis' nose.  
\---  
Half way through the movie and the two were now cuddling. Louis had his head on Harry's chest. Giggling when a scene with Gerald came on. The taller man wanted to enjoy the film and the comfort of the Omega, however, he desperately needed the toilet. He eventually gave in pausing the movie.  
"Sorry Lou, I got to go to the toilet. I will be back in a minute." Louis nodded watching as Harry sat up and left. The small boy eventually decided to venture into the kitchen, which luckily was just down the hall, to get some water.  
Louis hummed to himself as he searched through the Alpha's kitchen cupboards looking for a glass when an unfamiliar voice startled him.  
"Hey, Harry! I'm home early!"


	10. Chapter 10

Louis hummed to himself as he searched for a cup in the lower cupboards of Harry's kitchen, frowning when he couldn't find one. The little Omega huffed as he couldn't reach the wall mounted cabinets. Looking around the room, Louis decided to use a chair to reach into the cupboards.  
Balancing on the chair, a smile graced the Omega's lips, and a small hum of happiness could be heard as he, fortunately, located the cups. Just as the dainty boy was about to get off the chair, an unfamiliar voice startled him.  
"Hey, Harry! I'm home early."  
Louis screamed, body jumping at the loud voice. In his scared state Louis harshly hit his head on the open cupboard door, which was swinging back and forth. The Omega released a pained squeak as the chair toppled to the ground, he landed on the harsh marble.  
Before he could comprehend what was happening, his vision began to blur as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually, he gave into the darkness. Falling into a dreamless slumber passed out on the floor.  
Meanwhile Marcel stood wide eyes at the Kitchen entrance, his mind was telling him to do something; to walk to the Omega, who he could easily identify as the one from the cafe, and help him. However, his body was in shock as he stood frozen in the doorway.  
"HARRY!" Marcel shouted, finally darting towards the unconscious little wolf. Kneeling down on the marble floor, he turned the small Omega onto his back.  
"Shit," Marcel whispered, noticing the boy was bleeding from his forehead.  
Suddenly Harry entered the room, in a panic. "Marcel, you didn't tell me you would be home earl-Louis?" The man's eyes widened upon seeing his 'future mate' in such a condition.  
"What did you do?" Harry growled, walking towards Louis and checking his pulse.  
"He isn't dead Harry he is merely unconscious." Marcel rolled his eyes; he was angry that his brother had defied Edward's orders, yet he knew the priority was to make sure the Omega was healthy.  
"Louis baby wake up little one." Harry softly caressed his cheek, not knowing what to do.  
The nerdy Alpha rolled his eyes, "Harry that isn't going to do anything. He fell off a chair when he was looking in the cupboard. He hit his head. When his body calms down from the trauma, he will come to."  
Harry growled at his brother, "watch your fucking tone, Marcel. I don't like when you speak to me like I'm dumb." It took everything in the nerdy Alpha not to retaliate. Instead, he followed his slightly taller brother as he picked the bleeding boy up, carrying him into the master bedroom.  
Both brothers began to clean Louis' wounds, happy when the bleeding from his forehead ceased, it was only a flesh wound. Harry stared longingly at Louis after tucking the still unconscious boy into the bed sheets, making sure he was comfortable before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Marcel watched his brother. If he weren't so irate, he would most likely be fawning over the pretty fertile Omega.  
\---  
The two eventually left the bedroom, returning to the kitchen. That was when the yelling began.  
"How could you be so naive, Harry! You can go against Edward's orders. But this... this is too far. We are mating together Harry; you cannot just decide to court an Omega without us! I cannot believe you thought you would get away with this."  
"Fuck Edward he is a jerk Marcel, it should be a family decision who we mate. Not his!" Harry threw his hands in the air.  
"Yes, a family decision. Family meaning we all have to agree, and he didn't agree on the Omega in there." Marcel pointed upstairs as he bared his teeth aggressively, removing his glasses and messing up his hair.  
"His name is Louis," Harry growled.  
Marcel sighed, shaking his head in an exasperated way. "You naive little puppy." He paused "Louis' scent is all over this house and Edward will be home in" He paused checking his watch, "two hours."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry frowned, he had failed to notice how Louis' scent lingered in the air. Edward would be home in two hours, and for once, the middle triplet prayed he would arrive home late.  
"Shit, umm I will get some of Edward's man perfume and spray it everywhere." Harry rushed up the stairs in search of the fragrance. Marcel merely rolled his eyes, sitting on the kitchen counter after pouring himself a cup of orange juice.  
"Marcel you could help," Harry growled as he entered the room once more, spraying the perfume on every wall and surface. The runt of the litter coughed at the overpowering smell.  
"You're not doing any good Harold, Edward's sense of smell is superior to either of ours. No matter how much of that shit you spray, you cannot cover Louis' redolence." Marcel raised his eyebrows at the middle triplet.  
"Well, how will we explain the smell then brother." Harry seethed, growling out the last word.  
"You mean, how you will explain the smell. I had nothing to do with this." Marcel sighed, raising his hands in mock surrender before letting his head rest on the counter sniffing the bench top.  
"While you stress out about Edward, I'm going to sit here and enjoy the Omega's sweet scent while it lasts."  
Harry simply growled at the annoying man with gelled hair.  
\---  
Two and a half hours had passed, Edward still wasn't home, and Harry was ecstatic at the possibility that the Alpha may not arrive home until the morning. The CEO had a bad habit of pulling all-nighters, claiming the company needed improvement.  
The young Omega's scent had abated, however, was still lingering in the air.  
"Edward just texted me." Marcel looked at Harry who was sitting next to the small Omega on the custom-sized bed, while the nerdy Alpha sat on a chair located in the corner of the room.  
"What did he say?"  
"That he will be home in 10 minutes."  
Harry looked down at the small Omega. He wasn't getting out of this situation, and the fact that Louis still hadn't woken up scared him. So Harry merely pet the small boy's hair as he prayed for a miracle.  
\---  
Edward arrived home exactly ten minutes later; the man was always punctual. He had parked the car in their large driveway, exiting the vehicle, he didn't even have to step indoors to smell the familiar Omega.  
A low growl fell from his lips.  
"Harry, Marcel. You have some fucking explaining to do." Edward growled, in his Alpha tone after walking inside. He didn't take being disobeyed lightly.  
Within a second Harry was rushing down the stairs in a panic, tripping over his own feet as he made eye contact with Edward. The latter was standing with his arms crossed, muscles bulging through his tight white button up shirt.  
"Hi, Eddie." Harry smiled innocently. Edward, on the other hand, was in a state of rage as a frown graced his features.  
"My study." The CEO glared at his brother when he didn't move. "Now Harold!" The less dominant Alpha gulped, Edward only called him Harold if he was teasing him or very angry. He went running upstairs towards his brothers at-home-office.  
"Marcel! Get down here." Edward snarled, standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
The much calmer Alpha gracefully made his way down the birch stairs.  
"No, I wasn't involved. Harry has the Omega from the small cafe here. He did it without either of us knowing. The Omega is called Louis. He is in the master bedroom. He passed out.... long story, don't ask."  
Marcel knew his brother well enough to predict what he would ask him. The nerdy Alpha watched as the CEO's eyes dilated in anger.  
"I'm going to kill Harry, the little slut."


	12. Chapter 12

Edward knew he was harsh on his brothers, Harry imparticular. The eldest triplet craved power and control, even from family. He knew it hurt their relationship. However, it wasn't something he was willing to surrender. So Edward marched up the stairs of their London house, stopping in front of the master bedroom when the Omega's scent grew stronger.  
Edward growled at the sweetness that filled the air, resisting his inner Alpha's need to breed. Nonetheless, he didn't prevent himself from opening the door to the master bedroom and walking inside. Edward looked at the little sleeping Omega on the bed, gazing at the boy.  
In the CEO's opinion, Louis as Marcel had called him, smelt too sweet. So sweet that it made Edward question his sanity. The man took the time to notice that the Omega was in fact very pretty, just like his brothers kept insisting.  
Soon enough the heartless Alpha growled, he was not going to let the caramel haired wolf into his heart. With that thought, Edward was stomping into his office.  
\---  
"Eddie, I-"  
"Save it, Harry." Edward gnarled as he entered his large mahogany themed office. The middle triplet was sitting on the more dominant Alpha's desk, facing his leather chair. Edward took that as the opportunity to sit on his desk seat, taking hold of his brother's hips harshly tugging him forward.  
"I told you. If you desperately need to mate an Omega, then we will. But you are to choose an Omega who has something better than tenth-grade education on their resume.  
Harry dropped his head in guilt. He was now sitting on the edge of Edward's enormous desk, with his feet hanging over the edge. His body was directly facing his brother, who was seated in the intimidatingly large chair in front of him.  
"Lou has lots to offer Eddie," Harry mumbled as he played with his rings.  
"Oh, so you're on a nickname basis now?" Edward laughed mockingly whereas Harry merely frowned. The two stared at each other for some time. Well, Edward gawked at Harry, the latter simply kept his head down.  
The CEO eventually sighed, his walls breaking showing the slightest bit of insecurity as he questioned, "Harry... you-you didn't have sex with him did you?" The man was quick to answer.  
"God no Eddie, I would never stoop that low, that would be cheating... I hope you wouldn't either." Harry smiled sheepishly at his brother. "Of course not Haz," Edward replied, anger now replaced with happier emotions.  
"I am sorry Harry; I-I am too harsh on you and Marcy." Edward sighed standing up; tone laced with guilt. The man walked forward staring at a picture of the three brothers on the wall. Edward smiled sadly, turning to look at Harry who was watching him.  
"You really like this Omega, ey?"  
The man with a hideously bright GUCCI shirt nodded quickly. Edward tilted his head in confusion, never once had he seen his brother so interested in a wolf before.  
"Why? What makes this Louis boy different?" Edward asked, curious to understand.  
"Well." Harry stood up, walking forward towards his brother, he took the CEO's hands in his; slightly swaying back and forth as he spoke. "He is breathtaking and kind. He seems smart. Of course, he smells so sweet and fertile. I'm not sure Eddie, Louis is just... what I have always imagined as the perfect mate."  
Edward sighed, a soft smile gracing his identical features.  
"Look Haz; I know I'm too harsh on you. If you and Marcy want...I guess, we can try to court the Omega..." Edward looked up at his brother, whose dimples were prominent.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I will try... if it makes you... happy."  
With that said, Harry fell into his brother's arms, hugging the CEO before placing a wet kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Ed," Harry stated, kissing the man on the lips, skipping out of the room to share the big news.  
Edward remained in his office, staring at the door Harry had just walked out of. He shook his head as he sighed.  
What did he just agreed to?


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, baby." Harry smiled, petting the small boy's hair as he gained consciousness.  
"Hawwy?" Louis mumbled, his head was pounding. Harry was sitting on the bed with a soft smile gracing his features while his two brothers stood in the doorway watching.  
"Here, Marcel got you some panadol," Harry stated passing the small boy the two blue pills.  
The little Omega groaned, gladly accepting the pills and chugging them down along with the water Harry gave him.  
"Marcel?" Louis questioned, sitting up; he hadn't noticed the two Alphas in the doorway.  
"Yeah, you know? My brothers... I talked about them a bit." Louis vaguely remembers seeing the brothers the day Harry pushed in line.  
Abruptly a loud voice startled the short Omega.  
"Oh my god Harry. You never told him that we plan to mate together did you."  
Harry frowned as Edward walked into the room, his voice was loud, and it made Louis wince. The latter finally looked up, now noticing the two other Alphas in the room.  
"Harry?" Louis looked so innocent, his eyes wide and doe as he looked between the three near identical Alphas. Eventually, Marcel walked forward, formally greeting the small wolf.  
"Hello, I'm Marcel, fifteen minutes younger than Edward and seven minutes younger than Harold over here." Marcel poked his hippie looking brother in the rib.  
"Ow Marcy."  
The latter ignored his brother as he took the Omega's hand pressing a chaste kiss to his palm. "I am sorry for startling you in the kitchen. I was not aware Harry had bought you here."  
Louis stared up at the nerdy looking Alpha, now remembering how the man had scared him. The caramel haired boy glanced at Harry once more before looking at Marcel and finally glancing at the last triplet; who had not introduced himself. The unnamed triplet didn't look friendly.  
"Um hi." Louis smiled at Marcel; the Alpha returned a smile; he had identical dimples to Harry, Louis had to blink twice.  
It was quite for some time before Edward spoke up, "Ello sugar lips." The man was smirking, and it showed in his tone of voice - he sounded cocky.  
Harry rolled his eyes, "this is the lovely Edward."  
The CEO flashed a cheeky grin, walking forward and pressing a kiss to the Omega's cheek.  
"Nice to meet you, Louis." He whispered into the small boy's ear before standing back up.  
Louis looked up, still seated on the bed; the man reeked power and control. The little Omega didn't want to admit it, but the man's dominant aura caused slick to build up in his panties.  
Yes, panties. He liked feeling soft and pretty.  
"You-you're identical triplets?" Louis spoke softly, still trying to comprehend the situation himself. Harry chuckled against his neck as he pulled Louis into his chest.  
"Certainly are sugar lips," Edward spoke, the smirk never faltering.  
Louis stared at the two men in front of him as he let his body become pliant in Harry's arms - he felt safe.  
"Did Harry mention courting?" Marcel spoke up softly.  
"Yes, he said he wanted to court..." Louis looked down with a smile on his face; cheeks flushed pink, "he wanted to court me."  
Both Edward and Marcel shared a look.  
"It isn't just Harry who want's to court you, Princess," Marcel cooed. The middle brother had apparently forgotten to mention to the small Omega that he and Edward would be joining them in the mating and courting process.  
The caramel haired boy frowned in confusion, not understanding. Edward rolled his eyes proudly stating in a loud tone.  
"My brothers and I are mating together. If you court Harry, you court us. We come as a package."  
Louis gasped, he would have to satisfy three Alpha's?  
Three, identical Alpha's?  
Would he be up to it?


	14. Chapter 14

The shock on Louis' face was evident; it made the eldest triplet chuckle. How predictable that Harry would be too caught up in the Omega's beauty to inform him he would have to please not one Alpha, but three.  
Before the Omega could respond to the declaration, Edward spoke up. If the Alpha was going to carry out the tedious task of courting the small wolf for his brothers - he wanted to make sure Louis was good enough for them.  
"Now before you answer, I need to ask some questions," Edward stated as he leant against the wall. He looked dominant; the shortest wolf merely cuddled back into the familiar Alpha's touch as he nodded.  
"How old are you?" Edward raised an eyebrow in questioning way.  
"I-i'm eighteen Alpha. My birthday was on December 24th." It was currently the middle of January 2017.  
Harry moaned at the Omega's declaration, resting his head near the boy's neck as he inhaled his intoxicating scent.  
He was as so young, barely of age; no wonder he smelt amazing.  
A smirk spread across the eldest triplets face as he walked forward, staring down at the Omega who was seated in Harry's lap on the bed. Marcel watched from the corner of the room.  
"You're barely of age sugar lips. Do you think he could carry three Alpha pups, Marcel?" Edward asked, briefly turning to his brother before returning his attention to the Omega in his other brother's arms.  
The small wolf felt self-conscious as the youngest and eldest triplet stared at his body, evaluating if his small frame could carry their pups.  
"I think so." Marcel smiled imagining his mate full of puppies.  
"Mmm good. You see sugar lips; our family has a history of first born alpha triplets." Edward winked as he returned to his standing position against the wall.  
"How pure are you Kitten?" Marcel spoke up; he was praying Louis was untouched.  
"Very." Louis blushed.  
"Explain sugar lips." Edward wanted the Omega to tell them exactly how pure he was.  
"I have not been touched, not been kissed..." He paused, a red shade prominent on his cheeks. "I-I have not masturbated or um cum."  
All three Alpha's eyes were wide at the Omega's declaration. Here was the most beautiful boy, and he had never been touched, never had an orgasm... he was innocent.  
Harry, who unfortunately lacked self-control unlike his brothers became hard. He was quick to reposition the small wolf, so he was not sitting on his now prominent erection.  
"Good boy." Edward praised.  
It was known that Alpha's preferred Omega's pure and untouched, however not many wolves remained chastised until mating these days. Remaining pure meant they had to use suppressants to bypass heats; most Omega's didn't go to the trouble.  
Marcel gazed at Louis for some time, admiring the boy before frowning. Louis had never said he wanted them as mates. After all, he was an eighteen-year-old Omega... he was so young, did he want their 27-year-old asses?  
"Kitten?" Louis' attention was drawn to the nerdy looking Alpha; he was tattooless compared to his brother's.  
"Yes, Alpha." The Omega spoke respectfully.  
"Would you be okay courting us? We are nearly thirty-years-old, we turn 28 in February." Marcel was worried the Omega would not be happy with the ten year age gap.  
Louis' mouth fell open, 28? They looked 25 at most.  
His inner wolf wanted nothing more than three experienced, rich, good looking Alpha's to take care of him. His inner wolf wanted to call them Daddy and cook and clean like a good Omega. His inner wolf wanted to bare their puppies and take punishments like a good boy.  
But that was his inner Omega.  
Louis frowned, is that what he wanted? The boy finally came to a conclusion.  
"I-


	15. Chapter 15

Louis wasn't sure if he was ready to court, he had never dated before. Hell, he had only finished high school last year and recently turned of age.  
18 was the legal age to mate.  
However, what scared him the most was the three large Alpha's staring at him, talking about impregnating him with three alpha puppies.  
If he agreed to court the triplets, he would essentially be theirs for three months. Courting lasted a quarter of a year, from there the wolves would decide if they mated or not.  
He would have three mouths to feed and three cocks to please, not just one.  
"I-I think I would like to court you if you would have me."  
Louis was surprised at himself for agreeing. He had always rejected Alpha after Alpha, yet he meets these identical triplets once, and he is submitting to them.  
They just had that effect on him.  
\---  
"I-I think I would like to court you if you would have me."  
Edward wanted to roll his eyes; of course, we will have you, we asked you to court us. The eldest most dominant Alpha put on a fake smirk as he exited the room, with a nod.  
Walking into his study he flopped onto his Italian leather chair, great now he had to pretend to want to court this Omega. Edward was already beggining to regret agreeing to Harry's wishes. The CEO sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
If he had to pretend to be interested in the caramel haired boy; he is at least going to take their 'relationship' as a chance to get laid.  
The Omega did have a nice ass.  
\---  
"Did-did I do something?" Louis stuttered, noticing the cocky Alpha leaving the room. Harry wanted to kiss the Omega's frown away.  
"No little one, you were perfect. You are perfect - that is just Edward. It is as I told you at the cafe, my brother is a jerk." Harry smiled, speaking softly, as he manhandled the small boy, so he was straddling him - still seated on the overly large bed, clearly designed for four people.  
Marcel smiled, moving to sit next to his brother.  
"Kitten, does your head feel okay?" Louis blushed, it seemed as if the triplets had already given him nicknames.  
Marcel called him kitten.  
Harry called him little one.  
Edward called him sugar lips.  
"Ye-yes. The Panadol helped, thank you Alpha." Louis bowed his head, not knowing what the two Alpha's deemed accepted.  
Some wolves demanded respect from their Omega's, going as far as to make them ask for permission to talk - however, most of those old fashion traditions had died out.  
"It's okay Kitten." Marcel smiled as he gently cupped the Omega's chin, lifting his head as if they were equals. Louis bit his lip and returned the smile; it made the Alpha's want to coo.  
"Do you want to watch the rest of Finding Dory little one?" Harry asked, hands on the small boy's waist.  
"Would love that."  
\---  
"You're courting them!" Niall whisper screamed as he made a customers order.  
"Yeah..." Louis smiled, a prominent blush on his cheeks.  
"God Louis! Three Alpha's, my baby is growing up." Niall fake cried as he passed a Beta his tea, thanking him for coming to Horan's Cafe.  
"They aren't my Alpha's yet Niall." Louis tried to reason. The little Omega was busy taking orders while simultaneously talking to Niall.  
Just yesterday he had agreed to court the Styles triplets, and it seemed as if the entire cafe knew. Niall couldn't keep his mouth shut. Besides, Louis was wearing Harry's GUCCI jacket.  
There was no way the caramel haired boy could have afforded it himself. Plus, it smelt like Harry - so the Alpha's and Beta's that frequently hit on the small Omega knew to stay clear, the caramel haired boy was taken, evidently by someone powerful enough to afford the $6000 fur coat.  
"Oh come on Lou, you're courting them, they are your Alph- Here comes one now."  
And sure enough, Harry was walking into the small shop, head held high, scent screaming power and wealth.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis whimpered as Harry walked through the door of Horan's Cafe. He just looked so... dominant.  
The Alpha didn't bother waiting in line; he walked straight towards the small barista, entering the employee only area behind the counter - where Louis and Niall were standing  
"Hello, Niall." Harry smiled kindly at the blonde beta - ignoring the cue of people he was holding up.  
"Sup Harry! I hear you, and your brothers are courting a lovely Omega?" Niall winks jokingly; Harry decides to play along - glancing at Louis.  
"Mmm, we in fact are, courting the most beautiful, most stunning and most fertile Omega of all."  
Louis flushes red; he is almost sure Harry can hear his heart beating - soon enough it might explode. His Alpha was too sweet.  
"Hello, little one." Harry broke into a grin as he turned to the small Omega.  
"Hi, Harry." Louis smiled fondly, as Harry wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.  
"What are you doing here mate?" Niall asked, completely forgetting about his customers.  
"I am actually here to pick Louis up - I would like to take him somewhere." Harry smiled, turning to the Omega who was frowning.  
"Harry I'm sorry Alpha. I cannot go with you I am workin-" Louis was cut off by a loudly spoken blonde.  
"Take him, have fun!" Niall winked, pushing the Omega towards the curly haired Alpha who merely smirked, cockily walking out of the cafe hand in hand with the small boy.  
\---  
"Where are we?" Louis asked it looked like a church?  
"At the most pristine school in Britain. Also known as Marcel's work." Harry smiled proudly.  
"Come on little one," The curly haired man spoke slowly, quickly exiting the vehicle and helping Louis out of the expensive car.  
"Why are we here?" Louis asked as he took the Alpha's hand, letting him lead him towards the entrance.  
"Well sometimes I visit my brother and sit in on his classes; I guess bringing you here is just an excuse to show you off." Harry smiled, hand sneaking around the Omega's waist. Louis was more than sure he was bright red like a tomato.   
Louis gasped as they walked through the front gate, looking down at his clothing he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.  
"Umm Harry? I think I am a bit underdressed..." Louis trailed off. He was wearing tight black jeans, a simple white shirt... and Harry's fur coat  
Harry chuckled.  
"Don't be nervous little one; you look beautiful. Here just button up the coat." The Alpha slowed down his paces, buttoning the fur coat. Louis smiled, he felt somewhat more confident.  
"So it is Wednesday meaning Marcel should be taking a Math C class right now. Do you like math Louis?"  
The small boy looked at the Alpha like he was mad, was that even a question?  
"God no."  
Harry chuckled, "Well trust me when I go to Marcel's classes. I make it fun." Louis smiled as they reached a large mahogany door. The Omega could imagine Harry as the class clown in high school.  
"Here we are."  
\---  
"That is the theory of quadratics." Marcel finished, watching as the Alpha's and Beta's in his class took down notes; sadly no Omega's were in his class... he wanted more Omega's to become involved in mathematics.  
The man sat down at his desk, taking off his glasses, he had forgotten to gel his hair today; and although he received many compliments... it was driving him insane.

The door opening distracted him from his thoughts; there stood Harry with Louis, hand's linked.  
"Hi everyone!" Harry shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi everyone!" Harry shouted looking at the class.  
Marcel stared at his brother with one eyebrow raised before facepalming.  
Of course, his brother was here with their Omega. It was inevitable that the middle triplet would want to show off the little wolf.  
A chorus of 'Hello' was heard around the room, the class loved Harry.  
"Hey, Harry! Who's the lovely Omega?" An Alpha student yelled.  
Louis' eyes widened, he looked around the classroom; one desk would cost more than his yearly earnings. It was so over the top with it's gold engraved tables; mahogany wood pillars and A-grade computers.  
The little Omega held onto Harry's hand tighter, shuffling towards the tall Alpha. Louis hated feeling small, but in comparison to everyone in the room... he felt like the rubbish bin - worthless.  
Harry smiled brightly, walking towards his brother and pressing a kiss to the nerdy man's lips. Marcel couldn't help but smile upon seeing Louis; pulling the small Omega onto his lap. Louis smiled shyly at the man.  
"Hi." He whispered.  
"Hello, Kitten." Marcel winked, turning his attention back to his brother who was animatedly speaking to the class.  
"This is Louis! My brother's and I are courting him. Isn't he pretty?" Harry spoke with so much enthusiasm it made Marcel chuckle; his voice was so much different to his brothers.  
Edward spoke quickly, in a cocky tone.  
Harry spoke slowly, in a deep tone.  
Marcel spoke hastily, in a high tone.  
Louis could listen to all three triplets talk all day. They were just... beautiful.  
"Fuck yes." One of the more confident Alpha students spoke up, gawking at the 18-year-old Omega.  
"Hey! Michael. Keep your dick in your pants." Marcel growled at the student who was eye fucking the small boy on his lap. The student rolled his eyes, sitting back into his seat dejectedly.  
The teacher sighed as he turned to his brother.  
"Harry, babe. You know I love you, but you cannot continue to interrupt my classes. I do need to teach these guys math."  
Marcel rolled his eyes as the class booed him.  
"Boo." Harry smiled cheekily whereas Louis giggled at the silly hippie looking Alpha, joining in with the class; "boo."  
"Oh are you on his side now Kitten?" Marcel raised an eyebrow jokingly; Louis smiled, turning his head to look at the Alpha as he nodded at a pouting Marcel.  
The latter loosened his grip on the Omega's hips, Louis took that as an opportunity to run into Harry's arms.  
"Eyyy, Louis likes me more Marcy haha." Harry mocked, holding the small boy.  
"I'm being bullied," Marcel whined pathetically.  
Louis smiles, looking at the two Alpha's, his two Alphas for the next three months. It will be very easy to fall in love with them; Edward on the other hand.... he is another story.  
\---  
"Louis, where were you? I came to pick you up from the library like I do every Wednesday but you weren't there?" Liam frowned, as the Omega walked into the small one level house.  
Liam was Louis' very protective older Alpha brother. The two had lived together since their mum had died; when Louis was 8 and Liam 22, hell Liam basically raised Louis.  
He was 32 this year - sadly he hadn't found an Omega yet.  
Every Wednesday Louis would finish work and walk to the local library until Liam could pick him up an hour later. However, the Alpha had panicked when his brother was nowhere to be found.  
"I-Niall let me off work early." Louis smiled.  
"What, why? You're the only reason he gets fucking customers." Liam could tell the Omega was telling a half-truth.  
"I-I I forgot to tell you; I am courting an Alpha, three Alpha's..." Louis trailed off waiting for his brother's response.  
"What the fuck!"


	18. Chapter 18

Louis rolled his eyes walking into his bedroom, with a sigh he flopped onto his bed. Liam, as expected, followed him with a deep frown plastered onto his features.  
"What?" Louis snapped slightly.  
"You're eighteen Lou."  
"Exactly, it's legal." The small boy attempted to make his point, only for his brother to come and sit on his bed.  
Liam was essentially his father and acted like one. Hell, Louis had a 9 pm curfew until he was 17. If the latter wanted to go shopping with Niall, then Liam made a point of coincidently shopping at the same place at the same time.  
Luckily the Alpha had learnt to reduce his protectiveness when Louis turned of age.  
"How old are they?" Liam asked as he leant back against the pillows of Louis' baby blue bed sheets.  
"Twenty-seven." Louis wouldn't dare tell Liam they were turning 28 in February.  
When the small boy heard his brother grown he knew Liam wasn't fond of the nine, soon to be ten, year age gap - however, the Alpha didn't comment.  
"I will be meeting them." Louis nodded knowing better than to say no to Liam.  
\---  
Setting up a meeting where all five boys were available turned out to be harder than anticipated. If Liam was available, Edward wasn't. After a week of no luck, Niall offered to let Louis off work anytime in the attempt to make their meeting easier.  
It wasn't common for an Omega to introduce their family members to the Alpha they were courting before discussing the relationship and what was expected of either party - but the triplets were happy to oblige with Liam's wishes.  
Alas, on a cold Wednesday night Liam and Louis had arranged to meet the triplets for dinner at their house.  
\---  
"Hi, Kitten!"  
Marcel opened the door a second after the doorbell rang, it was almost as if he had been waiting behind the wooded entrance for the Omega... and he was, but he would never admit that.  
Louis giggled shyly as he wrapped his arms around the nerdy Alpha, who was impeccably dressed. An ARMANI custom designed suit, tailored to his style, thick rim glasses as usual and his signature gelled back hair.  
Stunning.  
Liam stood behind Louis on the porch watching as the first Alpha hugged his younger brother. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Louis happy in a relationship made him jealous.  
He wanted a relationship.  
He wanted an Omega.  
Some Omega's liked experienced and older Alpha', yet there was also a point where Alpha's were too old. Liam felt he had passed his expiration date and was destined to be alone. It wasn't likely that an Alpha would settle down past 30.  
"Hey, Marcy," Louis spoke, his high pitched voice bringing joy to the man's heart.  
"Hey! Stop hogging him, Marcel." Another voice spoke up, Liam raised his eyebrow as a different Alpha walked into the room.  
Louis never mentioned the Alphas courting him being identical.  
That's when it hit Liam. Louis was courting brothers. Three brothers and at least two of them were identical.  
The little minx.  
Louis giggled as Harry pulled him towards his side. The foursome had only been courting a week, and Louis could already tell Harry was easily jealous, even with his brothers.  
When the man let the small boy out of his arms, he stepped forward presenting a hand towards the brunette.  
"Hello, you must be Liam, Louis' brother. I am Harry, the Alpha behind me is Marcel. Our other brother..." Harry paused. "He is running late."  
Liam frowned as Marcel rolled his eyes.  
Edward was well aware of how hard it was to set up a date to meet Liam, yet he decided to work late that very day. His only excuse being 'it's important.'  
How typical.  
"That's okay. I am Liam, Louis' brother."  
"Nice to meet you, come in," Marcel spoke as a hand sneaked around Louis' waist.  
\---  
"Should we just serve dinner?" Harry asked as he bit his lip.  
The food was in the middle of the table, a keep hot lid over it. The three Alpha's and Louis were seated at the table making small conversation as they waited for Edward who was still nowhere to be seen.  
Louis looked over at his brother; the man obviously wasn't happy about the missing triplets manners. Louis himself was slightly hurt, was Edward always going to be like this? Did Louis agree to court an Alpha who would be absent from their relationship?  
Harry turned to look at the Liam sending him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry, he must be really busy." Marcel wanted to roll his eyes. Because no, he wasn't busy he was just avoiding the event.  
"Don't worry..."  
Marcel stood up, picking Louis' plate up first; it was polite always to serve an Omega first.  
The man placed a large chunk of chicken breast on the small boy's plate, however, stopped when he heard a gasp. Liam looked at Louis with an amused smile whereas the two triplets exchanged worried glances.  
"What? Do you not like chicken?"  
Liam laughed softly as he hugged Louis who was seated next to him.  
"I think my brother forgot to tell you something very important.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis giggled as he fell into Liam's embrace. The two Alpha's on the opposite side of the table looked nervous.  
"I'm so sorry, I forgot... I'm vegetarian." Louis poked his tongue out slightly as he giggled again.  
"What." Harry stared at Louis in bewilderment. "But.... how... meat- wait what?"  
Both Marcel and Harry had horrified looks on their face.  
"We eat ten kilogrammes of meat a week," Marcel stated. However, his brother soon interrupted him.  
"Fucking hell little one, how do you live?"  
Liam smiled fondly as his little brother let out another coo-worthy giggle.  
"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys." Louis laughed.  
Marcel smiled at the small boy, "Don't worry Kitten, do we just want to order pizza?"  
Louis had a guilty smile on his face as he enthusiastically nodded.  
\---  
Laughter was the only thing, Edward heard as he returned home.  
"Ugh," Edward mumbled to himself as he locked his matte black Lamborghini. It was 9.30pm, and he was desperately hoping that the Omega and his brother would have left by now, sadly it seems he was wrong.  
He made his way into the lounge room, making himself known. The CEO plastered his signature fake smile onto his face as he announced.  
"Hello." Edward stared at his two brothers who had disappointed looks on their features; he truthfully didn't care.  
"How nice of you to join us, Edward." Harry proclaimed, a cold tone laced into his voice.  
The CEO rolled his eyes but walked towards his brother kissing the younger triplet on the lips before turning to Harry and pressing a chaste, reluctant kiss to the latter's forehead.  
"Edward this is Liam, Louis' brother." Marcel smiled, as he pointed towards the puppy-faced Alpha. Marcel watched as Liam stood up gazing at Edward.  
The two Alphas seemed to stare each other off. The 32-year-old puffed out his chest while Edward stood up straighter staring down the unfamiliar Alpha in the room.  
Harry wanted to roll his eyes.  
"Edwar-" Harry began but stopped when Marcel glanced at him. Harry knew that look; it was a warning look. Edward was obviously not in a mood to be interrupted.  
Luckily, Louis stepped in tugging on his brother's hand, "Liam, stop being Mr Macho." The little Omega rolled his eyes when Liam released a low growl, sitting back down.  
"Hi, Eddie." Louis beamed as he looked at the eldest triplet. There was a large smile on his face; he was happy to see the Alpha. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed the cocky mans attention.  
"Hello sugar lips, how's my pretty Omega doing?"  
Louis giggled when Harry mumbled, "our Omega."  
Always the jealous Alpha.  
"I'm good thank you." Louis' inner Omega was gleaming at recognition from the most dominant Alpha.  
"So Edward, do you want to know something amazing?" Marcel raised his eyebrows.  
"Hmm what would that be?" Edward spoke slowly as he unbuttoned his GUCCI jacket, throwing it nonchalantly onto the side of the sofa.  
"Our little Omega is a vegetarian."  
Edward was rarely, shocked; however, the news did surprise him. Rarely are wolves vegan or vegetarian. He couldn't help but laugh because he and his brothers thrived off meat.  
"Wow. That is unexpected." Edward spoke cockily as he sat next to the Omega.  
Harry and Marcel were both in one seater armchairs while Liam and Louis were on a four seater couch together.  
Louis smiled, biting his lip as Edward pulled him onto his lap. The latter could be overstepping boundaries, after all, they had only been courting a week and a half. Yet Louis didn't complain, so Edward didn't release the small boy.  
Liam stared at the late arriving Alpha. He was not impressed, and he planned to tell Louis exactly that when they got home.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're courting two weak Alphas and a dick Louis!" Liam growled as he slammed the door of his Toyota Camry harshly as he walked towards the front door.  
The two had just arrived home, having left not long after Edward arrived.  
Louis whimpered at the sound of Liam's rage.  
"Li... Don't be like this..." Louis whined as he jogged forward, attempting to keep up with his brother's much larger paces.  
The Alpha snapped, as he came to a sudden halt, turning to look at the small caramel haired boy. Louis squeaked as he quite literally ran into his brother's chest.  
It was times like this when Louis felt small.  
Liam was holding both of his arms as he stared down at Louis who only came up to the top of his ribs. The little boy gulped as he stood chest-chest with his brother, staring up at the Alpha.  
"You deserve better Louis."  
The small boy frowned, as he tugged away from Liam's death grip.  
"No Liam, I like them. All three of them. They are nice, don't judge them when you only met them once."  
The small boy snatched the keys from his brother's hand, walking forward and opening the front door, making his way into the lounge room and flopping onto the couch.  
"Don't talk to me like that Louis." The taller of the two growled using his Alpha tone. Liam always demanded respect. However, Louis was not in a mood to give him any.  
Before the younger of the two could retaliate, Liam continued.  
"Harry and Marcel are weak for Alphas. They live in their brother's shadow... as for the other one... he doesn't give two shits about you Louis. He is just doing this to please his brothers. Can't you see that? It is written all over his face."  
Louis scowled, "Shut up Liam."  
"Oh come on Louis! I wouldn't be surprised if Marcel and Harry presented their asses to be fucked by Edward like worthless whores."  
Alphas who took dick up the ass were considered to be subservient. Which was not something any dominant Alpha wanted to be labelled  
"Liam! You are going too far by suggesting such a thing, fuck off. I'm going to bed. I hope you have an awful night."  
\---  
Louis hated when he and Liam fought. Most the time the two were inseparable, but when Liam became protective... he went overboard. Liam classified himself as Louis father in a way; he had raised Louis since the boy was 8, and he 22.  
Liam had put his life on hold for his little brother.  
Louis was so grateful for him, yet he couldn't help but dislike Liam's overprotective 'parenting'.  
The small boy had so many thoughts rushing through his head; he couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. He wanted to apologise to his brother for what he had said. He felt terrible; he didn't want Liam to have an awful night; in fact, he hopes Liam had a pleasant evening. He was just so angry at the time.  
What Louis did next surprised not only him but others as well.  
\---  
All the Omega could think was 'what the fuck am I doing.'  
It was 3, am and he was standing outside his Alpha's large home.  
The little Omega's thoughts had troubled him, so he decided to leave his house for a walk... somehow his walk led him to the train station... and the 90-minute train ride led him to Edward, Harry and Marcel's house.  
The small boy bit his lip as he walked along the cobblestone path. He knew he seemed like a needy Omega, yet he was so cold all he cared about was finding shelter.  
The small boy frowned when he reached the front door; he contemplated knocking Yet, he didn't want to wake his Alpha's, so instead, he used the spare key which was hiding in a nearby pot. Harry had shown him the location of the key, stating he was welcome anytime.  
Slowly opening the creaky door Louis made his way into the lounge room, however what he saw made him gasp.  
He had to be dreaming.  
\---


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh my god!" Louis near shouted as he tripped over his own feet.  
There Edward was, sitting on the couch lazily wanking to some illegal porn channel on the television. His cock stood proud and tall, circumcised tip red and ready to pop a knot.  
As the little Omega gasped, he attracted the Alphas attention. Louis was quick to place his small hands over his eyes, a string of apologies following.  
"I'm so sorry. Oh, I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I-I will ju-just leave."  
Louis spoke quickly as he attempted to turn around, eyes still covered; unfortunately, all he accomplished was running into a table.  
"Louis?" Edward's husky voice was heard. "Uncover your eyes sugar lips." The Alpha spoke with such dominance.  
Louis did as told, back still facing Edward as he hugged his hands towards his chest.  
"Now turn around."  
Edward smirked as he watched the Omega follow his orders, so submissive.  
Just the way he liked them.  
Louis gulped as he made eye contact with the CEO, his eyes dropping to Edward's cock before returning to the man's face.  
The Alpha was massive.  
"Now what's a pretty boy like you doing all by yourself. Coming such a long way in the middle of the night?" Louis whimpered when Edward began to stroke himself again.  
"I-I...." Louis paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "I couldn't sleep. My brother and I had a fight."  
"Oh no darling, come here. Your Alpha will make it better." Edward removed his hand from his cock to motion for him to come towards him.  
Louis bit his thin bottom lip, however, began to slowly walk towards a naked Edward who seemed to have no shame. The Alpha pulled the small boy down, and onto the couch, so they were sitting next to each other. Louis made sure his eyes never drifted away from Edward's face.  
The CEO smiled softly as he stared at Louis, brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"I want you to call me Alpha and Alpha only," Edward whispered, retracting his hand and placing his back onto his cock.  
"Ye-yes Alpha." Louis whimpered. He could feel a drop of slick falling into his lace panties.  
"You are going to watch me cum now, understood?" Edward smirked, he was enjoying the innocent boy's discomfort.  
Louis nodded slowly.  
"Have you ever seen an Alpha cum sugar lips?"  
"No-no Alpha."  
Edward smirked, he would be Louis' first.  
The demanding Alpha moaned as he stroked his cock faster, getting closer and closer to his release.  
"Look now sugar lip-Aaah." With that Edward was coming.  
\---  
Harry awoke to noises coming from the living room, curious he turned on his phone flashlight to investigate.  
What he saw made him livid. There Edward was, with a scared looking Louis next to him as he wanked.  
Harry rushed into the room; the Alpha seemed to be unaware of his presence.  
"Look now sugar lips-" Edward had spoken, Harry frowned rushing over to Louis and covering his eyes as his brother came, long streams of white cum landing on the couch and his chest.  
Louis squeaked when Harry pulled him off the sofa and picked him up, placing him on his hip. The small boy snuggled into the middle triplets shoulder; he was glad that he hadn't seen Edward cum. He wasn't ready for that.  
Harry growled aggressively at his elder brother, Edward easily retaliated a low growl exiting his mouth.  
"We will speak about this tomorrow Edward." Harry snapped, as he rubbed soothing circles against Louis' back, taking him upstairs to comfort him.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry smiled softly as he placed the cuddly Omega down onto the bed. Marcel was laying on his stomach to the right-hand side of the mattress - the triplets all slept together. They had a bed hand made to fit four people.  
There was plenty of room to place Louis in the centre of the bed.  
Harry smiled softly as he pulled the Omega's shoes, jeans and t-shirt off, leaving the small boy in a pair of panties. Just as Louis went to whine, the Alpha shooshed him as he pulled his own shirt of passing it to the innocent wolf who smiled gratefully slipped into the large shirt which easily could pass as a dress on his small frame.  
"I'm sorry I woke you Hazzy. And that I came here and used your spare key." Louis whispered as he cuddled into the warmth, careful not to disturb Marcel.  
Louis looked up at the Alpha who was stepping into the bed himself pulling the covers over his body as he turned to face the small boy. The curly haired man smiled softly, pulling the Omega's body into his chest, so Louis' face was snuggled into his neck.  
The small wolf found comfort in the Alpha's dominant scent.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head baby. You go to sleep; we can talk about everything tomorrow."  
\---  
Marcel awoke the following day to a warm body cuddled into his back. The Alpha was confused, as the body seemed much smaller than Harry or Edward. It didn't take long until he smelt it.  
The familiar sweet fertile scent of the eighteen-year-old Omega.  
Carefully turning over, the nerdy Alpha smiled when he noticed Louis was snuggled into the bedsheets. He didn't know what had happened overnight for the short boy to have come to their house. However, he wanted to wake up every day to the sight of soft caramel locks and precious, delicate snores.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Harry was trying desperately to convince Edward to take a day off work.  
\---  
"Eddie, please! We need to discuss what happened last night. If we are going to court him for the next three months we all; all meaning Marcel, Louis me and you, need to have a conversation about what we expect from the relationship."  
Harry paused from his rant to breathe before beginning once more.  
"We cannot act the way you did last night. We don't know if Louis is comfortable with that; by the looks of it, he obviously wasn't. For fuck sake, Edward the boy is a virgin, the definition of innocent. We need to discuss what he is comfortable with first. That is why you need to stay home."  
Harry finished, and he was proud. He thought he made his point well. His pride was proven deserved when Edward caved, dropping his work bag with a long sigh as he began to unbutton his suit jacket.  
"Fine, we can talk."  
It was then that Harry realised, Edward had just agreed to stay home. To not work. Edward never did that. Not even on his brothers birthday.  
It wasn't much, but it was progress.  
\---  
"So I think we should talk about what we all want during this courting process, and what we expect from each other," Harry spoke in his usual slow deep tone.  
Louis nodded as he bit his lip. He was sitting on a one seater armchair, snuggled up in a mermaid blanket of Harry's. Marcel wanted to coo; the Omega looked adorable.  
"Okay," Lou muttered softly as he stared at the three triplets from across from him, all seated on the large couch.  
However, Edward being Edward had no filter and had to say the first thing he was thinking of;  
"I want sex."  
His brothers wanted to face palm.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis frowned as he watched Marcel and Harry growl at an honest Edward. The small Omega was frankly rather frightened by the two intimidating Alpha growls which were usually reserved for fights. However, another side of Louis couldn't help but feel sad. Unlike Harry and Marcel, Edward didn't seem to have his whole heart into the idea of courting him; it made him question himself.  
Was he a good enough Omega?  
"Edward! You cannot just say that." Harry barked.  
"What? It's true; I would like to fuck him."  
Marcel groaned at his brother, shoving the dominant man harshly before turning towards Louis, a smile beggining to grace his features as he took in the little Omega's soft features.  
"Let's discuss what we all want together."  
\---  
"So Louis do you know what any of your kinks are?" Marcel asked as he removed his glasses momentarily to rub at his tired eyes. The three brothers and Omega had been talking for an hour about their courting and what either party expected of each other.  
"I-I I have never really explored anything... I don't know." Louis spoke in an embarrassed tone as he cuddled into Harry's chest; he was sitting on the man's lap.  
"Well we know some of our own kinks, and some of those include you calling us...." Marcel paused to think of the word. "Special names during sex." Harry finished for his brother, watching as the Alpha with glasses nodded.  
"What type of names?" Louis questioned.  
"You can tell us if you aren't comfortable but, Harry likes to be called Daddy, Edward likes to be called Alpha... and I also like it if you call me Daddy." Louis took note of the faint pink that graced the Alpha's cheeks as he spoke.  
He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the idea of calling his Alpha's by those names.  
"O-okay." Louis stuttered when Harry squeezed his love handles reassuringly.  
"Any other time you can just call us by name okay. Hazzy, Eddie and Marcy? Right baby?" Marcel spoke softly towards the caramel haired boy who nodded pliantly.  
"Actually Marcel, I would prefer if Louis called me Alpha all the time," Edward emphasised the word ALL.  
Smirking when Louis agreed.  
The three wolves continued to talk, eventually deciding to wait until mating to engage in sexual intercourse - even with Edward's disagreement.  
"Wh-what about cooking and cleaning?" Louis stuttered.  
"You will do that of course." Edward rolled his eyes as if it was evident, on the other hand, Marcel and Harry frowned.  
"I disagree, Edward; I think we should all share those duties," Harry argued, Marcel, nodding in agreement.  
"Fine, but don't expect me to partake in this sharing."  
Louis sat glumly on Harry's lap, was Edward actually such dick?  
"What about living arrangments?" Marcel quizzed. It wasn't uncommon for Omega's to move in with an Alpha during the three-month courting process.  
"I think we should talk about that when we know each other better."  
Edward wanted to roll his eyes; Harry was always so caring.  
Such a hippie.  
"Look I'm going to work, we can finish this conversation later." The CEO abruptly stood up sliding on his work coat as he exits the room.  
He can only handle so many emotions and meaningful talks a day.  
\---  
Minutes after the most dominant Alpha has left the large mansion like home, Louis breaks down.  
Still sitting on Harry's lap, the small Omega sheds his first tear, then another and another; he tries his best to hide them. However, Marcel is quick to notice.  
"Oh Kitten, what's wrong?" The Alpha with thick rimmed glasses walks towards Harry who is now comfortingly stroking Louis' hair.  
"Edward hates me!"


	24. Chapter 24

Marcel frowned upon Louis' proclamation. Because no, Edward didn't hate Louis - he just wasn't fond of the idea of Louis. The question was, did he tell the crying Omega the truth or a little white lie.  
The nerdy Alpha gazed towards Harry who seemed to be having the same internal battle as he. In the end, Marcel made the hard decision to tell Louis the truth.  
Picking the small boy off Harry's lap, and placing the boy on his own, Marcel began to coo.  
"We don't want to lie to you, Louis. Harry and I, we are domestic types of Alpha's we love the idea of settling down and breeding you." Louis sniffled softly as a blush made its way onto his cheeks.  
Harry smiled sadly as he watched the little Omega paw at his teary eyes. The hippie moved forward, using his thumb to wipe the tears away from the younger boy's eyes.  
Those beautiful big innocent blue eyes.  
"Edward on the other hand... he has different priorities. He doesn't hate you little one; he just needs to warm up to the idea of settling down. Then he will adore you and worship you."  
Louis sniffled, as he snuggled into Marcel's chest, staring up at the hippie looking Alpha; whose curls were wild, held back by his usual headscarf.  
"When will he want to court me?"  
Marcel's heart broke at how unhappy Louis looked. The Alpha recognised how hard it was for Louis, or any Omega for that fact, to be told an Alpha they are courting is not currently interested in them.  
"Give him time."  
\---  
"Louis! Where the fuck have you been? I have been worried sick all day. You cannot just leave like that. You could have at least answered your fucking phone! I bought you one for a reason." Liam hissed  
Louis whimpered watching a seething Liam yell at him.  
The small boy, who had fought with his brother and left during the night ended up staying with Harry and Marcel all day. It was only now at 5.00pm that he realised he should return home, Liam would be troubled.  
He certainly wasn't wrong.  
However, Louis understood why Liam was so worried for him. It wasn't uncommon for Omega's who went out alone at night to never been seen or heard of again in the outer suburbs Louis lived in. It might have been a kind community. However, there was a lot of gang activity.  
That included trafficking of Omegas.  
"Ouch!" Louis yelped as Liam took him by his upper arm and dragged him into the house.  
"God Louis, if you were a kid... I would spank you." Liam growled as he gently pushed Louis onto the couch. The Alpha remained standing as he stared down at his little brother.  
He was making it obvious who was in charge.  
"No spankies please Liam," Louis whined.  
When Louis was younger when he was very naughty Liam had turned to spanking him; the Alpha didn't know what else to do. It certainly put the small Omega in his place.  
Liam sighed as he covered his face with his hands, flopping onto the couch next to Louis.  
"I'm not going to Lou... I-I just love you so fucking much. I mean, you're my little brother. Mum and Dad aren't here; it is my job to keep you safe. If I lost you... I would have nobody."  
Louis looked up at his brother dejectedly.  
"I miss them."  
"So do I."  
Louis smiled sadly as he crawled into Liam's strong arms.  
"I'm sorry Li-Li. About leaving... and about what I said last night."  
"No, I am sorry about what I said last night Louis. You're eighteen if you want to try to court the triplet's go ahead. I'm just trying to look out for you."  
Liam held his brother tightly as Louis placed his head on the thirty two-year-old's shoulder.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more Loubear."


	25. Chapter 25

"The Queen is here." Louis yelled as he entered 'Horans Cafe.'  
It was 7, am and Niall had asked Louis to arrive early to set up as he needed to walk him through a few things and show him how to use the new coffee machine.  
When Louis arrived, the door was open, so he assumed his blonde haired friend was inside. However, he did not expect to see a smiling Harry Styles wearing an apron inside.  
"Hello, little one, or should I say, Queen." Harry sent the Omega a teasing smirk. Louis blushed, he thought Niall would be the only person inside, he seems to be proven wrong.  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Louis quizzed as he walked towards the strong Alpha. It was then that Niall walked out from the staff only area.  
"Oh hey Lou, I see you have met our latest employee," Niall smirked as he sent Louis a wink. It was then that Louis realised Harry wasn't just wearing any apron, in fact, he was wearing an apron with the cafes logo printed on the right pocket.  
"Employee?" Louis spoke softly as he attempted to comprehend what was happening.  
Harry smiled softly at the confused boy, walking forward and enveloping the boy in his arms.  
"Suprise! I work here now!" Harry cheered as he released the little wolf who had a shocked look present on his face.  
"Hazzie, that um that is great... but, why?"  
"Well, someone needs to protect you from the big bad world. You are just too small to defend yourself." Harry spoke with heart eyes.  
Louis frowned because any other Alpha who would have said that, would most likely be scolded by the Omega and given a sharp kick to the balls. But Harry, Harry was different.  
Louis wanted to fall into his arms and be protected; he wanted his Alpha.  
"Thank you, Harry." Louis smiled as he stood on his tippy toes and nuzzled into the Alpha's neck.  
"Ew Lovesick wolves. I'm vomiting, oh god. I am going to be reminded how single I am every day now."  
Louis giggled at his over dramatic blonde friend, he loved Niall.  
"But Ni, I thought you were the captain of our ship." Louis, wrinkles near his eyes showing from how hard he was smiling. "Maybe we need a new captain." Louis continued to tease.  
"Bitch don't you dare. I literally just ordered a custom mug with the words 'I am the captain' on it..."  
Louis and Harry only laughed, because Niall was rather out there.  
\---  
"Maria! Come in here now!" Edward bellowed after taking a sip of his to-go-coffee his personal assistant just bought him.  
"Ye-yes Sir." The Beta stuttered with her head bowed towards the CEO. Marcel, who was sitting in the corner of Edward's office watched on with sorrowful eyes. He knew Edward had a short temper and by the way, he had spat out the coffee he assumed poor Maria hadn't quite got Edward's order correct.  
"What is this?" Edward growled as he poured the cup of hot coffee onto the ground without a care.  
"Coffee-coffee with milk Sir."  
"Yes, and I said I wanted a black coffee. Black means no milk." Edward roared at the shaking personal assistant.  
"I'm-I'm sorry Sir, it will not happen again."  
"It better not, get the fucking cleaner and the right damn coffee and don't expect a salary bonus this year."  
Marcel rolled his eyes as he watched the poor Beta run out of the room in fear.  
"Was that necessary brother?" Marcel glared at the CEO who only sent a blank look back at the teacher.  
"Why are you here Marcel." Edward looked at the clock; it was 4.00pm Marcel seemed to have come to his office straight after the school day ended.  
"We need to discuss how you treat Louis."


	26. Chapter 26

Edward stared at the youngest triplet blankly as the nerdy Alpha attempted to look intimidating. He wanted to roll his eyes, Marcel and intimidating don't mix, it was more cute than not.  
"Look, Marcel, I'm kinda busy baby, I have lots of work to do. Could you maybe come back later."  
This time it was Marcel's turn to roll his eyes. He knew his brothers; especially Edward. Edward only used sweet, endearing names such as 'baby' when he wanted something. Especially when he was avoiding conversations about feelings. Harry, who rarely received positive attention from Edward, found the nickname glorious and would do anything the CEO asked at the sound of being called baby. Marcel, on the other hand, he knew how manipulative Edward was.  
"I'm not Harry Edward; you cannot just call me baby and expect me to do as you say."  
A low growl fell from the nerdy Alpha's mouth.  
"You have five minutes to talk Marcel."  
\----  
"Harry we actually have customers stooop it," Louis whined as he slapped at the silly Alpha.  
While Louis was attempting to take customers orders, the Alpha seemed to be having trouble keeping his hands to himself. Harry wanted everyone to know he was courting the pretty blue eyed boy.  
"Harold..." Louis warned when the Alpha failed to release him from his death grip behind the counter. The curly haired man had his nose pushed into the corner of the Omega's neck as he inhaled the strong scent.  
It made his dick twitch.  
Luckily for Louis, Niall intervened before Harry decided to breed the small boy on the counter.  
"Oi, Styles. I hired you to work not put on a porn show."  
Louis stared at his friend with a grateful smile; the blonde Beta merely returned the gesture with a cheeky wink.  
\---  
"That sounds ridiculous Marcel. I am never doing that, especially not for some low life Omega boy."  
Marcel sighed, because this is exactly how he expected Edward to react to his proposition.  
"Edward, you will do this. Do it for our family, do it for Harry and me." The nerdy Alpha attempted to coherence the CEO.  
Marcel, who stood against the closed door, watched as his brother suddenly lifted his head from his laptop and made eyes contact. The CEO proceeded to step out of his chair and walk towards the slightly shorter wolf.  
"I. Said. No."  
"Edward, your fucking business will be fine. Courting lasts three months; we have been courting Louis for two weeks. That means there are only two and half months left until we decide if we mate him or not."  
"Answer is still no. If it were up to me, we wouldn't be in a relationship."  
Marcel sighed.  
"Edward, you ARE going to take two and half months off work, you ARE going to employ someone to do the work for you. And you ARE going to get to know Louis. I will do the same."  
At that statement, the silence in the room was scary. Marcel never got demanding, yet here he was ordering his dominant brother around.  
Edward was even taken aback.  
\---  
"Hey, pretty boy haven't been around here for a while, thought I would drop in and see your cute face."  
Louis internally grimaced as one of his regular weekly customers arrived, leaning on the counter as he attempted to flirt.  
"What can I get you today?"  
"I would love your ass thanks."  
With that statement, Harry was turning around faster than ever.  
"Excuse me? I don't know if you realise this. But this 'pretty boy' is taken, he is courting me... oh and two other Alphas. So. Stay. Clear. Understood?"  
Louis turned to look at the curly-haired Alpha as he growled, Louis' mouth fell open. Not in shock, but in pleasure. Oh, how lovely Harry smelt when he got protective.  
He was the definition of masculinity, the definition of dominance. Just what every Omega wants in an Alpha.  
\---  
"Marcel, don't push me - I don't want this," Edward spoke hastily as he attempted to regain his pride, watching as his brother began to pack up the belonging on his desk into a small box.  
"I know, but how else will you learn to be kind to Louis?"  
"I will be nice brother please, this business; this is my baby."  
It was then that Marcel paused, glaring at Edward.  
"That is the fucking problem Edward. This..." The Alpha motioned to the room. "Shouldn't be your baby. Louis should."


	27. Chapter 27

Edward was laying on the triplets oversized bed sulking. He was on his back, arms crossed and frown plastered on his pretty face. He had been forced to come home from work immediately. Apparently, this stupid three-month vacation started instantly.  
Unfortunately for Marcel, who was also home - as he attempted to cheer Edward up, the moody Alpha merely snapped insults at him; evidently not in good spirit. Marcel recognised his brother's poor attitude, however not once did he expect Edward to do what happened next.  
Walking into the bedroom, Marcel smiled as he placed a cup of water on the bedside table.  
"Hi Eddie." the bespectacled Alpha chirped; only to receive a grunt in return. Marcel rolled his eyes at his brother.  
The nerdy Alpha watched on as his more dominant triplet grumpily got out of bed, taking off his work clothes slowly. Marcel  
gulped as Edward was left in only boxers.  
Marcel was facing Edward's back, who was turned towards the the closet. He could feel the smirk radiating off the dominant Alpha.  
Marcel sighed as he rolled his eyes at his dick of a brother.  
"Don't be a bitch, Edward. Stop playing games." The bespectacled Alpha mumbled.  
This sentence certainly got Edward's attention.  
The long haired man turned hastily, so he was facing his little brother.  
"What was that Marcy?" Edward hissed, a glare present on his features.  
Marcel gulped, Edward was not in the mood to be insulted.  
"Notin." The slightly shorter brother mumbled.  
Edward watched carefully as his brother turned away. "Marcel, come here now." The CEO proclaimed as he pointed to where he was standing.  
Marcel gulped, Edward had perfected his Alpha voice through the many years he had been the chief executive officer; it seemed to make both Alpha's and Omega's week. So it was no surprise that Marcel obeyed.  
So there Marcel stood in front of his ever so slightly taller brother whimpering a small "Y-yes?"  
Marcel watched with scared eyes as Edward took a step closer, lifting his hand to touch the man's cheek.  
"Let's get this straight Marcy; you're the bitch, my little bitch. So is Harry and Louis will be too. Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean I won't to bend you over and spank you until your begging for my cock. Understood?"  
Edward ended his sentence with an innocent smile. He was anything but innocent.  
"Ye-yes Edward."  
The latter smiled triumphantly, turning back to the wardrobe, acting as if nothing had happened.  
\---  
"So, Harry..." Niall began.  
It was just about time for them to go home. The three had closed the shop and were merely cleaning tables.  
"Ya." The enthusiastic alpha smiled.  
"I love you and all." Niall paused to make sure Louis was still in the other room.  
"But if you dare hurt Lou, I will castrate you in your sleep. Keep your dickhead of a brother Edward in line too." Niall hissed at a taken aback, Harry.  
The latter quickly nodded.  
"Yes, of course; I won't ever hurt him... he is perfect."  
Niall sighed as he continued to rub at the table he was cleaning.  
"It isn't really you i'm worried about."


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Mr Horan,  
I am writing to you regarding my employment at your café; Horan's Café. I wish to speak to you about my role as the barista. I will meet you in your office, at the back of Horan's Café at 8 am tomorrow.  
Sincerely,  
Harold Styles  
\---  
Louis laughed as he read the letter Niall had just passed him. Harry had written Niall a letter, demanding to speak to him about his employment at the café.  
"He literally just walked in here, in a suit and tie – huge smile on his face – gave me this letter and left." Niall recounted the morning's events.  
"Harry is a bit of a dork," Louis remarked, noticing how the triplet's Alpha side had come out in his letter, telling Niall when to meet him and where.  
Niall watched as Louis skimmed over the letter once more, the caramel haired boy looked happy. An emotion that just suited Louis; it made the small boy glow in brightness.  
"Oh, Lord. You love him already don't you." Niall smiled as he took the letter from his awe-struck friend. Louis looked down in thought.  
"No, I don't think I love him yet; I just believe that it will be very easy to love him. To love all of them, but..." Louis paused as a bright smile was plastered on his features, "especially Harry."  
The beta laughed, "I'm happy for you Louis. Just, please... Watch out for Edward. He built some tough walls that will be hard to get through." Louis looked up at Niall.  
He didn't want to believe his friend. He wanted to believe that Edward was just as perfect as Harry and Marcel. But he was slowly begging it to realise Edward was anything but nice.  
He had only known the triplets two weeks; during those 14 days, Edward had told Louis to call him Alpha and only Alpha. Expressed his distaste with not being allowed to fuck the small boy. Forced Louis to watch him cum; well nearly. All these events Louis passed off as one-time things. But the little Omega was beginning to realise that Edward was presenting his true personality through these actions.  
The personality behind the act.  
"I hope your wrong Niall." Louis finally responded.  
\---  
"Hello, Niall," Harry spoke the following morning cheerfully as he turned up promptly for his meeting.  
"Hi, Harry. What did you want to talk about?" Niall laughed at the over enthusiastic Alpha.  
"Well, you see I know when someone quits, you are meant to provide two weeks notice." Harry paused watching as Niall nodded. "Well, I want to quit working for you, now..."  
Niall frowned, Harry had only begun working for him there days ago.  
"Umm any reason why?"  
"Well, you see. Edward has agreed to take three months off work, so has Marcel. Three months is the time we are courting Louis. I want to take three months off too so I can be with him and get to know him."  
Niall smiled because that was a sweet idea.  
"Okay, I think Louis would love that."  
"Thank you so much... but there is one more thing."  
\---  
"Hey, Li-Li." Louis smiled as he walked inside, he noticed his brother sitting at the dining table, cup of whisky in hand.  
"Set me up," Liam demanded, eyes turning from his cup to Louis in a split second.  
"Um, what?" The small boy asked, in a worried tone. Liam looked miserable.  
"Please, Lou. I need a mate; my Alpha is fucking deprived please." Liam begged.  
Louis sighed as he sat in his brother lap, snuggling into the warmth as he hugged the thirty-two-year-old man.  
"Okay, I will." Louis tried to smile, but looking at Liam's sad face, he just couldn't.


	29. Chapter 29

Edward woke up to a nightmare, that is the only word he can use to describe the dream he had.  
\---  
Dream:  
Edward moaned at the feeling of the girl's body on top of him, bouncing up and down on his thick length. Skinny thighs on either side of his legs. The Alpha couldn't seem to get enough of the blonde Omega on top of him. She was just... pretty. Edward lazily lay on his bed, which was the size of that of a King's, arms under his head as he let the pretty wolf use his Alpha dick to get both of them off. He relaxed as he attempted not top buck his hips; allowing the long haired Omega to do all the work, like the good little wolf she was.  
"What's your name babe?" The dominant Alpha enquired as he moved his hands to the girl's hips, guiding her movements. He had only now realised he had never asked the one night stand her name.  
Edward moaned as she seemed to fasten her bounces.  
"It's Louis."  
That one sentence had the Alpha's attention, in his blurry dream state the skinny, blonde haired girl seemed to begin transforming into someone else. Not just anyone; Louis.  
Thick thighs replaced her skinny ones.  
Short caramel hair replaced the current long blonde locks.  
Thin lips replaced plump lips.  
A fat, juicy ass transformed from her skinny bubble but.  
Before Edward knew it, he was no longer being ridden by a pretty blonde girl. But, Louis... who was just so angelic. His hole seemed tighter than the girls pussy. He wanted to push the Omega off - he wanted nothing to do with the caramel haired boy.  
But he didn't; he just turned into a moaning mess. His body defied him as his already unbearably hard cock seemed to become harder as this Louis character fluttered his long lashes flirtatiously.  
"Alpha..."  
Louis was moaning, and it sounded just like him. That is when Edward couldn't take it anymore. This Omega that he claimed to have no interest in, was making him hard... in a dream.  
With that thought, he woke up.  
\---  
"Holy shit." Edward panted as he sat up in bed, a brother on either side of him.  
The dominant Alpha had sweat running down every inch of his beautiful face, which seemed to have a disturbed look plastered on it. He was hard, but that was the least of his worries.  
"Eddie? What's wrong babe?" Harry had awoken from his brother's anxious movement. When the unemployed Alpha sleepily opened his eyes; he saw a side to Edward he never sees.  
The heartless CEO who could ruin someone's life in the click of his finger looked vulnerable.  
"Ed?" Harry spoke softly as he moved forward, pulling his brother in for a side, one armed, hug.  
"I don't want that. Ever!" The Alpha spoke in haste, almost scared of the dream.  
But it wasn't the dream that scared him. It was the idea of letting someone; especially an Omega, in.  
"Eddie? Baby? Wha-what's wrong?" Harry didn't know what to do, so he pulled his brother under the covers with him, Edward let him. Harry was the big spoon, Edward the little spoon; wrapped in a protective cocoon. This worried the middle triplet; his eldest brother would never, let anyone, in a million years, call him baby, let alone spoon him.  
"Louis scares me, Harry." The CEO confessed  
"Why?" Harry realised, in Edward's vulnerable state, this would most likely be the only chance he had to receive honest answers from his older brother.  
"Because he is pretty. Just like you and Marcel say... he smells amazing; fertile. And honestly, Harry, if I let him through my walls... I could easily fall for him. But I don't ever want that."


	30. Chapter 30

Louis walked into Horan's Cafe the following morning; he did not expect to see what he saw.  
CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS - REOPENING APRIL 18  
The small boy frowned in confusion, he had been at work all of yesterday and not once did Niall mention he was closing and renovating? The confused Omega took the chance to place his small palm on the laminated sign as he read it again.  
April 18th... Louis blushed realising April 18th was the last day he would court the Alphas. It was currently the 31st of January, and he had been courting the triplet's since the 18th of that month - meaning he had two and half months left to get know them before they decided whether they mated or not.  
Louis shook his head because he could not be thinking about mating so early in the courting process. He hardly knew the buff men. So instead he called Niall, to ask him what the fuck was going on.  
Louis did end up calling Niall, and the blonde merely told him to go home, and that he would meet him there and explain everything.  
\---  
"Care to explain Niall?" Louis raised an eyebrow from his lazy position, draped across Liam's lap on the couch. The couch wasn't very long, yet Louis could still fit his entire body across it without feeling uncomfortable.  
The blonde smiled as he made himself at home, flopping onto the one seater couch across from the two Tomlinson brother's.  
"Hey, Liam." Niall chirped. The older man smiled in return, sending the boy a wave; "Hello Niall."  
"Niiiiiii, what's going oonnn" Louis whined as he wriggled around on Liam's lap, accidentally elbowing the Alpha in the gut; the man had a six pack made of steel; so the action went unnoticed.  
"Well, you remember how Harry and I had that little meeting? Well, a lot happened then." Niall smiled his signature carefree smile. Liam however, at the mention of the Alpha frowned, sitting up straight, placing a protective hand on his little brother's shoulder.  
He might have given Louis permission to continue courting the brothers; however, he was still weary of them. Harry just seemed too happy, Edward seemed too cold and Marcel; was too smart. Liam didn't like them.  
However, that may just be his jealousy coming out. He was deprived of an Omega.  
"Yes, yes I remember; what happened?" Louis inquired, fully alert.  
"Well, he asked to have three months off. I agreed."  
Louis sent Niall a puzzled look, so the blonde continued. "Edward and Marcel both agreed to take three months off work so they can properly, without distraction get to know you, Lou... Harry wanted to do the same."  
Louis looked at Niall, a love-struck expression on his face. "Really?" He spoke in adoration; because his Alpha's were adorably sweet.  
"Yep." Niall chirped.  
However, Liam frowned, because, yes that was adorable, but it didn't explain why the store was going to be closed for two and a half months.  
"Niall." Liam gathered the blonde's attention. "Why is the shop closed then?"  
The latter smiled, seemingly remembering something. "Oh yeah, Harry also asked if you could have the next two and a half months off. Now I was sceptical at first, because, like... you are the only reason I receive customers... I mean like your ass. Wow." Niall paused in silent acknowledgement for the gift that was Louis' ass before continuing. "So he offered to ultimately pay for the renovation of the shop... if I let you have some time off. Honestly, Lou, they are so rich, throwing their money around like that... of course, I said yes."  
Louis didn't know if he should feel amazed, shocked or amused. He decided upon the latter.  
"Oh, Harry. Alway's getting what he wants." Louis giggled at the end of his statement.  
"Oh, one more thing...." Niall began, "It is the triplet's birthday tomorrow..."


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and Edward didn't dare speak of the previous night's encounter. Harry could tell that bringing it up would only anger Edward; the man was most likely unimpressed that he had let the middle brother through his walls, even if it had only been for a few minutes.  
"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Marcel quizzed, bright-smiled on his face. Edward was lying on the couch; in his suit. He had sadly forgotten how he was forced to take three months of work. He had initially woken up and started getting ready, only to remember that he was meant to be bonding with the Omega boy.  
"Getting older," Edward grumbled because getting older meant fewer years left, and fewer years left meant less time to expand his business.  
That was all he cared about. Money, money money.  
"Oh come on Eddie. Don't be so glum. We will be twenty-eight tomorrow; we at least have to go out for a celebratory dinner." Harry spoke cheerfully as he stared down at his brother. The man only raised his eyebrows.  
An are you kidding me look. Nevertheless, the glare both Harry and Marcel sent their brother had Edward raising his hand's in mock surrender.  
"Fine, fine. Dinner it is."  
\---  
"Niall! We have been looking for gifts for hours." Louis whined, his small feet hurt after circling the shopping centre for so long. After finding out it was the three Alpha's twenty-eighth birthday, Louis had immediately dragged Niall to the shops in search of a sweet gift.  
He wanted to get Edward, Harry and Marcel a gift that showed them that Louis was interested in them, what he could bring to their relationship  
"A bracelet?" Niall asked as he pointed to a jeweller. Louis shook his head. "No Ni, they are Alpha's, big bad Alpha's, they wouldn't be caught dead in a bracelet... well maybe Harry... but that is beside the point."  
The Beta nodded agreeing with his friend's statement before turning into a mess of giggles.  
"What?" Louis asked, turning to face his friend. The Beta pointed towards ADULTS EMPORIUM - a sex shop.  
"No Niall, you kinky bastard, the triplets and I agreed no sex before mating." Louis blushed red as he walked towards Boost Juice with Niall, ordering a watermelon crush with strawberries.  
"Well then what are you going to get them?"  
"Maybe the gift doesn't have to be purchased."  
\---  
Louis stood outside the triplet's five bedroom house nervous grin on his face. In one hand he had a huge chocolate cake from the Cheesecake Factory, in the other, he held three small boxes and a bunch of helium balloons.  
With shaking hands, the Omega brought his finger to the doorbell ringing it once... he hoped the Alpha's were awake and not having a sleep in on their birthday. It was 9 am.  
Luckily, Marcel opened the door within seconds.  
"Louis?" He enquired, who told Louis it was their birthday?  
"Happy birthday!" The small boy cheered as he slightly lifted his hands, walking inside when Marcel welcomed him.  
"Marce, who was at the Doo- oh." Edward paused noticing the small boy.  
"Happy birthday Alpha." Louis smiled shyly as he fluttered his eyelashes unknowingly... it reminded Edward of the dream. The man shuttered at the memory.  
"Ah-ah tha-thanks. Here let me help you." He offered, regaining his composition as he moved to take the cake box from the Omega and the balloons. Louis sighed in relief.  
"Thank you Alpha, I hope you didn't have birthday plans... just Harry told Niall it was your birthday today, and of course, Niall told me." Louis giggled at the end of his statement.  
"Oh, Harold... We usually just have a quiet day." Marcel smiled as he lead Louis into the kitchen, offering him a seat - not before giving the small Omega a hello hug... Edward reluctantly doing the same.  
Louis frowned, he didn't want to disturb the triplets, "I can leave if you want."  
Before Marcel could reply, Harry's loud footsteps were heard as he yelled, "I SMELL LOUIS!" Racing into the kitchen.  
Louis giggled as the needy Alpha snuggled up to him; "Hello Hazza! Happy 28th!"  
The Alpha smiled, thanking the small boy as he licked his lips, admiring the cake.  
Marcel laughed at his brother, "no Louis, please stay."  
"Oh-okay. I-I got you some presents... well I didn't know what to buy you. So I made them, I know it isn't much... but I just wanted to show you how happy I am to spend the next three months with you."  
Louis babbled, worried his gift was insufficient. He gently passed each triplet the identical box, each containing an identical gift.  
He gently gave each triplet the identical box, each containing an identical gift

It was a hundred paper hearts tied together with string. Each had a different statement; what Louis plans to do. Some said, Make you soup when you are sick, kiss your boo-boos better, help you face your fears, be the best Omega I can...  
The Omega watched as the triplet's eyes seemed to go soft, all of them, even Edward releasing a genuine sigh of content and happiness.  
"Little One..." Harry started but stopped as he continued flicking through each perfectly cut heart.  
"Sugar lips this is beautiful," Edward admitted as he pulled the small boy in for a genuine hug.  
"Thank you, Kitten. This is the most special thing anyone has ever given me. I really really love it."  
Louis smiled because he had done all his Alpha's proud.


	32. Chapter 32

Louis wasn't completely clueless... Okay scratch that, he was clueless.  
He was yet to truly realise Edward's 'feelings' for him were not 100% real. The poor Omega was under the impression that although Edward didn't show him the same amount of affection as Harry, or even Marcel... that he still wanted to mate and court.  
Yet, the signs were all there. They all pointed towards Edward being a massive dick that Louis should stay away from. But, for the little 18-year-old Omega Edward was beautiful, a kind-hearted but slightly troubled soul. Even when he caught Edward masturbating, Lou forgave him, and forgot about the incident.  
That is his biggest flaw. Little did Louis know, that forgiving Edward too easily, would cause a lot of trouble in the future.  
\---  
Louis had been at the triplet's house for hours now, they had watched a move; Marcel's choice. Confessions of a Shopaholic, Edward had grumbled about it being a chick flick, only for Harry to flick him the middle finger. Louis had fallen into a pit of giggles when that happened. Watching the three brother's bicker was entertaining.  
"Umm, It is nearing 12pm... Do you want me to cook lunch? Like a birthday lunch?" Louis offered politely. He couldn't have the triplet's cooking for themselves on their 28th birthday, could he?  
"You really would do that for us?" Marcel quizzed, soft smile on his equally soft features. Louis nodded happy to comply. The Omega proceeded to stand up, leaving the triplet's as he made his way to their kitchen.  
People say great minds think alike, and it seemed that Harry and Marcel both have two great minds. As soon as Louis had exited the room, their heads turned to look at Edward expectantly.  
"What?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Go on.." Marcel urged, Edward was merely confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, "go help Louis dumbass. You can bond with him while you help him cook."  
Edward, who had most certainly never cooked anything more than a bowl of cereal.... if that that even counted, was appalled by the idea. Cooking was for Omegas, not Alphas in his view.  
"Harold, I'm not an Omega. If anyone cooks with him, it is one of you - you're both bad Alphas, you are more like Betas ... I mean you both take dick up the ass."  
And maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe Edward really was a dickhead... but when he finished his sentence, even he knew he had gone too far. Insulting an Alpha's pride, never went down well. The look on Marcel and Harry's face said it all.  
Hurt, disappointment, anger, sadness, shame.  
"Wait, no I'm sorr-" Edward had began. But both his brother's growled, eyes shifting Into a deep red for a split second, they were proving they were Alphas. Only Alphas had red eyes in their wolf form.  
So Edward watched as his brothers jogged upstairs in sadness. Sadly, the Alpha knew that the only way to truly apologise, and come across as sorry, was to do what his brothers wanted.  
Help Louis cook.  
\---  
"Hi Louis." Edward grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen, watching as the Omega searched through the triplet's cupboards.  
"Oh Alpha, great... where do you keep your tomato paste?" The small boy turned to the buff man, eyes wide... and god the Alpha just wanted to fuck him... just like in the dream.  
Edward gulped as he attempted to rid his mind of what he considered such a nasty thought.  
"Ummmm, I don't really know. I don't cook much. Try the bottom shelf in there." Edward pointed to one of the cupboards. Louis smiled gratefully, as he passed Edward the tea towel he was holding, bending down as he searched through the bottom shelf.  
Edward watched on with a sigh, fist grasping at the tea towel. Louis' ass just looked so perfect. So with a smirk, Edward swung the tea towel through the air, it making contact with the small boy's luscious jean clad ass.  
Louise released a small yelp as he turned to face Edward with a shocked look.  
The man stood there, leaning across the counter with a cocky smile.  
"Nice ass Sugar Lips."


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you done being a dickhead?" Marcel asked sarcastically as Edward walked upstairs a few hours later.  
The brothers had eaten a delicious meal which Louis cooked them, with Edward's help. It was chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash... indeed a memorable taste. Most probably, the best birthday lunch the Alpha's had eaten for some time. The Omega certainly knew how to cook.  
Sadly, for Harry and Marcel, the little Omega had to leave, Liam was expecting him home... something about going out as a family.  
Edward sighed, he may seem heartless, but he felt guilty for hurting his brother's - the only two people who loved him. Edward was notorious for pushing people away until they gave up on him.  
"I'm sorry Marcy, Haz... I-I was acting out of anger. I should never have said what I did because it isn't true. I love the relationship and bond we have." Edward spoke in relation to him and his brothers having sex.  
He watched a small smile formed on Marcel's face, Harry also peaking over his younger brother's shoulders to look at the most dominant Alpha.  
"We good?" Edward asked, both his brothers nodded.  
Brother's bicker. So do brother's that date.  
But they also make up.  
\---  
"Come on Marce; it will be fun," Harry begged as he dragged his brother from the car.  
The youngest triplet whined as he watched Edward walk ahead of him and Harry.  
"Hazza, I haven't changed int my wolf form for ages, it will hurt." The school teacher pouted as Edward looked behind his shoulder yelling a simple, "suck it up, princess."  
It was Harry's idea to make the three-hour drive to the nearest forest. You see, all people are wolves.. and all wolves have the ability to transform to their natural state. However, the government has created laws limiting the areas where the population can turn into their animalistic element. Unfortuanlty the closest to the Styles brothers was a three-hour journey, meaning they rarely changed form.  
Edward and Hary, unlike Marcel, were excited to transform, unlike Marcel they were more resistant to pain.  
"Aww little baby Marcy, need Hazza to carry him."  
Harry mocked as he effortlessly picked Marcel's lanky body up, bridal style running towards Edward.  
"Heyyy!" The bespectacled Alpha yelled, only for his two bothers to laugh.  
\---  
Minutes later, there stood three breathtaking wolves. Surprisingly, for identical triplets, fairly different in look.  
Each were 1.5 meters tall, they were Alpha's, and it showed in their height. Beta's were usually just over a meter tall in wolf form and Omega's one meter, or just under...  
Harry had a medium brown wolf, his hair was shaggy and eyes a dark red. His brothers shared the same eyes in their wolf form, however slightly different shades of hair.  
Edward was a deep, dark black-brown while Marcel was a lighter caramel brown.  
Either way, the three Alpha's were all beautiful in their own unique way.  
'Race you to the lake.' Harry proclaimed. While in wolf form, the brothers, couldn't talk, so they communicated through the mind - an ability all wolves had.  
So with a howl, Edward was chasing after his two brother's who had a head start. Of course he won, he was the strongest and fastest of all three brother's... however, when he arrived at the lake he was shocked to see a small white wolf at the water's edge.  
Within seconds his brothers were at his side, staring at the white wolf, who was yet to notice them. Harry's jaw dropped as he took in the sweet smell coming from the water's edge... a very familiar sweet scent.  
'Louis?'


	34. Chapter 34

Harry's snout perked up in interest; even Edward seemed to become alert at the prospect of their little mate being there. However, their happiness was short-lived. The pretty white wolf was yet to see the three brothers, too busy frolicking in the crystal blue water, happy barks coming from his mouth.  
However, he was not alone. Within a second, the joyous attitude of the three brothers changed as a new wolf entered their line of sight. The wolf had an ash brown coat, and if their size were anything to judge by, Marcel would guess the ash brown wolf was an Alpha.  
Harry was so close to releasing a growl of possessiveness, but he chose to keep his mouth shut, his two brothers and he out were hidden behind a tree. The three Styles watched on curiously, protectively and jealousy.  
They watched as the ash brown Alpha wolf playfully barked at the little wolf they were mating. They watched as the ash brown Alpha Wolf and Louis frolicked in the water. They watched as the ash brown Alpha wolf nuzzled into the much smaller white wolf.  
Marcel, who arguably had the most self-control in the family was expecting Harry to howl any second from jealousy, to race to the waters edge to 'protect Louis'. However, he was wrong.  
Never in a million years would he have predicted what happened next.  
Edward was the one to release a jealous growl, Edward was the one whose eyes flashed an even deeper red. Edward was the one to run, attacking the ash brown Alpha.  
'NO EDWARD' Harry and Marcel both mind communicated to their brother simultaneously. But the black-brown wolf didn't falter, adamant on attacking the wolf playing with their mate.  
Before his two brothers could prevent anything from happening Edward was knawing on the ash-brown wolves neck as the small white wolf whined, falling back, legs collapsing from shock.  
'Don't hurt him he's my brother!' Louis found himself begging as he attempted to communicate with the black-brown wolf, noticing the two other wolves racing towards him he also begged for their help.  
'Help him please, he's my brother!' Louis yelled through his mind.  
Brother.  
That is when it clicked for Harry and Marcel. Louis had told them he had to leave because he was going out with family... Louis was here with Liam - his brother.  
Harry's red eyes widened as they looked on at the two sparing wolves - quickly tugging Edward away from the ash-brown wolf who was released a pained whimper.  
That is when Louis changed back into to human form, naked for all to see. But that isn't what he cared about - for all he knew, the three still unnamed wolves were strays that he would never see again. All he cared about was tending to his injured brother.  
"Li? Li-li? Ca-can you... can you change back please?" Louis asked, on his knees, heels touching his ass as he frowned at the still wolf on the floor. He ignored the three black/brown wolves behind him.  
Edward was still exhilarated from his fight, still not comprehending that he had just attacked Louis' brother... he was expecting the white wolf to relish him with praise.  
He thought he had just saved his Omega from being assaulted by another Alpha.  
It was his basic primal instinct. Protect the wolves that cannot protect themselves... those being Omegas. Especially the Omega he is courting; Louis.  
No matter how much his internal self wanted to do anything but that - it was in his nature.  
Whereas Harry and Marcel, well, they had different initiatives. They were both more focused on staring at Louis' naked body. Plump ass in the air as he worried over his hurt brother. They should be transforming into their human form, but lord, Louis' ass can make anyone stop in their tracks.  
But alas, the staring had to stop as the brown haired Omega was turning towards them, hand covering his dick as he yelled.  
"Assholes. I don't know who you are, but you better have not killed him."  
That is when it hit Harry and Marcel, Edward was still clueless...  
Louis, being an Omega, didn't have the greatest sense of smell. Thus he didn't realise that the three of them were his mates.  
So the two youngest triplets slowly transformed into their human state, large Alpha dicks on display, ripped six packs.  
And the gasp that came from Louis was beautiful. It wasn't a shocked gasp, surprisingly. It was a gasp to conceal a moan. Even in a moment of crisis, two of his Alpha's had such a strong effect on his body... but sadly, the primary goal was to help Liam.  
Louis almost wished Liam wasn't here, his mind running in circles, and as if his mind wasn't already foggy, then the final wolf transformed.  
Edward standing at his full height, long hair crazy, chest wet from sweat, V-line prominent, happy trail leading to a neatly trimmed bush and a perfect circumcised cock.  
Another gasp. This time it sounded more like a whimper.  
There in front of him was three naked Alphas, his Alphas, each with their Alpha cocks placid just waiting for an Omega to please them.  
"Lou?" Liam's voice interrupted Louis from his stare, turning back he looked at his brother, who had returned to human form and was bleeding from his collar bone, Edward had certainly not held back; it looked broken.  
Sadly, Liam too was naked; any semi Louis was sporting, was now gone.  
"Fuck Li? You okay?" Louis questioned as his brother groaned in pain sending daggers to the triplets.  
"Idiot, fucking attacking me." He grunted, glaring at Edward who had a shocked and remorseful look on his face.  
Harry knew that look, it was the look Edward gave people when he knew he had done something wrong, but didn't plan on apologising; either because he was too embarrassed, or thought he didn't do anything nonmoral.  
Harry couldn't decipher which it was.  
"Fuck little one, that looks fractured, come on, we can help you get him to the hospital." Marcel took the initiative, and God was Louis glad the Marcel and Harry were there to help him  
So Harry and Marcel helped the poor injured man off the ground guiding him slowly back to their car.... Louis stared at Edward for some time, before huffing in anger, storming off and after the two other triplets leaving Edward alone and guilt-ridden.  
Afterall, he thought he was just protecting his little mate.


	35. Chapter 35

"What the fuck was that little stunt today?" Marcel growled as Edward stamped inside, two brothers following.  
"It was a fucking accident. That is what." Edward snaps as he turns to face Marcel, eyes flashing red before turning back to the front door, opening it with his key.  
Harry decides to stay quite. Choosing to retire to his room for tonight. He only wants to court Louis without trouble, yet, Edward is making that near impossible.  
Marcel sighs, grabbing Edwards arm and pulling him in towards him, his attitude softened.  
"Eddie... I know you said you were just trying to protect him. I'm sorry for snapping... but I do think you should apologise."  
Edward's mean guy act seemed to soften; Marcel usually had the effect on him. Within a second Edward was falling sloppily onto the couch, Marcel following him as he pulled him into his arms.  
"Marce... I-I am the guy who doesn't like feelings..." Edward paused as he lay his head in Marcel's lap. "You know that."  
The bespectacled Alpha sighed as he ran his hands through his brothers long and tame hair.  
"I know Eddie... I know babe." Marcel could tell Edward had suddenly dropped into a vulnerable state.  
"But Marce. I don't want to be that guy. You don't realise it, but I do like Louis. I think he would be a good mate... and for fuck's sake, I don't even care that i'm missing work..." Edward ranted, lazily pulling at his curly locks. "This isn't me Marcel."  
The nerdy Alpha tilted his head at his brother's confession, sure, he noticed a slight change in his attitude. But this, this was huge. Edward had been bundling up his feeling for Louis inside for some time, and now, finally, he was letting them out.  
"No this is you, Edward. This is a new you. A better you... and frankly brother, I love this version of you. It is okay to show emotion; it 's okay to want a hug. Don't worry Eddie... it is okay."  
Edward sat up, staring at Marcel before a small smile made its way onto his face. "Do you want to go to bed?" Edward asked as he stood up. Marcel followed astutely.  
\---  
Of course Marcel told Harry what happened, the latter was over the moon. Surprisingly enough, though, he and Harry thought Edward would immediately return to his former self, but, he didn't  
He woke up with his new attitude. What shocked Harry the most was when he stood up, cleaning his own plate and proclaiming.  
"Can we drive to Louis' house? I think I owe Liam an apology..." Edward whispered, almost embarrassed.  
"Eddie..." Harry whispered as he hugged his brother from behind, hands sneaking around the man's waist. "I like this version of you."  
"It isn't a version of me Hazza. It is the real me, he one that I just hide under a facade because i'm scared."  
Marcel and Harry frown. They know what Edward is talking about... a deep scar from his childhood... Since then Edward had seemingly turned off his emotions, however recently he seems to have turned it back on.  
\---  
"Hi, Liam." Edward smiled softly at the man under bed rest. He had his shoulder, and right collar bone wrapped up in bandages. Blood seeping through, evidently still hurt  
"Edward," Liam spoke coldly nodding at the man.  
"I-I came to apologise. I only attacked you because I thought you were a threat to Louis. I was trying to protect him. I am so sorry that I didn't think with my brain before attacking and instead only with my nose."  
Liam stared at Edward.  
"Who made you apologise?" The man grunted as he sat up.  
"No-no... I um I am truly sorry."  
Liam stared at Edward for some time, as if he was trying to 'figure him out'.  
"Thanks, Edward, I get it... I'm glad you were trying to look after Lou."  
Liam was weary of trusting Edward. But nonetheless, his new attitude was a start.


	36. Chapter 36

Edward rolled his eyes, stealing the remote control from Harry.  
"Nope, not watching your shitty hippy shows." The CEO grumbles as he changes the channel.  
Both Marcel and Harry laugh the latter proclaiming, "Oh and there is the sassy, rude Alpha we love."  
Edward gives Harry a blank look as he returns to watching television nonchalantly.  
"Well... Edward might be a changed person, but under those chubby cheeks is still the dominant man we know." Marcel cooes as he rubs his brother's cheeks like you would a baby. Edward grumbles, slapping the man away.  
"Fuck off and make meh some food slave."  
\---  
"Hello sugar lips," Edward smirks as he opens the door one evening, Louis was coming over for dinner.  
"Kitten!" Marcel cheers as he races to the door, effortlessly picking the small Omega up by the waist, spinning him around in three circles.  
Louis squeals in joy, small legs kicking in joy. "Marcy!" He shouts as giggles explode from his thin lips.  
"Ah, little one is here," Harry announces as he skips down the stairs joyfully. He quickly takes Louis from Marcel's grip holding him on his hip like a small child.  
"Hazza! I'm not a baby." Louis whines.  
"You're our baby."  
"Hey! Give me a break. I'm big!"  
"If you're big, then I must be a fooking giant." Edward suddenly announces, laughing as Louis is passed into his arms like a little rag doll. "Mmm. You smell so good today."  
"T-thank you Alpha." Louis smiles as he shyly bares his neck, which Edward happily nuzzles his nose into, taking in the strong scent.  
The CEO begins to walk towards the lounge, room still holding Louis.  
"Call me Edward, Sugar Lips."  
\---  
Harry and Marcel watch on fondly from the kitchen as Edward interacted with Louis - he was much nicer than before.  
"I'm so happy that Edward finally admitted his feelings," Marcel whispers as he smiles. Harry nods along.  
"Mmm brother, I am an Alpha, I can hear those whispers."  
Marcel's eyes widen as Edward turns to stare at his brother, yelling from the lounge room to the kitchen.  
Damn Edward and his incredible hearing.  
"What did he say?" Marcel can hear Louis question Edward innocently.  
"That you're a sexy little beast." Edward lies, winking at Louis, who gasps, turning to look at Marcel and Harry - who are a good 5 meters away.  
"Marcy! Hazzy!" Louis squeaks, falling into a pit of giggles as Edward begs to tickle him.  
\---  
"Harry you suck at spinning. Please spin a colour where this fat ass will be in my face." Edward grumbles, grasping Louis' ass. The small boy squeaks, giggling as he wiggles his butt teasingly.  
"Eddie."  
All three triplets smile fondly because Louis is so very pretty.  
The three triplets and Louis are playing Twister; Harry is in charge of spinning. Edward had suggested twister; he wanted the little Omega to be contoured into a position that had his ass in the air, sadly for the Alpha his plan wasn't going to plan.  
Suddenly though, Marcel who was balancing on one hand, the other up in the air was falling, ass in Edwards face as the two toppled over.  
Both Harry and Louis lost themselves in laughter.  
"Well, Edward. You got an ass in your face, it just wasn't Louis'." Harry laughed at his silly brothers.  
"Fuck off curly."  
"Says the man with curly hair."  
\---  
"Hey, Lou..." Marcel smiles shyly as the triplets and Louis are sat down for dinner that night.  
"Yes handsome?" Louis giggles, confidence showing. Edward teasingly pokes at the boy's love handles.  
"We want you to move in for the remaining two months we court you... so we can get to know you well, and you can get to know us," Harry asks a hopeful tone.  
"What do you say sugar lips?"


	37. Chapter 37

It was strange living with the triplets. He had been with them for a week now; it was much different than with Liam. Seeing as all three Alphas had taken three months off work, their attention was always on the Omega.  
Praising him.  
Getting to know him.  
Adoring him.  
Another thing he had learnt was that the triplets were experts at manhandling him, particularly Edward. Of course, they were oblivious to it. They treated Louis delicately, yet at the same time, they treated him like they would treat each other.  
If Louis were walking past, a simple tug to his wrist from Marcel would have him falling into the Alpha's lap. He would whine, but of course, the Alpha would get his way, Louis sitting on his lap like a good boy.  
Edward would often grab at his ass. Seemingly one of his favourite things to do. Louis was a small and light little thing; the boy would be kneeling on the bed when Edward playfully spanked him, within a second Louis would be tumbling over and onto his stomach from the force of the spank - which for Edward, wasn't even that hard.  
Harry was the best. He didn't manhandle the small boy. The worst he did was refuse to put Louis down, the little Omega regularly on his hip like a small child. Louis would whine, claiming he could walk. But, naturally, Harry ignored him.  
But, to be honest, Louis loved the attention. Loved being cradled. Loved being reminded how small he was compared to the three Alphas who would protect him.  
"Eddie?" Louis questioned, eyes wide.  
"Yes, Sugar Lips?" The Alpha was lying in bed on his back; eyes closed sleepily as he rubbed the Omega's thighs. Louis curled into his side, head on his rock hard abbs.  
"Do you know any single Omegas? Liam... well he is struggling to find a mate, he thinks he is too old. So he asked me to set him up with somebody. He swings both ways."  
Louis informed, hope in his voice as he smiled up at the Alpha who was rubbing at his emerald eyes. Harry was somewhere, apparently shopping while Marcel was at his friend's house. Fanboying over some new science discover... nerd.  
That left Louis and Edward who were cuddling in bed together... even though it was 4 pm; they had just had a nap.  
"Mmm, an unmated Omega. I know of one... but he is 27 years-old."  
Louis frowned, usually Omegas were mated before their 25th birthday.  
"Why isn't he mated yet?"  
"I guess he never found the right person. I will give him a call; his name is Zayn, nice guy, really pretty."  
Louis frowned at Edward's statement. Because Edward can only call Louis pretty. Nobody else.  
"Am I really pretty?" Louis whispered self-consciously, face hiding in the fabric of Edward's shirt.  
"Sugar. You are the prettiest Omega, actually no. You are the prettiest boy in the entire world." Edward smiled fondly as he sat up. Pulling Louis into his lap and pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead.  
\---  
"Liam!" Louis shouted ecstatically, running into his brother's arms. The Alpha smiled as he swung his short brother around effortlessly.  
"Lou. Fuck I miss you." It was quiet without his little brother around.  
"Miss you so much too Li-Li. Now come come! You don't want to be late." Louis smiled, suddenly grabbing Liam's hand and dragging him towards a very expensive car. Harry had let Louis borrow one of his 200,000 dollar cars.  
At first, the Omega was worried. But Harry being the rich man he is had rolled his eyes claiming; "Louis, even if you did break the car, I would just buy a new one. An excuse to get the 2017 version."  
Louis might have got hard at that.  
He loved how the man flaunted his money.  
He wasn't obnoxious about it.  
But he made sure the Omega knew he could support him.  
Louis might have fantasised about the Triplet's fucking him in a bathtub full of cash - but that was not today's agenda.  
"Okay okay. What is his name again?" Liam buzzed as he flattened his tight jeans.  
"Zayn Malik. He has black hair, godlike cheekbones. Nice little body. Olive skin."  
Louis listed what Harry had told him.  
"Wow. Okay, I'm ready!"  
\---  
Liam smiled as he stared at the Omega named Zayn through a window. Louis had set them up on a date in a small coffee shop.  
He took a deep breath, bunch of rosses in hand and prepared for his date.  
He could do this.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hhh" Liam paused as his voice cracked embarrassingly. He coughed before speaking up once more. The smile on his face.  
"Hello. My name is Liam. Liam Payne, you must be Zayn, you look so beautiful." The Alpha smiled as he took the Omegas hand, softly raising it towards his lips before pressing a chaste kiss to the skin. He never broke eye contact with the Omega; he could see the red blush that graced the man's features.  
"Hi... i'm Zayn Malik." Zayn's Bradford accent was prominent as he spoke, Liam found it beautiful.  
"These are for you." Liam smiled as he offered the roses to the olive skinned man, who gracefully accepted them.  
"Wow, thank you so much. They are beautiful." Zayn commented, so far impressed by the date he had been set up on.  
"Not as beautiful as you," Liam spoke cheerily as he winked. Zayn couldn't help but laugh.  
"Wow, aren't you the charmer."  
Liam made a cute face before nodding cheekily. "Edward told me so much about you."  
"Only good things I hope." Zayn bit his lip.  
"Well in his words, you are a 27-year-old godly looking mateless Omega with pretty Olive skin. If I didn't know better, I would think Edward was interested in you. He better not be." Liam repeated what Edward had said.  
Zayn giggled, raising his hand to adorably cover his mouth. Liam thought he was cute.  
"Edward has been my friend for years. How do you know him?" Zayn enquired.  
"Oh, he is courting my little brother." Zayn's eyes widened, he knew Edward, and his two brothers came as a package.  
"Must be someone special to get Edward interested."  
"Yeah... my brother is pretty awesome."  
\---  
Liam couldn't concentrate, Zayn was telling him a story. But from his peripheral vision, he could see a short brunette Omega and a tall curly haired Alpha wearing stupid glasses, hats and scarfs foolishly spying on him and his date through a newspaper.  
When he says through a newspaper, he means literally. Two holes cut out for eyes.  
He could smell the distinctive smell of his little brother, and the masculinity off Harry. When he was set up on this date, he never assumed he would be spied on. Hell, that is what Liam should do to Louis, not the other way round.  
"Umm, Liam. Sorry, am I boring you?" Zayn asked, sadness prominent in his voice. The brunette Alpha's eyes widened, no Zayn was perfect.  
"No no, please continue. God, i'm so sorry. I got distracted." Liam smiled, turning his head away from the table his brother and Harry sat at, still unaware he had noticed the two.  
So Zayn smiled continued to talk about his recent art project. He frowned when he once again lost the Alpha's attention. Sighing he stared at what Liam was looking at, a beautiful brunette Omega.  
Oh.  
"Look, Liam, I'm sorry. You obviously are interested in someone else." Zayn stood up, ready to leave. However, he did not expect for the Alpha to grasp onto his wrist.  
"NO! Please don't leave. I'm sorry, just. Wait here one second please?" Zayn eyed Liam wearily, so the Alpha continued, "my brother... he, he is spying on us with Harry..." Liam nodded towards a table in the centre of the room.  
"Oh..." Zayn's eyes widened.  
"I will be right back."  
Both Louis and Harry's eyes widened as they noticed Liam angrily walking towards them. They immediately hid behind their newspapers. But they both knew it was too late.  
"Get up Louis." The small boy squeaked as Liam used his Alpha voice, evidently angry. The little boy followed his orders, Harry growling, not happy that another Alpha was using his Alpha voice on his Omega, even if it was his brother.  
"Don't talk to him like that Liam," Harry spoke with authority.  
"Harry. Don't test me right now. I like Zayn. You guys are ruining this for me. Just leave, before I blow up." Liam spoke cooly, taking a deep breath.  
Louis knew that voice. He was aware that was Liam's 'last straw' voice. So he quickly took Harry's hand dragging him outside.  
Liam rolled his eyes. Little brothers these days.  
"Sorry, Zayn. Where were we?"


	39. Chapter 39

Louis really didn't know how he ended up over Edward's lap two weeks later. He really didn't... okay maybe he did, and it all started like this.  
*Flashback*  
Louis had been with the triplets for two months, and he was beginning to get used to the Alphas showering him with gifts; let's just say, today, he was a little spoilt brat, and Edward didn't like it.  
Louis had been waiting all day for the triplets to take him shopping; he really wanted to go to Adidas - something about a new sweatshirt design, naturally the Alphas were in to please their Omega.  
The second Edward had finished his business documentary, Marcel had finished his book, and Harry had finished.. well nothing, Louis was dragging them out shopping, two Alphas hanging off each arm and another in front.  
Louis walked happily towards Adidas, bright smile on his face; he skipped past the shop attendants, not bothering to smile, or say hello. Edward frowned, that was so unlike Louis.  
Three Alphas watched as Louis began rifling through articles of clothing, Harry holding an arm out as Louis piled shirts and shorts galore into the Alpha's arms.  
Edward's eyes widened.  
"They don't have my size in this design!" Louis pouted as he stamped his foot whinily. All three Alpha's raised their eyebrows. Marcel trying to reason with the little wolf.  
"Pretty, don't you think you have enough? One shirt doesn't matter." He softly pet Louis' neck, but the Omega wasn't have it, he was adamant; he wanted that shirt and Daddy M, Daddy H and Alpha would buy it for him. He had recently begun calling the triplets by their 'special' names.  
(A/N: I changed Marcel from Sir because people preferred Daddy for him)  
Edward could only think; spoilt brat.  
"No! I need this shirt. Ask if they have it in another store." Louis demanded rudely towards Marcel, who looked taken back by his snobby attitude, but did as the Omega asked.  
"Sorry Kitten, all sold out in this state."  
Louis looked offended at the new found information. How dare they not reserve one for him?  
"Do something about it, Marcel!" Louis stamped his foot, attracting the attention of other customers.  
That was the last straw.  
"Louis," Edward growled, baring his teeth. The Omega's eyes widened as he turned to look at the most dominant triplet.  
"You are acting like a spoilt brat. I do not appreciate this attitude, nor do I like being embarrassed in public. So, you will do as I say. Put all those clothes back on the rack and strut your little ass out of this shop and back to the car."  
Louis whined as Edward used his Alpha voice. Naturally, Louis obeyed. He had to. It would be stupid not to.  
He was in so much trouble.  
*Flashback over*  
\---  
"Didn't want to spank you before we mated you. Thought you would be a good boy. A good little Omega. But I guess not. Just had to ruin your Alpha's day didn't you?" Edward spoke as he rubbed at the Omega's pantie-clad ass.  
"Alpha please," Louis whined. "I'ma good boy, your good boy," Louis begged, but he was anything but a good Omega today.  
He hadn't even had his first kiss with the triplet's; the Alphas insisted that they wait for their first kiss and first fuck to be the night they mated. They didn't want to take Louis' kissing virginity or sex virginity if he wasn't compatible with them as a mate.  
But that didn't stop Edward from pulling Louis over his lap and disciplining him.  
"No Sugar Lips. You were really naughty. Took your Alpha's money for granted. Say sorry baby." Edward ordered Louis, hung his head in shame before softly apologising.  
"Sorry..."  
Edward raised his eyebrows as he delivered the first slap to Louis' pantie clad ass - Edward had undressed him to only his underwear before sitting on the bed and pulling him over his lap.  
"Louder Sugar."  
Sadly for Louis, he didn't seem to respond fast enough as Edward was sending another spank to his ass, the Omega jumping and breathing deeply.  
"Sorry Alpha." Edward nodded, he could smell the slick Louis was producing, but they both knew Louis wouldn't cum, hell he still hadn't cum in his life; Edward wouldn't let him ruin his first orgasm from a mere spanking, he would be sent to bed with a cold shower.  
"If we were mated you would be sent to bed plugged with a vibrator, and your cock would be caged after this. Fuck, would even use your throat."  
"How many do you deserve?" Edward asked referring to spanks. Louis groaned as the Alpha pulled him further into his lap, kicking a leg over Louis' legs to hold them in place. He just would not stop squirming.  
"Ten?" Louis softly asked. Edward made a noise of distaste.  
"I was going to give you twenty, so I think I will give you thirty instead." Louis groaned at the Alpha's declaration, squirming.  
Of course, Edward spanked him.  
"Stay still little Omega."  
\---  
His ass was a pretty red, but during the spanking, Louis had come to realise something; Edward's hand was nothing more than pleasure.  
Fuck, he liked being spanked.  
His cock was hard, leaking precome and sticking out from the tip of his panties.  
"Okay Sugar Lips, pop up." The Alpha smiled, patting the boy's ass as Louis straddled him shyly.  
"What did you learn?"  
"Not to be bratty Alpha." Edward smiled at the shy boy, nodding.  
"Good little Omega. Sweet little Sugar lips." Edward picked Louis up hugging him, both wolves ignoring their hard-ons. Within a second Edward was throwing the Omega onto the bed, belly hitting the soft sheets.  
"Eddie!" Louis squeaked as he felt the Alpha grab his ankles and pull him towards him.

"Oh, my!" Louis whined as the man delivered one more spank.  
"Now little Omega, you are to go to Harry and Marcel who are in the lounge room. I want you to show them your pretty red ass - and ask them if I spanked you enough. Then, if they say yes. Go and take a cold shower. Understood?" Edward spoke with authority as Louis looked over his shoulder at the tall man.  
"Yes, Eddie."  
With that, he was running to the two Alphas.  
\---  
"Mmm. Hello Little One, Edward finished with you?" Harry raised his eyebrow, taking hold of Louis' hand as he pulled the Omega onto his lap, so the boy was straddling him.  
"Yes, Daddy..." Louis spoke shyly as Harry moved his hands to grasp his luscious globes.  
"Fuck baby, your ass his still hot. Edward did a number on you didn't he?" Louis nodded shyly, head turning to look at Edward as the man entered the room.  
"Louis has to ask you two something, don't you Sugar Lips." Edward reminded, nodding at the boy.  
The small boy nodded quickly, as he stood up, thinking for a second; he had all three sets of eyes on him - so much pressure.  
He quickly moved to lean over the arm of the one seater couch - giving Harry and Marcel a perfect view of his ass.  
"Daddy M.. D-daddy H. Did Edward s-spank me enough?"  
Marcel's eyes widened at the compromising position Louis was at, legs spread, slick slightly dripping down his thighs, red ass sticking out from his lace briefs.  
"Mmm let's have a look then," Marcel smirked, moving forward to kneel in front of the boy's ass as he pushed his glasses up - he pulled the boy's panties up, material sliding in between his cheeks as it revealed the red skin.  
The Alpha smirked.  
"Hmm, let me see. I think you need a few more slaps, here..." Marcel delivered a few spanks onto the boy's sit spots; Harry watched on as the Omega whined, kicking his legs.  
All three Alphas could smell how turned on the boy was. It was sad they couldn't do anything about it. But hell, his smell was intoxicating.  
Harry walked forward as he to took a few slaps at the boy's ass. Edward rolled his eyes as he ushered he spoke from his position at the doorway.  
"Okay, you two. Stop teasing the poor boy. Louis say you are sorry to Daddy M and H then go do what I told you."  
Louis whined as Marcel pulled his panties back down to cover his ass properly.  
"Sorry Daddies. I won't be a bad little bratty boy again." The Omega offered an apology; both Alphas hugged him after pulling him to his feet.  
"Good boy." Marcel praised as he sent Louis off with a tap to his ass. All three Alphas watched as the boy skedaddled out of the room.  
Edward moved to stand next to his brothers.  
"We are mating him."  
"For sure. Just one month left."  
"He is the Omega for us."


	40. Chapter 40

Edward and Harry stared fondly at their brother and Louis who were snuggled in bed. Marcel's arms wrapped tightly around the little Omega, spooning him from behind. Occasionally Louis would kick or whine in his sleep, Marcel merely snuggling into him unconsciously.  
Harry cooed as he nudged Edward, the two were leaning against the wall admiring the sleeping wolves.  
"I got Louis the jacket he so desperately wanted from Adidas," Edward whispered it was only two days ago they had spanked the boy for the first time, ever since then he had been a good little wolf, extra cuddly.  
"What? How?" Harry's eyes widened, as he fell into his triplet's embrace.  
Edward looked at Harry with a blank expression. "Oh, Harry. You know i'm the CEO of a very wealthy company... I can get anything I want."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "you just spanked him for wanting too many gifts."  
Edward smiled fondly as he breathed in, just admiring the little "It's our job to spoil our little Omega."  
Harry stared at his CEO brother, "I'm so glad you took a liking to Louis. It has allowed us to come closer together."  
\---  
"Up and oooh! Over the shoulder." Marcel effortlessly picked Louis up, swinging him over his shoulder.  
Harry laughed as Louis realised an adorable squeak whereas Edward was more interested in running after Marcel, trying to grasp Louis' squishy ass.  
The small boy doing his best to swat Edward's hands away, but it was hard when he was over someone's shoulder and upside down.  
He giggled when Marcel threw him head first into the passenger seat of Edward's matte black Lamborgini.

"Marcy!" Louis giggled as the Alpha moved his limbs, so they were all in the car. "Where are we going?"  
"You and I darling, are having some alone time." Marcel winked as he kissed Louis' forehead.  
"Oooh. Why are we taking Edward's car?" Louis asked as Marcel got into the low set car - the Omega couldn't help but laugh - in the car, the Alpha's legs looked lanky and funny.  
"Well doll, Edward has the lowest set car, so it is easier for a little tiny smol boy like you to step inside... Whereas, my Range Rover, is a little higher." Marcel turned to the boy watching as Louis pouted. "Also I hate my Range Rover."  
Louis whined, "heeeeey meany." Louis paused for a moment, reflecting on what Marcel had said, "why do you hate your Range Rover?" When he comes to think of it, Louis had never seen the man's Range Rover.  
"Well... Harry thought it would be a nice April fools prank to... well... paint it pink last year."

Louis's mouth fell open as he chuckled. "Pink is a great colour!" Louis cheered.  
Marcel briefly turned to look at the boy fondly, before turning back to the road. He could see people on sidewalk turn to look at his car as they drove past. They were jealous; Marcel smirked knowing he was the best Alpha because he could provide the best for his Omega.  
"Well, then it's yours." Marcel proclaimed as if it was nothing.  
"What?" Louis' eyes widened. "No way Marcy... that is too much."  
Marcel took one hand off the steering wheel placing it on the boy's knee. "Nope. My word is final. The car is yours." The man used his Alpha voice.  
Louis moved to hold Marcel's hand - "No need to go all big bad Alpha on me."  
Marcel turns to look at Louis eyebrows raised; he waits until they stop at a red light before answering. "Oh darling, there is always a reason to get all, as you say, big bad Alpha on you."  
Louis giggles, because sometimes Marcel goes big bad Alpha when Louis is prodding at him, or to get him to agree, or to get him to be quite.... Louis likes it, it reminds him how small he is compared to his boyfriend's.  
Mmm, boyfriends, he doesn't use that word enough. Afterall; courting is basically just dating.  
"Yes, Daddy..." Louis doesn't know what he is saying, too caught up in imagining how his men manhandle him.  
"Oh darling, you're so adorable." Marcel leans across the dash quickly pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek before the light goes green again.  
"Where are we heading Daddy?"  
"Well... Hawaii."  
"WHAT!"


	41. Chapter 41

"Well you see Kitten... Have you realised Harry and Eddie smelt a little bit... different lately?"  
Louis tilted his head at Marcel who was driving intently, Edward had warned him that if anything were to happen to his car, the Alpha would castrate his bespectacled brother.  
"No... sorry, my sense of smell isn't the best." Louis murmured the second half of the sentence. Marcel gave him a loving glance.  
"Don't worry Kitty, it is to be expected, you're an Omega - your senses aren't as sharp as Alphas. But, well, Eddie and Hazza... their rut is coming up in a day or two. We all agreed that we didn't want you there, they wouldn't be able to control themselves. Remember, no sex until after we court."  
Marcel paused to smile at Louis before continuing.  
"Especially Harry... he loves kids, as you know. But, in rut, well... He gets an intent need to breed, more so than a typical Alpha in rut... He would just want to breed you."  
"He would breed you."  
Louis' mouth drops open, a pout forming on his pretty pink lips. It was his natural Omega instinct that caused the next words to fall from those pretty pink lips.  
"Marcy, we can't go. I have to help them through their rut. They need me... I'm-i'm." Louis paused, unsure if he could say what he was thinking aloud, but he decided to go with it. "I'm your Omega. Their Omega. You're my Alphas... I need to. Need to help them."  
Marcel's hands tightened on the steering wheel - he expected this kind of reaction. It made his heart swell that he had finally heard Louis say aloud that he was their Omega.  
Only theirs.  
"Kitten. Please, I know this is hard. But, they don't want your first everything to be when they aren't in their usual mindset."  
Louis sighed. He knew Marcel was right.  
"We are just lucky that my rut isn't in sync with theirs. So I can keep you all tucked under my arm and safe, pretty little kitty."  
That reminds Louis. Hawaii?  
"Wait... we aren't really going to Hawaii? Are we?" Louis questions, Marcel only laughs softly.  
"Yes, we are. Because Edward and Harry will be without an Omega, their rut will last longer, at least a week... So, why not treat my Omega? I know I will need to take your mind off not being able to take care of your Alphas somehow. Hawaii is perfect. We own some estate, a holiday home for say."  
Louis' eyes widen, for a second. He has many questions. How did Marcel get his passport? Who is going to make food for Harry and Edward? How are they going to pleasure themselves? Surely their hands aren't enough... right? Is Hawaii necessary?  
\---  
"Daddy..." Louis whispered, very overwhelmed.  
His finger was hooked in Marcel's belt loop, as he let the Alpha lead him through the private part of the airport - very expensive looking furniture and waiters with champagne every second step.  
"Don't worry Kitten; we will be at the jet in no time." Marcel looked over his shoulder reassuringly.  
Eventually, the two made it to their plane.  
"Marcy... did you just happen to forget to mention you own a private jet?" Louis whispered eyes widened in awe - this was luxury, he didn't deserve this.  
"Sorry love, that always slips my mind."  
\---  
"So this is the lounging area." Marcel is briefly showing Louis through the jet. Is it very large for a jet, more like a small plane? There is a butler, pilot, copilot.

"This... wow. Is grand." Louis is left speechless, Marcel holding his hand on the Omega's lower back before guiding him to the back of the plane.  
"In this little corner we have a desk fit for a king... also known as Mr i'm a CEO Edward." Marcel puts on a deep voice imitating Edward; it has Louis giggling as he feels the expensive glass.

He briefly shows Louis the toilet and shower area before leading him to the only bedroom - This jet is like Marry Poppins bag of magic - never ending.

"Finally, this is the bedroom. The bed is amazing."  
Marcel has slept, *cough* been fucked by Edward* on that bed. Mile high club all the way.  
Louis didn't need to know that.  
Suddenly the Alpha is scooping the delicious smelling Omega into his arms and throwing him onto the bed. He crawls over to him as he straddles the giggling boy.  
"Daddy will we have to sleep how far away is Hawaii?"  
"Mmhm." He nods. "Fifteen hours. Don't worry Kitten; I can entertain you."  
Yep. Louis thinks he will have fun with his Alpha.


	42. Chapter 42

Louis was cuddled up to Marcel in bed, just staring out the small window of the plane. They had only been flying three or so hours, but for the past thirty minutes, they had been spooning.  
Marcel's leg was hooked over Louis' hip as he pulled him as close as he could towards him. Louis giggled when the bespectacled man ran his fingers over Louis' love handles.  
"Marcy, that tickles," Louis whined, smile increasing as the gelled haired man began to tickle him.  
"Stop it." Louis laughed loudly, legs bucking as he squirmed in the Alpha's tight hold.  
"Who is your favourite Alpha? Hey? Me isn't it." Marcel smiled widely as he straddled the little Omega to keep him in place, hands never once leaving his sides.  
Louis continued to kick and giggle; he was so ticklish.  
"I like you all equal-ahh equally."  
Marcel only smiled, hands stilling by his side, pressing a loving kiss to the boy's temple. "You're too sweet little Kitten."  
The two remained quiet for some time before Louis was exhaling loudly.  
"Al-Alpha. You're too heavy." Louis whined softly pushing the lean man off him; Marcel flopped onto the opposite side of the bed.  
"Sorry, Kitty. I forget you're so tiny sometimes."  
Louis sends Marcel a playful glare for that remark. However, a ringing interrupts them.  
Louis' eyes light up because he knows that ringtone - that is Marcel's ringtone for Harry when he facetime him. He is quick to roll over Marcel, reaching for the bedside table. He giggles when Marcel groans, pulling him back into his arms. The Omega whines, pulling away from the Alpha's death grip and grasping for the iPhone.  
Louis' mouth falls open as he accepts the facetime. There are his two other Alphas - evidently in rut. Completely naked, needy as they wank. Huge Alpha cocks on display.  
Louis whimpers at the sight.  
"Oh fuck. Need you Little One, wanna fuck you, baby. Miss you." Edward begged  
Louis could feel slick forming at his chaste hole. No doubt Marcel could smell it. He cuddled into the Alpha at his side as Harry began to speak, wanking even faster.  
"Just wanna fuck you. Get you pregnant with our babies. Breed you until you have all our Alpha babies in your tummy... damn please Marcy bring him back."  
Louis whined, hiding his face in the available Alpha's chest. He was so overwhelmed.  
"Harry. Edward. Stop. You're overwhelming the little boy." Marcel scolded.  
Louis watched quietly as Harry groaned, hanging up.  
"Mmm. I wish there were something I could do." Louis pouted, he was an Omega, his natural instinct was to bare his ass for his Alphas to use... to destroy.  
"Don't worry Kitten. i'm... i'm sure they are... finding release."  
Marcel sighed... they really should tell Louis that they are incestual... but for the meantime, that can wait.  
\---  
"Harry fucking hell." Edward groaned, pushing his brother up against the wall harshly.  
If there was one thing good about being able to fuck his Alpha brothers, is that in rut they didn't have to worry about hurting an Omega. Unlike Omegas, Alphas could withstand a lot of manhandling.  
"Want a fucking baby Edward," Harry begged, legs wrapping around Edwards' waist as he roughly humped the man's couch.  
"God Harry you and your damn need to breed." Edward groaned as he began to stroke him and Harry off simultaneously, large hand wrapped around both cocks while the other held Harry up against the wall.  
"Just imagine that little Omega of ours pregnant with Alpha triplets though."  
Edward groaned, dropping his and Harry's cock as he chucked Harry onto the bed, before flipping him onto all fours.  
"Just take my dick already fucking hell Harry." Edward groaned, he just needed to fuck something. All he could think was sex sex sex.  
He wanted an Omega. Wanted his Omega. Their pretty boy Louis, but if he couldn't have that, he would have second best thing - Harry.  
That is what he planned to do.... literally.  
\---  
"Ouch fuck Edward. This is no what nature intended." Harry groaned he hadn't been fucked for ages. Naturally, it hurt. An Alpha wasn't made to take dick.  
"Come on; I know your fucking tight hole can stretch more than this." Edward groaned, trying to slip another finger into his brother's heat.  
"Mmm just give me your dick already," Harry begged chemicals from his rut straining his thoughts - all he could think of what the need to find release.  
"No Harry gotta get you open first." Edward groaned, pushing the fourth finger in, watching as his brother fell apart in a sea of moans.  
"Edward I said put your scrawny ass dick in me now," Harry growled, Alpha voice prominent. Edward's eyes narrowed at that.  
"Last time I checked our dicks were identical... brother." Edward paused, smirking as he watched Harry become a whining needy mess.  
"Please please fuck me out of my rut."  
"My pleasure."


	43. Chapter 43

Louis giggled as he straddled Marcel's lap, they were due to land in just over an hour; honestly, with Marcel, the fifteen-hour trip flew by. Literally.  
"Take em off Marcy."  
The Alpha smiled at Louis' plead, stubbornly shaking his head 'no'.  
"Nah uh."  
"Pweeeassse." Louis pouted adorable, eyes sinking and head lowering as he begged. "You look so handsome without your glasses."  
The Alpha rolled his eyes fondly, "fine fine..." With that, he was releasing Louis' hands from where he had held them captive in his own and allowing his little Omega to gently lift of his thick rimmed glasses.  
"You look pretty with your glasses... but sometimes..." Louis smiled as he lifted off the offending object, "sometimes I love to see your eyes."  
"Babe. You have two other Alphas with the exact same eyes... I can't see you without my glasses." Louis giggled at his silly Alpha, who was squinting at him.  
"You don't wanna see me. I'm uuuugly." Louis pecked his Alphas cheek lovingly.  
"Oh Kitten and I thought I was the blind one. You have no idea how beautiful you really are."  
\---  
"Marcy! That is cheating. You cannot buy a hotel before you own all the plots in that colour set." Louis proclaimed loudly, softly hitting the bespectacled man.  
"Are you sure Kitten." Marcel made a thoughtful face, moving to pick up the instructions for Monopoly.  
"Yes, I am." Louis proudly poked out his tongue.  
The Alpha opened his mouth to make a witty remark, however, was interrupted by his phone ringing. He widened his eyes in search of the device. Noticing it was on the opposite side of the room he groaned, carefully picking Louis up and off his lap and placing him in the chair next to him before moving to answer the iPhone 7 plus.  
"Marcel Styles here. Speak."  
Louis bit his lip, mmm fuck me, daddy  
He watched as his Alphas eyes widened and he quickly made his way towards the large office at the back of the private plane. Louis bit his lip; Marcel looked so strong and powerful behind the gold-plated desk.  
The Omega sighed when the man began typing away.  
\---  
"Sorry lovely, that took much longer than anticipated." Marcel returned fifteen minutes later, kissing his Omega's forehead.  
"What was it about?"  
"Mr Aoki was calling. He is second in charge of Edward's company. He had an idea for the business that he wanted to run past me before he suggested it to Edward."  
"Oh..." Louis titled his head. "What was the idea?"  
Marcel laughed slightly, "a crazy idea. He wanted to open a brand new airline... like with custom made from scratch planes and everything."  
Louis' mouth fell open. "I thought Edward was the CEO of Ralph Lauren."  
Marcel made an outraged face, "he is Kitten. That is why it is a crazy idea... but you never know, Edward might like it."  
\---  
Louis' mouth fell wide open as he looked at the mansion-like estate Marcel was driving into.

"Wow! This is amazing. Is this the hotel we are staying at?" Louis questioned, bright eyes at the prospect.  
Marcel chuckled softly, hand moving to squeeze the little Omega's knee momentarily before he was shaking his head 'no'.  
"Oh no, babe. This is a house. Harry bought it ages ago... Kitten this is our own private property... not a hotel."  
Louis' face contoured into a blank expression. Mouth still plastered in an 'O' shape.  
Fuck. Why isn't he surprised?  
\---  
"One!"  
Louis squealed. "No Marcy!"  
"Two." The Alpha smirked when Louis laughed loudly.  
"Three!"  
With that, the Alpha was throwing the small Omega into the pool, in a split second Louis was holding onto the Alpha's hand dragging both of them into the warm water.  
Needless to say, they both laughed when they rose to the surface.   
Marcel smiled as he admired the little Omega. He walked over to him, as he could touch the bottom of the pool, but by the look of it his little Omega couldn't. He smiled fondly as he held Louis on his hip and the boy pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
Marcel could only think one thing.  
Is this what love feels like?


	44. Chapter 44

"You know what we should do." Marcel begins, as he cuddles into his little Omega, spooning him from behind. Louis hums in recognition for the Alpha to continue. It is early in the morning - the tiny wolves tired.  
"We should start a YouTube channel."  
Louis frowns turning around in Marcel's arms and pushing the Alpha onto his back so he can ultimately climb on top of his man, laying his stomach against Marcel's, and his head on the Alpha's shoulder.  
"Are you drunk Marcy?" Louis asks tiredly, eyes drifting open and closed adorably.  
"No... we would get all the YouTube monies... with your adorableness, add Hazza, Eddie and me, and we are the perfect couple goals channel. Get all the teens watching for." Marcel paused before putting on a high-pitched girly accent "Cooo worthy moments awe. Goals!"  
Louis giggled at his silly Alpha.  
"Marce, I think you just want to show me off."  
Marcel gasped loudly, softly tickling the tired wolves sides. A giggle escaped the smaller's lips.  
"How did you know. Lou, your psychic!" The Alpha exclaimed loudly as he sat up, pulling the Omega up with him and over his shoulder.  
Louis let his body fall pliant - too tired to resist the manhandling.  
"Silly Alpha." Louis smiled when Marcel placed him on a chair in the kitchen before wrapping a small throw around his hopefully future mate to keep him warm.  
He continued to walk into the kitchen, a few paces away from Louis - the dining room and kitchen were connected. It was open-plan living.  
"But for real. We should take up YouTube." Marcel spoke up after some time.  
Louis only nodded, too tired for anything else.  
\---  
"Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Louis squealed running towards the front door of the triplets temporary holiday home in Hawaii. Marcel had surprised him by flying his brothers in. Apparently, their rut ended two days early.  
Meaning two days with all three triplets in Hawaii.  
Harry and Edward both featured the largest smiles as Louis ran into their arms, group hug forming when Marcel joined. Louis was the one squashed in their sandwich like hug.  
"Need. Air. Ples." Louis chocked out, all three Alphas immediately releasing their grip. Edward fondling over his health.  
"Are you okay? Are your ribs in tack? Do you need a doctor? I only have a certificate III in first aid... should we call an ambulance. How many fingers am I holding up? Can yo-" The CEO's unnecessary worry was cut off by a laughing Louis once he gained his breath.  
"Alpha shhh. Don't be overprotective. M'fine." Edward took a deep breath at that proclamation, hugging the much shorter boy once more - raising his feet from the ground during the hug.  
It didn't take long for Harry to scoop up his little Omega - who he had missed immensely into his arms bridal style, walking him up and to the bedroom for cuddles.

"I hope Marcy treated our little treat well. Did he do all the touristy things with you?" Harry wanted to make sure Louis got to see the best of the country.  
Louis' eyes shone with excitement. "Yes! We even went in a hot air balloon!"  
Harry nodded happily.  
"We bought a whole bunch of sweets too. We haven't tried any yet... but they look good. They are predominantly tropical flavoured." Louis paused, making eye contact with Edward who was sitting on his right - Harry on his left, Marcel in front of him on the bed. "You know tropical is my favourite flavour..."  
Edward only smiled, because yes they knew that. They knew everything about their little Omega. They knew all his perfections and imperfections and loved them all to the moon and back.  
Edward watched Louis in silence, the serenity in the room blissful. All three triplets were touching Louis somehow... and it was then that the Alpha knew it was the right time, he had discussed mating Louis with his brothers, they all wanted the Omega long-term... forever even.  
So Edward asked the special question, whispering softly, not wanting to interrupt the peace.  
"Louis.... in two weeks. When the courting process is over. We would all like you to become our mate. We would like to be the ones to protect and care for you the rest of your life. Be the ones to raise puppies together. Will you have us as your Alphas forever?


	45. Chapter 45

"Lou. Sweetie?" Harry raised his eyebrows when the small boy didn't respond.  
"Oh um..." Louis blushed. "Sorry, I was just so shocked..." He paused for a minuted, cuddling into his Alphas. "I would love to mate with you... if you will all have me." Louis turned to look at Harry and Marcel, directing the last half of his sentence to them.  
"We all want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives with you. We love you, baby. We love you up to the sky and down again, down to the deepest oceans and back again. We all love you." Marcel spoke softly, articulating every word. He watched as a soft smile formed on Louis' equally soft features.  
"I... I love you all so much too. I love you, Eddie, love you Hazzy, and love you Marce." Louis paused, taking a deep breath trying to calm his excitement. This was the first time he was saying I love you and truly meaning it. "I would love to be your Omega. To raise your puppies."  
Louis had never felt more loved than when the triplet's continued to all hold their arms out, sandwiching Louis between all three of them. He giggled when Edward sneaked in a cheeky squeeze to his ass.  
"This is what love feels like. I haven't felt so at home since Gemma, and I petitioned against deforestation." Harry proclaimed Edward rolled his eyes, Harry the hippie...  
Louis squeaked, "It would feel more like home if I could breathe."  
The triplets laughed at their Omega's muffled tone, only now noticing how he was shoved intro Edward's chest.  
"Sorry Kitten," Marcel whispered, softly kissing Louis' cheek. Unfortunately, none of them had kissed him on the lips yet. Another thing they were waiting to do when they took his virginity.  
"Who is Gemma?" Louis quizzed once they were all sat back on the bed in comfort.  
"Our sister. An Alpha, older than us by a few years." Louis frowned at Edward's soft tone during his declaration.  
"I didn't know you had a sister..."  
"Did...." Marcel mumbled. Louis was very confused, the tone in the room changing from happy to sad in a split second.  
"She passed away.... breast cancer... We didn't' know until it was too late and inoperable." He had never heard Edward so depressed.  
Louis bit his lip, watching as all three of his Alpha's hung their heads in sadness.  
"Don't worry Daddies.... Alpha. I am sure she was beautiful."  
"So beautiful Lou." Louis watched as Harry kissed his palm softly raising it towards the sky.  
All Louis could do was hug all three men closer to his heart.  
\---  
"Hey, Niall... Long time no see." Louis spoke sarcastically. He had actually just seen his best friend yesterday.  
Louis and the triplets had returned from holiday a week ago.  
"Can't get enough of me hey Lou?" The latter rolled his eyes at his friend's declaration. "But I do have something important to tell you, Lou..."  
Louis raised his eyebrows, letting Niall take his hand and lead him into the blonde's bedroom where Louis happily made himself at home, flopping stomach first onto the bed. Niall copied his friend's actions.  
He leant in close to Louis as if to tell the Omega a secret.  
"What?" Louis was buzzing with excitement to know what his friend had to say. Niall always had the best gossip. What can he say, he is a slut for some good goss.  
"I... I have a girlfriend." Niall squealed in a whisper.  
"WHAT! WHO!"  
The blonde laughed loudly at Louis' over-excited response, shushing him softly. Liam was in the other room with the triplets. Niall had invited them all over to his house; they had all become good friends. Even Liam had made up with Edward.  
"You know the girl who works at Boost. The pretty blonde?" The town was small, Louis knew who Niall was talking about.  
"PERRIE EDWARDS? NO!" He paused, "she is way above your level." Louis joked  
Niall made an offended scoff at Louis' joke replying sarcastically, "Oh and you're on the triplets level?"  
"Pish-posh." Both boys giggled.  
"I can't believe your dating Perrie... Like I knew she was a Beta but... damn I never thought of you two as a couple."  
"Just you wait Lou; we will be a power couple soon enough," Niall replied.  
"Can't wait to meet her."  
\---  
"Liam. I... I-we just wanted to ask you formally. We have spoken to Louis about this..." Edward paused, Marcel finished the sentence for him, "we asked Louis if he will mate with us. Bond with us. He agreed. We love him so much." This time Harry continued his brother's sentence, "we would like your blessing, your go ahead...? Please?"  
Liam raised his eyebrows. How does he respond to something like that?


	46. Chapter 46

"Umm. This is a weird question." Liam muttered, finding the carpet, oh so interesting suddenly.  
"No, we are just asking you because... Well because there is no Alpha mother or Alpha father to ask." Marcel murmured, silently hoping that Liam's late parents were not a sensitive topic.  
"I get it Marcel; it is just strange because... well... you are basically asking me, Louis' older brother... if you can fuck him," Liam stated bluntly, a blank expression on his face.  
He watched as Harry choked out a single 'Ha', eyes widening as he covered his mouth to hide his laugh. But the shaking in his shoulders did nothing to hide his amusement.  
Edward rolled his eyes fondly at his brother's familiar laugh. The middle triplet was wearing a black shirt and bright pink suit. He was just so flamboyant and... gay.

"Yes, in essence. That is what we are asking."  
Harry laughed harder at Edward's no shit response. Edward jokingly hit him over the head mumbling a short; "Harold we are trying to have a conversation here Doll."  
"Do what he wants. How 'bout that?" Liam responded graciously, smile appearing when he could hear Louis giggling with Niall in the room over.  
"We like that idea." Marcel nodded in agreeance.  
\---  
The day had been set. In exactly six more days, they would mate: they would form that one bond that would bring them closer to ever. Louis would have his first kiss, his first experience making love, he would be cherished that day and for many to come.  
But, as the day of mating approached, the little Omega couldn't help but notice how much needier, attention seeking and giving his Alphas were.  
Each of them wanted to do something different with him at the same time. Like now.  
"No Harry! It's my turn to him. I'm taking him to the science museum. He is my Omega." Marcel whined, tugging on Louis' arm, the small Omega squeaked when Harry tugged on his other arm.  
"You had him yesterday Marcel! Plus, he doesn't want to go to the science museum, he would rather go to a relaxation inner strengthening course with me!" Harry debated.  
Louis' eyes widened, he wanted to give his Alpha's everything their little heart's desire. So with a small voice, he spoke up,  
"Daddies. Shhh." He shushed them, falling onto the couch, he was tired of his Alphas always fighting and deciding where to take him. Subsequently, they fell next to him, seeing as they were holding onto his arms.  
"Marcy, you had your turn yesterday. But Harry, you took me into the city for some time. So, I suggest we all go to Harry's hippie group-" Louis was cut off by a wailing Harry.  
"Hey! It isn't a hippie group; it is an inner strengthening course."  
Marcel rolled his eyes, Louis just pets his Alphas long locks softly, "Okay Daddy. First, we can go to his inner strengthening course; because there is a set time to attend that, and it is 10 am. Then, following that we can head to Marcel's museum. Okay?" Louis asked hopeful that there would be no more fighting.  
He watched as two of the triplets eyed each other warily. "Mmm Kapish." Was both of their identical responses. It made Harry giggle - triplet tuition.  
Louis sighed happily. However, a deep voice coming from the doorway interrupted his peace.  
"We have all been so possessive of our little Omega lately. We never once stopped and asked what he wanted to do. Does he want to do some hippie class, or look at science shit... or even what I take him to, does he really want to watch the race horses? We have been selfish."  
Everyone's eyes widened at Edward's declaration.  
"Louis, what do you want to do Sugar Lips?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Oh um... I-I don't mind... that is a lot o-of pressure." Louis stuttered, sitting down on the couch as he hugged his legs to his chest.  
"No sugar, you do mind, you just need to tell us. We are your Alphas it is our job to make sure you get everything your little heart desires." Edward frowned, as he walked over to the small boy.  
He was quick to scoop the boy up and bundle him onto his lap. Harry and Marcel watched on, both with guilt-ridden features on their face. Because Edward was right.... they didn't even think of what their little Omega might want.  
Marcel took a step forward, sitting down next to Edward as he ran his fingers through the smaller of the groups' hair. Louis just smelt so good.  
"Come on baby. We will do whatever you want Kitten."  
"Umm.... I want to move in with you."  
\---  
"Lou... you can't leave me." Liam pouted adorably, thick eyebrows furrowing.  
"Li-Li... you need the house to yourself, you and Zayn are getting pretty serious. Plus... in a few days I will be officially mated to them." Louis smiled shyly as he looked over his shoulder at the triplets who were bickering over who carried the heaviest box of Louis' belongings, he could only smile.  
"I know Lou, just your my little brother. I have always been the one to care for you, and you're like one of my best friends, love you, bro." Liam smiled, softly.  
He was like a proud mother because Louis had turned into a good-looking young man both inside and out.  
"Li? Don't cry." Louis giggled as he hugged his taller and older sibling - the Alpha laughed rubbing at his eyes before reminding Louis.  
"Remember, you are always welcome."  
"Great." Louis commented, "now I know whose fridge I can raid on Saturdays."  
\---  
Louis smiled as he stared at the wardrobe from his seat on Marcel's lap on the customised bed (so it would fit four; Edward and Harry sitting on either side of him. The wardrobe was huge, and now it had Louis' clothing in it, not just the triplets.  
It had Edward's boring CEO suits.  
Marcel's tight pants and vests.  
Harry's floral GUCCI prints.  
And now Louis' much smaller clothing, his suspenders, bright pants and striped shirts.  
He doesn't know how he got this lucky... but he did.  
"So I was thinking, I really want to start that YouTube channel we were joking about." Louis frowned at Marcel's comment; he thought the Alpha was just kidding at the time.  
This seemed to spark both Harry and Edward's interest. "What YouTube Channel?" Edward asked, taking on an authoritative tone.  
Louis sighed as he rolled out of Marcel's arms and onto his stomach on the bed, Edward who was right beside him let his hand fall conveniently onto the small Omegas round ass.  
Louis didn't move to remove it; he just let Edward use his clothed ass as a hand rest.  
"Marcy wants to make a YouTube channel of our family.... he wants to show me off," Louis mumbled into the pillow. His tone of voice made it clear he wasn't fond of the idea.  
The bespectacled Alpha frowned, "just Louis is so pretty... everyone should know he is ours."  
Harry frowned, looking eyes with Edward; it was evident nobody was for the idea of starting a channel.  
"Marcy, there are so many ways to show him off babe." Ed began, staring at the Omega for a split second, he could tell the little boy was dozing off on his stomach, so Edward gently rubbed his hand up and down his spine and ass soothingly.  
"Once we mate him he will have our mate mark... we can mark his skin up real nice... If he wears shorts, you can mark those fucking sexy thighs. Things like this Marcy make it evident he is ours. You don't need to publish videos to prove this to the public."  
Marcel nodded, just staring at Louis who had fallen asleep.  
"Just imagine him under the table of a restaurant sucking our cocks," Edward mumbled softly, pushing aside a piece of the beautiful boy's caramel hair.  
Both his siblings moaned.  
They could not wait to mate.


	48. Chapter 48

Louis woke up anxious, the day before mating. He was about to give himself to three big silly Alphas, three Alphas he loved. He would truly be theirs, and they would be his. They would form that one bond that Betas can only dream of.  
Harry's hysteric laugh interrupted the small Omega's thoughts. The caramel haired boy popped his head into the lounge room where Harry was sitting and watching a movie.  
"What's up Hazzy?" Louis quizzed, genuinely curious what had made his Alpha laugh. The middle triplet's smile was stretched across his pretty pink lips.  
"This movie is shit, but it makes it so much better because the main character's name is Edward... and he is in a fucking gang called 'Your Mum'!"  
Louis could only smile and shaking his head as his soon-to-be mate fell into a pit of hysteria.  
"You're silly Hazza."  
The Alpha didn't even hear the small Omega, too busy clapping and laughing - it made Louis happy to see his curly haired man so joyous.  
\---  
Hours later Louis found himself just admiring as Marcel worked out in the home gym. Because, oh lord, who would ever think under those blazers, high-waisted pants and vests Marcel would have a six pack and could lift a good 70kg - fuck he could lift Louis, and Louis has a fat ass.  
The small Omega jumped as he felt strong hands grasp his shoulders, and suddenly Edward was leaning down, plump red lips whispering into the small boy's ear.  
"Mmm Sugar Lips, how did I know I would find you here. Secretly watching Marcy. Maybe your Daddy's will just have to stop wearing shirts." Louis giggled as Edward's long hair tickled his neck.  
Suddenly he was lifted up into the man's strong arms, and with a squeal, Edward began to carry him towards Marcel. The small Omega whined, "Yeah, I like the idea of my three men shirtless." Louis giggled as Edward dropped him onto Marcel's lap.  
The bespectacled Alpha was lying on his back, pressing weights. He grunted under the sudden weight on his chest but easily adjusted.  
"Could smell you, Kitten knew you were there watching," Marcel announced, looking into Louis' blue orbs before winking. The short Omega blushed under the man's stare.  
"Mmm you Alpha's and your damn sense of smell." Louis giggled, moving to straddle Marcel on the bench, Edward softly massaging his shoulders, his shuddered under the touch - he basked in the attention.  
"Marcel, tell me, how heavy are those weights?" Edward raised his eyebrows, quizzing his short haired brother, who tilted his head and with a grunt dropped the weight onto the bar once more.  
"Mmm, these? 60kg." Marcel breathed heavily while Louis watched on, staring at the man's v-line that was just in front of him - so tempting.  
"Lay back down." Marcel tilted his head but did as Edward instructed watching as he picked Louis up and onto his hip - the small Omega released a light gasp.  
"Think you can bench press our little Omega?"  
Louis giggled, thinking the CEO was joking but was shocked when he was balanced on Marcel's arms, Edward steadying his body and the nerdy Alpha started using him as a weight.  
Of course, just then Harry walked in, and the laugh he let out was loud and oh so pure - it was just.... so Harry.  
"What are you doing with my pretty little wolf brothers."  
Edward momentarily lifted his eyes of the small Omega who's was smiling like he was on a jolly rollercoaster.  
"You mean our baby Harry."  
The carefree Alpha rolled his identical eyes, "yes of course Edward."  
Marcel grunted once more as he lifted Louis up and down once more, this time his fingers dug into the small wolves sides, and oh Louis was very ticklish.  
Suddenly the brunette boy was giggling and squirming , body falling from Marcel's and Edward's grip and onto the padded floor with a thud. All six emerald eyes were on him, just waiting to see if he was injured – but the laugh Lou released illustrated otherwise.  
The triplet's smiled – why did they choose to mate such a crazy Omega.... Oh yeah, because he is perfect.


	49. Chapter 49

"Oh, my" Louis gasped, at the overwhelming feeling. Here he was, lying in nothing but panties, with two Alphas sandwiching him from either side, praising him as if he were a God. The third, on top of him, straddling his small frame as he softly palmed the Omega and pressed loving kisses up and down his neck.  
"Mmmm." Louis whimpered, short puffs of hot breath fanning over Marcel, who was straddling him – he softly bucked up to meet the man's hand.  
"Shhh Sugar Lips – so beautiful, we will take care of you pretty one. Mate you." Edward cooed, afraid to disturb the atmosphere as he nuzzled into the cute Omega's neck, he already knew where he would claim Louis. Where he would leave that long-lasting mate mark. He kissed over the soft skin, oh so ready to leave his bite already.  
All three triplets exchanged a look, silently agreeing who would be the first to kiss Louis – it would be Harry. Harry, who was to the left of the small Omega would be the first person to ever kiss this beautiful little wolf.  
"Little One." Harry spoke, turning the boys head to look at him – the Omega gladly gave the Alpha his full attention, "yes Daddy?"  
If Harry wasn't turned on before, he was now.  
"Can I kiss you, baby?" There was no verbal response, just a tiny whine of need and an affirming shake of his head. The answer was yes.  
So, Harry did exactly that, he pressed his plump lips against Louis' much thinner pink lips, and they moulded together in a perfect sympathy that made Marcel and Edward jealous. Little inexperienced Louis followed his Alphas lead and experimentally opened his mouth, letting Harry explore his mouth, tongue massaging Louis'.  
He was a virgin, and oh how Louis could come from just this. But sadly, all good things do come to an end, and Harry was pulling away, only for Marcel to take his place. Kissing his neck until he made his way towards the Omega's mouth where he sealed his lips over the boy's now swollen red mouth – so beautiful was the only thought that could come to all the triplet's minds.  
"Daddies." Louis moaned into the bespectacled Alpha's mouth, softly pulling away as he moved, turning his body towards Edward who happily accepted Louis' opened mouth kiss. Marcel and Harry watched on as their brother and Louis made out, in the most loving and gentle way possible.  
Louis broke off this kiss for air, so Marcel took it as an opportunity to ask for permission, "may I remove your pretty panties Kitten?"  
Louis was basking in the pet names and gentles of his Alphas... his mates.  
"Yes, Daddy." Was his simple response, he felt so small sandwiched in-between his three giants, felt so amazing.  
And for the first time, the Alphas, who were all naked, took in a stare worthy sight, which was a naked Louis – all sprawled out. Little Omega, ripe and ready for the taking. His red circumcised cock stood hard against his little tummy, which Harry wanted to fill with puppies, fill with three Alpha puppies.  
Louis would look oh so pretty all full of puppies, waddling around all whiny as he begged for cuddles and attention. Little tits leaking milk. As if Edward could sense Harry's kinky thoughts, he nudged his brother, waking him up from his dream state – it was no secret Harry had a huge pregnancy kink.  
"Lou lovely, do you have a preference who mates you first dove? We aren't going to double pen or triple pen on your first time – yeah sweetie?" Marcel spoke in a fond voice, as he brushed a piece of the boy's caramel locks behind his ear.  
"I-I-I don't mind... just want to be your Omega." Louis stuttered, wiggling under Marcel – impatient to mate his lovers.  
"I love you. Love all three of you," Louis softly proclaimed, kissing each of his Alphas once on the lips – just a little peck, but it caused heart eyes to form in all three of the triplet's eyes.  
"We love you too." Louis giggled as he received the same, simultaneous response from all three men.  
With that, Harry was crawling on top of Louis, Marcel having moved to sit next to Edward. Harry would be the one to take the boy's virginity, but Edward would be the one to finger the small boy – Marcel's job was to make sure he was sated and loved.  
It doesn't take long before Edward has lubed up his fingers and is pumping the little Omega's cock. He has a nice dick, nowhere near as big as his Alphas, but pretty, all shaven and perfect. Louis is hissing in pure bliss at the contact Edward is giving his virgin dick, fuck, he has never cum before – this entire feeling is new to him. Eventually, Edward does drop his dick and moves to tease his hole with his lube-covered fingers. Marcel distracts Louis from the stretch of the initial breach while Harry just stares with wide eyes.  
Omega's are made to take Alphas. And Harry can tell by how wet Louis is... by how easily Edward's fingers slide in and out of Louis – causing breathless moans to part from the boy's thin, pink lips. And suddenly the Omega is pushing back on Edward's ring clad finger, and that's when the Alpha's know their Omega is ready – ready to finally be taken.  
"Are you ready for Harry's cock love?" Edward asks, in pure bliss as he licks his fingers clean. Louis watches with an expression of shock, but also utter sexual enjoyment.  
"Oh yes." All three Alpha's smile genuinely, because Louis is so needy, needy for them and nobody but them – it's a sight to see, truly.  
So, within a second, Harry has the Omega's legs bent and on his shoulders, as he pushes in softly and oh fuck. Louis is the perfect mixture of tight, and naturally open and ready for cock. Marcel and Edward watch on as Louis' face contours into a sight to see.  
"Oh, daddy daddy daddy." Louis utters, and he has never felt more loved and beautiful than now – Harry fucking into him slowly and lovingly as Marcel and Edward whisper praises, holding his hands.  
And within a second, Louis is cumming for the first time; he felt dreamy as he shoots a load onto his little tummy. The Omega cries out as his prostate is jabbed again, soft cock already fattening up more.  
"Look at you little one, cumming already? Harry is pretty good." Louis giggles softly, but in a fucked out way at Marcel's comment. "Oh, my!" He squeaks when Harry growls, suddenly pumping in fast.  
"I'm going to mate you now Lou, can I please?" Harry begs, eyes closed as he feels Louis tighten around him "Yes please Hazzzy. Love you."  
And suddenly, Harry is knotting him, biting down on his neck, the beautiful mate mark that will be there for the world to see – he draws blood, but Louis can do nothing but cry out in pure joy and bliss.  
He was mated. He cries softly when Harry's knot only grows. "Fuck Daddy!"  
It takes some time, but eventually, his knot does go down, and then Marcel takes his turn, and Louis feels more loved as Marcel too fucks into him gently whispering sweet nothings, but to Louis – they didn't mean nothing, they meant the world. And soon enough, Marcel was biting his neck too, and creating that eternal bond – bite mark just near Harry's.  
Finally, Edward climbed onto an oversensitive Louis who had already cum twice. He moved the small boy, so he was straddling Edward who sat up in bed. The Omega was thoroughly fucked out, but impaled himself on the CEO's cock, crying out at the intrusion.  
"Oh big!"  
Edward didn't respond, just planted his feet against the mattress and kissed the Omega's forehead before he layed the boy against his chest ever so gently, like Louis was a China Doll.  
"Shhh." Edward hushed, and his was thrusting so softly into Louis – it was the definition of making Louis. The Omega cried tears of joy; he was so overwhelmed as he lay on Edward's chest in a sitting position, big cock in his ass being moved in and out tenderly. The only thing he could do was fist the man's chest and whisper how much he loved him as he nibbled on the Alpha's neck.  
And finally, he had three mate marks when Edward knotted him to finish, biting on the opposite side of his neck – and Louis came at the same time, eyes drifting to the back of his head as he swore.  
He was in a heavenly place, he was floaty, he felt light, but suddenly he was back, and he could see three faces in front of him, he could feel the blood flowing through his neck, he could feel the heartbeats of his Alphas.  
And that's when he smiled.  
He was a mated Omega, to the prettiest, sweetest boys in the world.


	50. Chapter 50

Louis had never been happier; he felt changed, he felt the glow of his skin – smile never leaving his face. The only thing on his mind was snuggling closer to Edward, who surprisingly was the only Alpha he woke up next too. It made Louis smile as he realised that, yeah, Edward really had changed... but sadly, the man would have to return to work in a week. The little Omega didn't want to worry about that – all he could think about was snuggling into the Alpha's chest.  
But, without warning, he was being lifted by strong arms out of the warm bed. Louis squeaked out of pure shock, cold air hitting his warm body. The culprit, a smiling Harry, was quick to pop him onto his hip.  
Little whiny sleep-ridden Louis was too cute.  
"Daddddy," Louis whined, as he let his head fall against Harry's shoulder while he carried him, placing the boy on the kitchen counter. Marcel, who was cooking up a storm, turned around and pressed a kiss to their Omega's lips.  
Mmmm their.... Louis was theirs. They were Louis'... It was beautiful.  
Marcel had to smile as Harry wrapped a blanket around the tiny wolf, who was wearing socks much too big for him. He cooed in adoration as the middle triplet continued to place Louis' glasses on his soft face. The boy was adorable, truly, all naked wrapped up in nothing but a blanket – little glasses on his button nose.

He wanted to snuggle him and never let go.  
Of course, luck was not on his side, and in his admiration of the beauty of their little mate, both Harry and Marcel had completely forgotten about the eggs and bacon on the frying pan, only to be reminded by the loud, obnoxious beeping of their smoke alarm.  
Harry watched as Louis gasped in shock, his immediate response to growl and protect him in his strong arms from any threat. Luckily, Marcel had a more practical response as he was quick to extinguish the small flame inside the pan and use a chair to turn the alarm off.  
Everyone sighed in relief when the loud noise ceased – in turn, the beeping had woken Edward up.  
"Mmm fuck, something smells burnt. Louis better be alive, happy and healthy." Edward grumbled, walking, still fully naked out of bed, glasses perched on his twenty-eight-year-old face as he rubbed at his neck.  
Neck...  
Something ticked inside Edward at that thought, with that he was ignoring his brother's good mornings and rushing over to his little sweetheart.  
"Morning sugar lips," Edward mumbled, barely loud enough, his lips were pushed against the mating mark he had left on the boy's pretty neck.  
Even prettier now with the three permanent red marks, proving he was theirs and nobody else's.  
Louis gasped, legs wrapping around Edward's bare torso as the man bit gently into the skin, just nibbling.  
"So beautiful." All three triplets spoke the same two words at once.  
Louis giggled at their triplet tuition, pushing Edward off his neck so he could snuggle into the man's chest. Everyone cooed, because... they just mated the prettiest, most adorable boy in the world.  
"Your ours little Omega," Harry commented, kissing the boy's cheek as he passed.  
"Don't think you are ever getting away," Marcel added with a smirk.  
A moment later Louis found himself being picked up, legs kicking out as he giggled. Edward was throwing him onto the couch not a minute later, and he was being attacked by tickles, cuddles and kisses.  
Yeah.... He really could get used to this.  
And he looks forward to every moment of it.


	51. Chapter 51

Louis pouted as he watched the long-haired Alpha get dressed in his Armani suit. It was only five days ago that all four of them had mated, sadly, Edward's holiday was short lived, and he now had to return to work.  
The Omega sniffled slightly as he stood up, walking towards the tall Alpha. He stared up at the CEO, standing on his tippy toes as he fixed the man's tie. Edward smiled sadly at the pouty puppy.  
"Pup, I will be back home in no time," Edward reassured, pecking his mate's lips. Louis whined softly, leaning into the man's soft chest.  
The height difference made it easy for him to snuggle into Edward's strong chest.

(height difference above... maybe a bit taller but you decide)  
The man sighed, rubbing the smaller boy's love handles.  
"Sugar lips, you are seeing Niall today. You're helping him open the renovated café, you can't stay with me all day."  
Edward raised his eyebrows when Louis mumbled something inarticulate.  
"What was that sweetheart?"  
Louis looked up at the man, worry evident in his eye.  
"I'm just scared that you will love your job more than me... because Harry said, you always put work first." Edward hung his head in shame upon hearing the Omega's worry.  
"Oh, no baby. That was months ago. Being with you, taking time off... I realised that I don't need to make billions. That shouldn't be my priority. My family should." Edward leant down, so he was at the Omega's height.  
"And you're my family. My little mate. Forever and ever. And trust me, sweetie, I will be home as soon as possible because I don't want to stay in that office when this little booty is somewhere else."  
Edward reached around, grasping Louis' ass. The Omega let out a small giggle as playfully slapped the man's chest. The Alpha didn't even budge.  
"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" Edward asked as he thumbed over the mate mark on Louis' neck – none of the three Styles men could stop fussing over Louis' neck.  
They were all full of pride. Three very proud Alpha's indeed.  
Louis, of course, did give Edward a long passionate kiss, blushing as he pulled away.  
\---  
"Hey Marcy, can you drive me to Niall's please," Louis begged, eyelashes fluttering in a pleading manner. The bespectacled Alpha smiled fondly at Louis who was standing in between his open knees.  
Marcel, who was seated on the couch couldn't help but pull the boy into his lap, putting his newspaper aside. He smiled at the boy's small yelp.  
"And why can't you just take your own car sweetheart?"  
Louis frowned, staring up at the nerdy Alpha. He took a minute to remove Marcel's glasses and put them on his own face with a giggle. Marcel just rolled his eyes at the adorable Omega.  
"I don't have a car Daddy," Louis replied, passing his mate his glasses again. The Alpha leant forward leaving a kiss on the Omega's forehead.  
"Yes doll, you do. Remember the pink Range Rover? I said that was yours. It is yours." Louis' mouth fell open – he thought Marcel was joking.  
"Oh wow. Really?" Louis' face lit up with excitement as he jumped off the couch, standing in joy. The Alpha copied him, nodding.  
"Yes, you silly Little Kitty. Come on let me show you." Marcel leant down, allowing the Omega to jump onto his back for a piggyback ride.  
Soon enough Louis was being helped into the pink range rover, peppering Marcel with thankful kisses.

\---  
Louis giggles when he jumps... literally, jumps... out of the range rover and Niall wolf whistles.  
"Damn babe! Your rocking some new marks I see." The blonde winks playfully at Louis who chuckles, flicking the blonde on the cheek.  
"Thanks, Ni! I've never been happier." The Omega takes a moment to look at the café before proclaiming. "Wow! And the café... looks like... wow! Did the triplets really fund this renovation?"

Niall smiles happily because the shop really does look beautiful – he is sure to attract more customers now.

"Every penny."  
Louis smiled happily because Niall deserved that – he was such an amazing friend.  
"Oh and Louis... I-I know you just got mated, and I don't want to ruin your fun. But um, are you going to be returning to work?"  
Louis frowned.... Because he hadn't thought about that.  
Should he?


	52. Chapter 52

Louis wakes the following day to yelling, well not quite yelling, but loud, angry voices. He whimpers softly, legs falling off the edge of the bed as he softly makes his way to the lounge room, where he assumes the noise is coming from.  
"Alphas?" He frowns, noticing his men are fighting.  
Marcel is quick to rush over to him, pulling him to his side  
"See Harry; he doesn't even come up to our shoulders!" Marcel growls, and Louis is suddenly very confused and worried. "That doesn't mean we have to spend fucking $300,000," Harry mumbled, gripping his forehead, he is gradually developing a headache.  
Edward seems to be the only Alpha who notices how scared the little Omega is. With a tug on the brunet boy's hand, Edward engulfs him in a loving hug.  
"Shh, you are all scaring him." Edward hushes his brothers, who seem to have awoken from their anger, now realising how they were affecting Louis – they are quick to spoil him in apologies.  
"Sorry, Little one."  
"T'is okay, what's wrong Hazza?" Louis asks, sitting on Edward's knee – he is so dainty compared to his tall Alphas.

(height difference above)  
The Alpha sighs, flopping down next to Edward who is dressed and ready for work – he must leave in half an hour.  
"Marcel gave you the Range Rover, and that's great – you need a car little one. But now he says you are too small for it, and we need to get a shorter car for y-"Harry is interrupted by the bespectacled Alpha.  
"Harry, have you seen him? He has to jump into the truck... it literally goes up to his mid-thigh."  
Edward rolls his eyes at his brother, "Marcel wants to buy you a new car, Harry is just jealous because he wants a new car too lovely."  
The Omega frowns. "Oh." He pauses before continuing, "daddies, I don't need a new car. It is fine. I am so grateful for everything you have given me and sure... I have to jump into the car." He giggles before continuing, "But, I don't mind – I am just happy to even to have the vehicle."  
Harry pauses, taking in a deep breath – because Louis is beautiful and the exact opposite of selfish. Harry had been greedy, his little Omega's attitude reminded him to come back down to Earth.  
\---  
"Don't leave Eddie please please Alpha," Louis begs with a huge pout on his face. The Alpha feels so guilty leaving his tiny little mate.  
"Shh lovely." He shushes the Omega, nibbling on his mate mark before lifting the Omega's chin and kissing him passionately on the lips. "Be a good boy for me please Sugar Lips and go entertain little Harry and Marcel, after all it's Marcy's last day before he goes back to work tomorrow."  
Louis pouts, "can I at least bring you lunch?"  
Edward's hands move from Louis' lower back to his pantie clad ass, giving it a firm possessive squeeze.  
"Of course, lovely. I'll message you the address – kay?"  
When he receives a little nod in return and a shy smile, Edward finally works up the courage to leave for work.  
It is tough to leave his beautiful little mate – even if it is only for a few hours.  
\---  
Harry watched fondly as Louis continued to check his tiny little iPhone 5C, which reminded him he really needed to get the boy a new phone. Louis deserved the latest phone, deserved to be spoilt.  
"What ya doing Little one?" Harry teased, prodding at Louis with his sock-clad feet, it made the Omega giggle.  
"Edward said I could meet him at his work and take him lunch at 1 pm... he said to leave at 12.30pm, so only a few more minutes." Harry smiled fondly; there were fifteen minutes remaining until 12.30.  
"Love?" Harry raised an eyebrow, pulling Louis onto his lap, the little Omega looked up at the strong man.  
"Yes, Alpha."  
Harry smiled and with a wink proclaimed, "go on, Eddie won't mind if you're early."  
The beautiful smile Louis had plastered on his face after hearing that was worth millions.  
\---  
Louis walked curiously into the massive building Edward called his office, was this all his? There were so many floors. He giggled when he went through the floor to ceiling revolving door and missed his exit, ending up back outside.

When he finally made it inside, he was greeted by security.  
"Name and desired floor." Louis bit his lip at the Alphas harsh tone.  
"Umm. One second." He paused, fiddling with his bag which had some of the food he made for Edward in it. He checked his phone smiling when he located the text from Edward.  
"I'm Louis Tomlinson, and I'm looking to go to floor 72." Louis smiled kindly at the female Alpha who had a grimace on her face looking unconvinced.  
"You? Floor 72? You do realise that is where the big shots are... look I don't need another kid playing around, scram Omega."  
Louis frowned, lips forming a pout, "no you don't understand ma'am, I am looking for Edward Styles..."  
The Omega was truly offended when she laughed, "come on kid, I'll escort you out nicely."  
The security guard didn't listen to his protest, just took his arm and ushered, more like hauled, him outside with a warning not to come back inside.  
The Omega stared at her through the glasses, eyes clouding with tears as he rubbed his burning arm. With a shaking hand, he dug through his pocket pulling out his phone to call Edward.  
"Hey baby, you running a bit late? Are you on the right floor Dolly?" Edward quizzed happiness in his voice.  
"Eddie...." Louis hiccupped, immediately catching his Alpha's attention.  
"What happened?"  
"Sec-security was mean to me and laughed at me. And they told me to go away and took me outside and said I couldn't come in."  
Edward growled, and Louis had never heard him so angry, "where are you? Stay outside the building. I will come and get you. Okay, Sugar Lips?"  
Louis nodded, "Yes Alpha."  
\---  
Everyone stopped what they were doing at the scent of the Angry Alpha. It was rare ever to see the CEO outside of his office, so seeing him speed walking, nose flaring and growling in the lobby was a rare sight that made both Alphas, Omegas and Beta's stare.  
Everyone knew who he was, and knew he was not to be messed with.  
"Move." He growled when a Beta accidentally stood in his path. The Wolf was quick to jump away with an apology.  
"Sugar?" Edward stepped outside, gulping his mate in a hug, "fuck I'm so angry. How dare they treat you like that."  
Edward stood back from the hug, taking in Louis' appearance. "Are you hurt?"  
Louis pouted, rubbing his eyes, "No Eddie, thank you."  
The man smiled, before noticing the boy's arm. "What is this Louis?" The boy turned to look at his arm, a red handprint of the security guard was printed on his white skin.  
"Oh.."  
"Come," Edward growled, hugging his mate to his chest as he proudly strut into the lobby. Once again all eyes were on him. "Who hurt you?"  
Louis bit his lip, but pointed to the security women whose eyes were wide with worry.  
Edward marched over to the women, "don't you ever touch my mate like that ever again. Am I understood!" It wasn't even questioned.  
"Yes." The Alpha gulped taking a step away from the growling CEO.  
"Yes, what!" Edward was angry and demanded respect.  
"Yes SIR!" He snapped at the security guard once more, eyes flashing yellow, before rushing Louis up to his office.  
\---  
Louis soon found out that Zayn worked for Edward as the receptionist on the seventy-second floor; it was nice to see him. He promised to catch up with both him and Liam soon. But for now, he was only focusing on Edward.  
"Are you okay pretty one?" Edward asked, rubbing at the boy's arm. Louis was sitting on his office table, little legs swinging back and forth as he nibbled on a sandwich, Edward ate his own lunch, sitting in front of Louis in his leather chair.  
Louis' only response was, "love you, Daddy."  
Neither of them really noticed the nickname that was usually reserved for Harry and Marcel.


	53. Chapter 53

"Do you think he is pregnant?" Harry mumbles to Marcel and Edward.  
The three triplets are all sitting on Lovesacs in the back wall of their bedroom.

Their little Omega is asleep. They had a long day visiting the zoo seeing as it is the weekend. Louis was very tired of walking by night time, passing out on the bed as soon as his body hit the mattress.  
Marcel smiled at the small Omega who made a little whiny noise in his sleep.  
"Our bloodline has had triplet Alpha males as first borns for the past 87 years Haz." Marcel pauses, nocking knees with Harry who is staring off into space.  
"I'm sure even if he isn't pregnant this time, he will be the next – and we can probably expect the same litter as our bloodline suggests."  
Harry pouts but nods; everyone knows how much Harry just want little Louis all full of puppies. Marcel leans over pressing a kiss to his lips, "Shhh. We will fill him up soon."  
Edward stays quiet, imaging Louis full and plump with pups for him and his brothers. Pregnant for nine months before giving birth, then giving it six weeks before they can try again. He wonders how many pups they will have in three years.  
"Do you think he can handle it? He is so tiny?" Harry muses, Edward nods his head in an affirmative motion.  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it."  
\---  
The following morning Louis wakes up a whiny puppy, as always – never the morning boy. But this time, he has a request, and the triplets honestly can't say yes any faster.  
Biting his lip the little Omega brings up a subject that hasn't been spoken of often. He is sitting on Harry's lap, the Alpha nipping and licking over his bite mark when he talks,  
"Alphas... I um. I would like to you know, explore sex more... and maybe finally have all of you." Louis bites his lip harder, cheeks redding.  
Marcel tilts his head to the right, ignoring Louis' request for a moment as he thumbs over the Omega's jaw line, removing his lip from between his teeth.  
"Let's not ruin something so gorgeous now."  
Louis can't help but giggle, "please Marce." Louis begs, bouncing excitingly on Harry's lap, exciting the Alpha – however not in the innocent way Louis is excited.  
All in all, it's a lot of excitement.  
"Yes!" Harry blurt out, stilling Louis' hips before he bends the Omega over.  
Edward nods, agreeing with his brother, taking Louis from Harry's arms and onto his hip as he walks to a bookshelf, looking for what he wants. Louis just cuddles into his shoulder, allowing himself to be cradled.  
"I like that idea; we let you heal after your first time, I would love to explore more, kinky fantasies... Sadly, we will have to wait until Marcel's rut, which is due in 5 days. Will you help him through it Sugar Lips?" Edward questions, playfully chucking Louis onto the couch.  
The Omega nods enthusiastically, and just like that... it's settled.  
\---   
Louis loves night time the most, he has all his Alpha's, and he can just be a cuddled all night. With Marcel and Edward back at work he Is alone with Harry, and just recently he denied the job Niall offered him instead of choosing to be a little house mate.  
He thought it was cute, so did his Alphas.  
Harry was fun and kept him company, but of course, an Omega has needs. And one of these requirements is all their Alphas.  
At the moment he is tucked under Edward's arms listening as the triplets discuss him, he is blushing like a tomato. All red, Harry already commented how cute he looked.  
"He's so small." Edward points out, squeezing him as if to prove a point. Louis doesn't say anything just lets the brother converse about him. "And so much weaker, I just want to hold him an never let go." Harry adds.  
"Do you ever just want to...." Marcel starts, but pauses, unsure how to phrase what he is thinking, but luckily, Harry and Edward understand.  
"I know. He is just so adorable; sometimes he can't reach the top shelf in the grocery store, so he has to jump to get the items." Harry reminisces, playing with Louis' hair, watching as the Omega turns around in Edward's arms, so he is facing the man's chest to hide his blushing cheeks.  
"Once he couldn't carry something, so he asked me to hold it," Edward adds, the vibration of his chest sends shivers down the omega's spine.  
It doesn't go unnoticed, "do you like this Louis? Such a good boy, letting your Alphas talk about you like a little piece of meat. Ey baby, good boy." Edward praised, dark tone laced into his voice.  
"Love you Alphas." Louis mumbled adorably.  
"We love you so much more lovely."  
He doesn't know what he did to deserve three perfect guys.  
Must have done something amazing in a past life.  
\---  
Harry's eyes widened the following day as he spoke to the Alpha on the phone...  
"You knocked him up!?"


	54. Chapter 54

This is me saying fuck you to all those girls who have looked me in the eyes and remorselessly said I look like a moulding fountain, said I am ugly and told me that no boy will ever date me.  
I say I look hot here, and I am not letting others dictate my beliefs. This is me loving myself and accepting myself.  
Fuck those who push people down.  
\---  
Sorry, I had that rant.  
\---  
Louis whined when Edward pulled him off his body. The CEO Alpha needed to head to work, but the Omega wanted anything else but Edward to leave.  
"Darling, I promise I will bring a present back for you." The long haired Alpha kissed Louis' forehead fondly while thumbing over his mate mark  
"Can it be a funny present Daddy?" Louis smiled innocently up at his Alpha, a smile growing when Marcel came and sandwiched him from behind.  
He was pushed against Edward's chest as Marcel rut once against his ass. "Mmm, I can feel my rut coming. Only a few days before i'm fucking you into the mattress baby."  
Louis blushed at the bespectacled Alpha's words, nuzzling into Edward's chest.  
"Dadddddy," Louis whined, giggling when Edward pulled away, and he was immediately hoisted onto Marcel's hip.  
"Give Eddie a kiss Kitten; he needs to head to work."  
The Omega leant away from Marcel's chest so he could kiss Edward's plump red lips with a pout.  
"A fun gift remember Alpha?"  
The CEO nodded seeing himself out the door, "bye Marce. Bye Sugar lips."  
\---  
Louis was lying on Harry's chest enjoying a new episode of Game of Thrones when the Alpha's phone rang. He pouted when Harry pushed him softly off his chest and jogged lightly to pick up his phone before returning.  
He was quick to pull Louis back and onto his lap, the little Omega happily snuggled into the Alpha. He loved scenting himself with his Alpha's musk.  
He was theirs.  
He wasn't even listening to Harry, too busy concentrating on stuffing his face with salt and vinegar chips. But one particular line Harry said made his eyes widen.  
"What! You knocked him up?"  
The Omega's eyes went wide as he furiously mouthed, 'WHO IS IT?'  
Harry only held a finger up to the Omega's lips shushing him.  
Minutes later, Harry was hanging up the phone with wide eyes - Louis bombed Harry with a mirage of questions.  
"Who was it?"  
"Who is pregnant?"  
"Do I know them."  
"Harold answer meh!"  
The Alpha's eyes widened before chuckling as he cuddled the Omega - hands wrapping around the boy's waist.  
"Wel um Little One. It would seem you are going to be an uncle..."  
Louis' eyes widened as he jumped up and off Harry lap... "What!"  
Harry only nodded equally as shocked, "Liam got Zayn pregnant."  
The Omega gasped as he dropped his ass back onto the couch, "Liam is going to be a father... Zayn is going to have puppies... I only have met him once. Wow, rabbits."  
Harry laughed at his tiny Omega's response to the news.  
"Oh, darling you are so precious," Harry mumbled as he kissed his mate mark, nibbling over his neck before pulling away.  
"They will have such pretty puppies," Louis mumbled, it was true.  
Harry nodded in agreement, "yeah Zayn is beautiful."  
The Omega frowned, pulling away from his Alpha featuring his famous puppy dog eyes, "Daddy... i-i'm pretty too right?"  
Harry's eyes widened immediately pressing kisses against Louis' cheeks and lips. "No darling, you're not just pretty. You are the prettiest most beautiful, sexiest alluring Omega...boy....human - in the entire world."  
Louis could only smile, although deep inside he felt sad because Zayn was having puppies - and he wasn't.  
\---  
Edward returned home hours later, Marcel had just walked through the door and was pampering Louis with hugs and kisses.  
The first thing Louis said when he saw the CEO walk through the doors was, "did you buy me a funny gift!"  
Edward couldn't help but smile fondly at the adorable grin on Louis' face. He was sitting in Harry's lap, Edward couldn't help but notice how much the Omega was manhandled - he was always on their laps or hips.  
They all adored it.  
"What is it!" Louis' eyes lit up when Edward passed him a small gift bag; the Omega giggled when he took it with gracious arms.  
His smile fell when he noticed what the 'funny gift' was.

"EDWARD!" He shrieked pulling out the outrageous item, which had both Marcel and Harry falling into an endless pit of laughter.  
"What, I think it's great!" Edward defended with a cheeky smirk.  
Louis only smiled - he loved Edward.


	55. Chapter 55

Marcel knew that his rut would come tomorrow. He could feel the need rushing through his veins. Looking outside to see Louis in a tiny swimsuit, large ass on display as he frolicked in the water did nothing to ease his needs. The boy was beautiful with his thick thighs and hourglass figure. Marcel wanted nothing more than to mark every inch of his Omega.

The man groaned as he stared down at the pool from the second story balcony watching the boy's large globes jiggle as he jumped onto the large blow-up flamingo under the sun. The pool water was bright blue; it matched the Omega's pretty eyes.

God what a pretty sight to wake up to.

Thank God it was Sunday; they could all be with their precious little gem.  
\----  
Walking down to the luxury pool in their 8-million-dollar mansion Marcel smiled when he noticed the little Omega on the electronic pool bed, blankets and pillows surrounding him as he floated in the water like a goddess.

"Hey Kitte-" Marcel was interrupted by an over enthusiastic Edward.  
"Sugar. Fuck yes! Finally, it arrived. Louis come here Sugar Lips."  
Marcel frowned in confusion as Edward ran outside onto the patio, a large opened cardboard box.  
Delivery?  
The Omega giggled at the lanky CEO as he used the tiny remote to drive the sofa bed he was floating on. It brought him to the side of the pool where Marcel helped him out without getting wet.  
Marcel couldn't help but smile. He didn't know why Edward was so excited, but it made him happy.  
"Are you dry? Here brush this over yourself, I don't want you wet. Well, I love you wet, but not in this sense..." Edward spoke in a rush stumbling over his words, more than likely not understanding what he himself was saying.  
Louis merely giggled as he slipped into his pink fluffy sandals so his small feet wouldn't burn on the pavement which was on fire because of the warm morning sun.

"What is all this Edward?" Marcel questioned as Louis leant into his arms, watching as his Alpha opened the box and took out a large long-sleeved shirt. The Omega frowned in confusion whereas Marcel only rolled his eyes knowing what the shirt was.  
Edward loved the Rugby Union. Particularly the English National Rugby Union Team. Next week Edward as part of the top 50 youngest and most wealthy CEO's would have the privileged to play with the team for a fundraising event.  
Naturally, he had purchased his little Omega his own journey, three sizes two big with the words 'STYLES' on the back. He had to let every know who Louis belonged to. Plus, it was like having his own little cheerleader.  
"You know how I'm playing with the English National Rugby Union Team next week?"  
Louis only nodded at Edward as the latter slipped him into the shirt, it was so big on him. Edward and Marcel both looked on fondly.  
"Well, Lovey. I want you to come and be my little cheerleader and wear this. Yeah?"  
Louis giggled as Edward held his hand, ushering him to give a little twirl.

"Would love to do that Eddie. Love you." Louis pecked the man, before holding his own hand up high and standing on his tippy toes.  
He looked at the Alpha with expectant eyes. He was asking Edward to twirl.  
The man did just that. Unfortunately, the Omega was much too short, and it turned into an awkward half twirl which had Marcel laughing in hysteria on the ground.

Edward only rolled his eyes as he pushed Marcel (who was fully clothed) into the pool, with a gasp the bespectacled Alpha grasped onto the Omega's arm in an attempt to regain his balance. Subsequently bringing both into the water  
A still clothed Edward laughed as he jumped in after them, effortlessly swimming to wear Louis was, picking him up and onto his hip in the water.  
"My slippers." Louis pouted, noticing the floating footwear now ruined.  
Edward growled playfully, "ey. I'm more worried about that sweet ass jersey."  
"Your faulting Eddie."  
"And Daddy will pay for everything."  
Louis smiled, recently Edward was starting to call himself Daddy more. It was a foreign word from the Alpha's mouth – Louis didn't know why the Alpha was suddenly doing this.  
But he liked it.  
\---  
"Come on, everyone in. Everyone in."

Louis pouted when Harry carefully lifted him into the Range Rover – yes, the pink one. He was way too short for the high set off road car.  
Once everyone was buckled in, Marcel in the driver's seat, Edward in shot gun and Harry in the back next to him nipping at his neck, Louis spoke up.  
"I don't understand you. You all have so many cars. Like three lambos. A McLaren... Bugatti. Rolls Royce. But only one car, this pink Range Rover has more than two seats."  
Harry nibbled on the boy's earlobe.  
"Oh, no love. We have so many cars. They are all yours too. We all own them. Not just us. You're our little mate, little hubby basically. Our little one for life."  
Louis blushed, "oh." Deciding to change the topic he pouted, "I'm not little!"  
Edward rolled his eyes as he drove, "say's the one who wears an extra extra small."  
"Don't pout," Marcel spoke up only to cause a frown to appear on Louis' features, he was indeed pouting – how did Marcel know? He was sitting directly behind the man.  
"How did you know I was...?"  
"I know my little Kitten."  
\---  
Finally, the foursome arrived at their destination. Louis, who had never questioned where they were heading looked up at the shop and gasped.  
"A sex shop!"  
All three triplets laughed loudly. Turning around from the driver's seat Edward put his hand on the little Omega's knee.  
"Well, lovey you did say you wanted to explore more."  
The boy blushed as he wiggled under the Alpha's touch.  
"Plus. Harry loves anything oral in sex. I, well I just like manhandling. Marcel. Marcel is a slut for using toys on an Omega." The latter made a noise of recognition before speaking up, "my rut is probably tomorrow, wanna get some things to use on you baby. That is if I can stop fucking you into the mattress for two seconds."  
Between Marcel's words, Edward's caressing hands, and Harry's mouth never leaving his mate mark – it is safe to say Louis hardened slightly in his jeans.  
"O-okay."  
Patting the boy's knee reassuringly the CEO and others made their way inside.  
\---  
Inside Louis was so overwhelmed by the toys. Some he didn't even know existed. The store was dimly lit with dark red carpet. Edward had a small trolley he was pushing as his brothers excitedly pointed out things.

Honestly, how many sex items would they buy? Surely not enough to need a trolly compared to a basket.  
Well, in saying that, they had only been through two isles and already had three items.  
They had a blue hard dildo with a base. It wasn't as long as the triplet's but nearly as thick as them.

Likewise, Edward had added a cock ring and cage, smirking at the Omega. The man had oh so noisily proclaimed, "just in case we are away and need to keep our little Omega locked up." It had Louis blushing like a beetroot. The store employee's, predominantly Beta's seemed un-phased; more than likely used to comments like that from dominant Alphas.

Moreover, they also had added an anal hook and connecting collar. Marcel's choice of course – he loved the thought of Louis moving his head only to impale the ball further into his ass.  
"What do you like here sweetheart?" Edward asked as he pulled the little wolf closer by the belt loop of his jeans. The light boy went tumbling into his hold with a gasp.  
"Don't know Daddy..." Louis liked a lot of things. He just didn't know if his Alphas would like those things too.  
Walking into the next isle, Louis was taken by the array of spanking products. The Alpha's didn't fail to notice how their Omega's pupils dilated and he bit his lip.  
"You want us to spank you lovely?" Marcel whispered hotly, certainly not rejecting to the idea.  
The boy whimpered softly as the Alpha approaching his rut ground his clothed cock against Louis' ass.  
"Yes... Please."  
Harry smiled as he examined a paddle, slapping it down on his own hand with a thud, the Omega jumped from excitement.  
"Do you want your Daddies to punish you. Or does our little one just want to have fun?"  
The boy was so overwhelmed as Marcel nibbled on his neck, sucking a hickey.  
"W-want you to punish me when I'm bad."  
Edward smirked at that, he stood directly in front of the much shorter boy. Subsequently, the Omega had to look straight up.  
It made him feel small... he loved that. All three triplets could tell, Louis smelt like he was dripping slick.  
"Do you want your Alphas to spank you before leaving you with a vibrator in your ass tied to the bed until you learn your lesson?" Edward whispered hotly.  
"Yes... need that."  
Marcel locked eyes with Harry and Edward who nodded before smiling from behind the boy as he kissed his cheek.  
"Good boy. Going to be such a good Omega."  
They knew as an Omega being punished like that not only brought sexual pleasure but also fulfilled an instinctual need.  
A need to please.  
"What takes your fancy darling?" Harry asked as he placed a paddle in the cart. It had sandpaper on one side and wood on the other. It would be for harsh punishments only.  
The tiny boy bit his lip as he examined the shelving, occasionally picking up a toy before putting it back – eventually he bought over a black riding crop. "I-I like this."

All three triplet's eyes widened at the choice. A riding crop would hurt more; it was commonly used on the balls as well.  
"You sure Dolly?"  
With a nod, that was another thing in the cart. Edward smiled, recalling when he spanked Louis for being a brat that first time, he knew his hand was nothing but pleasure. Louis liked pain, at least a bit.  
They added a few more items; a paddle and playful flogger, before moving onto the next isle. There, Marcel tried to sneak something in, unfortunately, he failed as Louis immediately whined. He knew what that was.  
"Noooo Marcy. You know how ticklish I am."  
The Alpha pouted, he tried to add a feather tickler. He liked the idea of their Omega all tied up and whining trying to escape as they tickled him, vibrator in his ass on full speed. All helpless and needy as he came being tickled.

Vocalising this thought Louis bit his lip. Yes, he liked Marcel's idea.  
The item was now in the cart.  
They couldn't go without adding handcuffs, a bit of cotton rope and a ball gag. It was certainly a must between all four boys.  
When walking into an aisle dedicated to punishment items all three triplets turned to share a look. They knew they would punish Louis – if not seriously then at least playfully. But first, they needed to discuss his limits and likes briefly.  
"Okay pretty one. What do you think of punishment? What are you happy with?"  
The Omega licked his lips as he glanced over the aisle.  
"Well spanking... that one is obvious." Edward chuckled, "last time I checked my hand was nothing but pleasure for you baby. But we can certainly try some of our new paddles and crops." Louis nodded as he was hugged by the CEO.  
"What about a Wattenberg pinwheel?" Marcel suggests as he takes a beginner version off the rack.

Louis looks over it, "another tickly thing." He ends his sentence with the most adorable, coo-worthy giggle. "Okay."  
Another item in the cart.  
"Now lovely. I know I mentioned using soap before. What do you think about washing your mouth out? This is entirely up to you love. We are all for it..." Edward paused looking up at his brothers who nodded, "but if you want this. We have to buy this particular soap here, so it isn't toxic."  
Louis nodded as he thought back to the porn he had watched like that. Yeah. He was in.  
He didn't reply just picked up the soap off the shelf, stretching on his tippy toes, and placing it into the cart once more.  
"Daddy H always says a mouth so beautiful shouldn't say curse words," Louis suggests.  
All three triplet's eyes widen at what Louis is insinuating; washing his mouth out for swearing. He is getting so confident suddenly.  
The triplets like it.  
They continue looking around, and Harry wants to suggest a simple time out punishment, but he doesn't know how invested Louis is into punishment – he will leave that for another occasion.  
\---  
In the end, Louis knows why they used a trolley. They have so many vibrators, so many butt plugs, rope, gags, dildos...anal toys.  
And he loves them all.

 


	56. Chapter 56

Louis just knew that Marcel's rut had started when the small boy awoke to the bespectacled Alpha grinding his clothed cock against the Omega's pantie-clad ass. Louis whimpered turning around in the tall man's arms – neither Edward or Harry was in the bed – it was 9 am after all.  
Edward was most likely at work already. Harry didn't have a job so he could be anywhere, perhaps eating. Marcel, however, had the following week of his secondary school placement as he was scheduled for his rut.  
"Daddy. You in rut?" Louis questioned in a sleepy state as he let his small hand drop down to the man's boxer-clad cock. He didn't do anything, just let his hand sit there, feeling the hardness underneath.  
Marcel bit his lip at the sensation, a small growl passing his lips as he pouted adorably while removing his glasses to rub at his eyes.  
"Not in full swing yet. But yes. God yes. Needa breed."  
Louis giggled as he pulled his hand away, watching as his Alpha moved, trying to follow the said hand.  
"Please Kitten. Please please, please. Turn over please."  
Louis gasped as the Alpha sat up and manhandled him until he was on all fours, Marcel's cock grinding against his pantie-clad ass.  
Louis had a beautiful pair of white frilly panties on. Marcel loved them.

"Alpha. Come on daddy can you wait? Let me get you and myself some food first. I can't have my big bad Alpha getting worn out because he hasn't eaten."  
Marcel whined but picked the Omega up in a rush, easily throwing him over his shoulder as he landed a playful slap to the boy's ass which had the Omega giggling.  
\---  
Louis hummed as Harry, who was sitting in the kitchen walked over towards him. The tiny Omega was making breakfast when Harry kissed his cheek. He couldn't help but smile.  
"Depriving him of your pretty little hole baby," Harry whispered as he kissed Louis while the latter made scrambled eggs for himself and the needy Alpha before his rut hit full blow. Louis only giggled as he kicked the Alpha's shin lightly.  
"Hazzzy shhh."  
Both boys laughed as they heard a needy Marcel call for Louis to hurry from the lounge room.  
\---  
"Oh okay okay." Louis gasped as Marcel pounced on him. Louis had been opening himself up for the last minute – the boy was wet and dripping already. He could smell his Alpha, and just like an Omega in heat drove an Alpha crazy... Louis' Alpha in rut made Louis dripping with want.  
"Ride me, baby," Marcel begged as he pulled Louis, who was now fully naked like himself, onto his cock, tip brushing over the boy's hole. Louis could tell Marcel was barely getting his words out.  
"Yes yes." Louis pleaded.  
"Mpfdnm." Marcel let out an inarticulate grown as he slipped a finger into Louis' hole. He tugged on the boy's rim watching as Louis' faced contoured into one of pleasure. Marcel knew the boy was stretched enough – he was an Omega – he didn't need to be opened up like a Beta would. He was naturally read and slick for an Alpha.  
So, with a tug, Marcel pulled Louis off his finger and held his cock up, thick circumcised dick standing straight up, ready to blow a load.  
The greedy Omega immediately crawled up Marcel's body and sank onto his Alpha's large cock.  
"Daddy daddy," Louis whined as he completely sunk onto the Alpha's cock, just sitting on it.  
The Alpha released a broke breath before fucking up in the tiny boy, "gonna get you pregnant with my babies ey Lou?"  
The boy could only nod as Marcel planted his feet on the bed, his hand on Louis' waist and he moved back and forth. Louis fucked himself up and down the Alpha's cock, trying his best to please the man in rut. It felt so good.  
He whimpered as he heard Harry come in with a little chuckle, "good boy making Marcie feel so good." Harry whispered planting a kiss on Louis' cheek.  
He was at first going to let the man in rut and Louis have alone time, but he was a jealous Alpha at heart.  
"Faster Little One." Harry sent a playful spank to the boy's exposed ass, grasping his cheeks as he lifted him up, vigorously sending him up and down on the man in rut's cock.  
Both Marcel and the Omega turned into a moaning mess.  
Harry whined as he stepped away, removing his trousers before moving to stand on the bed He stood over Marcel – so the latter's head was in between his legs. The bespectacled Alpha grasped onto his brother's calves.  
Louis whined as he looked up, he now had two dicks right in front of him.  
He loved it.  
"Suck my cock baby." Louis looked up at Harry, locking eyes with him and then focusing on his cock which was bouncing right in front of his face. The Omega looked at Marcel for reassurance who nodded in affirmation.  
"Suck Daddy H off while you fuck yourself on my big Alpha cock Kitten." Marcel moaned, moving his hand's to Louis' tiny waist once more – helping Louis' movement.  
Louis merely moaned, riding the man faster as he welcomed Harry's cock into his mouth. Just as the man's cock entered his mouth, Marcel bucked up in a fast motion, gagging Louis on Harry's large cock.  
"Fuck that's hot," Marcel whined as he began to fuck into the Omega's hole relentlessly, staring up above his head as Harry was sucked off.  
Harry whined when Louis' virgin mouth pulled off his cock and spoke, "please spank me, Marcy, please."  
The bespectacled Alpha could not have loved an idea more. Grasping the back of the tiny wolf's neck, Marcel gagged Louis on his brother's cock once more before squeezing his luscious ass.  
"Count," Harry demanded as Marcel continued fucking into the boy while landing the first spank.  
The hippie-like lad pushed Louis further onto his cock, moaning when he heard the boy barely mumble a nearly inarticulate, "one daddy."  
It continued like that nine more times, each time more saliva fell down Louis' chest as he attempted to count while Harry's cock fucked his throat.  
And just as identical as their faces, Marcel and Harry came at the same time.  
The Alpha in rut's Knott grew as he linked him and the Omega together, filling him with cum and hopefully puppies. Harry, on the other hand, pulled out before his knot grew too large and smeared cum all down the Omega's chest.  
As the bespectacled Alpha's seed flew into the Omega, the latter let his load go to, little cock being milked by Marcel's hand.  
Just as all three wolves were coming down from their high, Marcel's cock growing again already, a third Alpha walked into the room.  
"Damn. I missed out on some fun."  
Louis laughed, fucked out at the CEO who had just walked in. Marcel on the other hand, just whined, pulling Louis close and pushing his cock inside the boy's hole for seconds again.  
His rut would be fun.


	57. Chapter 57

Louis cooed at the cat he rarely saw. It was easy to forget that Harry owned a cat named Darcy, the pet was timid around the Omega - still after a month not used to his scent.  
"Hey, kitty," Louis whispered as he watched the cat munch on some food. He could only sigh when the animal made a run for it, now noticing the short wolf in the room.  
A loud laugh rang through the room. Turning around, Louis rolled his blue eyes noticing it was Marcel.  
"Shut up Daddy," Louis muttered as he poked his tongue out with a giggle. "Are you rested?" The Omega questioned.  
Marcel's rut had ended yesterday, and Louis was incredibly grateful. Don't get him wrong; he loved being fucked. But he is a small boy; he can only handle so many days of constant sex.  
"Very much. Thanks, darling. Hey did you ever get back to Niall? Are you going to be working in the cafe anymore?"  
Louis hummed as he sat at the kitchen bench, a bowl full of cereal.  
"Mmm. I was going to. I changed my mind; I-I..." Louis paused as Marcel leant down to kiss him. The little wolf could only giggle as he playfully pushed at the Alpha's chest.  
"As I was saying. I think I want to stay here... start a family with you guys, if you understand..." Louis trailed off.  
"Sounds perfect darling," Marcel whispered, biting the boy's mate mark possessively.  
\----  
"Liam!" Louis squealed as he saw his brother for the first time in weeks. The Omega had gone to visit his brother's house alone - using the pink Range Rover of course.  
"Missed you, little bro." Liam winked as the Omega jumped on top of him. Spreading his small body across Liam who was seated on his couch.  
"You have so much to tell me. Where is Zayn? How far along is he?"  
The Alpha laughed, "he is in the bathroom - will be down in a second Lou. He isn't even showing yet."  
Louis pouted, he loved kids, especially baby bumps.  
"Are you like... mated?" Louis questioned as he straddled his brother's lap platonically.  
Liam sighed but shook his head in a no direction, "not yet... we are still courting. But we have discussed mating. Especially since, well you know he is knocked up. But yeah, we both really love each other Lou. And that sounds crazy because we have only known each other three months. But, I never believed in soul mates, now I do."  
Louis' mouth fell agape. That was beautiful.  
"Liiammm you cheesy bastard." Louis heard a semi-familiar voice tease. Turning around he stared at the raven-haired lad entering the room.  
Zayn.  
Rushing over Louis was quick to hug the Omega, "Oh my lord. I feel awful; you have to put up with this slob." Louis joked which resulted in a laugh from Zayn.  
"I'm the lucky one."  
Louis could only smile at the couple of three-months.  
"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to know you more Zayn." Louis comments with a small pout.  
"Well. I think I'm here to stay for a while."  
"Promise to send me sonograms?" Louis asks, staring at Zayn's flat stomach.  
"For sure."  
Louis can only think about how much he wants a baby of his own.  
\---  
"Here let me help you inside the car." Liam laughs later as he is seeing his brother out the door.  
The small wolf pouts, "I can do it myself thank you, Mister."  
Liam can only laugh as he watches Louis struggle immensely to jump into the pink range rover.

Eventually, he helps the struggling boy.  
\---  
"Eddie.... Alpha....." Louis pouts as he tugs on the man's shirt. He is currently in Edward's at home office, the man having decided to work from home today.  
Shocking.  
Unfortunately, Harry had gone out, and Marcel had returned to work. Leaving a bored Louis.  
"Daddy pay attention to me." The Omega whined.  
Edward, who had kindly asked Louis to stop three too many times snapped as his eyes met the Omega's. And suddenly, the latter knew he had pushed the Alpha too far.  
"Do you want attention, Louis?" The Alpha spoke, voice deep and husking. Louis didn't answer just bit his lip.  
He watched as the Alpha stood up, towering over his small figure.  
"I said. Do you want attention, Louis?"  
"Ye-yes Alpha."  
The CEO growled, "fine. You can have some attention. Go get Daddy the riding crop."  
And with that, Louis knew he was in trouble.


	58. Chapter 58

"Mmm you know Sugar Lips you always smell fucking amazing." Edward comments as he sniffs the Omega's neck, nibbling on the boy's mate mark. "Don't think that will get you out of your punishment." Edward smirks, taking the riding crop out of the small wolves hand.  
Louis, with a lip between his teeth, stares up at Edward with his back against the wall. He watches as the Alpha unbuttons his shirt before experimentally slapping the crop onto his large hand. Louis can't help the whimper that falls from his lips.

"Strip for me cutie."  
Louis felt so conflicted as what Edward said made him want to fall into his arms, however, the aggressive tone and growl made him think otherwise. Instead he chose the smarter option, pulling his pants and shirt off while Edward watched lustfully.  
"Tell me little Omega. How many spanks do you deserve?" The Omega, who was half way through removing his pants hummed before replying, "five Daddy?"  
Edward wanted to laugh as he walked forward to a now near naked Louis, dressed only in panties. Striding forward he picked Louis up effortlessly before placing him in front of his desk instead of the wall. Louis gasped as he was set down on his feet once again.  
"Oh no baby. Daddy told you to stop distracting him many times and you were naughty and insisted I give you attention. I am very busy trying to open my very own custom built airline sweetheart. So when daddy says come back later, you need to learn to listen. Am I understood?"  
Louis pouted with a nod as Edward stood directly in front of him with a stern expression on his face.  
"So darling. I am thinking 10 spanks, and two on your balls or hole, your choice..." Louis bit his lip, almost excited as Edward ran the crop down the his upper thigh sensually. Immediately, Louis turned around on his heels before leaning down over Edward's at home, large wooden desk - pantie-clad ass straight up in the air all delicious.  
"Can I have one on my balls and one on my hole?" Louis compromised, Edward nodded - hands running up and down the boy's squishy ass.  
So so squishy.  
"Open your mouth." Edward commanded to a confused Louis, however the latter did as he was told. A second later the riding crop was being placed in between in teeth. "Hold it." Louis whined as Edward dropped to his knees behind the small boy.  
Slowly pulling down the Omega's panties Edward finally got a sniff of the slick building up in Louis' underwear. "Pretty boy. Naughty....but pretty."  
Louis made a small noise of pleasure as his panties were slipped down his ass and Edward licked over his naturally hairless hole. As an Omega Louis didn't have much body hair at all.  
Licking over the small boy's hole once more Edward lapped up the Omega's slick while pulling at Louis' cheeks. He left Louis' ass wet and messy when he stood to his knees, licking his fingers clean in attempt to taste the boy.  
"Daddy is going to spank your hole fist. Hold yourself open for me." Edward commanded removing the crop from the boy's mouth, leaving as saliva trail. But he did as the Alpha said, reaching back as he held his cheeks apart allowing Edward to rub over his hole three times.  
"Good boy."  
And suddenly without warning, the riding crop was coming down without remorse onto his pretty pink fluttering hole.  
"Ahhh Daddy!" Edward shushed the boy as he rubbed over his now red hole, pressing a kiss to his back.  
"Good boy. Now ten on this pretty ass."  
Louis giggled, however that beautiful laugh was interrupted by a groan when Edward suddenly slammed the riding crop onto his left cheek.  
"Mph. Oh my."  
Edward smirked as he stroked the boy's growing hard cock, "look at this. You love being spanked don't you?"  
Louis could only nod as another two spanks were delivered to his ass.  
"Harder Daddy!"  
Minutes later, Eddie was serving the tenth spank. The Omega's ass was a bright red - nothing else but beautiful.  
"Now last one - on your balls baby. Turn around I want to see your face." Louis did that, standing in front of the desk staring up at Edward with blown pupils.  
"Gorgeous." Edward praised as he kissed the boy's lips.  
"Ready dolly?" Louis mumbled out a quick response 'yes daddy.' Edward was happy. With that the CEO was laying Louis down against his desk and spreading his thick thighs.  
"Look at this hard cock..." Edward whispered hotly as he stroked the boy twice causing a whimper to fall from the Omega's lips. "How bout this, after we finish here. I will either put a cock ring on you, and you can't cum until the morning or you can cum now but you have to wear a cage for three days?"  
When Edward didn't receive and immediate response he delivered the last spank to the boy's clean sack receiving a large groan in response as Louis flinched. Just as quickly Edward was scooping Louis into his arms and peppering kisses over the pretty wolf.  
"So proud. Good boy." Louis returned the affection by hugging his man.  
"Thank you for spanking me Daddy." Louis mumbled receiving even more affection.  
"Is Daddy a thing for us now as well as Daddy M and Daddy H?" Edward asked as he set Louis down in bed. The latter bit his lip before responding, "yeah... Daddy E." He ended his statement with a giggle - Edward was too fond.  
"And Daddy I wanna cum now and wear the cage..."  
Edward could only smile.... because the term daddy was just so much more personal and loving.   
And god did he love Louis.


	59. Chapter 59

Louis stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. Fidgeting with his caged cock he couldn't help but bite his lip. Being locked up and unable to get hard just shouldn't be as hot as it was.  
"Lou darling I'm heading to work, can you give Daddy a kiss?" Louis frowned when he heard Edward from the either side of the door. It was only 7 am, why was Edward leaving so early?  
Wrapping a towel around his damp figure the twink walked outside staring up at the Alpha, "you don't generally leave this early Eddie." Louis pouted as Edward brushed a piece of his hair away from the boy's face.  
"I know Sugar. I'm sorry, but I have a project i'm trying to finish by the end of the month.... it will give me a lot more money to buy you things with."  
Louis giggled at his Alpha, "money isn't everything Daddy."  
Edward shrugged, "that's right. You are my everything."  
"Love you, Edward."  
"I love you too darling."  
\---  
Harry licked his lips as Louis sat on his lap, nothing but a pair of panties on. Marcel had cooked french toast, and the two unemployed wolves were eating at the dining table. Harry had insisted that Louis sit and eat on his lap.  
It was adorable how his little legs kicked back and forth.  
However, the excessively large bulge in Louis' panties had Harry's attention. Dropping his knife and fork Harry's hand found its way to the boy's crouch as he palmed him, humming in acknowledgement.  
"Did Daddy E put you in your cock cage?" Harry's voice was thick with want. Because that was hot.  
Louis blushed as Harry peeked inside his panties, "yes..." his voice wasn't louder than a whisper.  
Harry made a noise of approved as he nodded, "such a pretty boy." Louis only giggled under the praise, leaning back and kissing his Alpha.  
"Love you Hazzy."  
"Love you so much more little one."  
\---  
Louis giggled softly as he jumped into the back of Marcel's Mercedes. The only car he took to work. The Alpha was leaving any minute now to head off to the high school where he was employed as a teacher.  
The caramel haired boy sat on the floor, hiding best he could. Out of sight. He grinned softly when he heard Marcel open the front door and the engine starting without being detected.  
The Alpha through his work bag onto the back seat before revving the engine and taking off. Half way into his thirty-minute journey. Louis, who was struggling not to laugh at how well his plan went.  
When the oblivious Alpha pulled up at a red light, Louis giggled jumping up with a loud yell of, "boo!"  
Marcel jumped, his hand hitting the steering wheel as his head shot to the back seat to see the young boy.  
His eyes widened.  
"What the hell are you doing Kitten!" Marcel scratched, as he helped Louis crawl into the front seat. Louis let out an adorable laugh as he leant across the dash to kiss his mate.  
"Scarrred ya." Louis as an Omega didn't have the best sense of hearing, but even he could hear Marcel's heart racing.  
"God you did," Marcel commented, taking a moment to catch his breath. Soon enough the light was green, and he had to focus on the road once more.  
"Lou baby, what are you doing in my car. Does Harry know you are here?" Marcel questioned, eyebrow raised as he placed a hand on the boy's thigh.  
"I wanna go to work with ya. Hazza doesn't know." Louis reached across to steal a sip of Marcel's coffee.  
"Baby you can't come to work with me."  
Marcel and Louis locked eyes, and when Marcel saw the pout on Louis' face, he was immediately turned into mush. The twink was so adorable; he couldn't say no.  
"Please Daddy?" Louis begged, eyes twinkling.  
Marcel only sighed, "okay okay."  
"Love you, Marcy."  
"Love you too Silly Kitty."


	60. Chapter 60

Louis' eyes were bright and alert as he walked with Marcel towards the man's designated classroom. It wouldn't be the first time he had visited the room but his second. He seemed to hit it off with the class last time, so he wasn't nervous.  
Instead he held his mates hand as he skipped along besides the Alpha who had a much larger stride than him. Entering the classroom Louis gasped softly at the overwhelming smell of Alphas – even though the room was empty.  
"Overpowering, isn't it?" Marcel commented with a small smile as he placed his work bag down, kissing the Omega on the forehead. Louis nodded as he jumped onto the teacher's desk, planting his bum on the surface, little legs swinging back and forth.  
"Why does it smell so strong of Alphas here?"  
Marcel sighed, "most my classes consist of only Alpha's unfortunately." Louis made a noise of understanding, watching his mate prepare the whiteboard and other materials.  
"Lou, do you mind scavenging around the back of the room. I think there is new packet of whiteboard pens, mine has run out." Marcel smiled as he motioned to a pile of junk. Louis nodded happily as he hummed.  
Bending over he bit his thin pink lip in concentration, only to be disturbed seconds later by a wolf whistle. Standing up with wide eyes and parted lips he noticed on of Marcel's students had entered the room.  
"Hey pretty boy." The Alpha addressing him had dark skin and the most horrendous haircut, Louis is sure he will look back at his school photos and cringe when he is an adult.  
"Umm. Hi." The Omega squeaks softly, making his way back to Marcel without the markers. He quickly snuggles into the teacher's chest. Marcel only holds him tight and protectively.  
"Sit down Denis. He is mated."  
An audible upset groan can be heard, but Marcel sends the student a harsh look that has him rolling his eyes.  
"Lou darling do you wanna be a good boy and sit on this big comfy chair?" Marcel asks when other members of his class walk in, each Alpha's eye, both boys and girls, go straight to the pretty Omega.  
Louis looks excited as he nods, jumping into the huge leather chair which dwarfs his tiny frame, Marcel can't help but coo as he passes the boy his iPad to keep him occupied.  
Soon enough the lesson begins, Marcel can't help but roll his eyes as all the students eyes are glued on Louis. This will certainly be a long lesson.  
\----  
Marcel and Louis smiled, the small boy giggling as they returned home from the seven hour day with eye scream. Little did they know the rage and worry that awaited them at home.  
Stepping inside Louis almost dropped his double scoop vanilla and honeycomb cone when two aggressive growls came from Edward and Harry who were staring at the two of them.  
"Da-daddies?" Louis questioned as he stared at the CEO and unemployed Alpha, Marcel looked equally as confused.  
The two angry Alphas let out another growl before standing, towering over the shaking Omega.  
"Where were you Louis! I called your phone but you left it here. I looked for ages and couldn't find you! Then I called Marcel and he didn't pick up his phone either, Edward even came home I was so worried." Harry spoke harshly as sniffed at the short boy's, making a noise of distaste as he could smell the young Alphas on him.  
Harry took a step back to stare at Marcel, Edward did the same thing.  
"You took him to school, didn't you?" Edward stared blankly at the bespectacled Alpha, who had an almost guilty look, he should have thought to call and tell Harry.  
The CEO rolled his eyes at Marcel's 'innocent smile', "God Marcel we were so worried. I honestly would normally fuck you so hard for this."  
All three triplet's eyes widened, staring at the small Omega to see if he caught the sentence that had stupidly fallen from Edward's lips in anger. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side.  
"Wait what does that mean Edward?"  
All the triplet's gulped... they had to tell Louis sooner or later, this is just way sooner than they expected.


	61. Chapter 61

Louis gulped as he took in the new information Edward had told him. He was sat alone on the couch, the triplet's looked on, sitting on the opposite couch to him. His three mates had just told him an array of new information, which Louis thinks he should have been informed of well before they mated.  
"W-waited. So you're incestual?" Louis gulped as he raised an eyebrow in an attempt to understand the situation.  
Harry nodded, eyes wide, hoping they would be accepted.  
Louis stared at the three brothers, looking at them back and forth. Sure he had seen the three identical triplets kiss on the lips, but fuck each other? An Alpha and an Alpha having sex was absurd in this society.  
Although the boy knew that this kind of relationship was anything but accepted, he couldn't help but bite his lip wanting to know more.  
"Um... so who bottoms and who tops?" Louis questioned, tilting his head as he played with his fingers.  
Marcel chuckled nervously, he couldn't tell from the boy's face whether he was accepting the idea or not. He could only bite his lip as he and his brother's shared a glance before the bespectacled Alpha answered.  
"Um Ed, he usually... well always tops, Haz and I bottom."  
Louis suddenly felt hot. Because, the idea of watching his mates fuck. Should not have been as sexy as he found it.  
"I wanna see." Louis whispered, almost shyly.  
And somehow, that's how they ended up naked a week later.  
\---  
One Week Later:  
Louis gulped as he sat, little legs under his bum as he stared up at the three triplet's from his position on the middle of the bed. He was in nothing but a pretty pair of baby blue lace panties, outline of his semi-hard cock peeking through.  
The three Alphas are surrounding him, standing at their tall height of 6'4, the Omega whimpers at the sight. He doesn't know how this happened, he, in the middle of the bed with three naked Alpha's surrounding him.  
"God you're pretty." Marcel mumbles as he strokes his cock.  
"Mmm Daddy M." Louis whines as he bites his lip, eyes stuck on the sight of Marcel's cock. Of course Harry and Edward frown at the lack of attention.  
"My cock is bigger than Daddy M's baby." Harry mumbles, smirking as Louis turns his attention to him. All three triplets always compete for their mates attention.  
"God no, look over here Lou. Daddy E can pleasure you more." Edward began to wank his cock faster than his brothers, who were quick to fasten their pace once again.   
Louis gasps, he has three cocks all facing him, Alpha's standing on the floor as he sits on the bed, eyes roaming from cock to cock. Big Alpha dicks hardening right in front of him.  
"Daddddddies." Louis whines as he palms himself, watching his three competitive Alpha's wank, each bickering over whose cock is larger.  
"Daddies can you kiss?" Louis begs as he begins to grind against the bed.  
And of course the triplet's give into their little beauties wishes, Harry moved immediately towards Edward, lips mashing with the eldest Alpha.  
Louis' mouth falls open as he watches Edward and Harry, both naked, make out hotly. Rutting their hard cocks against one another. Marcel moves to sit behind Louis, pulling the boy into his lap as he kisses up and down his neck before he makes his way to his mate mark, pulling and bitting at the skin.  
Moans is all that can be heard around the room.  
And somehow, Louis ends up riding Marcel's cock, wanking to the sight of Edward fucking Harry against the wall.

Yeah, he was certainly accepting.


	62. Chapter 62

Louis giggled as he skipped down the stairs and all eyes turned to him, staring at him in awe. He was wearing short shorts, and the rugby union jersey Edward had purchased for him.  
Louis didn't know much about the game, but if Edward was playing for a charity event, then he was going to cheer his little heart out.  
The CEO bit his lip as he stood at the sight of his mate. The long-sleeved jersey was so large on him that you couldn't even see his shorts. The man walked over to the Omega, pulling up the shirt slightly, just to double check he was appropriately clothed.  
"You look beautiful." Harry purred from his seat on the kitchen bench. Louis giggled as Edward picked him up placing him on the said counter, right in the middle of Harry and Marcel, who were on the seats.  
Edward stood staring before leaning in and pecking the boy's beautiful lips.  
"You really do baby," Edward whispered.  
Louis merely giggled a dark blush falling across his cheeks, "daddies c'mon lets go. I don't want the winner to be late."  
Edward nodded, it was finally his time to compete with the English National Rugby Team for a charity event. And God was he looking forward to glancing at the bleachers to see his little Omega cheering him on with his cute little legs and STYLES jersey.  
\---  
Louis giggled as he held onto Marcel's hand tightly. He was on the man's shoulders as he walked through the change rooms in search of Edward. Harry was walking behind the two making sure Louis was safe.  
"Eddie!" Louis squealed, climbing off the man's shoulders with help from Harry.  
Edward's eyes widened at the Omega. The Alpha looked around the change room; there were changing team members everywhere.  
"Lou baby! I can't have you seeing naked Alphas." Edward hugged the boy to his bare chest, shielding his lovely blue eyes. Marcel and Harry rolled their identical greens at the protective man whereas Louis merely giggled slapping the CEO's six pack.  
"Daddy shush. Congratulations, you did well."  
Edward bit his lip as he moved back to his locker to change, Louis watched on happily enjoying the view. He watched as the CEO stared at the floor briefly.  
"Sorry I didn't win sugar lips," Edward commented, almost as if he had let his little mate down by coming second.  
Louis pouted as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist.  
"Love you, Daddy, you could never let me down. So proud of you Ed." The man can only smile.  
He loved how supportive his sweetheart was.  
\---  
Louis stared at Zayn's stomach. The pregnant Omega and Louis' brother Liam were over for lunch. It was a formal congratulation from Harry, Marcel, Edward, and Louis. Zayn was officially three months pregnant and had a tiny bump, Louis was so jealous.  
He wanted to be holding his Daddies baby.  
"Ca-can I touch your baby bump?" Louis stuttered, Harry watched on intensely. God, he wanted to see Louis all full of their Alpha babies.  
Zayn who was standing nodded, pulling up his shirt, "it's so weird. Like its hard and not squishy." The raven haired man commented about his stomach as Louis touched it gasping at the feeling.  
"A baby..." Louis whispered, Zayn merely giggled.  
"Are you and Li going to mate soon?" Louis asked Zayn bit his lip before shaking his head 'no'.  
"Doctor said we couldn't until after the baby is born."  
Louis nodded, letting Zayn pull down his shirt.  
He couldn't help but sigh sadly, he loved Liam and was so happy for them, but he would much prefer to be the one filled with puppies.  
And as Harry watched on, he just knew Louis was sad, and of course, he showered him with love and kisses later. Planning a very special upcoming evening.


	63. Chapter 63

Louis bit his lip as he stared at the cook book in his hand. He was trying to cook something wonderful for his Alpha's, but he just couldn't wrap his head around all the instructions. He sighed rubbing his temple as he leant over the expensive marble counter, a pout gracing his face.  
"What's up doll?" Marcel and Harry asked as they walked into the room, taking a seat in front of the tiny Omega at the bench. The boy stared at two of his three Alphas, Edward would be home from work soon.  
"Don't get it Daddies." Louis whined as he passed Harry the cook book. He briefly stared at instructions before walking around towards Louis, he pressed a chaste kiss to his temple before explaining that he had to carve out a hole in the chicken before stuffing it with mozzarella  
Marcel stared on fondly as he watched Louis' lips part in understanding, "oooh I get it." He finished his sentence with the cutest little giggle that had smiles forming on both Alpha's lips.  
Seconds later a very different looking Edward was walking through the doors. "Hey everyone."   
Marcel, Harry and Louis' jaws all fell towards the floor - because what the fuck. Edward said he had to work late. No, that was certainly a lie.  
"Is something wrong?" The CEO spoke cheekily as he ran his fingers through his now very short locks.  
"You cut your hair!" Louis squeaked as he rushed over the tall man. Edward laughed as he dropped his briefcase on the floor and picked Louis up and onto his hip easily so the boy could see better.

"It's the same length as mine now. Copycat." Marcel jokingly grumbled, Harry laughing along.  
"But Dadddddy! I like your hair In a bun." Louis pouted as his cheek fell onto the CEO's shoulder   
Edward smiled, placing Louis onto the kitchen bench in front of his two brother's who complimented him, both pressing a hello kiss to his lips.  
"Your not my friend anymore Eddie." Louis pouted, huffing with his arms crossed. All three Alpha's laughed.  
"Oh come on Sugar Lips. I don't look bad do I." Louis smiled softly as he pulled the man close and tugged on his now short locks.  
"Still miss tugging on your long hair." Edward rolled his eyes fondly.  
"Hazzy has the longest hair now." Louis turned to stare at the said man. Yeah, he did, his unruly hippie like hair came down to his shoulder - Edward's was still longer and much more tamed.  
"Want me to put it up in a bun little one?" Harry asked softly was he held Louis' hips, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. He was only wearing light blue panties - had been cooking like that for some time - they all found it adorable.

"Yes yes yes! Please." He begged, bouncing up and down on the counter. Marcel smiled at how his little feet dangled off the edge swinging back and forth.  
So of course Edward passes him the hair tie around his wrist and watches as Harry gathers as much hair as he can into a man bun.  
Louis' mouth falls open because wow! He has never seen Harry wearing a bun before... Edward sure, but Harry ... never. Harry presses a kiss to the boy's mate mark before questioning, "what do you think love?"  
The Omega whines, "mmm so looking good Daddy."  
And Edward smiles as he hugs Marcel watching the two interact because Louis is just too cute.  
\---  
Louis awakes the following morning and snuggles into whichever Alpha is hugging him from behind. Turning around he whines with a little yawn - kicking his leg over the hunk of a man in bed with him.  
Looking up Louis pouts when he notices it's only Marcel - Edward and Harry must have gotten up early. A second later the Alpha is opening his eyes, a smile forming as he sees Louis.  
What a beautiful way to wake up.  
"Morning sweetie." Marcel comments as he presses a kiss to the small boy's forehead.  
Louis can only smile as he snuggles into the man's strong chest.  
"Morning Marcy." He mutters.  
The Alpha sits up at that, staring at Louis in confusion, "baby, it's me Edward..."   
Louis' mouth falls open as he too sits up, moving to plant his ass on Edwards (?) lap.  
"Wh-what?" Louis stutters as he stares at the man.   
Edward suddenly laughs, "oh my god this is funny. You thought I was Marcel because when Marcel wakes up he doesn't have any Gell in his hair and now because I cut my hair short we look the same."  
Louis pouts as he calls Marcel into the room, "Marcel! COME HERE PLEASE DADDY."   
And of course minutes later the bespectacled Alpha, who still hasn't gelled his hair walks into the room.  
"What... I-I thought you were Marcel..." Louis bites his lip in confusion, staring back at Marcel, eyes then moving onto Edward.  
The latter smiles fondly, explaining the situation to Marcel. "Take you glasses of babe." Edward nods at that.  
Soon enough Louis is standing, staring baffled as the two short haired men sit next to one another - they are identical.  
And of course Louis whines adorable, stamping his little foot. So adorable   
\---  
The following day Harry harry heads out to one of his hippie parties, so Louis invites Niall, Zayn, Liam and even Perrie over to the triplets house - it gives the two Alpha's and Omega something to do while Harry has fun with his little hippie friends.  
Nobody really expected him to come home drunk.  
Louis laughs at something Niall says, when the front door slams shut - Harry certainly not walking in a straight line stumbles in.  
Louis giggles at the intoxicated Alpha who is talking to himself. He tries to sit on the free spot on the couch next to Liam, unfortunately he misses completely and ends up in Louis' brother's lap. Everyone laughs.  
But what he says next embarrasses Louis more than ever before.  
"Li-leeyummm?" Harry pauses before drunkly slurring, "Oh hiiii. Ur brother calls meh Daddy."


	64. Chapter 64

"Harry I hate you!"   
Harry laughed groggily at the tiny Omega who was straddling his lap on the couch. Marcel and Edward weren't home, just having gone out to work. Harry unfortunately was left with a very embarrassed little Omega.  
It was only last night that Harry had spilt the tea to not only Liam, but Niall, Perrie and Zayn that Louis called the triplets Daddy. And fuck, Niall and Liam could not let the topic go - Louis' phone was still blowing up with messages.  
I knew it  
I did not need to know that  
kinky motherfuckers  
"Oh hush little pup. Daddy's sowwy." Harry pouted as he kissed the boy's pretty lips.  
"Meanie." Louis huffed as he rolled off the couch and onto the huge fluffy white rug. Harry could only smile, because Louis was such a tiny little puppy. He watched as the boy got onto his hands and knees, stretching his back by arching.  
The Alpha bit his lip, because fuck he had a good ass. Harry too rolled off the couch until his crotch was touching the Omega's Adidas short clad ass. He thrived off the little gasp Louis made.  
"Daddy what are you doing?" Louis questioned, legs spreading and back arching even further as he looked behind him, only to see Harry on his knees, rutting against him.  
"Let Daddy H show you how sorry his is baby, yeah? Ima eat you out. You clean baby?"  
Louis whined, little needy noises coming from his throat as he nodded quickly, "yes yes yes I am. Please want your tongue on me."  
The Alpha released a deep chuckle as he pulled down the boy's booty shorts and tight white cotton undies revealing his pretty ass.

 

And god did he have an amazing ass.   
The Alpha growled as he could smell the slick dripping down the boy's thick thighs, without warning his warm tongue was lapping up the slick. Louis whined at the sensation.  
"Oh Alpha fuck, please Daddy no teasing."  
Harry chuckled, as he let his hand come down on the boys upper thighs. Both hands making hard contact with the pretty soft skin simultaneously. Louis kicked his little leg out at the stinging sensation, and although it hurt, Harry could tell he loved it.  
More slick dripped onto the carpet.  
"Hold your cheeks apart for me darling." Harry ordered, releasing a happy grunt as Louis did as he was told. The boy's face was smushed against the carpet, ass up and both hands holding himself open for his Alpha.  
Beautiful.   
"Good boy." Harry praised as he circled the boy's pretty pink hole, all wet and ready for whatever Harry wanted to give. 

Louis whimpered, toes curling as the rugged Alpha dipped his thumb into the boy's hole.   
"Oh Daddy please just want your tongue."  
"Such a dirty slut little one, so tiny and needy and helpless just for me. Yeah pretty one."  
And with that, he was diving in, tongue lapping up at the slick around his hole greedily.   
Louis released the prettiest moan as Harry ate him out, tongue and fingers pleasuring him.  
"Oh my-" before Louis couldn't finish his sentence as Harry's free hand was coming down to leave another red handprint on his upper thigh.   
His moan was pretty.  
The Alpha nibbled on the boy's rim, tongue and fingers fucking in and out harshly.   
Louis didn't even last long, didn't even need to touch his little prick - minutes later he was coming, releasing all over his chest - Harry didn't stop, just removed his mouth and used four fingers, continuously prodding at his prostate as he rode his orgasm out.  
Yeah... such a pretty sight.  
"Love you Hazzy."  
"Love you more my little mate."  
\---

"I have a surprise for you my little treat."   
Louis' eyes widened, a happy smile gracing his face at the CEO's words.  
"Really?" Edward nodded at the small boy.  
It was lunch time, and Louis had decided to go meet the CEO at his office, bring him a nice home cooked meal - which the Alpha had eaten so quickly.  
Louis' cooking was literally heaven.  
"When do I get my surprise Daddy?" Louis asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
The Alpha checking his ROLEX watch, before answering, "we have to drive somewhere to get it... we can go now if you want sugar?"  
Louis of course said yes, jumping into Edward's matte black lambo as soon as they reached the basement carpark.  
Fifteen minutes later they had arrived at their destination.  
"Okay darling, come here." Edward motioned to himself, the small boy did just that, walking towards his Alpha until they were chest to face (Louis was just that short).  
"Im just going to use my tie as a blindfold, yeah?"  
Louis nodded, allowing himself to be blindfolded, he held onto Edward's hand as it was secured over his eyes.   
"Mmm, might have to try this in the bedroom sugar lips."   
Louis giggled, slapping the man's chest softly before allowing the CEO to guide him who knows where.  
"Ready?" Edward asked, Louis nodded enthusiastically.  
"Okay baby, this is a project I've been working on for months now. And I'm sorry I've been working a lot, so I've dedicated this project to you."  
At the end of Edward's scented he removed the blindfold. Louis blinked, eyes adjusting to the light.  
He gasped as he noticed they were in airplane hanger, a jumbo plane was sitting in front of him.

"This is the first official plane of my public airline I'm making. Made if from scratch baby."  
Louis gasped, grasping onto Edward's shirt as tears made there way to his eyes.  
".... yo-you called it Lou Lines..." The small Omega's voice was shaky. Because this was so sweet of his mate.  
"Of course baby, you're my darling - you're stuck with me forever, and I just wanted this to be ours."  
"Fuck I love you Edward. This means the world to me."  
\--  
Louis looked down in guilt a few days later as Marcel, Harry and Edward stood, arms crossed staring down at him.  
The little boy had been warned numerous times to never touch the china plates, they were extremely old and very important to the Styles clan, having been passed down over the generations.  
But Louis got his sticky fingers into the cupboards, he was told not to touch - and what happened? He dropped three luxury china plates and smashed them.  
"M'weal sowwy daddies." Louis pouted, the guilt eating him alive.  
All three Alpha's shook their heads at him.  
"Oh Louis, what are we going to do with you." Edward tutted, turning to look at Marcel and Harry.  
Louis bit his lip, eyes dropping to the floor as he kicked at the tiles of the kitchen.  
"I reckon he needs a time out, time to think." Harry nodded at Marcel's words.  
"Daddies-" Louis whined, only to be cut off by Edward.  
"No Louis, go stand in the corner baby," the small boy made a small whiny noise, but did just that. The term 'baby' reassured him that the triplets still loved him.  
"Good boy," Marcel commented, rubbing his back before squeezing his ass. He turned to his two brothers before questioning, "pants up or down."  
Of course Harry and Edward chose the latter, "down".

Louis whined once more, but was shushed by the triplets who sat at the kitchen bench, "five minutes dolly."  
And although Louis whined, he secretly loved it.  
And god so did the triplets.


	65. Chapter 65

Louis smiled as he stared at the three triplets, all so similar yet so unique. They were sitting in a row on the three seater couch. Harry was on his iPad, skimming through Tumblr. Edward was reading a newspaper (those still exist?) and Marcel was marking student's assignments.  
Louis could't help but smile as he took his mates appearance. Harry was beautiful, shoulder length deep brown curls. A complete contrast in comparison to Marcel, who had airbrushed skin with gelled back hair, every detail was perfect. Finally his eyes drifted to Edward, gorgeous CEO Edward. His hair, now cut short, was frazzled and perfected framed his face. Reading glasses adorned his face.   
They were his perfect Alpha's. So so perfect.  
And honestly, Louis doesn't know where his next statement came from, it was a splur of the moment comment. But, he would never take it back.  
"I want to get married."  
All three triplet's paused, looking up at the small boy who was proposing a crazy scheme. In society Alphas and Omegas and Betas and Betas were never married anymore. Sure, they used to - but the practice died out and the mating was now the common practice.  
A bond more important than all bonds.  
But Louis wanted more.  
"Baby what?" Marcel asked, mouth agape.   
Harry just smiled, standing up and pulling Louis into his arms forming a tight hug before letting Louis explain.  
"I want to know that you are mine forever and I'm yours forever. I want to have a special day were I exchange vows and a pretty ring. I want a traditional wedding."  
Edward smiled, a blush somehow making its way onto his cheeks, he was happy, "I think I love that idea." Edward whispered, letting his head fall onto Marcel's shoulder as he pulled both Harry and Louis towards them, rubbing his thumb against their palms.  
"You wanna get all dressed up dolly? Wanna marry us, make us yours forever? An even stronger bond than this little mark?" Marcel whispered softly, as he stood up kissing Louis' mate mark.  
Louis melted into his arms, allowing the Alpha to suck a love mark near the already permanent red bruise.  
"I want that yes yes."  
"What you want. Is what you get darling."

\---

"I can't believe the triplets are giving you a wedding Lou? Do you know how expensive those events are?"  
Louis blushed at Niall's comment, because it was true. Weddings were so uncommon in the wolf society that the event was thousands. A celebrant alone would cost $10,000. Louis doesn't understand why more Alphas and Omegas don't want a wedding, in fact, he doesn't understand why it was phased out as a norm in society to begin with.  
It is such a beautiful event.  
"Are you having an extravagant wedding or simple wedding (A/N: answer this here)?" Perrie, Niall's now ex-girlfriend asked.  
The two had dated for a good two months, and eventually decided to just be friends. They loved each other, but not romantically - they had become the best of friends, the best wingmen for each other. And in those two months, Louis became great friends with the pretty blonde girl to.  
"You know what I'm happy with whatever the triplet's are willing to offer. Even if I was dressed in rags, if I was marrying the three triplets... it would be the best day of my life."  
Both Niall and Perrie cooed, "why are you four fucking goals." Niall huffed jealously, "and why am I so single."  
Both Perrie and Louis laughed.   
Poor Nialler.  
\---  
"Take a seat and we can have a look at some rings." Suggested the shop assistant  
Louis bit his lip as he sat on the leather chair in the uptown ring shop. Never once did he imagine he would be sitting here, in one of the only wedding ring shops in his city. Marcel on his left, Harry on his right, Edward behind him holding his waist.  
And a lot of money to spend.  
But in the end, Louis didn't care about the price, or the ring. He cared about the symbolic meaning of a wedding. Of course a pretty ring was nothing to complain about.

Louis smiled nervously at the Alpha standing behind the counter, the blonde girl gave him a reassuring smile.  
"So what are we looking for today?"   
Marcel and Edward shared a glance before the CEO answered, "we only want the best of the best for our doll. So perhaps 3k ring?"  
The girl nodded with a smile, pulling out a selection of beautiful diamonds. From ovals, to rectangles - they had everything. Harry smiled at how Louis' face lit up.  
"No." Harry cut in, hand signalling for the lady to stop pulling out the 3k rings, "we want 5k rings."  
Louis's mouth fell open as he stared at the Alpha, Harry just looked at him lovingly. "It's my job to spoilt my princess." The boy blushed at his mates comment, falling into his side.  
He tried on many rings that day, eventually he couldn't choose between two, a rectangular one and circular one, both $300,000 (leave a inline comment on the ring u want below).

 

Harry, Marcel and Edward also bought engagement rings for themselves, (Louis insisted). They were simple gold thick rings with small diamonds encrusted in dots in the middle around the ring.  
They were all happy.


	66. Chapter 66

Louis giggled at something Zayn said. The pregnant Omega was absolutely glowing, Louis still couldn't believe he was going to be an uncle soon. Zayn worked for Edward as his secretary on the top floor of his office building. The CEO's workspace had a reception desk on every level and Zayn manded the top floor.  
The top floor consisted of Edward's office, a photoshoot room, 3 bathrooms, a meeting room, an extra office, a break room and a bedroom. Harry had told the small boy that Edward had the king sized bed installed for the days he worked all night.  
Louis was glad he had never experience that.  
"Hey, we have a delivery for Styles?"   
Zayn stood up, looking at the delivery person standing just outside the lift. Louis stood out of the way as Zayn answered, "Oh of course, let me just call him through. What's the details of the delivery?"  
Louis watched as the raven haired, four-month pregnant Omega called Edward's office whilst waiting for a response from the delivery man.  
"The box says hygiene?"  
Zayn nodded before diverting his attention to the phone, "Hello Mr Styles, can you please make your way out here there is a delivery that needs signing, Yes. Yes the bath tub I think. Okay."  
Louis smiled as he saw Edward make his way outside. He looked pretty.

His locks where beginning to grow back and he was left looking extremely elegant.  
Edward smiled as he noticed the small Omega leaning on Zayn's desk.  
"Hello sweetheart." the CEO whispered, pecking his mates lips briefly before walking to sign for the delivery, not paying any attention to the Beta delivery man.  
"Bring it up in the lift, Zayn will show you where to put it."  
Edward nodded firmly, watching as the Beta didn't move. "Now, please, this is a multimillion dollar business, I don't have time for chit chat."  
Louis gulped as he watched his fiancé and mate snap at the delivery man. Louis shouldn't have laughed, but he couldn't help the little giggle that fell from his lips. Zayn nudged him softly giving him a look to shut up.   
They all watched at the Beta ran off and into the lift to collect the delivery from the truck.   
Edward turned back to face Louis, giving him a playful look, "you're naughty little sugar. Laughing at the poor Beta. Come give Daddy a kiss."  
Zayn gagged as Louis stood on Edward's boot clad feet, leaning up as the CEO leaned down to kiss his pretty pink lips.  
"PDA PDA ew." Zayn chocked jokingly, earning a roll of his eyes from Louis and sarcastic look from his boss.  
If anyone else was to say that to Edward they would well and truly be fired. Zayn is luckily Edward and he are friends, and that he is carrying Liam's baby.  
Edward began to walk back his office, the small Omega following him.  
"What's the-" Louis was cut off by Edward's lips on his.  
The Omega blushed as they broke apart.   
"You are just the prettiest thing ever. A pretty little distraction."  
Louis giggled as he wrapped his arms around the CEO's waist, Edward did the the same, squeezing his little mate's ass playfully. Louis just rolled his eyes at the possessive action.  
"What's the bathtub for?"  
Edward related the small boy, moving to sit down behind his desk, in his huge leather chair - Louis followed suit, sitting on his desk in from of him, blocking his computer. Edward merely rolled his eyes, effortlessly lifting the small boy and placing him in his lap instead.  
Tucked under his arm adorably.  
"We are doing a photoshoot for a new line of shirts we are creating. The model is going to pose in a bathtub full of money."  
Louis' mouth fell open.... that was, hot.  
"Oh wow."  
Edward smirked, "little darling, I'm your mate. I can sense everything you feel." The CEO's hand made it's way down to the boy little nipples. So pink a pretty.  
"You would love to be fucked in a tub of money."  
"...Maybe."  
And yeah, anything Louis wants he gets. That's Edward's motto at least, so of course he was going to make sure it happened.  
\--  
"Darling." Louis glanced over at Marcel as he motioned him towards him. The small Omega walked over happily, falling into bed with the gelled haired man.  
Edward and Harry were on either side of them, the bespectacled Alpha pulled him on top of him, as Harry and Edward both touched him in some way. Edward placed his hand on Louis' ass as Harry just stroked his hair.  
Marcel spoke softly, "we know this isn't a surprise. We know you love simple things, you would much prefer it if you were at home in the comfort of familiar surroundings then at a fancy reservation only restraunt. So we thought there would be no better time than to give you this."  
"Officially." Harry added, a fond smile just gracing his features.  
A second later Edward was holding out a small velvet box. A ring box.  
"Oh my... it arrived."  
Opening the box the three triplets watched as Louis shed a tear of pure happiness.  
There inside was the square ring, customised to fit his finger perfectly.  
"We got a little extra something added." Marcel commented as he picked the ring up, passing it to Louis gently. The boy examined it, it was so expensive. $300,000.  
"Oh my god." Louis breathed out softly.  
On each side was a name, Marcie, Hazzie, Eddie, Lou.  
"We love you little one. So so much."  
"I love you so much more."  
With that Harry slipped the diamond onto his ring finger, and that night they made love in the most pure of ways.


	67. Chapter 67

"Oh my - fuck fuck Daddddddy." Louis moaned as Marcel slid a different plug into him.  
The Alpha bit his lip at the sight, stroking the tiny caramel haired wolves hair comfortingly. Marcel had the day off, seeing as it was Saturday, Edward was unfortunately at work (working on LouLines) while Harry was at a yoga class, jolly hippie.  
"You okay Kitten?" Marcel whispered, the tiny boy nodded in pure bliss.  
Louis had been wearing a plug for six hours now - every two hours or so he had a plug change, the buttplug increasing in size. Sizes ranged from 1-10, ten was the exact size of two of the triplets full hard. He was up to size 6, and he already felt so so full.  
"I can feel it all the way in my tummy Marcy." Louis groaned as he rolled onto his back, lifting his knees to his chest and feeling the plug, pushing it in farther. Marcel watched from the end of the bed In awe.   
He had never seen his little Omega's hole so... open, stretched around the plastic beautifully.  
His dick was already half hard. Rightfully so.  
Climbing onto the bed the Alpha lean't over his pretty little mate, putting pressure on his stomach as he pressed his lips against Louis' fingers toying with the boy's engagement ring.  
"I love you baby, gunna stretch you out yeah? So you're ready for two cocks..."  
Louis moaned as he nodded, leaning up and snatching Marcel's lips in a sweet kiss before replying, "yes yes yes. Harry and Eddie's rut is coming up, tomorrow."  
Marcel nodded, "good boy."  
\----  
Louis laughed; Zayn, Liam, Niall and Perrie had dropped over to visit. Edward and Harry were home now meaning it was a right gathering. All three triplets, guests and Louis in the Styles-Tomlinson family home.  
The boy groaned as he sat back on the couch, the buttplug digging right into his prostate. Edward who was next to him only smirked, well aware of what was happening. Louis was up to size 7 now. And god was his hole gaping.  
"I don't know Li, I can't do it. Strippers just have natural talent." Niall argued, as he attempted to twerk - failing miserably. Everyone laughed.  
"Oh for god sake Niall let me show you," Louis laughed, standing up slowly and bending down until his hands were touching his knees. It was then that he began to twerk.  
The blonde Beta just looked on in envy, even Perrie bit her lip. Because his ass, in fucking tights just bouncing up and down beautifully. But nobody bit their lip harder then the triplets.  
"See Niall just like that." Louis commented, standing up with a blush, cheeks flushed not from embarrassment but because he could feel the plug moving around in him.  
"Can you teach me Louis?" The latter looked over at the four-month pregnant Omega with a smile and simple nod. With that Zayn was standing up, out of his future-mates arms.  
"Do you know where to start?" Louis questioned, Zayn just looked over at Liam before turning back to his friend.  
"No clue. Just teach me how to twerk well enough to get Li hard."  
Everyone laughed, except Liam and Louis. Louis made a chocking noise, because that was his brother. And Liam, well he looked just a bit too excited. Yes in both ways.  
"Okay lets start by standing like this."  
Everyone laughed as Louis and Zayn went steps by step, but in the end - there is no denying, both the triplets and Liam were hard, staring at their own special Omega's ass.  
It went on like that until Zayn flopped down onto Liam's lap - well more like the latter dragged him down, grinding against him briefly with a possessive growl.  
Louis rolled his eyes, sitting on Harry's lap, because Liam and Zayn certainly didn't just go home and eat dinner, nope, no way.   
\----  
"Little L."  
Louis looked up, searching for the origin of the voice. He smiled when he saw Marcel and Edward. He frowned for a moment, eyebrows scrunting in confusion, he hated when they did this to him, purposely styling their hair the same and Marcel wearing no glasses before bed.   
Both were stark naked, other than a pair of matching black boxer briefs.  
"Daddddies. You know I can't tell you apart." Marcel and Edward chuckled.  
Louis looked at the Alpha on the left as the man spoke, "come on love, who is who, if you don't get it right Ima spank that ass that thought it was okay to twerk in front of us today ten times."  
Louis bit his lip at the comment, that had to be Edward... right?  
"You're Edward. You're Marcie." Louis pointed to the left then right.  
"tsk tsk tsk." Louis' eyes went wide as he was thrown over an Alpha's shoulder with a squeal, it was 9pm he still had a buttplug in, size 8, and suddenly it was touching his prostate oh so heavenly.  
"Wrong Kitten, tricked ya. I said something Edward would."  
Louis gasped with another squeal as he was thrown onto the bed by Marcel who put on his glasses from the bedside table. A second later Edward walked in and was sitting next to Marcel, dragging Louis over both of their laps.  
The Omega's legs kicked out softly as the bespectacled Alpha removed the boy's soft black lace panties, revealing a large black plug.

A second later a hand was coming down straight onto the base, pushing it further into the omega.  
"oh fuck!" Louis gasped, only receiving another spank, he didn't know who was delivering the spanks, just that the sensation was so overwhelming.  
"Mmm can feel my rut coming on, certainly going to be here tomorrow. Are you going to be ready for Daddy H and I to double team you Sugar Lips?" Edward asked, sending another spank to his right cheek before Marcel did the same to his left upper thigh.  
Making it pretty and pink.  
"Yes yes yes, ready for a plug change yes yes." Louis begged as more spanks came down onto his ass. He revelled in it.   
"Good boy," Edward looked over at his brother, noticing that his Alpha cock was hard, very hard.  
"Wanna suck Marcy off before bed sweetie?"  
Louis looked up as he bit his lip, sitting up in Marcel's lap before nodding softly. The Alpha gasped when Louis slid onto the floor, onto his knees, using his thighs to balance. Edward watched his brother stand, as Marcel began sliding his boxers off, revealing his full sized Alpha cock.

 

"Fuck." Louis breathed, noticing how full his balls were.  
"Come here Kitten."  
And Louis did, he sucked his Daddy off, swallowed every drop and then gave a hand job to Edward easily in the shower before doing his business, changing his plug and cuddling up to all three triplets, Harry hugging him from behind, him sleeping on Marcel's chest as Edward held him from the front.  
Perfect.  
\---  
Louis groaned as he awoke, the first thing he heard from Harry being, "fuck I am going to get you so pregnant."  
The boy rubbed his pretty blue eyes briefly, he could feel his panties being shoved down his legs, he could smell the scent of overwhelming Alpha, overwhelming dominance.  
"Hawwy? Eddie?" Louis whined tired as he noticed he had an Alpha on each side of him, both in rut.  
The boy gasped when he was pulled to one end of the bed by Edward and his legs were lifted, so his knees were at his chest, panties already on the floor.  
"Ah Alpha." Louis gasped as the plug, size 10 was toyed with before being pulled out. Louis could feel his hole dripping slick, a natural reaction when he could smell an Alpha in rut.  
"Gunna fill you with our Alpha babies. Three boys. Gunna watch you waddle, watch you swell. You're gunna walk down the aisle full of our babies, at least 6 months pregnant." Harry commented, breathing heavily, before toying with Louis' pretty pink nipples.  
The Omega gasped, he knew there was no way he could get pregnant at the moment. He was still using his supresents - which not only made his heat less often but also prevented conception. He didn't dare vocalise his thoughts.  
Harry knew this, he was just overwhelmed with a need to breed. So was Edward.  
"Fucck Harry do want top or bottom?" Edward growled as he admired the pretty Omega who was already looking undone, flushed cheeks as Harry pulled out the plug finally with a pop.  
Both Alpha's went quite as they stared in awe at the gaping hole, just inviting them inside. Louis let his hand move, falling to fell his open hole - he too gasped, he could fit three fingers in effortlessly.  
His body was stretching for his Alpha's naturally.  
"Fuck I'll go from the bottom." Harry commented as he moved, lying on the bed, Louis knew what to do next, he moved forward, lying on top of the hippie, grabbing his long hair and softly tugged as he was chest to chest with him, Edward moved so he was doggy style from behind.  
"Are you ready pretty?" Harry asked as he lined his cock up with Louis' gaping hole, the Omega felt hot all over, yes he was more than ready.  
He had been waiting for this.  
"Yes yes yes." with confirmation Harry slid inside the boy effortlessly, no restriction, he breathed heavily.  
"What's it like, Edward questioned as he ran his fingernails down the Omega's back.  
"Fuck, loose."  
With that Edward too was sliding in, filling every gap left.  
"Uhhhh ahhh oh Da-dadddies." Louis whined as he sat up a little bit, he was so so full.  
Edward pushed him back against Harry's test - his Alpha taking over has he fucked in and out gently, Harry joining him a second later.  
"fvjkn aah." Both Harry and Edward's moans were gibberish, same with Louis - all of them had fallen into a very subtle headspace. Louis in subspace, and Edward and Harry were in such bliss it could classify as a very soft form of top/domspace.  
And without even realising it Louis had come twice from the constant pressure on his prostate.  
"I'm going to cum fuck!" Harry growled, Edward nodded in agreement.  
"One of us has to pull out. We can't both Knott him, he is tiny, it will break him." Harry commented, Edward groaned in agreement about to speak before being interrupted by a fucked out Louis.  
"nO no no I can can take it Daddies daddies daddies Knott me. I'm made for this, my body was made for this, pleasssse."  
He sounded so desperate, they couldn't say no to him.  
And a minute later, they did exactly that, Edward's hand, spanking the Omega's ass as he shot his load inside the tight heat and knotted the boy, Harry following after.  
And Louis stretched, his belly was bulging from the size of his Alpha's.  
And that made him cum once more.  
This was only round one.  
\----  
Louis smiled wearily as he kissed Marcel's soft lips. It was five days after Harry and Edward's rut - they were officially out of it, the lingering stench of sex and a saw ass being the only reminder.  
"Hey baby." Marcel smiled as he kissed the small boy softly.   
Edward and Harry weren't in bed, both morning risers.  
"Hi Daddy, love ya. You look handsome today." The Alpha smiled warmly at Louis as he kissed his button nose.  
"And you darling, are glowing."  
Louis giggled at the comment. Unfortunately the cute moment was interrupted when Edward barged in in a huff.  
"Eddie? Daddy E what's wrong?" Louis bit his lip as he sat up and onto his calves, only to be pulled back into Marcel's lap.  
"Not now Louis." The small boy frowned at that.  
"Daddy are you okay?" Louis watched as Edward pulled out a suitcase.  
Suddenly the CEO was turning around, eyes red in anger as he yelled, "shut up Louis!"  
The Omega gasped, tears pooling in his eyes as Edward grabbed him by the wrist and roughly guided him to the doorway, slamming and locking the door in his face.  
The only thing he could think was I wasn't a good Omega.


	68. Chapter 68

"Edward! What the fuck was that?" Marcel gasped, as he grasped his frantic brother's arm, only for the CEO to pull away.  
The bespectacled Alpha took a confused step back, taking in Edward's stressed appearance.  
"Just..." Edward began before tugging at his arm, sighing, "just go make sure Louis' okay..." he whispered the last sentence.  
Marcel eyed Edward's almost scared form wearily, "baby... if this is about... about dad... then do-" Marcel began only to be cut off by a growling Edward.  
"I said go to Louis!"  
With that, Marcel was reluctantly making his way to the door, closing it softly behind him, leaving an anxious Edward alone.  
\---  
"Eddie hates me. I'm such a bad Omega I'm sowwy I'm sowwy. I'll be better." Louis cried, running into Harry's arms.   
The Alpha gasped as he picked the Omega up and onto his hip, completely oblivious to the fact Edward had just yelled at the fragile boy.  
"Sweetie. Why do you think that? You're our perfect baby darling, no Omega is better than you."  
Louis hiccuped, a small sob falling from his lips as he buried his head into Harry's neck, nipping at the soft skin.  
"Eddie yelled at me..." Louis cried as his breath hitched.  
It was then that Edward came frantically walking out of the hallway. He stopped when he saw Louis' distressed form grasping onto Harry in search of comfort.  
"Edward what are you-" The hippy Alpha was cut off by a simple nod 'no'. With that Edward was pushing past the two, a small suitcase in his left hand and briefcase in the other.  
"Edward stop! Stop!" Marcel called racing after him, unfortunately.. the CEO was gone, the faint rev of his matte black lambo being heard before tires screeching were bouncing off the buildings.  
All three men sighed.   
Harry tilted his head at Marcel the man merely shook his head, shrugging, "I think it's about dad..."  
Harry sighed, "it always is. I don't won't a repeat of 2010."  
Louis pouted as a tear fell down his cheek, it was then that Harry hugged him close, working him further up his hip. Marcel walked towards the two, kissing Louis' soft forehead and running his hands up and down Louis' arm before whispering.  
"Baby boy don't cry. You're perfect. Edward just needs some time, he has a dark past in our family... it always comes back to haunt him. I'm so sorry he took his anger out on you....come here Kitten."  
Marcel motioned for Harry to pass him to him, Louis was effortlessly moved off Harry's hip, onto Marcel's.  
"Do you want a group cuddle? We can explain what is most likely wrong with Edward."  
Louis nodded as he wiped away his tears.  
"Pretty please daddies."  
\--  
Louis' mouth was open agape, he was spooning Harry as Marcel laid in front of the two, his leg over Louis and Harry's waist lovingly.  
"That won't happen a-again will it?" Louis' breath hitched, a tear threatening to spill.  
The curly haired man sooshed the small boy as Marcel rubbing his thigh.  
"No baby we won't let that happen, we won't have a repeat of 2010."  
flashback 2010  
Harry and Marcel laughed at the pretty Omega sitting on their laps. She was beautiful, pretty curly hair and the most beautiful smile they had ever seen.

"Love you Chanel." Marcel whispered as he pecked the Omega's lips, she giggled returning the gesture, of course also kissing Harry when he pouted.  
"Where is Ed, I wanna kiss him too." Harry looked up at the girls comment.  
"I think he had to work." Chanel sighed snuggling into Marcel's lap.  
It was then that the CEO marched into the room, face red with the three triplet's father on his tail, cursing at him.  
Both Marcel, Harry and Chanel gasped in shock.  
"You're a disgrace Edward! You are meant to be the strong one of this family. You are meant to be the right-minded one, but no you're a fucking idiot, just like you're brothers! You shouldn't put mating before the business."   
Edward gasped at the harsh words of his father, "I love her father, we all do! I don't care if the business looses $100,00 a year. I want to mate her."  
It was a stare off, Sev Styles had never been more angry.  
"If you don't ditch her. I will not leave you a Penny son. You will not inherit this business. You'll all be bastards."  
Edward's chest raised up and down. And he looked like he was contemplating it.  
"Edward you aren't going to accept that!" Harry yelled, standing up.  
It was then that the man turned to face Chanel, face still red of anger.... "get out..."   
Nobody expected him to choose money over love... over his brothers.  
But he did.  
flashback end  
"He hates dad... blames him for our breakup"  
"We all do..." Marcel added.  
Louis sighed, "Eddie really did love her then?"  
"You wouldn't even imagine it... he will never forgive himself for making that choice." Marcel explained as he kissed Louis.  
"Dad probably called or something, bought the topic up, he usually says shit like, 'aren't you glad you left that slut Chanel'."   
Louis frowned, because Sev Styles sounded awful.  
"Does he love me?" Louis bit his lip self consciously.  
"So much darling. That is why he is scared. You have so much power over him, you don't even realise it."  
Louis gulped, "we need to find him."  
\---  
Marcel, Harry and Louis stared inside Edward's office on the top floor of his workspace. The three sighed as they noticed the CEO was staring out the window.  
"Let us speak to him first Lou... is that okay?"  
The small boy looked up at Harry, "yeah." With a small smile, the two Alpha's were walking inside, slowly closing the door behind them. Edward didn't move just began to speak rusty voice, almost as if he had been crying...  
"Did I make a mistake.... is this all worth it... we could have been mated with 5 kids by now...."  
Harry sighed, walking towards his brother, who was usually never vulnerable, but was like a puppy in the moment.  
"Ed. Baby. At the time it might not have been the right choice... but guess what, if you hadn't have made that choice, we would have never met Louis, if you hadn't have made that choice, we wouldn't have mated the prettiest boy in the world."  
Edward turned around, eyes meeting Harry's. The CEO had tears in his eyes, Marcel cooed.  
"Ed, darling. Don't cry."  
"I can't make it stop. I don't know how to stop Marce." Edward breathed fast, a tear falling down his cheek, almost as if what he was doing was unnatural... it was for him.   
"Shhhh." Harry pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "you're okay, we're okay... don't listen to dad..."  
"He said I'm worthless without the business Haz, that I made the right choice."  
His two siblings sighed, "you're not... We might not have ended up mating Chanel. But guess what Ed, you earn money, you support our family. And we have mated the prettiest Omega in the world."  
Edward sniffled, a tear falling down his cheek, "God I love Lou."  
"We all do."  
Nobody spoke for sometime before the door was openly quietly, and a small voice was asking, "can I come in?"   
Harry smiled, opening the door and wrapping his arms around Louis, leading him to Edward.  
The small Omega stared up at the CEO who refused to make eye contact with him, hiding his tears from his mate.  
"Eddie... Daddy look at me."  
"I can't... I can't believe I raised my voice at you, I'm so sorry."  
Louis smiled softly, standing on his tippy toes and hugging the large Alpha, "I love you Eddie, you can talk to me."  
Edward finally turned, facing the boy, he hugged him close, like he may leave if he didn't.  
"Please never leave me."  
"Never Daddy... never."


	69. Chapter 69

"Ow ow ow. No Marcie!" Louis squealed as the Alpha sighed.  
"Lou it isn't hot."   
The Omega quickly shook his head 'no'. The two were in the shower together, him and Marcel, they just couldn't seem to agree on the water temperature.  
"No Marcy, it is hot! Fucking boiling." Louis whined, pout present on his face. He watched as his mate turned down the temperature, always giving in to the little boy.  
"Hush little one, don't swear."  
Louis learned up, pressing soft kisses to the Alpha's lips under the now pleasant water spray.  
"Of course Daddy."  
The bespectacled Alpha rolled his eyes fondly, a large smile gracing his lips as he began to rub soap onto his body, only to be stopped by the small boy.  
"Can I?" Louis quizzed squirting some of the foaming pomegranate soap into his hand. He smiled when the man nodded.  
With that he began rubbing the arms, moving slowly down his abs, he was always surprised by the amount of muscles Marcel carried on him. For a man who looked completely nerdy on the outside, his six-pack was just amazing.  
"I love you Lou."  
"I love you so much to-Ahhh!"  
Louis jumped, screaming loudly when suddenly the shower door opened, reviling a mob of curly hair. Marcel wrapped his arms protectively around Louis, eyes flashing red briefly before returning to their normal forest green.  
"Shit Harry you scared me." Louis playfully hit the man's chest.  
The hippie Alpha laughed loudly, "sorry baby, Marce. I just read something in a magazine that a shower will induce the most content state, best for meditation and Edward is in the other shower, and the guest shower is broken sooo... I just couldn't wait."   
Harry paused before adding, "you know I always meditate at the same time each day."  
Louis couldn't help but smile, resting his head against Harry's chest and letting the water fall down his back as Marcel rubbed his hands up and down the boys thick thighs.  
"Your such a beautiful person Hazza."  
"If I'm beautiful darling, you my dove, are a god."  
\---  
Edward sighed as he watched the small boy's lip quiver and eyes begin to fill with tears.  
Harry sighed as he and Marcel watched on from the bed. They hated when these things happened.  
"I'm sorry baby." Edward commented as he hugged the small boy to his chest.  
Edward had received an emergency phone call, he had to quickly head out for a business trip to Vegas. Apparently one of his major investors was considering dropping sponsorships and Edward wanted to do anything to prevent that.  
"Please don't leave Eddie, you can't leave just out of the blue for a week, I will miss you." Louis hiccuped as the CEO rubbed his arm, nuzzling into the boys neck  
"Baby I have to."  
Marcel sighed as he stood up, "come on Ed, just let him go with you." The teacher nudged his brother.  
Louis' eyes widened, "please yes please!"  
The CEO frowned, "no Lou I can't. You would hate it, I wouldn't be there half the time."  
But of course, when the small Omega pouted, Edward immediately gave in.  
"Ugh. Okay."  
Louis had no clue what he was in for.  
\---  
"Louis we have to go!" Edward yelled. There was truly no rush, they were taking his private plane, it wouldn't leave without him.  
But he was nervous, this investor was a powerful women. He wanted to be prompt. By prompt that meant 2 days early.  
"No Eddie. We are so early, get a hammer and help me hang these pictures up."  
The CEO groaned, but followed his little mates request.   
"Lou, why are you hanging up pictures? Pictures of what?" Edward asked, voice husky as he walked up behind the little boy, hand resting on the Omega's back.  
Louis looked up at the CEO, reaching up to kiss him briefly (Edward just looked to good in his Gucci suit).   
"I got a few pictures of ourselves printed out. Look here is Marcy, you, me and Hazza. This house is huge Eddie.. there is no special touch. I thought it would be nice to make it less lonely, make it a family home not a mansion."  
The CEO smiled at his fiancé's intentions.  
"You are the most beautiful boy. Inside and out. Let me help."  
With that Edward took the hammer, and nailed ten black and white pictures of their family.  
Family.  
They were a family. Now that was a word he loved.


	70. Chapter 70

"Let me see that ring darling." Edward smiled as a shirtless Louis snuggled up to him on his jet plane - the two were in for a long trip, luckily they were living the life of luxury and were sprawled out on the very comfortable bed together.

The Omega blushed as Edward grabbed at his left hand which was sporting his beautiful engagement ring. The Alpha smiled kissing his palm softly.  
"So beautiful, going to marry the prettiest boy yeah?"  
Louis giggled softly as Edward laid down on the bed, bringing Louis, who was straddling him, down as well.  
"I get to marry the best Alphas in the world too."  
Edward stared at Louis, grasping the boy's ass as he groaned. Fuck, his ass was nice. They were off to Vegas, for Edward's unexpected business trip - they wouldn't have much free time once they landed.  
So Edward's philosophy, enjoy the private flight. In every sense.  
"Should we sleep to pass time? After all, it will be like 3am when we land." Louis quizzed as he rolled over so his stomach was on Edward's, elbows propped up so he was face to face with his mate.  
The Alpha smirked, "I have a..." pausing, he leant up to kiss the small boy, pecking his pretty pink lips, "much much better idea."  
Louis blushed as the Alpha flipped them over, so Edward was the one in control, straddling the small Omega underneath him.  
His intentions were evident.  
"Di-did you bring...?" Louis trailed off.  
The Alpha smirked as he reached over to the built in night stand, "lube?" With that he was holding up a tropical flavoured satchel of lube.  
Louis felt a crimson blush dance over his cheeks as Edward stood up, moving to the speaker and began playing a cheesy slow song.  
Standing up, Louis smiled in utter adoration, "Eddie, you are just like Harry sometimes. You're a romantic."  
The CEO grinned as he pulled the caramel haired boy towards him, hands making their way into his back pockets as the two kissed. No fighting for dominance, just love.  
"Lets get these off you." With that scene Edward was tugging the boy's basketball shorts and panties down in one pull.  
"Oh!" Louis squealed as his cock sprang from its confines, little prick red and needy. Already...  
Edward shushed the boy as he effortlessly picked him up, carrying the tiny boy the few paces to the bed before throwing him in the centre and removing his own clothing before straddling him.  
"No no Daddy... I wanna ride you," Louis whispered, as a tugged on the CEO's earlobe with his teeth, kissing up his neck lovingly.  
Edward groaned as he nodded, he adored that idea. God Marcel and Harry are missing out.  
It didn't take long before Louis was right over Edward's cock, tearing open the lube - something he had become very good at, and lathering the man's Alpha cock sensually.  
"You're a little minx, come on baby, know you want something to fill up your little slutty hole, come on baby."  
Louis groaned at his mates words, quickly positioning himself over Edward's cock.  
Just as he was about to sink down, the plane hit turbulence.  
With a gasp, the small boy was impaled on Edward's dick.  
"Fuck! Dadddddy." All he felt was pleasure as the plane shook, vibrations being sent through his body as Edward gathered his sanity at the sudden tightness, neither of them were expecting.  
The Alpha grabbed at the boy's cock, squeezing the base tightly as soon as the plane was steady again.  
"Don't cum baby, fuck you are so hard and you haven't even started yet."  
"Mmmm," was Louis' only reply as he let his head fall onto his mates shoulder, moving up and down slowly on his lap.  
"Oh lord. When. was the last time we fucked you? I swear we double teamed you earlier this week, why you tight baby shit." Edward mumbled out incoherent words.  
"Tell me you love me Daddy." Louis gasped as he slid up and down on the man's cock, so fucking pleasurable.  
"Love love love love you. God, you're going to have my babies after this I swear, three alpha boys, gunna be so full and pregnant going to swell and look so pretty. You are so pretty."  
Edward ran his hand over the boy back before holding his love handles, feet planted on the bed.   
With that he roughly, but slowly fucked up and into the small boy.  
"Aaah ahh Edddd-Dadddy oh my."  
Not a second later, Louis was cumming, little cock squirting out and onto his Alpha's chest as the latter to orgasmed.  
Pure bliss was the only way to describe the event that just took place.  
"Fuck Daddy, I love you." Louis whined softly as he rolled over, off the man's cock, instead favouring lying next to him on the bed. Edward breathed heavily as he attempted to catch his breath.  
But of course he pulled his little star close, "you're my light in the dark, I love you too my little dove."  
Louis smiled up at him, "please don't leave me ever."  
Edward frowned as he covered their two naked bodies with the bed sheets, "never, you are stuck with me for a very long time. And baby, I make mistakes, a lot of them, so please always come up and tell me if something bothers you... please?"  
The Omega bit his lip, "yes daddy... I will. Always."  
The small boy gasped as the plane shook once more, calming when it returned to normal.  
They sat in a bubble of love, wrapped up in warmth of a long time before Louis spoke up in a whisper, "don't tell Marcy and Hazza, but you are the best in bed."  
The Alpha smirked, a wicked smile gracing his face as he reached for his phone, Louis gasped, "No Eddie!"   
The CEO laughed as he quickly unlocked his phone clicking his recent, which was Marcel.  
The Omega giggled the entire time, palsy wrestling with Edward, attempting to grasp the iPhone X from his mates hand.  
Yeah.... it would be a fun trip for sure.  
\---


	71. Chapter 71

"What did you just call him?"  
Louis bit his lip, placing the plate of strawberries and chocolate onto the table. He sighed when Edward puffed out his chest, standing up straight and pushing Louis behind him.  
They had just arrived at their Hotel in Vegas, The Bellagio, the room was beautiful - absolute luxury. After all, this was the most luxeriest hotel in Vegas, sporting huge mahogany wood rooms and white accents.

 

They had ordered room service, however the Buttler who delivered the food had made the mistake of calling Louis, 'pretty one'.  
Edward was not happy.  
"I said, what the fuck did you call him." Edward growled, ignoring Louis, who was softly tugging on his belt loops, quietly urging him to hush.   
"I-I'm so sorry Sir, it was a mistake, it won't happen again." The dark-skinned Alpha was shitting himself as he shuffled towards the exit.   
The curly haired CEO took a step forward, crowding the butler's personal space, "are you telling me... that you missed my mates mating marking, and my mates diamond engagement ring?"  
Louis pulled his Alpha back, "Ed stop it doesn't matter."  
Edward growled, pulling Louis into his side, hands making their way to rest on his ass.  
"I-i'm sorry Sir. I-it won't happen again."  
The CEO glared, "I expect free spa and service vouchers sent to my room by tomorrow. Dismissed."  
Louis rolled his eyes, sending a apologetic look to the scared butler who left in a hurry.  
Edward let out a puff of air, immediately turning his attention to Louis.  
"Can't believe he even thought he was worthy of your attention. Ugh I want to kill him."  
Louis hushed the CEO, "shh Ed, I'm yours, yours and Harry's and Marcy's... Don't worry."  
Edward let out a huff of air, grasping Louis' hand to stare at his engagement ring.  
"You're ours."  
\----  
"What am I going to do when you are at your business meeting today Daddy?"  
Louis quizzed as he soaked in the huge bathtub, watching as his Alpha styled his hair at the sink.

 

The huge bathtub dwarfed Louis' already tiny figure, petals spread over his body and bubbles overflowing the tub.  
"I let some money on the bed side table, thought you might wanna go shopping on Las Vegas Blvd."  
Louis liked the idea of shopping, especially on a LA boulevard, lots of nice shops like Gucci, Louis Vuitton and JCPenny.   
"Can't I have your card Daddy?" Louis pouted not happy with the idea of have a limit on his spending.  
"No Louis I specifically got $10,000 from an ATM for you to spend..."  
"But Daddy that only buys like, 10 pairs of shoes."  
Edward sent Louis a look, crouching down so he was on Louis' level. The small boy swam slightly forward pecking Edward's lips unexpectedly.   
The small boy giggled when he noticed he left a line of bubbles on the CEO's cheek.   
"Ooopsies, sowwy Daddy."  
Louis moved his hand from the water patting at Edward's cheek until the man's shirtless chest and cheek were both smothered in water - however the bubbles were effectively now gone.  
Edward smiled fondly - god he loved his little mate.  
"Can I pleasssse have your card Daddy?"   
Edward smirked, but nodded his head, "okay darling."   
\---  
Louis wasn't lying when he said even holding Edward's black American Express credit card made him feel powerful - he felt like a bad ass bitch.  
Like a princess.

And Edward expects his little mate to be treated like a Princess.  
Louis walks into GUCCI, he wants to look pretty - he is just wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. But Edward said to buy a nice outfit as he wants to take him out for dinner the night. Walking in he is gravitated towards the womens section, he just loves the pretty sparkles compared to the boring brown in the mens.   
After all clothes don't have a gender.   
The small Omega eyes a pretty pair of cropped black pants with embroidered flowers and diamonds. Wow. The only thing that is in his mind is , I want I want I want.  
Looking over he sees three employees eyeing him, with a smile he waves softly as he walks towards them.  
"Hi can I try this on?" Louis asks gently holding up the item excitedly.  
"Oh this? This is one of our most expensive womens pieces... I don't think you would be able to purchase it."  
Louis frowns when the employee slowly takes it from his arms.   
"It probably wouldn't suit you after all. Maybe you are better going down the road a few streets they have some different stores, like H&M..."  
Louis' face drops at what she is saying... he isn't welcome here.  
With a sniffle the small boy lets a tear fall down his face, "Oh um, okay... bye."  
Louis doesn't go anywhere else, just back to the hotel to cry under the expensive covers - he doesn't fit in with Edward's lifestyle... he doesn't feel like a princess.  
One thing is certain, when Edward gets back he will be anything but happy.


	72. Chapter 72

"THEY DID WHAT!" Edward growled as he stood half undressed in the hotel room, Louis in front of him, small as ever staring up.  
"The lady said I should leave. I-I was just going to to get a womens pant instead of a men's pants... sorry daddy I just wanted to be pretty."  
Edward was fuming as he pulled his tiny boy in his arms hugging him.  
"Don'y you ever apologise sweetheart. Get dressed, we are going back there. I am going to spoil you rotten, just you wait."  
Louis gasped as the CEO pulled away, buckling his belt back up as began to put his shirt on.  
"Wait. Right now?" Louis' eyes went wide as he watched Edward button his shirt.  
"Yes sugar lips, now."  
The Omega's eyes went wide, following Edward's actions and dressing himself.  
\---  
"Hello, do you remember him?" Edward asked, teeth grinding as he attempted to keep his cool. He looked and smelt of pure power. The Beta women, who Louis had pointed out was the rude one outwardly gulped.  
She certainly remembered the Omega Edward was pointing at.  
"No-no Sir."  
The CEO let out a animalistic bark as he pushed Louis behind him as his eyes briefly flashed red.  
"Do not lye to me women! Where is your manager?" Louis whimpered as Edward used his Alpha voice. The caramel haired boy tugged on his mates belt loops, urging him that it wasn't a huge deal.  
Edward disagreed. Nobody disrespected his Omega.  
"I-I am the manager..." The same women whispered, evidently scared.  
Edward rolled his eyes, "I'll give you five million for this entire store, the land and building... including everything in it and all clothing. Not just mens."  
Louis's mouth fell open, "wait, Daddy what? No!"  
Edward hushed the Omega behind him, before turning to face the women once again who looked shocked.  
"What? There is no way you could afford that!"  
Edward raised an eyebrow, "wanna bet?"  
\----  
"Edward what the fuck! You can't just buy fucking GUCCI stores in Vegas and fire all the employees!" Marcel yelled via FaceTime.  
They had returned the hotel, Louis was feeling dizzy as to what had just happened. Edward had literally just paid 5 million as if it was 5cents. All because Louis was mistreated by a homophobic Beta.  
"Shut up Marcel, it's no big deal." Edward rolled his eyes, as he carried bags full of some of the clothes from Gucci they now owned.  
Louis, who was holding the phone, breathed out heavily, extremely overwhelmed.  
"Marcie... can you fly out here to keep Eddie in check?"  
The man with glasses chuckled, "sorry baby, I've got kids to teach. I'll ask Haz, someone needs to control Edweirdo's spending habits."  
Marcel emphasised the mocking name.  
"Hey! I heard that. Lou sugar, come here and put this shirt on, looks so pretty."  
The Omega rolled his blue eyes but grabbed the shirt placing the phone on the dresser so Marcel could see as he removed his polo, revealing his soft tan skin.  
"God I miss you kitten - want to mark up that chest of yours, lick your nipples." Louis whined, small giggle falling from his lips as he slipped into the shirt Edward passed him.  
Marcel and Edward both stared at him as he did a little twirl.

"I look like Harry!" Louis laughed loudly, Harry would love this design, it was so bright and just.... out there.  
Marcel smirked, he wanted to reach into the phone a kiss the small boy, "you know darling. It wasn't very nice of you to say Edward had the best cock Kitten. Was it now?"  
Louis bit his lip, staring into Edward's iPhone X camera, "I like your cock very much too Daddy M."  
Edward stood behind the small boy, pulling his ass towards his crotch as he rubbed his curves.  
"I still think my cock is much better than Edward's darling." Marcel teased sexually as he began to rub his boxer-clad crotch.  
Louis whined as he put his arm around Edward's neck for support, watching as his Alpha teased him through FaceTime, cock hard.

"Daddy please, show me please." Louis begged as Edward began to palm the small Omega.  
Marcel tutted, "tsk tsk tsk. Rude boys don't get that privilege. Have to wait till you get home baby."  
And with a wink, Marcel was hanging up. Leaving a needy Omega on the other end.  
Suddenly, Louis couldn't wait to get home.


	73. Chapter 73

"Mmm Eddie I don't feel well." Louis mumbled as he snuggled into Harry's side.  
The hippie-like Alpha had flown into Vegas, he was quick to make his way to the hotel where his little Omega and eldest triplet were staying. He had arrived last night and snuggled with the CEO and tiny boy all night.  
It felt good to be with the two of them.  
And although Edward wouldn't admit it, Harry knew the cold CEO missed his hippie ass.  
Harry immediately sat up, "what did you say?" Edward moved so he was also sitting next to the small boy, his hand moving to rest on the Omega's forehead. Harry and he exchanged looks before lying the caramel haired boy on his back.  
Edward sat on his right side, Harry on his left.  
Louis frowned as he watched as Harry began to feel under his neck, near his glands, feeling his pulse, looking behind his ears and in his throat.   
"Can you follow me finger Lou? Don't move your head, just your eyes."  
Louis' mouth fell open, "Haz what are you doin-" Harry shushed the boy, "just do as I say Little One."  
So Louis did, eventually Harry began thinking aloud with a small unsure groan. Edward listened intently as he held the shivering Omega's hand.  
"It could be a amino deficiency, his adeno feel fine, but I would want to check up on his abdomen. I don't want any chances of stomach aphth. I hope is aqueo level is okay. Louis have you been drinking enough water? Edward, would you agree his pupils look slightly amblyes?"  
Louis blinked once, twice... three times.   
What did his Harry just say?  
"Um daddy what?" Louis mumbled as he curled into Edward's side, staring up at the hippie looking Alpha. The CEO chuckled as he played with the boy's hair.  
Harry shooshed the boy, "I have a degree in medicine, I'm trained as an emergency physician sweetheart. Now answer Daddy, have you drunk enough water?"  
Louis almost passed out, what? He always saw Harry as the not as bright brother who stays at home.  
"But I-I never realised you were... like um..." Louis stuttered.  
Harry growled, eyes flashing red as his boy disobeyed him, using his Alpha voice the man growled, "I said have you drunk enough water little boy."   
Louis whimpered, hanging his head as he nodded, 'no'.  
Edward sighed in relief as did Harry, the latter pet the Omega's aching head, "good boy thank you. And I know, to answer your question. Most people see me as more simple minded than Ed and Marcel, but truthfully I was just never one to work. I prefer study."  
Edward went off to grab a glass of water for the dehydrated Omega as Louis nodded placing his head in his Alpha's lap.  
Soon enough Edward came back, sitting behind Louis, who was resting on his side, front facing Harry. He was only wearing panties.  
So pretty and vulnerable.  
"Come on drink some water baby." Edward ushered passing Harry the glass of water who held it up to Louis.  
The tiny Omega whined shaking his head, 'no'.  
"No Daddy! I'm not thirsty!" Both Alpha's raised their eyebrows at the tone.  
"Louis, drink some water Little One." Harry ushered this time.  
The small boy rolled over stuffing his face into the nearby pillow as he groaned.  
"No Daddy!"  
Edward growled, "alright that's how it's going to be."  
With that the CEO was pushing down Louis' pink cotton panties and landing a harsh slap to the smooth tan skin.  
"Ow!" Louis jumped, not expecting the spank.  
Edward shuffled the small boy up the bed, lifting his ass up slightly and pushing his digit into the boy's stretched hole - he had worn a plug the other day.  
"Oh my Dadddddy!" Louis gasped at the sudden feeling on his prostate.  
Edward was massaging his prostate with one finger as he laid down another three spanks, one to his left cheek, one to his right and another on his thigh.  
"You see Little boy, daddy knows best, and you never question us. Daddy H said you need to drink water... especially now - your dripping slick you are probably getting more dehydrated. Gosh and I haven't even put my dick inside of you. Little slut."  
Louis whined as he took the cup, shrugging down the water. Harry nodded happy.  
Edward continued to massage his prostate, the Omega was so hard, little prick red and needy. A second later the sensation was gone.  
Louis whined rutting against the mattress. Harry shook his head pushing the boy over so he was on his back.  
"Ed I think this one needs to learn to respect his Daddies, can you find the cock ring with a lock in my Louis Vouiton bag please."  
A second later Louis was squirming as he was locked in a cock ring with whines.  
"Good, going to keep you hard and needy till we think your sorry baby." Edward commented as Louis sat on his lap.  
"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry!" Louis begged as he squirmed.  
"Drik some more water Louis. Show us how good you can be."  
And of course Louis did.  
It was at that moment that Harry wished they had an automatic fucking machine.  
Next time maybe.  
But for now, they would tease the small boy till he was beginning and sorry.  
Completely unaware of what Marcel was doing back at home...


	74. Chapter 74

"Marcyyy!" Louis squealed as he jumped into the Alpha's arms.  
The bespectacled Alpha smiled as he the tiny Omega dropped his bag at the front door and transformed into a koala as he clinged to his abdomen.  
"Oh Kitten, I missed you so much." Marcel mumbled as he pressed kisses to the boy's cheeks and neck blowing a few raspberries. The Omega giggled, kicking his short legs as he squealed.  
Harry and Edward watched on fondly, oh how they loved their little Omega. The three wolves had just returned from Vegas - with a lot more clothing than they came with. Edward had completed the business with a major investor, Harry entertained Louis and Louis did all the tourist like things.  
They also learnt to never let him gamble. The boy wasn't very good.  
They may or may not have lost $2000.  
"Love you daddy."   
Marcel smiled, "love you more Kitten. I have a surprise for you."  
Louis' eyes lit up, he loved surprises. Edward and Harry walked inside, eyes curious. Marcel hadn't told them he was planning anything.  
"Come upstairs to the bedroom babe, I'll show you there."  
\----  
"Da-Daddy? You did this for me?" Louis whimpered as he felt over Marcel's chest. Happy tears filling his eyes.  
Edward and Harry looked on in amazement. Unlike them, who were filled with tattoos, Marcel was a tattoo virgin.  
Well, he was.  
Here he was sitting on the bed, shirtless, little Omega straddling him as he showed off him his new tattoo.  
His first tattoo.

"That's so cheesy Marcel." Harry mumbled, jealous Louis was giving him so much attention.  
The Omega and bespectacled Alpha ignored the boy, "those are your lips Lou, got the artist to trace them from a photo. I got it because your my little mate, and I adore you, and I just wanted my first tattoo to be of the thing I love most. You."  
Louis smiled, pressing his lips against Marcel's fresh tattoo, it was right over the man's heart.  
"I love you so much Daddy, you didn't have to do this." Louis spoke in a whisper as he cuddled into the man, absolutely in love.  
"I wanted to."  
"I love it."  
And although Harry and Edward might have been jealous that their brother pleased their Omega more than they had that day.  
They also loved Marcel's cheesiness.  
\----  
"Hey Zayny" Louis smiled as he came into Edward's office a few days later. The raven haired man was the receptionist for Edward's office.  
"Hey Lou how are you?"  
Louis responded that he was well, more interested in seeing Zayn's tummy, "how's the baby... how far along are you?"  
Zayn smiled as he stood up from behind the desk moving to stand near Louis. He took off his jacket as he rubbed his small bump. Louis could only look on fondly.  
"Four months now, we don't know the gender yet... thinking of leaving it till the the birth. A surprise you know. But Liam doesn't want to - he's becoming obsessed with our little bean."  
Louis giggled, yes that sounds exactly like his brother, "gosh, can I feel?"  
Zayn nodded, straightening his back so Louis could feel his clothed bump. 

He wasn't huge, after all Zayn was tiny just like Louis, tiny in height and thin - so his bump really showed.  
Louis could only smile, suddenly hearing a familiar voice, "Hey babe.. oh Lou, little brother. Ey, it's a family reunion!"  
The small caramel haired Omega laughed as he noticed Liam was now also in the Styles and Co Building.   
"Hey, this is funny I was just coming to see Ed. Haven't seen you in ages Li. Why are you here?"  
Louis watched as Zayn snuggled into his Alpha brother's arms. It was adorable. The two would make great mates one day, they were following the doctors advice by not mating during the pregnancy. They wanted to keep their bean safe.  
"Just passing Zayn his lunch," Louis looked at his brothers face. He was so in love. Liam continued to talk, "you know I think we are both in love and just loving our life right now we have been too busy for family. We should catch up - particularly with that little blonde irishman. Went into his cafe the other day. He is booming with business."  
Louis laughed, "yeah - rumour has it he's also got a new employee. A girl Beta who he has his eyes on. I can't remember her name... umm I think it was Jessica. Yeah Jess. He would't stop talking about her."  
Zayn laughed, that sounded like Niall. Just as that happened Edward emerged from his office.  
"Hey Zayn can you print off that- oh Lou, Liam... hi?"  
Louis laughed at the CEO's expression, "hey Daddy. Just popping in ran into big brother Liam here." Louis giggled at his own wording.  
Edward smiled moving next to Louis and placing his hand on his back comfortingly.  
"We're just catching up" Liam smiled shaking Edward's ring-clad hand, "but I am going to have to head back to work, was just passing Zayn his lunch."  
Louis hugged his brother farewell, as did Zayn - Edward and Liam nodded towards each other wishing each other well, "we will have to all get together - perhaps a barbecue at our place this Sunday? You, Zayn, Lou, Niall, my brothers.. Perrie?"  
Liam nodded. That sounded good.  
\---  
"Oh wow! The bathtubs finally filled with money!"  
Louis squealed in amazement as he walked into Edward's photography room in his office building. The CEO raised his eyebrow following the Omega into the room with a smile.  
"Certainly is baby."  
Louis giggled as he sat in the tub. It was a large circular tub, full to the Brim with notes.

Edward smirked as money overflowed from the tub and onto the floor.  
Kneeling down so he was at the edge of the tub Edward leaned forward stealing a kiss from the boy.   
"fuck me daddy." Louis whispered, as is his request was the dirtiest thing to fall from his mouth.  
"So naughty, baby - models have to sit in that you know."  
"Don't care daddy. Please."  
Edward merely chuckled, standing up and locking the door.  
This would be fun.


	75. Chapter 75

"Oh oh fuck." Louis moaned as a fully naked Edward pulled him towards him in the bath tub, so his ass was directly over the Alpha's cock.  
"So baby, do you deserve my cock sugar lips."  
Louis whined as he held onto the edge of the bathtub, grinding against the man's exposed Alpha cock.  
"Yes Daddy please please I do Mister."  
"Fuck Lou. Mister, that's a new name.. fucking love it." Edward wined as he held his cock, rubbing his head against the small boy's rim." Louis whined it need.  
"Please fill me up, now now now."   
Edward chuckled as he kissed the boy's neck before rubbing over the Omega's dripping hole with his thumb.  
"Tell me baby, how much money does Daddy have?"  
Louis whined as Edward rubbed over his hole, slipping his thumb in, out, rubbing around.  
"Lots so much! Lots, ugh fuck Mister." Edward inserted his index finger just as Louis ended his sentence.  
"Is this all you want baby, just want daddy's fingers?"  
Louis quickly shook his head, "no no no no. Need daddy's cock. Now please. Breed me,"  
Edward stopped all movement, eyes flashing red in arousal briefly, "fuck ima fill you up with my cock and baby."  
In a second, Edward was removing his hand from the Omega's hole and pulling the boy onto his cock instead.   
Louis gasped, sinking down in absolute pleasure, moaning a long string of 'fuccccck'.  
Edward growled, pushing the boy over, so he was sitting on his thighs, bending forward, the Alpha landed a harsh slap to the boy's jiggly ass.  
"I think it's time we start punishing you for cursing. Am I understood, no cursing."  
Louis whimpered, he secretly loved that idea, "yes Daddy I understand. Ugh!" With that Edward was bucking his hips balls slapping against Louis' ass.  
"Can I cum Daddy. Fuck please Mister." Louis begged as he met Edward's thrusts, pushing ass back.  
"Count the money in Daddy's tub baby. Count it or else I wont let you cum."  
Louis whined as he picked up a $100 bill, eventually he had seven bills in his hand.  
"How much is that Little One?"  
"$six hun-oh oh. Six-hundred-ah-and fifty dollars."  
Edward nodded thrusts fastening as he moved his hand to wank the small boy, "can you cum baby. cum and make a mess in the tub. Make a mess on Daddy."  
"Fill me up with puppies, please Daddy please."  
Edward closed his eyes as he let out a loud growl, a second later he was shooting into the Omega, knotting him as he pressed kisses to his mate mark.  
"Good boy such a good boy." Edward praised as the boy came not long after.   
"Your tub is all sticky now Daddy."  
"It's okay little one, Daddy can pay for someone to clean it. We wont tell them who made the mess... will we?" Edward smirked at the blushing boy, helping him out of the tub.  
The two stood nude, in front of each other - glancing at the tub.  
"You know darling, Harry, Marcy, you and I briefly talked about making a few rules and punishing you for breaking them... maybe its time we finally enforced that, yeah?"  
Louis blushed, he remembers that discussion, in the sex shop... "yes Daddy, I'm okay with that."  
The green-eyed man smirked as he squeezed his little mates ass, "show Daddy your ring."  
Louis giggled as Edward held his ring hand, kissing the engagement ring.  
"I love you, and cannot wait till I Marry you."  
Standing on his tippy toes Louis pressed a chaste kiss to the man's lips, "I love you too Daddy."  
Edward sighed, Louis was such a good little Omega lately, hadn't even asked for anything.  
"You know baby, we haven't spoilt you lately.... Take my card, you have $100,000 I want you to buy yourself a pretty car - make sure it is in the driveway when I get home."  
Louis' breath caught in his throat, "what! Really Daddy?"  
The man smirked, kissing Louis' mate mark, the one Edward made, "yes darling. Now run along. And remember, every $100 over is a spank."  
Louis gasped, "thank you thank you thank you!"  
Edward smiled, he loved spoiling his boy....


	76. Chapter 76

Edward's eyes widened when he pulled into the driveway and immediately noticed the new car Louis had purchased.  
A Tesla, model S.

Edward had expected a sports car, perhaps a very nice BMW. Never in his right mind had he expected a car advertised for families.  
It made his mind wonder off into the world of babies. And for some reason, unlike his old beliefs, he had no problem imagining Louis filled up with pups.  
"Daddy! I didn't spend a cent over $100k! Do you like It? Do you like it?" Edward chuckled as he opened the frunk of his matte black Lamborghini, looking behind him to notice a very bouncy Louis skipping towards him with a large smile on his face.  
Edward dropped his work bag, catching the small Omega as he jumped onto his hip.  
"Im so proud of you sugar lips. What made you want a Tesla?"  
Edward slowly Put Louis back onto his two feet as the little boy responded, "well we needed a car with more than two seats... and a very safe one."  
The CEO tilted his head to the left slightly as he stared down at Louis closing the lambo's frunk, "it's a family car..."  
Louis smiled nodding his head, "yeah exactly."  
There was a silent pause where Edward merely stared at the tiny Omega, "would you like to start a family Louis?"  
Silence fell between the two as Louis stood up straighter. Seconds later he was quite literally saved by the bell.  
Well, in this case, horn.  
A loud beep was heard as Marcel's McLaren pulled into the driveway, Harry in the passenger seat.  
Louis giggled at the obnoxious beeping, moving to run off to hug his two other Alphas. Only for Edward to hold him back, grasping his arm.  
"This conversation isn't over Louis. We will talk about this later."  
The small Omega gulped, nodding a few times before running off once again.  
"Marcie stop ticking me!"  
\----  
"Edward we really need a place to put this... we cannot keep a 15 ft tall pile of Gucci clothing in our hallway." Marcel rolled his eyes lecturing his brother as Louis straddled his lap, fast asleep.  
Harry smiled watching the little movements the Omega made in his sleep. Adorable.   
"Not my fault I had to buy the entire store."  
Marcel, always the sensible Alpha rolled his eyes, "no Edward you could have easily just bit your fucking tongue. That's a waste of so much money! You need to stop being so frivolous with money."  
The CEO rolled his eyes, about to walk away, however a small whimper immediately caused him to turn around.   
What he saw was a sight for saw eyes.  
There little Louis was, still asleep and straddling Marcel's lap. This time, he was rutting back and forth. Gaining friction against Marcel's crutch.  
"Fuck, he must be having a good dream." Harry commented as he watched. Edward nodded eyes never leaving. They could see slick falling down the boy's legs.  
But most importantly, they could see Marcel absolutely losing his sanity as he tried not to buck his hips and wake the small boy.  
"You know I had a little talk with him... about starting to implement rules, and punishments... he seemed interested. Harry, do you want, wanna come with me and we can make some rules?"  
The long-haired Alpha had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the explicit sight, of Louis literally dry humping poor Marcel.  
"Ye-yeah sure."  
As the two stood up about to leave the room the only thing that could be heard was Louis' sleepy whimpers and Marcel's whispers yelling.  
"Oi! Don't you two leave me like this! Harry come back, fuck...... Oh my. Edward! Don't leave me."  
The two brothers merely chuckled leaving with a wink.


	77. Chapter 77

"Come here lil dolly."   
Louis looked up, attention immediately on the Alpha who was speaking, Marcel. All three Alpha's were in the lounge room. sitting in a row on the couch.  
He smiled happily, content with flopping onto the bespectacled Alpha's lap.  
"Hey Daddies. What's up."  
Harry and Marcel locked eyes before Edward passed the small Omega a piece of A6 paper.  
"We were thinking love, we want to assert our dominance. We have a few rules, and if you agree. We want to start exploring our kinks and give punishments for breaking these rules." Edward explained, voice so deep and slow it sent chills up the Omega's spine.  
"Oh-okay... I really do like that idea." Louis mumbled licking his lips as he looked around the room slowly.  
"What's wrong doll?" Marcel asked as he pressed kiss to the boy's hand.  
"Need my glasses to read the rules Daddy."  
All three Alpha's smiled fondly at the boy. Harry wasted no time in passing the tiny Omega his glasses. Just as fast Louis starting reading his Alpha's suggestions.  
Always say please and thank you  
No bratty behaviour  
Respond to your Alpha's respectfully  
Never be ashamed of getting wet  
When spanked for being naughty, count  
Ask for permission to touch yourself  
Be honest  
Don't whine about punishments  
No cursing  
Louis looked up, all three brothers were staring at him.  
"I really... I really like these rules."  
"So baby..." Edward paused as he pulled Louis from Marcel's lap and into his. The bespectacled Alpha whined at the loss of the tiny boy.  
"You agree with everything. Speak up if you want to change something."  
Louis giggled at the pouty teacher, "no Eddie. I have no worries with this. Can we start straight away?"  
Harry looked at Edward pouting with puppy eyes, Louis noticed the look Harry was sharing with the eldest triplet.  
"What? Is something wrong Hazzie?"  
Edward rolled his eyes, cuddling into the Omega's neck, "Harry wanted another rule but I wouldn't let him."  
"What was it?"   
Harry sighed, pout never leaving his face, "no clothes inside unless they are sexy."  
Louis broke into a fit of adorable giggles, "oh Hazzy. You are such a horny Alpha. But... no, let's reserve that for the bedroom."  
\---  
This is the shortest update ever.  
I absolutely have been finding Wattpad un-inspirational lately. I have been on Wattpad around 5 years now, coming up to 3 years on this account. I must say it has changed. I'm finding it hard when people no longer request book covers, but expect it.   
I have recently gained a few more followers, 3446 of you and counting. Although I am most likely still considered a small account, It's not the same tight nit community as it was a year ago. I remember knowing every single reader of mine. And you veteran readers, please know...I remember every single username. I know you and I adore you so much.  
This may sound braggy, but unlike some authors I write for pure enjoyment. I love writing! I don't care if I receive 4 reads or 500. This is why you will never see me say '50 comments for a new chapter'. I think too many authors say this now.  
Give me a chance to get back on track. It's overwhelming at times.


	78. Chapter 78

"Niall..."  
The blonde looked up from his video game. A rare day the Beta wasn't busy at his cafe, the place after renovations had really hit off - he was forever grateful for the triplets.  
"Yeah what's up Lou?" Niall frowned, he noticed his friend had been a tad off lately. Very jittery a bit jumpy even.  
"My-my heat is late. By two weeks Ni... that's not normal; you know mine is like clockwork."  
The blonde's eyes widened in shock eyes immediately travelling to Louis' flat stomach, "oh my god." He whispered. He knew the triplets weren't home - it was just him and Louis in the vast mansion.  
The video game was long discarded as Niall turned his body to face Louis on the couch completely.  
"Have you told the triplets?"  
Missing a heat, was like girls missing a period - a sign of pregnancy.  
"No, they don't know when my heats are due... Ni, we never use condoms. Do you think, it could be?"  
The Beta smiles softly as he shuffles closer to the scared Omega, "don't be scared Louis, if you are pregnant, this is a blessing."  
Louis frowns snuffling away slightly so he could stare into Niall's eyes, "blessing? I don't think so Ni... Eddie didn't seem to like the idea of a family when he realised I bought a family car - ya know the Tesla."  
Niall rolled his eyes, Louis couldn't be more wrong - he knew the three brothers wanted nothing more than to have kids. The Omega was being paranoid.  
"You know now that you mention it, it is faint, but you smell different. Just a little bit - I don't think I would have picked it up if you hadn't of said anything."  
Louis frowned placing a hand on his flat tummy, "should I take a test?"  
"Have you got one here?"  
Louis nodded in confirmation, so naturally, Niall nodded yes as well.  
\---  
"Lou before you take the test, please remember lovely - your mates love you so much, you are getting married to them - they spoil you and guess what. They would love to have little Louis and styles running around."  
Louis laughed softly, "you think?"  
Niall shook his head 'no', "no, I know."  
That was the only encouragement Louis needed before he unpacked the stick and nervously walked into the bathroom.  
He returned outside to Niall's expectant excited and curious face five minutes later.  
"So?" The blonde insisted.  
"I haven't looked at it yet. I'm nervous; you do it."  
Louis shoved the test and instructions to his blonde friend - he didn't flinch twice knowing Louis had peed on it, they were that close.  
"Oh my god," Niall whispered, a huge smile forming on his lips.  
Louis' eyes widened, "what Ni!"  
"You're pregnant Lou..."  
The Omega's voice suddenly left his throat, and all he could do was fall into Niall's open arms - hugging the man tightly as he double checked the results.  
"Holy shit I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby...."  
Niall squealed, "oh my lord the triplets are going to be so excited!"  
Louis' eyes flew open, "NO! I don't want to tell them... not yet, I'm not ready."  
Niall sighed at the boy, "okay... maybe we should book you an appointment first - ya know to make sure you are pregnant and the test wasn't faulty."  
Louis nodded, the tiny boy was overwhelmed, hands never leaving his belly.  
"This is so weird Ni."  
"No Lou, it's beautiful."  
\---  
That night Louis snuggled with three oblivious Alpha's.  
Meanwhile, Niall was at home googling cute ways to tell your man you're pregnant - and little did Louis know the man had ordered fortune cookies and dinner plates with cute "you are going to be a dad" messages on them.  
Louis would kill him, but what he doesn't know wont hurt him.  
After all, what are best friends for?  
\---


	79. Chapter 79

"Daddy M?" Louis tugged on the man's long sleeve shirt.  
The Alpha sighed at the needy Omega. Louis had come to work with him today - of course all the kids in Marcel's classes loved having their teachers mate. Louis was popular among everyone.  
However, the boy had been researching wedding ideas all day - and that meant whenever he saw Marcel had a spare moment, the poor Alpha was given an ear full about ideas.  
"Yes Lou sweetie? Please make this quick - class starts in a few minutes." Marcel noticed that there were already two of his grade twelve students in the classroom - he was preparing to teach a grade 12 Maths C class.  
"I have been looking through a lot of wedding venue magazines and online forums and I found my dream wedding venue. It's small and cute - but it's in Australia."  
Marcel tilted his head to the left as he rubbed the adorable boy's arm lovingly, "Lou it doesn't matter where it is - we can easily afford to fly all our guests over and back - come on show me?"

And so Louis did. It was perfect in is opinion - the perfect mixture of both elegance and rustic.  
"That's stunning baby - I'm sure Haz and Ed would love to hear about it when we get home. But for now, Daddy has a class to teach. You okay sitting at the front in my desk?"  
The Omega nodded, looking up from his place in a student desk - only now realising that a few Alpha students had walked in - all staring at him.  
\---  
Half way through the lesson, Louis was still looking at wedding sources online, reading reviews and looking at reception venues. Turns out the place he wanted to hold the wedding also had a reception just inside.  
Things couldn't be more perfect.  
"Louis."  
The Omega looked up upon hearing his name, he smiled when he realised it was his mate calling him, "I'm just stepping out to head to the printer - there isn't enough copies of the assignment for Felix and Flynn."  
Louis nodded happy to stay in class, talk immediately began once Marcel had left the room. It had Louis chuckling. He remembers school.  
If the teacher left and said do work, that was most certainly not going to happen.  
"So are you and Mr Styles mates?"  
Louis looked up there was an Alpha smirking at him leaning forward on his desk.  
The Omega smiled nodding happily, "mhm I'm mated to him and his brothers - you guys might have met Harry he comes and visits often."  
A chorus of agreement spread throughout the room. Harry was a popular one.  
Suddenly the Alpha was standing up and sitting on the teachers desk, staring down at Louis who was seated at it.  
"They got lucky, you're cute."  
The Omega gulped, grabbing at his phone - "a-ah um aha-thanks."  
"But you know, don't you want a real Alpha."  
Louis frowned, suddenly very offended, "Marcel is a real Alpha."  
The boy chuckled, "mmm yeah the weakest I have ever seen."  
Louis gasped as he stood up, he wouldn't let someone insult his fiancée behind his back.  
"S-stop that's mean and not true. You don't know anything about him!" Louis raised his voice slightly - the entire class was now watching the scene between the short Omega and younger, yet taller Alpha.  
"Oh come on, I bet he lets you walk all over him - he probably never puts you in your place."  
The Omega huffed, "shut up dumbass!"  
It was at that moment when Louis had raised his voice that Marcel walked back into the room.  
"Louis..." He paused before frowning with a small growl, "can you please go and wait outside the school. I will call Harry and he will pick you up - you have over stepped your boundaries by yelling at my student."  
Louis gasped, "but Marce-"  
The teacher interrupted him, "no buts - now."  
The poor boy's lip began to quiver as he through his wedding magazine on the ground and stormed out of the room.  
Marcel didn't even listen to him.  
\---  
Louis was angry. His mate didn't listen to him. His mate assumed he was being rude to a student.  
Marcel was wrong.  
And so Louis didn't do what the man said, instead he started walking down towards the closest park. However what he ran into, made him regret not doing what Marcel had said.


	80. Chapter 80

"Oh my god." Louis gasped out as he walked into the park.   
There in front of him was a group of tall scary Alphas and Betas surrounding one Alpha as they punched him and kicked him.   
The small Omega whimpered quickly turning on his heel, however he failed as he tripped on his shoe lace, feet stumbling as he tried to keep his balance. A second later he was crashing onto the harsh concrete ground with a loud bang as he cried out in pain.  
"Owwww!"  
Louis immediately felt tears well up in his eyes as he sat up on his knees, in that moment he turned to look at the group of Alphas and Beta. All of which were not looking directly at him.  
Louis gulped as they all smirked turning and walking slowly towards him. The small Omega quickly stood up, wiping the small amount of blood off his chin.   
But he was too late the group of scary tall wolves had crowded around him.  
All he could do was whimper.  
\---  
Harry groaned as Louis still wasn't at his car. He had been waiting outside the school for the Omega fifteen minutes. He had sent the small boy a text, yet, there was no response. Eventually, he decided to walk into the grounds, knowing very well he was welcomed.  
"So if we multiply the denominator, what do we get... Oh Harry?"  
Harry smiled as he walked into Marcel's classroom, a few friendly Alphas and Betas acknowledged him as they had met him before.  
"What's up Haz?" Marcel asked quietly as they walked into the top corner of the room.  
"Just waiting for Louis, where is he at? The bathroom or something?"  
Marcel frowned, suddenly becoming extremely worried, "wait what. I sent him to wait for you outside the school. He isn't there? That was twenty minutes ago Harry."  
The latter jaw clenched in worry, "can you call him? He isn't answering my texts."  
Marcel nodded, frantically searching through his desk draw to attempt to find his mobile, eventually it was in his hand and he was calling the most recent person on his list - Louis.  
No answer  
"Fuck. Im going to pop in next door and ask the teacher to supervise this class. We have to find Louis. Go check out front again Harry, I will meet you there in a minute."  
Harry nodded biting his lip, something felt off.  
\---  
"You lost our mate!" Edward roared as he jumped into the front seat of Harry's Range Rover. Marcel and Harry had stripped the school from top to bottom and couldn't locate Louis anywhere, so they did the only thing their scared brains could think of.  
They called Edward, naturally the man has ordered them to pick him up so the not-so-heartless CEO could aid their search.   
"You lost our fucking mate!" Edward repeated, a furry surrounding him.  
"We didn't mean to Edward, can we please just stay calm and look for him." Marcel mumbled as he pulled out and back onto the road.  
Edward clenched his jaw, he wanted to punch something at the very thought of something bad happening to their Omega.  
"Drive back to your work. That is where you saw him last. We will track his scent from their."  
Both Marcel and Harry gasped at Edward, "Edward, you don't mean change into wolf form do you?"  
Marcel knew by changing into wolf form their sense of smell would increase immensely and subsequently they would have a greater chance of locating their mate.  
"Yes. And we will do it."  
Harry frowned glancing at a concerned Marcel before commenting, "Ed it is illegal to transform into wolf form anywhere other than the woods."  
"I don't fucking care Harry. Louis is missing!"  
Harry whimpered at the animalistic growl Edward received. They both knew not to mess with their big brother at that moment.  
\---  
Three identical howls could be heard echoing from building to building. Between Marcel's navigation skills, Edwards fighting skills and Harrys smell, the three brothers immediately could smell their tiny little Omega.   
Edward growled as he raced off following the scent, his brothers chasing after him in a hurry.  
'Turn right here' Harry communicated through thought to his bothers. They did as instructed, and continued until the smell of Louis was so overpowering they knew he was not far off.  
What they didn't like was that the smell of blood was also becoming more prominent the closer they came to reaching their mate.  
'LOUIS!' Edward yelled to Harry and Marcel via mind communication. Within a second the CEO was transforming back into human form, naked as the day he was born and running to the side walk where their little Omega was beaten and bruised whimpering with his legs to his stomach.  
"Fuck baby boy. Daddy is here its okay. It'll be okay."  
Louis whimpered immediately clinging onto Edward's bare chest, "Daddy E..."  
"Yeah baby its okay, you are going to be fine Lou sweetie."  
Marcel and Harry came over in that moment, also in human form - they were quick to comfort the boy.  
"Daddy ouch ouch!" Louis screeched when Edward touched his ribs, they were red, blue and tender.... already.  
Edward had to control himself from tracking the perpetrators down and killing them.  
"Sorry sugar I'm so sorry. Let's get you home."  
Louis gasped shaking his head 'no', "no hospital! Have to check on the babies."  
All three Alphas turned into statues in that moment. Edward was holding Louis up and Marcel and Harry stared at their Omega like he had three heads.  
"B-babies?" Marcel stuttered, staring at Louis' beaten stomach.  
"I'm pregnant..."


	81. Chapter 81

Marcel, Harry and Edward all sat close to their Omega's hospital bed as he slept in peace. They were restless - anticipation high for the time when he awoke.  
"Mr Styles and... Mr Styles times three?" The triplets all move to stare at the door way, they had been given a change of clothing by the kind hospital staff - after transforming into wolf they were left naked and vulnerable.  
Although, their vulnerability didn't prevent them from immediately calling the hospital.  
"Yes? That's us." Harry responds, standing ups, both brothers following. Harry was very familiar with this hospital, when he study medicine he had done an in-course internship for 7 months.  
If circumstances were better he would go searching for old friends. But at this moment in time, his only thoughts were on Louis' health and his possible children's health.  
"We have the results of his ultrasound and blood tests. I generally would wait for the mother to wake up first before revealing the results however seeing your stress I believe it is acceptable to break the rules just this once." The doctor chuckles softly as he flips a page of his clipboard.  
The triplets all stare with wide eyes, desperate for positive news.  
"Louis is pregnant. He is about a month along, and you will be very happy to know that all three of your puppies are perfectly healthy."  
The triplets stood, staring in shock as their mouths open in utter amazement. Marcel grasped Edward's hand for support as the latter spoke up.  
"Th-three babies?"  
The doctor nodded in happiness, "yes Mr Styles. Congratulations, to all of you." The doctor turned to walk away before glancing back at the starstruck Alpha's.  
"Oh, I should mention... he's having identical triplets." With a wink the doctor walks away leaving the triplets to rush back into the room overwhelmed by emotions that they, particularly Edward had never felt before.  
\---  
"Ed don't cry you're going to make me cry, Marcel mumbled as he hugged the Alpha - Harry whined as he too snuggle into their group hug.  
They were standing next to Louis' bed. In their entire lives, none of the triplets had ever seen Edward cry quite like this before.  
He was crying tears of pure happiness.  
A small voice interrupted their moment, "da-dadies... Oh I was so scared you would react like this. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I told Niall you wouldn't want to have kids yet." Louis mumbled sleepily as he sat up, wiping his eyes.  
He had just awoken to a scene of crying Alphas, naturally he had assumed the worst.  
The triplets gasped, crowding around him, "no no baby no." Marcel mumbled as he pressed soft kisses to the Omega's forehead, whereas Edward began to nuzzle into his clothed stomach. Harry was busy stroking the boys love handles, which he knew were bruised.  
"No kitten. We are the exact opposite of upset. Fuck baby, I love you so much, we have wanted kids for so long and you are finally giving us our dream - we are over the moon." Edward praised as he played with the boys short locks.  
"Wait are you,,, you're not mad?" Louis quizzed sitting up, smile growing on his face as he turned to all three of his mates who were wearing expressions of pure happiness.  
"No darling. We are in love. In love with you are and our three bundles of joy we haven't even met yet." Harry whispered as he kissed the boy's clothed tummy.  
Louis sat up straighter in an ubrupt fashion, "three!"  
The triplets chuckled, "three identical babies Loubear... three." The Omega's eyes grew wide at Harry's words.  
"Oh my god, does my uterus not know how small I am?"  
The Alphas could only last, happy their Omega was healthy - and their babies.

 

They could only look forward to what the future held for them.


	82. Chapter 82

Harry smiled as he played the small boy into the bed, Louis whined softly as his bruises touched the soft mattress. Eventually he settled into the comfort sighing in relief once Harry placed a heat sack on him and covered him in an array of blankets switching the air-conditioning on.  
"Thank you Hazzy." Louis mumbled snuggling into Harry's chest as the man sat down next to him.  
"You're very welcome little one. But baby, I do want to know why you didn't do as Marcel asked and just wait for me at the front of the school. Gosh anything could have happened to you, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." Harry mumbled, going off on a tiny rampage as he pressed his soft palm against the Omegas flat tummy possessively.   
Louis frowned, past events with Marcel coming to his mind he released a subtle upset growl as he snuggled into Harry's chest.  
The boy's mate immediately sat up straighter. He knew Louis from head to toe, and he knew that little noise meant something not so nice had happened.  
"What happened sweetheart?" Harry asked as he brushed the boy's hair to the left.  
"I-I went to park because I was really hurt Daddy. I yelled at one of Marcel's students because he was insulting Marcy when he was out of the room and being mean to him saying he wasn't a real Alphas... which isn't true! But Marcy saw what I did and didn't give me a minute to explain he merely presumed I was yelling at a student for no reason."  
Harry frowned, lines creasing on his forehead as he stared at the Omega in bewilderment.  
"Darling, that's not acceptable we have to talk to Marcel about this. Did my brother apologise."  
The small Omega pouted as he shook his head, 'no'. Harry tutted in an exasperated tone.  
"Stay here baby and take a little nap - gain strength for our three little bundles of joy. While you rest I'm going to have a strict talking to that nerdy Alpha in the kitchen."  
Louis softly giggled, eyes shutting immediately as Harry pressed a long kiss to his forehead before silently leaving the room with a fury in his eyes.  
\---  
Harry entered the kitchen seconds later to notice Edward was at the counter chopping parsley and Marcel was sitting on the other side scrolling through his phone.  
"Edward." Harry gained the CEO's attention, the man was quick to turn to Harry who walked towards him, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder.  
"Did Marcel tell you why Louis ran to the park instead of staying in the school grounds."  
Edward shook his head 'no' suspiciously turning to stare at a worried and confused looking Marcel.  
"He yelled at our little Omega." Harry exposed. Spilling the tea.  
Marcel sat up straighter as Edward's head snapped to him, glare present. A rumbling growl spilt from his lips as he moved to stare into Marcel's equally green eyes.  
"Marcel is this true?" Edward queried voice deep and filled with authority.  
The bespectacled Alpha mumbled to himself as he bit his lip before responding, "yes Edward but only because Louis yelled at a student."  
Harry rolled his eyes as he removed the bandana from his head in exasperation, "he was defending you Marcel! You didn't even give him a chance to explain himself."  
The teacher frowned, "what..."  
Edward also stared at Harry curious to hear his explanation.  
"Louis was defending you. That student was making fun of you, saying you weren't a good Alpha. Louis was doing the right thing... and you went and yelled at the poor boy."  
Marcel's eyes fell, shoulders slumping as a ball gathered in his throat.  
"W-what..."  
Edward growled as he tightened his jaw, "I think you owe Louis a fucking an apology. You better do something huge to make up for that Marcel - its your fault our boy is in pain." With that Edward stalked away back into the living room.  
He never handled his anger well, so he thought it was best to merely let it dissipate over an episode of The Late Late Show.  
With that Marcel sighed, realising how shit he was to his mate, his fiancee.  
\----  
"Lou bear..."  
Louis awoke to see Marcel sitting on the edge of his bed, he frowned crossing his arms and grumbling under his breath as he turned away.  
"Oh please don't be like that my little darling." Marcel pleaded as he stroked the boy's blanket covered calf.  
"Marcy you were so fuckin mean to me."  
The bespectacled Alpha looked down guiltily as he stood up, climbing into the covers, he pulled Louis into his side so the were spooning.  
"Princess. I am so sorry. I promise to always always to trust you, to give you a chance to explain and to give you the benefit of the doubt. I should have never trusted a kid over you."  
The small boy pouted turning around in his Alpha's arms so they were face to face. Marcel smiled softly a hopeful grin present on his face, as he pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips.  
"I know gifts don't count for anything. But we were planning to buy you a new phone for ages because frankly your shitty little brick doesn't even update anymore." Louis giggled so Marcel continued, "here Lou. You're very own iPhone X."  
The boy bit his lip, holding in his smile as Marcel passed him a rose gold brand new 256gb unopened box.  
"Thank you Marcy. Thank you so much Alpha." Louis mumbled as he kissed his fiancées cheek, "don't think your forgiven.... well there is one way I will forgive you."  
The Alpha perked up, "anything!"  
"Bring me some salt and vinegar chips?"  
The Alpha laughed as he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.  
"You're wish is my demand Kitten."  
Louis couldn't help but smile as Marcel left the room.  
Everyone made mistakes once in a while and Louis didn't want to fight over something so small.  
He loved his boys so so much.


	83. Chapter 83

Two weeks later:  
"No! Absolutely not."  
Louis whined as he stamped his little foot. The three Alpha's were sitting on the couch in front of him, whilst he stood in front.  
"Please Eddie... it's a really reputable website - I've been following it for years," the small Omega begged desperate for his Alpha's to agree.  
Harry crossed his arms as their cat Darcy jumped on his lap (I forgot they had a cat shit okay).  
Marcel frowned as he tilted his head to the left trying to better understand Louis's request.  
"Let me get this straight Lou. BDSM.org, a porn website which does photography and videography reached out to you and asked if you would model in their latest explicit BDSM photoshoot and become a brand ambassador for their latest sex toy release?" Marcel spoke softly, trying to make sure he had understood Louis correctly.  
The small boy nodded as he bit his lip, "yeah. It's just photos please Daddy, nobody touches me - im still all yours." Louis pouted.  
He was determined to get his own way. Since Louis had met the triplets he had become increasingly more open sexually. Likewise, he had also quit his job - and although he didn't regret that, he was looking for something that could pass his time.  
This photoshoot seemed like just the right thing. They wanted to do four photoshoots - one every week for a month - all to advertise the websites first ever self-branded sex toys launching.  
Edward crossed his arms, "what sex toys would they be taking photos of you with?"  
Louis smiled, eyes lighting up as he realised he was slowly convince his Alphas.  
"Oh lemme get my computer! It has photos of them in the email."  
Louis rushed back, squeezing in between his Alphas with a smile on his face as he opened his laptop.  
"The first one. Its just some bondage I would be put in."

The triplets locked eyes, before humming, signalling for the Omega to move one.  
"Ahh um next is... an-an anal hook."  
Louis blushed before showing them the next test image.

All three triplets gulped as they straightened their backs imagining Louis in that position.  
"And finally, um an." Louis giggled nervously before continuing, "a fucking machine."

All three triplets eyes widened.  
"Lou! Thats more than just pictures, they are putting fucking cocks in you!" Edward possessively growled.  
The Omega whined, "it's a plastic didlo Dadddddy."  
"My final answer is n-" Edward began only to be cut off by Harry, "wait Edward. What if...." The hippy like Alpha began, pausing before continuing, "what if we negotiated with the company - that one of us could be in charge of the shoot. Or maybe even in it with him."  
Marcel nodded, pulling the Omega onto his lap as he played with the boy's engagement ring subconsciously, "yeah, our names are huge - they would probably say yes... after all we would just bring a lot of publicity to the company. Imagine how hot the shots would be."  
Edward frowned, "but everyone would see them Marcel."  
The man nodded, "everyone would see our little boy and everyone would know how lucky we are to have the prettiest boy in the world."  
Louis blushed as he let his hand sit on Marcel's chest lovingly.  
The CEO pursed his lips in thought before finally nodding, "fine - only if the company agrees to those terms and conditions.  
Harry and Marcel nodded, whispering something about making the phone call immediately - a second later they were off the couch and running into the study.  
Louis giggled In happiness standing up as well, about to follow the two excited Alpha's.  
"Wait. Sugar Lips."  
Louis turned promptly on his heel to face the dominant man, "yes Daddy?"  
"Come," Edward motioned with his pointer finger for the boy. Louis was quick to straddle the man on the couch.  
He was wearing a long shirt of Harry's, it truly screamed hippy - yet somehow Harry made it work. And Louis, well Louis just looked fucking adorable in it.  
Edward moaned as he pulled the boy closer, hands gripping his exposed upper thigh tightly.  
"Now baby, you better remember that your mine. Even if people sees these pictures your mine."  
The Omega giggled, "not just yours daddy also Daddy M and H's."  
Edward growled at the Omegas cheek, hands slipping under the large t-shirt and gripping the boy's ass.  
"Oh no panties baby?"  
Louis blushed as he wiggled in the man's lap, recieving a harsh slap to his ass from Edward, it had a gasp falling from his lips.  
"Felt like being naughty daddy."  
The Alpha smirked, "maybe you need a little spanking then baby."  
Louis gasped as he nodded his head quickly - the Alpha chuckled, within a second the boy was over his lap.  
Edward moaned when he pulled the oversized top up, revealing his plump ass. The man groped both his cheeks in two hands, squeezing lightly.  
"Beautiful." With that he was sending an unexpected slap to the boy's ass. Louis gasped, leg kicking in shock.  
"Daddy!"  
The man chuckled, "yes sugar lips?"  
With that Edward was fondling the boy's cock in one hand, other hand moving to toy with his hole, digit teasingly moving in slightly.  
"Edddddie." Louis whined gridning against the man trying to find some friction.  
He merely received a mirage of spanks, alternating left then right for a few seconds.  
Edward finished by slapping both hands against the boy's jiggly ass at once, Louis gasped in pleasure.  
"Oh my!"  
Edward stared at the boy, ass red already - "fuck stay here baby. Im going to get Daddy E and M. Be a good boy and don't move."  
The Omega whined, grinding against the couch, only to receive another spank by Edward, "do you understand me Sugar?"  
The small boy whined, nodding nevertheless.  
When Harry and Marcel walked into the room with Edward a few minutes later, the sight in front of them had erections growing. There the tiny boy was, ass in the air nice and red, laying on the couch all ripe and ready for the taking.  
"Fuck."

It was that night, that Louis got all three cocks in his ass.


	84. Chapter 84

Louis smiled as he looked around the large dining room in their house.

There sat, Marcel, Harry, Edward, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Perrie and Jess. Jess was Niall's new employee at his cafe, and the Beta had immediately fallen for her - they had been dating two months now.  
Louis smiled happily as his brother laughed at something Zayn said, Zayn was now six months along - his stomach truly was getting larger every day. It was beautiful to see how happy Liam was.  
Liam and Louis had been so busy with their personal life it was nice to finally get a chance to sit down and relax with their friends and family.  
Marcel looked up, pushing his glasses further up his nose adorable, he gasped immediately standing up, "Lou darling - here let me help you serve lunch."  
The Omega thanked the Alpha who jumped up and grasped the plate of tacos from the small boy's hand.  
"Thanks Daddy." Louis mumbled passing out the lunch equally between everyones plates.  
"Heyyyy I want more than just two tacos." Edward whined, the Omega giggled.  
"Shush Ed you can have seconds later - you big Alphas." Louis rolled his eyes playfully - everyone around the room laughed.  
"Now come on Lou, sit down - you want me to pass you the vegetarian bean dip?"  
The little Omega nodded happy with Harry's offer as he sat down across from Harry and next to the nerdy Alpha. (I forgot he was vegetarian okay hush).  
"Lou how can you not eat meet like ugh fuck this chook is good! And I'm not even an Alpha." Niall spoked as he gobbled down chicken taco, mouth stuffed with food. The Beta girl next to him, Jess, slapped him playfully.  
"Niall you grot. Close you're big mouth!" Jess laughed as he kicked her boyfriend under the table.  
The group laughed as they all smiled.  
Edward looked up glancing at Louis, Harry and Marcel soon joined the stare - they were all silently asking each other a question in the back of their minds.  
Was it time to tell everyone Louis was pregnant?  
"Lou... did you want to do the honour?" Harry mumbled as he whined his face with a napkin.  
The Omega smiled, bubbly smile filling his face.  
"Ya think it's time?" Louis asked, excitedly - all three Alphas nodded.  
They could all see Niall, Liam, Zayn and Jess' curious looks directed their way.  
"Hmm... well," Louis paused to giggle, "we have some news."  
Niall's eyes immediately widened as he sat further up on his seat.  
"Oh my god..." Niall whispered, knowing that Louis was finally telling everyone.  
Louis smiled at his friend - Niall was the first to know of his pregnancy, the one who first convinced him not to be scared - he already knew how excited the Beta was.  
"Niall already knows but um," Louis paused, taking Ed and Marcy's hand in his, "I'm pregnant... oh and with triplets... identical triplets." Louis squealed at the end of his sentence.  
A second later Liam was standing up chair falling onto the ground as his mouth fell open, "oh my lord Lou!" Liam smiled as tears filled his eyes, "my little baby brother... oh my god."  
Liam squealed, very un-Alpha like as he rushed around the table to pull Louis into his arms swinging him around with absolute delight, "awwww I'm so happy! Oh my lord our kids can grow up together!"  
Zayn smiled, laughing, "wow Li, can't tell if your more excited over my pregnancy or Lou's."  
Everyone laughed as Liam finally let Louis go, moving back to pull the small raven haired Omega into a hug, "oh hush Zaynie babe, you know your my number one."  
A minute later everyone was surrounding the triplets and Lou as they pulled each of them into a hug congratulating them.  
Niall walked up to the small boy, "I'm so happy for you Lou... you're going to be the best best mummy."  
Louis could only smile as he pat his non-showing 1 and a half month belly.  
"Love you Ni, best friends forever."  
\---  
That night Louis smiled, closing his book and pushing his glasses up his little nose when Harry walked into the room.  
"Guess what baby?"  
The Omega bit his lip, "what Daddy?"  
The Alpha smirked as he crawled sensually onto the bed nibbling onto the boy's ear before whispering, "you're an erotic model now."  
The Omega gasped, "the company accepted our offer!?"  
Harry nodded as he pulled Louis into his lap, hands grasping his tummy.  
"And they also want to have regular shoots with you - especially during your pregnancy - pregnant Omegas are really popular apparently."  
Harry paused with a wink, "I can definitely see the appeal."   
The small boy squealed when Harry blew raspberries onto his belly, "Harry! You and your pregnancy kink."


	85. Chapter 85

It was something that was always there, but Louis was just noticing.  
Edward and Harry were more dominant then Marcel, and they asserted their Dominance on him, whether that was as simple as saying no when Louis asked for a third cookie. Then there was Marcel, and Marcel wasn't submissive, no he wasn't submissive but he was absolutely smitten.  
So smitten that the only word in his vocabulary seemed to be yes.  
And Louis as of two weeks ago had just noticed that compared to when he was with Edward or Harry, he could get away with anything or get anything he wanted with Marcel.  
And Louis knew it was naughty, he knew what he was doing was naughty... but he just couldn't help himself as he used Marcel so his every wish and desire came true.  
"Hey Marcy!"  
The Alpha turned around, he was on the couch grading papers shirtless . He immediately smiled when he noticed the tiny pregnant Omega walk into the room - he was now showing ever so slightly. He adored it.  
"Hey beautiful, how's my baby doing?" Marcel's smile never faltered as he held the boy's waist.  
"Actualllllly," Louis giggled as drew out the word - he knew Marcel loved his giggle. "There is this really really reallllly cool teddy bear online and I really want it."  
Marcel smiled as he pulled the boy down onto his lap so he was straddling him.  
Louis pressed soft kisses to the man's neck  
"Of course you can have it Lou if it's just a teddy bear."  
The small boy bit his lip staring at Marcel innocently, the Alpha pulls lip from his mouth mumbling a quite, "don't ruin something so pretty."  
Louis smiled before replying, "but Marcy it's $670 plus $200... it's really big that's the thing."  
Marcel frowned, "how big kitten?"  
The small boy blinked innocently, "four meters..."  
Marcel's mouth fell open before he sighed, "sorry doll you know Harry and Edward would never say yes to that - they think the house is too crowded as it is."  
Louis pouted little whiny noises coming from his mouth, "but daddy pleaaaase."  
Marcel sighed, "sorry baby I can't."  
With a sigh the Omega pouted, pushing Marcel back against the really large couch so his back was against the cushions and he was sitting on his lap, "then at least let me ride you please Daddy?"  
Marcel gasped, as his breath caught in his throat.  
Louis smirked teasingly asking, "Isn't that what you want daddy?" He began lightly trailing his fingers up and down Marcels abs.   
The Alpha just gave a nod, his hands finding Louis's hips to hold. But Louis was having none of that as he grasped Marcel's hands pinning them down above Marcel's head with a small giggle.  
"Please daddy you sure I can't have the teddy."  
Marcel's breath hitched, "y-yeah you can-"  
It was in that second that Edward walked into the room.  
You see Edward and Harry had noticed their little Omega's actions. They noticed how he had been manipulating poor little Marcel. Noticed how he worked his charm on Marcel and got whatever he wanted.  
So when Edward pulled into the driving, and heard Louis' conversation with his brother - he was less than impressed.  
He thanked his Alpha hearing for being able to hear a good thirty meters away.  
"Louis." Edward glared at the small boy who gasped sitting up on Marcel's lap.  
"H-hi Eddie."  
The CEO walked forward dropping his workbag as he pulled the small boy off Marcel's lap and over his shoulder, he ignored the needy whine from a clueless Marcel.  
"Louis is the third rule you are to follow." Edward growled as he sent a spank to the boy's ass before throwing him like a little rag doll onto the one seater armchair.  
"Owww.."  
Edward growled, "I asked you a question little boy."  
Louis whined before responding with his eyes low, "always respect my Alphas."  
Edward nodded, "and if I say no to your request is it respectful to then go and ask Marcel behind my back."  
Louis kept his head low as he replied - he knew he was busted.  
"No Alpha."  
"And is it respectful to manipulate Marcel into saying yes to you."  
Marcel frowned as it finally clicked, all the extra attention Louis had been giving him - all for him to say yes to all his recent requests.  
"No Alpha." Louis finally responded.  
Marcel stood up next to Edward as he shook his head, "I didn't even realise wow." Marcel tutted.  
Edward glanced at his brother, "So Louis do you think because you have been very disrespectful to not only Harry and I by going behind our back but definitely Marcel - that you deserve a punishment."  
The small boy whined looking up with Edward with pleading eyes, but he knew the Alpha only wanted to hear one answer.  
"Yes Alpha."  
Edward nodded definitely, "Marcel - what do you think he deserves?"  
The nerdy Alpha squinted, "firstly we confiscated everything he bought the past two or so weeks."  
Louis whined as he sat up on his knees on the couch only for Edward to grasp his shoulders pushing him back to sit on his ass submissively.  
"Then I think you can spank him - maybe 30, a few on the balls with the ruler too." Edward nodded.  
"If he swears, we wash his mouth out - then afterwards we put him into a chastity cage for a week, hmm maybe also put a vibrating plug in - he can keep that in indefinitely."  
Louis whined as he stared at Edward with pleading eyes "no Louis don't look at me like that, your pleading got you into this mess the only thing I want to hear from your pretty lips is thank you."  
Louis gulped before nodding whispered a short breathless sentence.  
"... thank you daddies."  
With that he knew he was in trouble.


	86. Chapter 86

Louis whimpered as he was placed on all fours by a very disappointed Edward. Louis whined as he dropped his head into the mattress of the bed, presenting his ass for his punishment.  
The bespectacled Alpha walked towards him, grasping a handful of his ass, slightly juggling it before sending one delicious spank to the skin. Louis bit his lip a a tiny moan fell from his lips.  
Edward made a small tsk tsk tsk noise, "no Marcy, I've spanked him enough to know our hands." Edward paused walked forward slightly and landing a spank to Louis' ass himself before continuing, "will be nothing but pleasure."  
Louis gasped at Edward's sudden action - finding his cock growing in size.  
"Oh really? Then what is Daddy M going to have to do darling? Will he have to use the ruler? Or maybe even a paddle?" Marcel spoke mockingly as he played with the tiny whining Omega's balls.  
It was sudden and uncalled for when Marcel let his hand slide to hit the boy's balls.  
Louis closed his legs together slightly as he whined, now that... that hurt.  
"Daddy!" Louis squealed as he bit his lip, moving his hands to cradle his stinging balls.  
Edward merely slapped his hands away, moving them to the headboard where he used his belt to secure them.  
"No little Omega. There is no touching."  
Louis gasped at the dominance radiating off both his Alphas, all he could do was nod as he submitted to Edward's every word.  
"Y-yes daddy..."  
Edward nodded walking around the room as he watched Marcel rummage through their box of sex toys, he quickly pulled out the metal ruler - the CEO had to smirk. Because he knew this left Louis' ass bright red.  
"Would you like to do the honours brother?" Marcel smirked offering the ruler to the CEO.  
Edward merely shook his head, flopping into the lovesac in the corner.  
"No Marcel. I think Louis needs to learn to respect you more than me."  
The nerdy Alpha bit his lip, this was his first time properly punishing Louis, and he felt both empowered and disheartened.   
"Well then little one, it's just you and me."  
Louis whined, however a quick gasp fell from his mouth when the ruler was coming down landing a harsh smack against his already rosy bottom.  
"Ouchhhh."  
Marcel smirked, rubbing the tender area, "now Louis. I think you have forgotten one of our rules."  
The Omega quickly squeaked out a simple, "one daddy!"  
Marcel nodded to himself as he watched the boy shake his ass slightly, soon enough he was on the seventh hit. This was striking his balls.  
"Ouch fuck fuck!" Louis yelped, legs closing in shock, "fuckkkk."  
Both Marcel and Edward immedaitly stood up straighter, "what naughty words Lou." Edward mocked as he untied his belted hands. turning him around so the boy was on his knees.  
"What did Daddy M say would happen if you swore?"  
The Omega whined, tugging against the CEO, "I would get my mouth washed." Louis mumbled in disappointment, both Alphas nodded.  
Marcel moving off to find the 'safe sex' soap they had bought for this reason.  
Louis pouted when he saw Marcel stalk back into the room, shirt now unbuttoned, bulge prominent in his pants.  
"Please no Daddy." Louis pleaded only for Edward to take the soap from Marcel, sitting on the bed and pulling the tiny boy into his lap.  
"You're getting your mouth washed out. Maybe next time you'll think about what you want to say before you say it, and clean out your vocabulary."  
Louis chocked as Edward forced the soap bar into the boy's mouth, scrubbing at his mouth.  
"Ed!" It was garbled and barley could be heard, but Edward didn't let up, even when the tiny boy tried to pull away  
"I am not afraid of spanking you myself. Marcel had his turn, don't make me also bend you over." Ed said. "So unless you want more, stop."  
Louis whined letting Edward wash his mouth out, eventually he was sent off to the bathroom to spit and rinse his mouth.  
The small Omega walked back into the room to see both Alphas now sitting by each other on the bed.  
Marcel motioned for him to walk closer, "now Lou. What are you learning?"  
The tiny boy bit his lip as he was tugged onto the bespectacled man's lap, "to respect my Alphas."  
Edward nodded, "good boy, now look at your cock all hard - going to tug you off until you cum. Then Marcy is going to lock you up, isn't that right darling?"  
Louis nodded disheartedly, it was then that Harry walked into the room, "mmm Hello brothers, what am I missing out on?"  
Oh if only Harry knew...  
\----  
That night, Louis cooked dinner for the triplets, he had a vibrating plug in his ass.  
Marcel had the remote and from the minute it was put into him, to the end of dinner the Alpha was playing with him.  
Leaving it on high just until Louis was so turned on, but knowing that his caged cock wouldn't allow it.  
Then he would drop it to low leaving the Omegas body craving the sensations.  
Marcel smirked while they were at dinner.  
The Alphas had all finished their meal, Louis not even half way through his.  
"Hmmm kitten? Something distracting you from your meal?"  
Louis squealed as he playfully glared at man.  
"Marcyyy!"  
Every smiled.  
Even Louis.  
Because, truly, he secretly enjoyed this torture just as much as his Alphas.  
\---  
However the next morning nobody really expected what they would awake to.


	87. Chapter 87

Louis was the first one to wake up the following morning.  
He sighed as he rolled out of bed, Marcel, Harry and Edward all still sound asleep.  
Louis had to roll his eyes when he noticed the CEO snore loudly.  
With a skip Louis was walking into the bathroom.  
He paused with a yawn as he moved to the basin, washing his hands and splashing some water on his face, it was then that he looked in the mirror.  
A gasp immediately fell from his lips at what he saw.  
"Oh my..."  
Louis mumbled, his hands immediately moving to his stomach. Louis had heard that baby bumps just seemed to appear out of nowhere - but yesterday he had a tiny pudge, easily mistaken for fat.  
Now, now his belly had swollen and it was unmistakable that he was pregnant.  
Louis raised his shirt rubbing at the skin gently in awe - It really struck him then, he was pregnant. Pregnant with three babies. Three identical babies.  
And if the triplets genetics suggested anything, those babies were going to be big boisterous Alpha boys.

"Holy...." Louis mumbled in disbelief, racing back into the triplets room and shaking the closest Alpha to him, Harry, awake.  
"Haz... Hazzy!"  
The lump of an Alpha rumbled in bed, a small nonaggressive growl falling from his lips.  
"Louuu it's too early."  
The Omega squeaked as the Alpha tugged him onto the bed, so he was sandwiched in-between Harry and Edward.  
In the process both the CEO and teacher woke up from their slumber.  
"Kitten? What's up babe?"  
Louis sat up on his knees, facing all three of his mates, Louis could smell a distinct sent of Alpha surrounding the room, it was comforting.  
"Do you notice anything different about me?"  
Silence entailed so Louis rolled his eyes fondly, touching his stomach as a hint.  
Harry was the first, sitting up straight as his hands immediately made their way to the Omega's bump.  
"Oh my god Lou... when-when.... you're bump, it got so big. I swear it was tiny just yesterday."  
Louis giggled as Edward pulled him onto his lap, Harry's hands following suit - soon enough he had three sets of hands rubbing at the bulge.  
"Wow... this is...." Marcel paused, unsure how to describe his thoughts.  
Edward decided to finish his sentence, "beautiful."  
Harry nodded with a smile, kissing his Omega on the forehead, he was a very very proud Alpha.  
\----  
It was truly convenient when they had a ultra scan planned only a week after Louis' stomach 'popped' as Niall had called it when he saw the boy.   
Likewise, Louis had finally been allowed out of his cock cage, and god was he thankful.  
Edward had taken a day off work, as had Marcel - It truly was going to be a special Friday.  
"Hello Louis." The Doctor acknowledged as the Omega sat onto the bed, all three Alphas corded around his side, fighting over who would get to hold his hand, eventually Harry won, leaving a sulky Edward and Marcel to merely touching his Side and calf during the process.  
"Haven't you really gotten a lot bigger wow! And only three months along, I think it's fair to say you're going to be having some big babies."  
Edward smirked, proud at that.  
Such an Alpha.  
"Am I normal size for three months?" Louis asked, curious.  
Marcel nodded along also curious.  
The Doctor hummed as he began to smear the gel onto the Omega's exposed tummy, "well I would actually say although every pregnancy is different - this is generally the size we would expect to see at four months, so just a tad bigger than normal - but that's good, that means they are healthy."  
"Now lets see the babies shall we?" Louis smiled nodding at the doctors request.  
And then suddenly the screen wasn't black, in fact it was revealing all three babies.

The doctor smiled as he began to talk about their babies, apparently they are the size of a large avocado.  
"Hmmm and I can't tell the genders... however, your babies are all definitely Alphas."  
Louis finally looked away from the screen to his own Alphas. And he shocked at the sight, Harry was holding his hand with a smile so huge it could light the sky. Marcel was similar.  
But there on the end, was Edward with a fond smile and tears filling his eyes.  
"Ed..." Louis mumbled.  
The CEO quickly whipped his tears away, always been told that Alphas don't cry.  
Louis merely smiled, "love you Alpha... love our babies too."  
Edward smiled as he pressed a long kiss to Louis' lips.  
"You are the most beautiful, special Omega in the world - and I will forever love and respect you for giving us the most beautiful gift in the world."  
Louis smiled, "oh come on now your going to make me cry!"  
Everyone chuckled, and when they went home they put on a movie and cuddled all afternoon filled in an atmosphere of love.  
It was perfect.


	88. Chapter 88

"Oh ah," Louis squeaked as the man tightened his bounds, wrapping the rope around his wrists.  
Harry, Edward and Marcel both stood to his side - staring at the man's actions with intent - the made sure he never once touched Louis anywhere.  
The man's hands slid to the naked boy's waist, gently tugging him further up on the restraint system.  
Edward immediately growled, eyes briefly flashing red possessively - his inner Alpha unhappy with the actions.  
"Hands off my Omega." Harry snapped, moving to where the man once was and rubbing Louis' swollen belly.  
The man's eyebrows raised as did his hands in mock surrender before walking back to the seating at the side of the set.  
This was the time they had been waiting for, the erotic photoshoot - it had been some time since the magazine first contacted Louis. In the end they decided to let his belly grow - and since he had 'popped' and was really showing now was the perfect time for the photos.  
After all, a pregnant Omega was an Alpha's wet dream.  
In saying that, because Louis was pregnant they couldn't put him in some compromising positions on his stomach, that didn't stop them from placing him on all fours, calves and arms tied to the wood of his perch.

Marcel groaned as he stood back, all the directors and photographers discussing their plan of action. It was then that Marcel finally took in his little Omega's body, tiny body all tied up - head hanging as permanent blush flushed his cheeks.  
He wasn't wearing the anal hook - instead they had decided this scene would be a new banner for the website - hence why all three triplets were involved.  
"You okay baby?" Harry asked as he stroked the boy's hair.  
Louis looked up, little innocent eyes meeting Harry, Edward and Marcel's identical green eyes, "yes daddies... I'm really excited."  
Edward chuckled, "not as excited as us baby, fuck we get to all be in you."  
Louis giggled, because he knew what was planned and it was going to be extremely hot and it made him flustered and hard just thinking of it.  
He, like once before, was going to get three cocks in his greedy hole. As men and women photographed him like he was a prized possession and looked on with envious eyes.  
"Okay are all of you ready?" Came a voice in the distance, everyone seemed so far away to the Alpha's there eyes already half glazed over.  
"Fuck yes, he looks ravishing all tied up, can't move, has to do everything his Alphas say." Harry teases as he slowly walks around the whining Omega, tracing his hands over his body slowly.  
Edward growled in agreement following Harry. Close behind was a blushy and awkward Marcel as he pushed up his thick rimmed glasses.  
It was a view made in heaven, Louis' hole gaping open from the large plug he had in hours before - prepping him for the Alpha's.  
"Beautiful..." Marcel mumbled as his thumb gazed over the Omega's hole.  
It was then that camera clicks were heard, and. soft flash.  
Harry smirked, remembering that this was real... this wasn't a dream. A second later he was spitting onto the boys hole, taking over from Marcel as he quickly made sure the boy was open.  
"top or bottom boys?" Edward asked.  
Harry quickly offered to take Louis from the bottom, crawling underneath the boy, cock sliding into him effortlessly as he fucked into his loose hole once.  
Louis gasped, "oh my da-daddy! Hazza."  
The curly haired boy was lying beneath the boy tied on all fours, feet flat on the ground he lent up and pressed a soft kiss to his boy's lips.  
"Remember this isn't a video porno - these are photos. Come on now."  
Edward growled as a lady Alpha pushed them along from behind the camera, she quickly shut her mouth.  
It was then that Edward took Louis from the right hand side, aggressively wanking his cock three times before sliding effortlessly next to Harry. The feeling of Louis' tightness overcame him and a moan fell from all three of their lips.  
Marcel was left, eyes looking on in adoration, bliss an utter horniness.  
"Come on Marcy, please Daddy M. Need your cock. My body is made for it. Made for your cocks."  
And with Louis' pleading eyes, looking back at him with desperation - cock already leaking premium everywhere he knew what he had to do.  
Pushing close to Edward Marcel managed to squeeze his cock into Louis' little greedy hole which easily welcomed the intrusion.  
"Fucccck." Harry moaned - suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of constant stimulation. Louis was the same, shaking in restraints.  
The cameras went off like crazy - all from different angles.  
"Hold his belly one of you. Hold it as you fuck into him." Edward looked at the voice before staring back down at Louis belly, biting his lip as he did exactly that.   
Gently massaging his love handles before facing into him, Marcel and Harry matching his pace steadily ganging rhythm.  
"Little greedy hole." Marcel mumbled.  
"Letting us fuck you in front of all these strangers." Harry added.  
Edward smirked, he could tell Louis was enjoying the dirty talk as his moans only increased, "yeah and all Daddy's colleagues are going to see these pictures. All of them are going to think of how lucky I am."  
And suddenly Louis was a moaning mess, if possible vampers flashed harder and faster as everyone seemed to reach their climax at once, Harry planting his feet firmly on the wood as he fucked Lou fast and hard while also tugging off his cock.  
"Gunna get you even more pregnant."  
And Louis, well he couldn't even argue with that as he had three cocks spurting streams of cum into him - overfilling him as it leaked down his legs.  
All that could be heard was their pants and a quite, "I just came in my pants...." from one of the employees.  
Edward smirked looking up as he kissed his Omega's neck, maybe this erotic photoshoot wasn't so bad after all.


	89. Chapter 89

Louis squealed as Edward revved the engine of his matte black Lamborghini again, car racing down the street much faster than the speed limit.  
Edward chuckled as he smirked pressing his foot against the pedal when the light aread turned to yellow - speeding through the intersection before it changed to red.  
"Edddddie! Oh my god!" Louis laughed as the man began slowing down and returned to sit on the speed limit of 60km/h.  
The Alpha smiled as he rubbed the Omega's knee, one hand on the wheel as they stopped at a train crossing.  
"Impressed?"  
The Omega rolled his pretty eyes, "such an Alpha..." Louis rolled his eyes lovingly as he leant across the dash to press a kiss to the man's cheek.  
Edward smiled hand pressing against the boy's now four month baby bump - he was getting bigger every day and honestly it would be a lie to say the Alpha's didn't like it. Harry especially found it a huge turn on, just knowing that they did that. That they knocked him up.  
"Love you sugar lips."  
The Omega giggled softly when Edward started moving again, hands going back to the steering wheel.  
"Where you taking me Alpha?"  
The man looked at his mate, admiring all the marks on his neck before adverting his attention to the road once more.  
"To the shops... you need a new phone - this blackberry just will not do."  
Louis' eyes widened, and a fond smile was placed on his face. Edward, he was a sweetheart - he thought of small things like that.  
\----  
"Samsung or Apple?" Edward asked as they walked through the large shopping centre.  
Louis was wearing a pair of tiny denim shorts, showing off his thick thighs - which Marcel may or may not have marked with love bites last night during a particularly kinky night.  
Edward smirked the entire time, knowing Alphas and Betas alike stared at those thick thighs knowing he was marked - taken.  
The Alpha looped his arm around the boys waist, hand Resting on his prominent bump - another thing Edward loved to flaunt.  
"Apple?" Louis asked shyly, the Alpha merely chuckled guiding the boy to that exact place.  
\----  
"No worries, so iPhone X in white 256gb?" The employee asked, Edward nodded surly as he rest his chin on his boy's head.  
Louis laughed adorably, shoving his Alpha away. The Omega employee looked on fondly, because she hoped to find an Alpha to share a connection like that with.  
"No worries, If you just stand over there near the Apple watches, an employee will be with you soon with your new purchase from our storeroom."  
The two wolves nodded, following instructions, Edward found a spare seat in the crowded shop, pulling Louis into his lap. The Omega landed with a small thump  
"Edddd. We are in public." Louis pouted staring into the CEOs pretty green eyes.  
"Hush baby, why take up two seats when we don't need to?"  
If Louis had a dollar every time he rolled his eyes fondly, he would be a millionaire.  
Minutes passed, and a pink phone case caught Louis' eyes.  
"Oh daddy... look at the cases, I'm just going to go over there and gave a quick look."  
Edward frowned as Louis stood up beginning to walk away, he caught the boy's hand in his, "Lou.... I can't protect you if we leave."  
The Omega pouted, "it's just over there... you can still see me please Daddy. Please Alpha."  
And of course Edward gave in, unhappy that Louis was barley in his sight.  
\---  
Louis bit his lip as he stared at the phone cases that cascaded the wall - floor to ceiling. He pouted as he looked at the silicon pink one at the top, standing on his tippy toes he jumped to reach it - only to huff.  
Being short certainly has it's disadvantages.  
"Can I help by chance?"   
Louis turned to the voice to notice it was a man, he looked around 25 - his smell screamed Alpha.  
"Yes please, the pink one." Louis blushed cheeks matching the phone case in colour.  
"Here you go love. Lovely choice, it's a cute little case - cute like you."  
The Omega's lips parted as he stumbled over his words - he moved his shirt to the side softly moving his hair behind his ear.  
He was exposing his three mating marks.

"I-i'm ma-mated..."  
The Alpha who was not so subtly hitting on him frowned as his eyes widened, "oh... Sorry."  
Louis shrugged, "it's okay, hehe."  
"Well then perhaps I could have your number still? I recently move here from New York and well, I don't have any friends... so it would be cool if I don't know, we could be friends perhaps?"  
Louis smiled at the awkward man, "of course, wow that must be hard - New York is so different to here. I'm Louis by the way, here just put your number in." The Omega smiled as he passed the Alpha his soon to be old phone.  
"Andy, nice to meet you Louis - there you go, thanks so much I really appr-"  
The Alpha, Andy was cut off by a soft growl as Edward approached them, shopping back in hand - evidently he had made the purchase. With a possessive grip Edward wrapped himself around the Omega, hand resting on the bump.  
Andy's eyes widen, now realising how pregnant the boy was - he really hadn't looked past his pretty face. Wow.  
"Louis... is this Alpha bothering you." Edward glared at the unknown man, pulling his Omega closer to him.  
"No - Ed, calm down all I can smell is your darn pheromones. Fuck Ed calm down baby this is Andy he is just going to be my friend, I gave him my number because he just moved here and knows nobody."  
The CEO growled as he squinted not liking the situation.  
"Don't worry dude - I'm not looking to steal your Omega." Andy held his hands in surrender.  
"Good."  
And for the seventh time that day, Louis smiled as his eyes rolled.  
Such an Alpha.  
\---


	90. Chapter 90

Another month passed and before he knew it his bump was huge. Five months along with the triplets... identical triplets at that. Louis was so excited.  
But in that minute, he was merely bored. The small boy had been home all day alone and sadly Marcel was working late and Harry had gone out with a. group of friends. That left him and Edward home alone.  
In saying that, the CEO was extremely busy and had immediately retreated into his office his late dinner which Louis had spent hours cooking. The delicious flavours and praise from Edward was worth the effort.  
The Omega sighed as he rubbed his bump standing from the couch as he turned the TV off with a small pout.  
He knew Edward had one major rule: Never interrupt him when he is in his office.  
His office was his space, and he didn't let anyone - not even Harry and Marcel inside very often.  
Knowing this, he still walked in knocking softly three times - the CEO called out a mumbled, "come in."  
Louis smiled as he slipped inside, there Edward was shirt half unbuttoned and hair messy with glasses perched on his face.  
"What is it Louis?" The man asked, frown on his face.  
The boy pouted, whimpering as he climbed onto the Alpha's lap. Edward happily wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him in his lap as his palms found their way to the boy's pantie covered ass.  
"Bored Daddy." Louis whined as he sniffed his Alpha's neck, "play with me Daddy... please."  
Edward bit his lip, looking between his computer and Louis, "after Daddy has finished his annual report baby... promise." Edward interprets before Louis can respond, "for now do something quite please. I already don't like you being in here... and you know it."  
"What should I do Eddddd?" Louis pouted as he shuffled on the man's lap, pressing a kiss to the man's lips.  
His mate sighed, small chuckle falling from his lips, "I don't know Lou - get your phone or something. Play that game you like. What is it called? Best Fiends?"  
"Left it upstairs." Louis groaned. He was not walking all the way back to retrieve it either; somehow, Edward had read his mind. Before Louis could speak, Ed responded, "You're not playing on Daddy's phone, that's for work and you know it, little one."   
Sometimes, Louis had to giggle at how boring his Daddy was. Edward never cared for technology and if he ever used it, it was for work purposes only.  
"Finnne. I guess I'll play with myself."  
Edward growled softly as his Omega jumped off his lap, working towards the door.  
"Stop Little One. Get back here."   
Louis paused, eyes wide at Edward's Alpha voice. With a whimper he was doing as his Alpha command, standing between his legs.  
A gasp fell from his mouth when the Alpha turned him round, sending five harsh spanks to his panty-clad ass.  
"Be good for Daddy. Don't make me angry now Sugar Lips. You know you aren't meant to disturb me in my office, so run along now."  
Louis nodded as Edward spanked him once more.  
With that he was trudging out of the room, but he couldn't help but notice the smirk on Edward's face.  
\----  
"I don't fit into any of my clothes anymore Marccccy." Louis whined as tears filled his eyes.  
The Alpha, who was alone with the tiny Omega in their room rushed over to hug the boy.  
"I'm fat!" Louis whined as he through one of his favourite shirts to the side, he didn't fit it - nor did he fit the pants he was going to wear.  
Marcel pushed his glasses up his nose as he pouted along with the Omega, "no darling... you are not - you are pregnant. Beautiful and glowing with our babies. Giving us the best gift ever."  
Louis whined turning around and hugging the man - despite the bump between them, "really Daddy?"  
The Alpha smiled pressing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, "absolutely you're stunning."  
Louis smiled at that. Staring at his bump lovingly.

He was truly huge, even for 5 months - the doctor had said they were certainly going to be big Alpha babies. The genders however, well the triplets bet everything they were boys - their lineage suggested nothing else.  
But in the end, there was a chance they were girls - slim, but a chance. And they had decided to not to find out the gender until the birth.  
It was in that moment that Harry ran into the room, "Marcel I'm angry at you... It was my turn last night to sleep next to Louis - but you stole him from me!"  
Louis laughed loudly at the pouty Alpha.  
Now this is what he wanted for the rest of his life.


	91. Chapter 91

6 months pregnant with identical triplets and Louis could not have been glowing more. Everyone commented on how pretty he was pregnant.  
Especially his Alphas.  
"Mmmm look at you pretty one... all pregnant with our babies. Going to keep you full of my baby forever."  
Louis giggled at the silly Alpha who was holding him in his lap, nibbling on his mate mark.   
"Edddd stopppp you have to get to work Alpha."  
The man groaned as he let Louis flop onto his back on the couch. Edward bent down to tie his shoelaces.  
"I hate meeting on a Saturday. This new PA of mine cant do shit. Where is fuckin Zayn when I need him."  
Louis giggled, "Zayn is on maternity leave hush! He's eight months pregnant Ed give him a break."  
Edward roles his eyes, "fiiiiine. I will see you at 6pm. Can you live without your favourite Alpha."  
The Omega laughed as he stood from the couch hugging his mate, "I'll survive Daddy, love you."  
Edward smiled as he kissed his boy, "love you to darling." He turned to the other side of the room noticing his brothers there, "bye Haz, Marce... see you tonight. Remember you are taking him to the event planner in an hour to finalise the wedding!"  
With that Edward was skipping out the door pressing a chaste kiss to both of his brother's lips.  
The Omega bit his lip, "the event planner... is that today?"  
Harry smiled as he sat next to the Omega, "certainly is darling... our wedding is only 2 and half weeks away."  
Marcel bites his lip, sitting on the other side of Harry, "you're going to look so pretty and pregnant walking down the aisle."   
Louis releases a small tiny whine, "Daddies..."  
It was the Alpha's request that they get to see Louis walk down the aisle while pregnant.... Louis thought it was a pride thing at first, but recently he has been realising just how much they loved that their Omega was bringing them the most special gift in the world.  
"Better get ready babe."  
\----  
"Harry slow down." Marcel mumbled from his seat in the back of the large pink Range Rover.  
The Alpha rolled his eyes, stepping on the gas peddle - the opposite of his brother's request. Harry smiled when he heard the Omega in the front seat squeal in delight.  
They were going 120 in a 60 zone.  
"Harry stop! This is stupid. Louis tell Daddy H to stop."  
The Omega whined as he looked back at Marcel with a pout, the Alpha gave him a look. But before Louis could say a single word the sound of sirens and flashing lights from behind them interrupted the dispute.  
"Fucking hell Harry now look what you got us into. Dumb shit."  
Harry growled as he gripped the steering wheel tightly pulling to the side of the road, "whatever Marcel at least I can show my Omega a good time. You bore in to death."  
Louis frowns, "Harry... stop." His voice isn't above a whisper as he hold his bump.  
"Oh what? Now you're against me too Louis? Fucking hell."  
The Alpha groans loudly as he notices the Alpha policeman outside the window. Harry does as directed, winding it down.  
"Hello Sir. Engine off please and present your drivers license."  
Again, Harry does as told - despite his every instinct telling him to argue.  
"Okay, and are you aware of your speed."  
The Alpha mumbled something stupid, Marcel rolls his emerald eyes at Harry's response.  
"Oh I don't know like uh maybe the speed limit?"  
The Cop seems unimpressed, "no Mr..." he pauses looking at the licence, "Mr Styles you were going 120 in a 60 zone. Now please note this fine will be punishable by three demerit points and a $3400 fine as this is a school zone."  
Marcel suddenly wants to murder his brother when Harry argues.  
"What the fuck, it's a Saturday this is so dumb. Fuck off I'm not paying that I have a pregnant Omega to worry about."  
It is in that second that the Alpha's eyes suddenly flick to the Omega, and for the first time the Alpha policeman seems to recognise the beautiful smelling Omega in the car.  
"I need you all to get out of the car." He pauses when nobody moves, "now!"  
Again, with a groan Harry does as said, in that second he is pushed against the car by the officer who pats him down - he does the same to Marcel. Harry naturally resists the man.  
"Harry shut up. You broke the law." Marcel mumbles, however his eyes flash to black when he notices the actions of the police officer.  
There the cop is moving towards the worried Omega who is standing near the bonnet of the car, "legs spread please."  
Marcel has to frown, "wait stop he's mated."  
The cop looks between Marcel and Louis before forcefully pushing the Omega's legs open, "it's a patdown - it's regulation."  
Both Harry and Marcel watch as the man begins by patting his calves and arms. However when he reaches his groin - and his fingers linger for one to many seconds.  
His hands grip Louis' balls and the Omega bites his lip.  
His hands move to his cock as he squeezes, adjusting the Omega in his pants.  
Marcel loses it.  
"Oi get off him, I was on your side but what you are doing is not regulation. We will be paying that fine however just know that you will also be hearing from our lawyers for bluntly touching a mated Omega inappropriately and abusing your power as a police officer..."  
Louis gasps as he is pulled into the nerdy Alpha's arms as he continues to recite the law, "section one B states..."  
The Omega blocks out the Alpha as he passed into Harry's arms who growls effortlessly helping him into the back seat of the Range Rover.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you well enough baby boy. I'm sorry I'm such a shit Alpha."  
Louis pouts, "no Daddy you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry I let him touch me like that."  
The Alpha shakes his head as he stares out the window, Marcel seems to be fuming reciting regulation after regulation.  
"No darling. It was my fault for truing to impress you in the first place. I shouldn't risk the safety of my four babies."  
Louis smiles as he let's his head fall onto Harry's shoulder, "it's okay I know your rut is close, can smell your pheromones so so strong."  
The Alpha kisses his temple, "let's just go home - we can reschedule or do it over the phone... Just want to have a shower with you... wash away any Alpha other than me, Marcy and Ed yeah?"  
Louis smiles with a nod as he kisses Harry.   
"I would like that Daddy."


	92. Chapter 92

A few days later and the triplets had noticed something very peculiar. Their sweaters seemed to also be in odd places, and other pieces of their wardrobe where missing.  
Edward groaned as he tightened the screw in the piece of wood. Marcel frowned watching, he looked between the piece of furniture and his instruction manual.  
"No Edward, that isn't the right screw. It needs to be put in this leg."   
The Alpha looks at the instructions with a sigh, "fucking hell we are never ever buying IKEA furniture again - this is torturous."  
Marcel groans in agreement before holding up two different pieces of their new cot - unsure which was depicted in the next step.  
A second later Harry walked into the bedroom with a grin on his face, "how's it going brother's?"  
Both Edward and Marcel glared at him, "you could be helping Harold."   
Harry giggled at the CEO, "well you always told me to to hurt my pretty little head Eddie."  
The business-man groaned as he slapped his brother's thigh jokingly. The very un-Alpha like squeal Harry released man Edward burst into laughter.  
It was then that the tiny Omega walked into the room, snuggling up to Harry's chest immediately.  
"Dadddddy."  
"Hey baby what's up?" Harry mumbled as he pulled the boy close (well as close as his bump would allow them to be).  
"Can I have this sweater of yours pleaseee."   
The Alpha didn't question it, quickly removing the item of clothing and passing it to his mate. Louis smiled happily and with a little bounce he was out of the room.  
Harry smiled in content before looking back at his brother's who had curious expression's on their faces, "what?"  
"It's just Louis... he has been taking our things."  
"He always does." Harry reasoned.  
Marcel shook his head, "no, like, half our wardrobe is missing that's not normal."  
It's then that Harry realises what is being suggested, "do you think... do you think he is.... nesting?"  
And in that second, all the Alpha's are racing from the lounge room to find their tiny boy.  
\---  
They use their strong sense of smell to find Louis not in their main bedroom but in the second guest bedroom. It smells so strongly of Alpha that even Edward chokes. They weren't prepared to see the bed full of all their missing clothing (no doubt the cause of the smell).   
But what makes them coo, is the fact that there in the middle of the bed is Louis, all curled up into a tiny ball, his Alpha's clothes wrapped around him adorable as he hugs some of the soft toy's also on the bed. There are dozens of teddies, some pink some brown.  
It truly is a sight to see.  
"Hey Kitten." Marcel smiles softly as he sits on the bed, his brother's soon following.  
The Omega looks up with worry in his eyes, "Alpha's! I-I oh um I am sorry I promise to clean it up I-"  
The little Omega is cut off as Harry drags him into his lap, "and why would we ever ask you to clean this up. I was going to ask why you weren't making your nest in our room."  
The tiny boy looks up at Harry, a soft look to his features.  
"Come on baby, want us to move your nest to our room. So you can have your Alpha's close, make your babies safe yeah?"  
The Omega seems to be in a trance, he feels tiny and submissive and so so loved right now as the Alpha's begin to pick up everything off the bed.  
Harry on the other hand picks him up (it's getting harder by the day with Louis' big bump but he manages), "love you my little treat. I don't think there is enough stuffed animals here. How about Daddy takes you to the shop and we get one of those huge COSTCO teddy bears. Would that make my little Omega happy."  
Louis giggles as he bounces slightly, "yes-yes-yes!"   
And of course Harry needs up buying Louis three, because the way the Omega's eyes lit up with joy... well he never wanted that to end.


	93. Chapter 93

Just as Louis had suspected during the car accident, Harry was close to his rut. As the very next day he woke up to a hippie Alpha rutting against his pantie-clad ass.  
Louis sat up with a whine, it was just him and Harry, "hazzz oh my."  
Harry growled, now noticing his awake Omega, it was then that he tore his shirt off as he straddled his mate. There was an animalistic look in his eyes as he growled pulling the boy's panties down.  
"Harry uh ah!" The Omega whined as Harry's dominant growl filled the room.  
Louis could already feel his slick sliding down his thigh. Harry undoubtedly could smell it, because in that second he was nibbling on Louis' mate mark - his mate mark.  
"Mine..." Harry mumbled.  
They were both naked, and a second later the Alpha was pushing the tiny Omega onto all fours, praising him in the best of ways possible.  
"Harry oh my!"  
The Alpha's tongue was diving into his hole, lapping up his slick. And at any normal day, he could have rimmed the boy for hours until he was left on edge never quite able to cum only able to beg for his Daddy's cock.   
But at that moment, all he could thing of was how he needed to stuff his Omega's hole and make him even more pregnant. With a possessive glint in his eyes he grazed his teeth over the boy's rim. It was instinct when he slapped Louis' hand away from his own cock.  
"Mine. Mine. Only Daddy touches."  
Louis couldn't help the whine that fell from his pretty pink lips, "yes Daddy."  
Not two seconds later Harry's eyes where gazing over as he flipped the boy back onto his back and moved his legs up so they were resting on his shoulders.  
Harry was there hovering above him as he held his hard Alpha cock, just teasing playing with it. He circled Louis' rim with his tip, never entering the Omega. The he was rubbing their cock's together.  
"I want you to keep your hands above your head, if you don't. Then Daddy will have to punish you," Harry mumbled as he rocked slightly so the tip of his cock breached the Omega's hole, "what do you say Louis? I want to hear a yes Daddy."  
The Omega whined as he threw his head back in bliss, "yes yes yes fuck. Yes Daddy h."  
Harry can't help the smirk that plays' on his lips, "my little mate." In that second he pushed his cock in his hole completely and moans fell from both of their lips. And Louis knew he wouldn't last, he was so full.  
Full of three babies and now full of Harry's cock.  
The Alpha didn't wait until he was 'ready', he began to move back and forth and a speed so fast that it had little 'aah's' constantly falling from Louis.  
"So pretty like this. Gunna fuck you so hard you get even more pregnant yeah? Everyone is going to know what a cock slut you are. How good you are for your Alphas. That even when you are six months along you bend over for your Daddies isn't that right my little treat?"  
Louis cried out as he came in that moment, and not a second late he could feel Harry's Knott growing before it popped, pumping and filling his hole with cum until he was stuck - firmly lodged.  
Harry and Louis both collapsed, close together, cum still being pumped into the Omega's tight hole - trying to breed him even more.  
"You're so beautiful Lou darling."  
The Omega only giggled as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist holding them close for a quick snog session as his Alpha's Knott went down.  
\----  
Two hours later they had both collapsed from exhaustion. Louis had cum 5 times, Harry a solid 4. The Alpha's rut was close to ending, he no longer felt the same need to breed - now just an intense need to relieve his cock.  
The Alpha woke up with a soft sigh as he rolled onto his side, he gasped noticing the Omega was missing.  
"Lou? Lou? Babe?" The Alpha stumbled to sit up as he looked around the large room there was no sign of him.  
It was then that the tiny boy walked out of the bathroom, sleepy eyed and and a smile on his face.  
The Alpha pouted as he pulled him straight onto the bed, hand's holding his tummy as he cuddled him.  
"Why did you get up. You aren't allowed to leave me."  
The tiny Omega giggled hitting the silly Alpha's chest, "had to pee you silly oaf."  
With that the Alpha was huffing, cock already hard once again as Louis sat on his lap. The Omega bit his lip as Harry forcefully gripped his jaw and whispered sensually into his hear, "you tell me where your going now little one. Otherwise how is Daddy going to protect you?"  
If this was any other day, Louis would have joked about his statement. But Harry was in rut, all of his dominant senses were thriving right now - and so were Louis' submissive instincts. So all Louis could do was nod.  
"Come on baby, get on your knees make it up to Daddy for leaving without asking for permission."  
The Omega whined as he quickly did as told, dropping onto his knees on the fluffy carpet, not a second later Harry was holding his hair as he pushed softly into his mouth.  
"I can take all of you Harry please."  
The Alpha's eyebrow quirked, and then in that second he stopped his reserved thrusts as he fucked roughly into the Omega's throat. Beautiful little choking noises filled his ears.  
It didn't take long before Harry was close, so with that said he pulled out of his mouth before effortlessly picking him up and onto the bed and pushing into his already prepped hole and bringing both of them to orgasm.   
"Fuck your perfect." Harry mumbled in post orgasmic bliss.   
The tiny Omega whined before a soft whisper came from his mouth, "daddy."  
"Yes baby?"  
"Lick me clean?"  
And who was Harry to say no to a request like that?


	94. Chapter 94

The time had finally arrived. The wedding.   
As per Louis' request they were holding the wedding in the beautiful land of Australia. It would be a sunset wedding outdoors and god were the triplet's nervous. They wanted everything to be perfect for their tiny Omega.  
However, in saying that Australia was pretty far away from their hometown - so naturally it came in handy that Edward owned Lou Lines, his very own airplane agency.  
"Is everyone here?" Marcel called, looking around at all their friends and family.  
Yep, that's right - what's a wedding without friends and family? Of course they were flying the large group of 72 people to Australia.  
There was the triplet's family, Louis's family. Friends. Coworkers.   
A lot all ready for a small holiday to celebrate the coming together of both Louis and the triplets.  
"Can't find Liam..." Louis mumbled as he desperately looked around for his brother. Edward hummed as he held the boy close, looking into the crowd of familiar faces. Alas, he couldn't see the man.  
"How bout you go and call him okay doll face? Go wait inside the private jet with Harry, I am going to start boarding all of our family and friends into the big plane."  
The small Omega nodded as he tugged on his Alpha's hand, Harry quickly smiled, hand resting on his back as they walked to the private jet.  
Stepping on Louis flopped onto the seat, hands searching his pockets for his phone.  
"Fire out Daddy! Nothing is going good. I can't find my phone."  
The Alpha gasped as his Omega began to tear up - little hands rubbing at his eyes.  
"Oh no baby come here sit on my lap. It's okay darling take a deep breath we don't want to stress out our little babies do we."   
The Omega hiccuped as he shook his head 'no'.  
"Here use my phone for the meantime to call your brother, and I'm sure your phone is with the luggage don't worry."  
The Omega sighed as he dialled Liam's number the man didn't pick up until the 7th ring - he could hear a cry in the background.  
"Liam? What's happening? We are all boarding the plane now where are you?"  
"Lou! Oh my god I'm sorry Zayn... he just went into labor holy shit the he's 7cm already only 3cm more and he can start pushing."  
The tiny boy gasped, "oh fuck really? A few weeks early. Congratulations Liam... Wow, good luck with everything I'm sorry I can't be there."  
The Alpha on the other end of the line shakes his head, "no Lou I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it to your wedding."  
The Omega chuckles, because the birth of his daughter is much more important. Yes that's right - Zayn was having a baby girl.  
"We can send each other pictures."  
"Goodluck Lou, love you."  
And wiht that they are hanging up wishing each other well. Harry smiles at the boy on his lap - his Alpha hearing allowing him to have heard the conversation.  
"Sorry he can't come baby, I know he was going to walk you down the aisle." Harry sighs in understanding as he pulls the Omega onto his chest.  
Louis merely shrugs, smiling as Edward and Marcel enter the plane.  
"Everything okay baby?" Edward Is the first to ask.  
Harry of course tells them the bad news, "Liam and Zayn can't make it - he went into labor."  
A buzz of 'wow' and 'oh my' can be heard from the two Alpha's.  
"Whose going to walk you down the aisle baby?"  
Louis pauses thinking for a second, "how about.... how about... Niall."  
Marcel smirks as he chuckles, "he is going to love this way too much."  
\-----  
Of course they text Niall whilst they are in the air and ask him.  
Louis swears he could hear Niall's scream of happiness from miles away.  
It would be his honour.


	95. Chapter 95

"Oh my god Niall stop eating I'm literally getting married in ten minutes."   
The blonde looked at Louis with cheeks like a chipmunk after stuffing his mouth with food. The Omega laughed loudly slapping his friend on the shoulder, "you're silly Ni. God I love you."  
Niall just shrugged as winked at the small boy.   
Louis did look beautiful he was wear a simple suit, contrary to the norm he was dressed in beige and pastel green.  
It was a nice change compared to the regular boring black and white.

Louis didn't know what kind of suit the triplets where wearing, but they had hinted they were wearing something colourful vibrant and matching. He couldn't wait to see his men.  
"It is going to be the best wedding ever..." Niall smiled, as he straightened Louis' ties, staring at the more brunette boy in the mirror, "thank you for letting me walk you down the aisle. It means so much to me. I'm sorry Li couldn't be here."  
Louis smiles as he checks his hair in the mirror, "honestly Ni this is going to be the best day of my life, Liam will get to see pictures - so hush let's think of good things only."  
The blonde nods as he wipes his hands on his suit. Louis makes a disgusted face.  
"Niall you grot oh my lord!"  
"Whhhaaaat?"  
The Omega giggles, "come on let's go. You're good at distracting me otherwise I might cry."  
The Beta smiled, "now let's get you married."  
\----  
The venue Louis had chosen was honestly beautiful it was a sunset wedding the outdoor setting just made everything seem so special. The place looked amazing. It was Louis' choice, and the triplet's of course had agreed, but they had to admit it was their dream wedding as well.

Harry, Edward and Marcel were all, as per Harry's request wearing bright suits. They know the Omega loved the beautiful floral design of many of Harry's suits. So naturally the Alpha's decided to surprise him on his special day.

The entire theme was white, green and beige. It matched the setting of the wedding perfectly. In fact, their suit might even blend in with the flowers.  
All three of them were just looking forward to Louis being completely theirs and them being completely his. They wanted to spend the rest of their life with him.  
And God they couldn't wait.  
\---  
"Ready Ed?" Marcel asked as he stood up from his seat on the couch in his dressing room.  
The CEO bit his lip, breath deepening, "I'm scared."  
Harry and Marcel smiled as they stood near their brother, comfortingly hugging him, "it's okay Ed - this will be the best day of our lives."  
Edward nodded, "yeah Im excited."  
"Me too. More than ever before," Harry spoke dreamily, but he wasn't dreaming, this was real.  
"Ten minutes guys, everyone is seated." The styles turned to the door and smiled at their step-father.   
"Thanks..."  
"Nervous?" The Beta asked as he chuckled at their uneasy figers.  
"You have no idea." Marcel chuckled.  
"Don't be. Louis looks amazing."  
The triplet's smiled at that, and suddenly they weren't nervous anymore.  
\---  
The triplets stood at the end of the carpet, they could all feel their hearts pounding in their chests. The bridesmaids walked down in beautiful dresses, alternating from pastel green to beige white.   
A few of Louis' cousins, some of their friends and even open little tiny flower girl at the end. It. made everyone chuckle as she through flowers up in the air aimlessly.  
But then everyone's mouth dropped, including the Alpha's a Louis stepped onto the carpet. Finally in his men's line of view.  
"He looks stunning." Edward mumbled.  
His brothers mumbled in agreement.  
There the Omega was walking down with the most beautiful smile gracing his face. His suit hugged his bump beautiful. Harry is sure that's not the only thing it hugged well.  
His ass probably looked amazing.  
It felt like years for Marcel, but finally the Omega was standing in front of all three of his Alpha's and they all took turns to compliment him.  
"You're beautiful."  
"Prettiest boy I've ever seen."  
"Stunning inside and out."  
Louis giggled as he kissed the cheek of each of his Alpha's  
\---  
"With this ring, we give you our promise that from this day forward we will give you all our love, and you shall not walk alone. We have no greater gift to give. As your love is our anchor, and your trust is our strength, our ship. May our hearts be your shelter and our arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall our love for you be. As we place it on your finger, we give you all that we are and all that we shall become." Harry, Marcel and Edward recited their version of vows after Louis.  
It was then that Louis shed his first tear as he bit his lip in happiness mouthing those three words, I love you.  
"You may now kiss."  
With that Louis' grin grew as both he went along a line, he kissed Harry first, then Marcel and finally he paused before he was hugged by the CEO and eventually pulled into a loving kiss.   
He had found his home.  
\----


	96. Chapter 96

"Oh my god we have so many gifts wow!" Louis breathes in amazement at the amount of presents surrounding the hotel room.  
"Yeah it's a definitely a lot." Edward comments as he sits on the bed pulling his Omega back into his lap and against his chest.  
Louis giggles as he turns on his side, little hand resting against Ed's chest. Harry and Marcel are quick to join.  
"Love you so much." Ed comments as Marcel plays with the Omega's new ring.  
"Love you guys too. You all looked so amazing."  
The Alpha's smile as they return the compliment, "and you my treat looked ravishing." Harry mumbles. Louis giggles as he sits on his knees and tilts his head to the side, "help me out of my gown Daddy."  
Harry smirks as he unwraps the boy from the silk gown leaving him nude and bare for his Alpha's to see.  
"Stunning." Edward mumbles as he grasps the boy's love handles in his hands, massaging.  
"Want to see what happens on a wedding night little Omega?" Marcel mumbles as he uses his fingers to guide Louis to face him, pressing a loving kiss to his lips.  
"Yes Daddy yes."  
The Alpha's all smile as the position Louis on his hands and knees, all crowding around the middle of the bed.  
"Can we take you all at once sweet? Do you want all your Alpha's? Feel your husbands."  
Louis whimpers and suddenly he doesn't even realise but he is shaking his ass in the air as he whines, "yes yes please make love to me."  
And god the Alpha's plan to do just that.  
\----  
Louis sighed in happiness, blissed in his post-orgasmic state.  
"Lou dolly come here, let you Alpha's clean you up. So beautiful." Edward mumbles as he entered with a warm washcloth and pressed it against the Omega's cum stained skin.  
"Love you Eddie." the Alpha chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, "love you too baby boy."  
Harry and Marcel smiled from their position on the bed, "we have presents for you darling."  
The tiny Omega sat up with a 'o' made with his lips, "oh? what do you mean?"  
Marcel pulled Louis up and onto his lap, "we got you a wedding day present. Well we got you a few."  
And suddenly Louis is being spoilt by diamonds and panties and a fucking car and a baby clothes and he starts crying because he is so overwhelmed.  
"Alpha's you didn't need to do this."  
The three siblings smile, "of course we didn't darling. But it is our job to spoil you and on this special day we wanted to make you feel like the princess you deserve to be."  
Marcel smiles adding, "the princess you are."  
Edward nods along, "our princess."  
Louis mumbles as his cheeks flush red, it's that night that they all cuddle up together for the first time as husbands. They all had some part of their body touching Louis. Edward was spooning the boy from behind. Louis was lying on top of Harry and Marcel's face was in the boy's chest.  
It was just perfect.  
And even though they were in a hotel room.  
Somehow, it just managed to make them feel at home.  
Alphas and Omega. Husbands. Lovers. Best friends.  
Forever and ever.


	97. Chapter 97

It happens exactly a month after their wedding.  
Louis is huge, eight-months pregnant with identical triplets. All the Alpha's know he could burst at any moment. It is highly likely in a multiple pregnancy, especially considering how tiny he is.  
Ed and Marcel made sure they took this month off work, so they would be ready the second it happened. Nevertheless, despite taking off time from work only Harry is at when he realises.  
Louis groans as he stands from bed, waddling down the stairs (something Harry insisted he do with him but oops). He makes his way to the kitchen craving some pickles and tuna on toast.  
However before he reaches the fridge a sharp pain strikes through his stomach.  
"Ouch fuck." Louis leans on the kitchen counter bending over in pain. He groans through it before standing up right again and moving to pull out the ingredients for his lunch.  
However, he is hit by another intense wave of pain and in that moment he crutches on the floor with his knees to his bump.   
"Fuck!"  
Harry races in but a second later, "Lou is everything okay? Babe? Oh fuck what's wrong sweetie."  
The Alpha quickly drops to his knees rubbing the boy's back comfortingly before gently caressing his bump.  
Louis truly was huge. Three babies made him swell.

"I think... I think the babies are wanting to say hi." Louis has tears in his eyes as he panics, "Harry! Ed and Marcel aren't here oh my god ouchhhh fuck."  
The Hippie like Alpha calms their tiny Omega, "shoosh baby ready breath in.... and out. Goodboy. Now remember we need to time these contractions. It's okay we dont have to rush to the hospital unless they are 10mins apart."  
Louis shakes his head quickly and in that moment his water breaks, "Alpha! I'm scared."  
Harry hugs the boy to his chest, before he escorts him to the lounge room and seats him on the comfortable chair. "Take a breath baby im going to call Edward and Marcel. Don't worry sweetie. They are just at the shop-"  
Before Harry can finish, Louis has another contraction. The Alpha frowns at the, he swears the boy just had one.  
"Harry I need to push! I NEEED TO PUSH."  
That's when the Alpha freaks, "okay um fuck fuck. We are going to get you into the car can you go get the backpack of your stuff and ill get the baby stuff.  
Louis nods and one second later they are packed into the Tesla and Harry is driving safely, but with intent towards the hospital.  
\----  
Louis calls his Alpha's and naturally they drop their shopping, leave the trolly behind and race to meet their boy in the hospital.  
"FUUUUCK you did this to me! I hate you! You had to nock me up with three Alpha's. Ouchhh Hazzz." Louis whines the minute Marcel and Edward walk through the door.  
The two Alphas sigh, they hadn't missed the birth - they would never forgive themselves.  
"Shhh baby, it's okay do you need some pain relief."  
Louis shook his head, natural - he wants it natural.  
Harry kissed his head before Marcel asked, "how far?"  
"9CM dialated."  
Both alpha's eyes widen, "that's fucking fast."  
Their eyes return to their Omega the minute a scream comes from his lips, "I need to push! I need to push please oh my god!"  
Harry's eyes widen and in that moment he looks between the Omega's legs, and he doesn't need to be a nurse to realise that he can see fucking hair.  
"Fuck get a nurse. NURSE NURSE DOCTOR THEY ARE COMING!"  
In that moment the two nurses walking past are running in and directing Louis how to breath and push.  
The Alpha's are all; so confused as their little Omega is in the greatest pain of his life, all they can do is kiss him and hold his hand as he does as directed.  
Not a moment later, they hear their first cry.  
"It's a boy! An Alpha."  
Harry lets his tears fall then, so does Marcel, hell even Edward does as they press more and more kisses to their Omega's forehead, "so proud baby, good boy - two more little boy's to come."  
Their first boy is passed to Marcel. The nerdy boy looks completely confused as he cradles the tiny baby - it's his first time ever holding a little baby and the fact that it's his. Its the best feeling in the world.  
"Baby two! Another Alpha boy as expected."  
This time Louis gets to touch the baby briefly before its taken away to be cleaned and then passed to Harry. The man smiles with glee as he looks down at the tiny thing in his arms.  
It is so so innocent, just bought into the world.  
Louis whines as he is told to push once more.  
"Come on mummy, do it for daddy. Push sugar lips." Edward whispers into the boy's ear as he presses a kiss to his temple.  
And Louis does, with another push he has a baby being placed on his chest and tears falling from his eyes when he realises he just did that.  
"So proud."  
Louis looks between the three babies and it hit him, he has three identical Alpha boys and their beautiful.  
"Alex Styles, Parker Styles and Tommy Styles." Louis mumbles.  
The triplets can only nod, because their family is perfect no matter what name.


	98. Chapter 98

Louis hummed as he skipped down the stairs, it was that moment that he gasped as he saw the state of the lounge room. There in the lounge room was his three mates with smug expressions standing with a bouquet of flowers and what seemed to be an at home picnic spread acoss the lounges and floor.  
Louis giggled as he walked into the room, "what is all this alphas?"  
Edward moved forward to pass the boy his flowers as he guided him to sit on the couch next to all of them.  
"Well sweetie, are babies are 4 weeks old today and you have been such a good mummy taking care of them so we thought it was time to do something special for our little husband."  
Louis had heart eyes. In the four weeks of his children being born the little Alpha babies had been causing him little to no sleep. But he loved them more than anything.  
"Awww thank you Daddies, this is so sweet."  
The babies always woke up at 9am, it was currently 7am, so he knew they had time to enjoy what the Alphas had done.

He sat with his blue and white checkered flannel pants as the Alphas sat only in boxers and he let them feed him as for the first time in a while they relaxed and enjoyed the peacefulness and closeness of each other.  
It felt particularly special, until soon a cry from upstairs was heard and the husbands had to chuckle, "nothing good lasts too long."  
Louis stood up, only to be stopped by Marcel and Harry, "we will get them lovey. You stay with Ed."  
Not a minute later Harry and Marcel both had a baby in their arms and where walking downstairs.  
"Where is Parker?"   
They had all learnt how to tell them apart - at first they had to write their initial of their first name on their feet. They were just that similar. It was amazing really.  
"He wasn't awake yet."  
Louis nodded as he watched the Alpha's walk into the Kitchen before returning with bottles.

"Haz, Marcy you know I can feed them. My milk is better for them than that powder shit."  
Edward gasped as he covered the Omega's mouth, "hush mummy don't let the babies here that language. We don't want some 1 month old potty mouths."  
Louis laughed at the silly CEO, "daddy they cant speak."  
The CEO merely smirked as he kissed the Omegas forehead, inter whining his fingers with Louis'.  
"Now we gotta get everyone ready we have a big outing today remember we are taking the boy's to my work to show everyone."  
Louis rolled his eyes at Edward, "you just wanna show off my babies."  
The Alpha shushed him, "shhh our babies. Our beautiful perfect boys. Our Alpha boys, we knocked you up with three Alpha boys."  
Louis smirked at the glint Edward was developing in his eyes, "oh what a big strong Alpha you are Edward, race you to the bedroom."  
With that Louis was racing up the stairs as Edward chased him.  
Harry and Marcel laughed as they continued feeding their babies, this was the life they had always imagined. God they were turning into domestic cuddly Alphas. Never would they have thought that would happen - but they really wouldn't have It any other way.


	99. Chapter 99

It's a rare occasion, Louis and Harry are completely alone - the triplets staying with Jay for the night and Edward and Marcel both out with friends.  
In saying that, it's also wonderful Louis is basking in Harry's constant attention and Harry, well he is just being selfish as he enjoys every moment with the Omega by himself.  
It's times like this where they are both naked, Louis straddling him on the bed just kissing that Harry loves. Its so intimate, and it just shows how much they trust and love one another.   
"Such a pretty baby." Harry mumbles as he flips them. Louis is flat on his back now, leaving his chest open. Naturally Harry makes his way from his neck to his collarbones attacking them with kisses.  
"You're so pretty pregnant baby. God, and these nipples" Harry pauses as he twists Louis' pink nub, "all swollen with milk - so fucking sexy."  
The boy squeaks when Harry begins to suck around the nipple - not exactly on it. "I want to suck those pretty pink nipples, take your milk till i'm full. Fuck feed me before our babies. Bet your sweet."  
Harry tongues at the boy's nipple and suddenly Louis is turning into a moaning mess. All Harry can think is how he wants to suck on Louis' nipples, make him sensitive and drink as Louis lays there and takes everything Harry has to offer. Louis lays there and lets his husband ravish his body. He wants to make Louis' nipples even more red.  
And that's when Harry finally nipples on the nub, and the tiniest bit of milk comes out of course Harry licks it up like a puppy.  
"God Daddddy, this is this is naughty."  
Harry moans as he bites a love bite into his skin next to his right nipple, "good thing your a naughty little boy then baby."  
And suddenly Louis cock is growing and he feels turned on and ashamed because he finds this hot.  
And finally Louis is letting his whines spill from his lips as he shows Harry just how aroused he is by pushing his chest out. The thing was as Harry nippled around his soft skin and pushed his thumbs into Louis' love handles - it hurt - but in the same way it felt amazing.  
"Stay still." Harry mumbles as he softly hits the boy's upper thigh. Louis squeaks as he does as his husband says. Louis sinks into the bed as Harry sucks, drinking from his just like his son.  
"So sweet." Harry mumbles as he pulls milk from the boy' nips and sobs from his husband's lips. It's fucking hot.  
Neither Louis or Harry have touched their cocks but both admittedly are about to cum.  
Louis wants this every night, he wants to be fed from wants his sensitive nipples suckked and squeezed.  
Its when Harry stops sucking and blows cold air on his nipple that Louis finally looses it and let's his head fall back against the pillows with absolute bliss as he cums, little cock squirting cum all over his Alpha.  
Harry blinks, and he doesn't even think twice before he movies his fingers to lap up the cum and swallows it himself.  
"Tasty from your nips and little cock. My sexy little Omega."  
Louis whines as Harry starts to dry hump his thigh, moving back to sucking his nipple - the left one this time.  
"Ima cum..."  
Louis gasps before begging, "wanna swallow it."  
And it then that Harry looses it, moving up the tiny boy's body so he can shoot his never ending load into Louis' mouth - the Alpha moans as he stroked himself through his orgasm. He watches as he cum overflows from the Omega's mouth.  
Louis is quick to lap it up with his tongue.  
He merely gives Harry an innocent smile, "I don't want to loose any."  
Harry just shakes his head, "you're so hot."


	100. Chapter 100

Louis whined as he was awaken by a loud bang.  
"Ed? Is that you?"  
The Omega whined when he noticed a very intoxicated Edward walking into the room. Harry and Marcel didn't wake up - Alphas these days they could sleep through a hurricane.  
"Fucking hell Edward I told you not to go the the pub! We have kids now you cant be getting drunk every Friday night. Saturday's are family time. And every Saturday your hung over, it's not fun."  
The Alpha grunted, evidently more drunk than Louis thought, he moved to flop onto the bed, trying to pull the tiny Omega into his arms, "smell good."  
Louis groaned as he shook the Alpha off him, and in turn sent him flopping onto the floor in his drunken state.  
"What do you want?"  
Louis groaned when he didn't receive an answer, so he jumped off the bed and pulled Edward up and off the floor best he could, pushing him gently towards the door, "you're pissing me off Edward get what is yours and leave."  
The Alpha looked lost for a second before he walked towards Louis and picked him up and over his shoulder, walking down the stairs.  
Louis squealed, "Edward! I hate you that is not what I meant. Lounge room! Alpha! Now!"  
Louis growled softly as Edward actually followed his instruction and stopped at the lounge room, placing Louis on the couch.  
Louis wanted to hate the Alpha, but honestly that was too adorable to stay angry.  
"Just. Fuck okay just lie down Ed, i'm going to get you some panadol I'll be back."  
The Omega rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen and in the dark managed to poor the silly Alpha a glass of water and grab him two pills. Walking back to the lounge room he noticed the Alpha had his eyes closed so he sat in his lap and softly pet his chest.  
Ed jumped and in his drunk state softly pushed Louis off him and onto the couch, "wowww wow wow, back off man I have a husband!"  
Louis could have died of love in that moment. Oh Ed so drunk. So confused. Yet so faithful.  
Louis merely passed the Alpha his pills which he took, Louis had to remind him not to take pills from strangers.  
"How's your life?" Edward mumbled and suddenly Louis couldn't hold in the laughter at his husband's drunk state.  
"Good, how's your life Edward?"  
The Alpha shrugged, "he's good. he's cute."  
Once again Louis was torn between facepalming and holding him close and never letting go. It was in that moment that both Harry and Marcel walked into the room chuckling noticing how out of it Edward was.  
"I do have to agree with Mr big shot CEO though he is very very cute." Marcel mumbled as he winked at the tiny Omega.  
And it was the weirdest thing, all of them in their living room at 1am - but as Harry and Marcel hugged him and they laughed at a drunk Edward together.  
It felt like something they could get use to for the rest of their life.


	101. Chapter 101

EPILOGUE : 3 YEARS LATER  
Louis' eyes widened as he walked through the door, "oh my..."  
This is why he did not trust his three Alpha husbands alone with his three Alpha sons.   
"What happened you six rascals!" The Omega squeaked as he looked around the kitchen, there was a huge mess open the kitchen floor - flour everywhere, sprinkles... was that butter?  
Marcel pushed his glasses up as he looked at Louis innocently. It was then that all three of the little rascals he called his sons ran towards him shouting a simple, "mwummmmyy!"  
Of course Louis leant down pressing chaste kisses to their cheeks, "hello my pretty boysss hello."  
Standing up the Omega shook his head with a smile at the blushing Alphas, "and hello my messy big boys."  
Edward chuckled as he accepted his husbands kiss as did Harry and Marcel.  
"We were just trying to make cupcakes for mummy right Alex? But turns out your Daddies arnt as good as mummy at cooking."  
The Omega laughed at that rolling his eyes fondly as he stared at his three-year-old sons.  
All three of them were identical and god they were the spitting image of their fathers, they had no trace of Louis and there was something beautiful about the term like father like son in that moment.  
It could not be more true.

They all had long brown hair and were little divas already.  
A minute later each triplet was holding one of their boy's and leaving Louis pouting.  
"Heyyyy you guys are always with your daddies. Mummy never gets a little one to hold anymore."  
The Alphas chuckled at their mate as they pulled him in for a group hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek all the boy's made disgusted noises and pulled faces.  
The Alpha's chuckled setting them on the floor as they ran upstairs.  
"You three are on cleaning duty." Louis pointed to them as they made faces of despair.  
"Finnnnne."  
\---  
"Babys?" Louis called.  
Turning into the bedroom of their three little rascals.  
"Wes?.." Parker called, as he looked up from their rug, all three of them are playing trains on the floor. It's adorable.  
"Give daddy hugs and kisses and ill go tuck you all in" he said, Parker, Alex and Tommy leaned over yawning. Louis took them one at a time from the floor as he tucked them each into their own beds.  
Tommy was last, as he tried to pull away from the Omega when he went to kiss him.  
"No no...give me more smushies.." Louis said. Tommy hugged him again and then pouted his lips to kiss his mum. It was in that second that three big triplets walked in lanky as ever, flour still in their hair. Louis had to laugh - yet somehow, they made the best daddies in the universe (in both senses).  
"I love you boys.." Harry mumbled to all of them . Louis smiled.  
"Whipped..." Ed commented, Harry laughed but didnt disagree. It was so true.  
\----  
That night Louis crawled into bed with all his husbands cuddled up to him, it was then that he presented them a tiny box.  
The Alpha's all raised a single eyebrow, eventually it was Edward who accepted the box and opened it. Both Marcel and Harry looked on in curiosity.  
Eventually the lid popped open and the contents immediately made a gasp fall from all three of their lips.  
Inside was a single pregnancy test - on the screen read a single word.  
Pregnant  
"Another baby?" Harry mumbled as his hand immediately moved to the boy's tummy. Edward's smile never left his face as he stared at the Omega, similar to Marcel.  
"Another baby." Louis confirmed.  
The three triplets teared up at that.  
"We love you so much darling. Love you up to the sky and down again, to the deepest ocean and up again." Marcel mumbled.  
Louis giggled as he whined his teary eyes, "thank you for being the best of Alphas. I love you too."  
Edward merely tucked the boy under his arm as the all cuddled that night, their hands never leaving the boy's tummy.  
"The most special boy in the world isn't that right Marcy?"  
Marcel merely nodded as he kissed the Omega's forehead gently.  
Their life had been a jigsaw, but finally all the pieces had fallen into place.


End file.
